Quand les masques tombent, les vents tournent
by Gzou Supreme
Summary: Leur haine a fait place à l'amitié, leur différence à la complicité, leur douleur à l'intimité. Ils se sont ouverts l'un à l'autre, ils se sont compris, ils se sont éprouvés, tout cela grâce à une seule chose. La vérité. Quand les masques tombent, les vents tournent. Et pour Natsu et Gray, ils se sont tournés vers un avenir meilleur. Synopsis complet à l'intérieur.
1. 8 Juillet

**_Pouet !_**

**_Alors par où commencer... Voici une nouvelle fiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis un long moment, et que je voulais absolument finir d'écrire avant de commencer à publier. Les chapitres sont plus courts que ce dont j'ai l'habitude, pouvant aller de 4 000 à 8 ou 9 000 mots et n'excédant que rarement les 10 000. C'était un projet que j'avais absolument envie de faire et j'avais pas mal d'inspiration pour l'écrire alors je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un bon moyen de vous faire patienter pour les prochaines mises à jour ou prochain chapitre de ma "fic principale". Je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines sans faute, normalement le Dimanche soir. Il peut quand même paraître le Samedi ou le Lundi suivant les éventuels imprévus que je peux rencontrer "In real life" comme on dit dans le jargon du net._**

**_Du coup, TOUS les chapitres sont déjà écrits, ce qui me permet d'être sûre de tenir mes délais. J'ai même mis une alarme pour ne pas oublier. Donc pas de soucis de ce côté-là (pour une fois...)_**

**_Pour cette fic en elle-même, elle va surtout parler de la relation très fraternelle de Gray, Natsu et Erza (principalement Natsu et Gray). _****_Cela racontera un événement particulier qui s'est produit dans le passé et qui a toujours sa petite influence, entrecoupé d'événements présents en rapport avec ça. L'histoire est assez sombre et très sérieuse, et va raconter comment Natsu et Gray en sont venus à la relation qu'ils ont maintenant. En tout cas ça ne sera pas un chemin de roses, vous pouvez me croire... _****_Lucy sera là aussi à partir du chapitre suivant, et jouera un rôle important dans tout ça. Je pourrais en dire un peu plus mais le mieux je pense c'est que vous découvriez tout ça par vous-mêmes._**

**_Il y a une petite chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez : Il y a quelques incohérences entre ce que l'on sait dans le manga et ce qu'il y a ici et cela est parfaitement voulu. Pour vous donner un exemple : Il ne faudra pas tenir compte de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Gray et Erza lorsqu'ils étaient petits, puisque j'ai on va dire "réinventé" cela d'une autre manière. Il y en a sûrement d'autres mais voilà, faites comme si vous ne saviez rien de ce qui s'est passé quand ils étaient petits, que ce soit Gray, Natsu ou Erza. (Hormis bien sûr leurs passés respectifs en dehors de la guilde)._**

**_Petite dernière chose : J'ai créé un pitit serveur discord pour ceux qui veulent nous rejoindre papoter de FT ou autre (j'en profite aussi notamment pour donner des nouvelles sur mes différentes avancées dans mes fictions). Même si sur ce site j'ai pas publié grand-chose, je préfère quand même vous le dire, au cas où vous voudriez venir. Voici le code d'invitation : afgjH92. On n'est pas beaucoup mais j'espère que certains d'entre vous nous rejoindrons !_**

**_Bon, je crois avoir dit tout ce que je voulais dire alors... je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Titre**: Quand les masques tombent, les vents tournent

**Personnages**: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia

**Genre**: Angst, Friendship

**Résumé**:

Quand deux êtres passent de l'exécration à la fraternité inconditionnelle du jour au lendemain, on se dit forcément qu'ils mentent.

Mais pas eux.

Il n'a pas suffi que d'un souffle de vent, que d'un petit rien, pour que de la haine naisse ce lien indestructible. La route a été rude et longue, jonchée de larmes, de sang et de cris, nés d'un malentendu puis scellés dans une promesse.

Une promesse qui les a unis, les a construits. Leur haine a fait place à l'amitié, leur différence à la complicité, leur douleur à l'intimité. Ils se sont ouverts l'un à l'autre, ils se sont compris, ils se sont éprouvés, tout cela grâce à une seule chose.

La vérité.

Quand les masques tombent, les vents tournent. Et pour Natsu et Gray, ils se sont tournés vers un avenir meilleur.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : 8 Juillet**

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par les gazouillis mélodieux de la faune locale, titillant doucement sa conscience somnolente. Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec difficulté, confrontant ses prunelles encore embrumées de rêves à la lumière du jour.

Le murmure constant du vent glissait à travers sa fenêtre immuablement ouverte, frôlant les branches du vieux saule Selbra, vénérable centenaire que son modeste appartement accueillait presque entre ses murs. Il se redressa sur un coude avec un long bâillement, et comme à l'accoutumée, son regard se noya dans le panel coloré du paysage. Depuis son cocon de draps, il pouvait voir l'astre solaire s'éveiller doucement en même temps que lui, ses rayons encore ensommeillés d'un profond vermillon frapper les eaux de la rivière jusqu'à atteindre son œil attentif. La journée débutait à peine, et il lui était rare de s'éveiller naturellement à une heure aussi matinale, pas lorsqu'il était affranchi de sa fonction de mage comme chaque début du mois de Juillet.

Fairy Tail était en congé depuis six jours. Chaque année depuis un certain événement d'il y avait quinze ans, la guilde avait décidé en sa mémoire de s'accorder quelques jours pour se confronter à son souvenir, et ainsi honorer la promesse de soutien éternel qu'ils avaient faites à celui qui en ce moment en avait le plus besoin.

Chacun était libre de prendre ce que le maître avait appelé « vacances » pendant la première semaine du mois, mais les plus anciens membres de la guilde savaient mieux que de se fier à la légèreté connotée par cette appellation, et continuaient depuis des années de suivre ce qui en vérité était plus un rituel qu'autre chose. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour encourager les nouveaux arrivants qui ne connaissaient encore rien des mœurs de la guilde à rester sur place sans avoir à leur expliquer les détails. Les missions n'étaient pas interdites pour autant, mais voir les anciens se soumettre de leur propre volonté à ce rituel suffisait généralement à dissuader les nouveaux de partir. L'ennui pendant ces sept jours d'inactivité était mortel et pourtant aucun des aînés, Gray compris, n'avait jamais cédé à la tentation de partir en mission.

Se sachant inapte à retourner dans l'étreinte régénératrice appelée « sommeil », il s'étira longuement et s'assit au bord du lit. Passant brièvement une main dans la masse brune de ses cheveux avec un soupir d'auto-encouragement, il se leva, les dernières traces de somnolence s'évaporant se faisant de ses traits, et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Comme chaque matin, il traça d'abord son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre, touchant du bout des doigts les quelques feuilles de Selbra qui s'introduisaient dans son logis avec un coup d'œil furtif mais contemplatif de l'horizon et ses couleurs, se préparant mentalement à la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait. La lente ascendance de l'aube sur les couleurs nocturnes poudrait les nuages et enveloppait le ciel d'un mélange de carmin et de safran, promettant au jour d'être clair et ensoleillé. Le couloir aquatique qui serpentait à quelques mètres, contournant sa maison pour continuer sa route vers les remparts et rejoindre la mer, offrait à l'air ambiant une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue en ces étouffantes journées d'été.

Le jeune homme s'étira à nouveau et se détourna de sa contemplation avec un second bâillement suivi d'un ultime soupir. La beauté de ses aubes et de ses crépuscules n'y changeait rien : Gray détestait l'été. Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un mage de glace, diriez-vous. Et pourtant, la chaleur insupportable était loin d'être ce qu'il détestait le plus dans cette saison. Ce qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, c'était les souvenirs qu'elle apportait avec elle et la culpabilité qu'elle faisait ainsi renaître. Juillet était pour lui un mois très particulier qui lui rappelait combien le gamin qu'il était autrefois avait pu être cruel et égoïste.

Suivant le cours de ses pensées, son regard se posa sur le calendrier cloué contre le mur tandis qu'il s'habillait mollement, le croissant de son petit déjeuner maintenu entre ses lèvres. Son attention s'arrêta sur la date d'aujourd'hui et le cercle de feutre rouge qui en entourait le chiffre alors qu'il passait un bras dans sa deuxième manche, et ses yeux se couvrirent aussitôt d'un voile de culpabilité.

8 Juillet.

A présent vêtu – Dieu seul savait pour combien de temps -, il se redressa, soudain sombre, et son attention dériva sur ce qu'il conservait comme une relique depuis des années, inestimable dans sa protection de verre. Ce n'était qu'un livre usé de contes pour enfants, les pages qui avaient autrefois été sauvagement déchirées puis recollées ensemble étaient illisibles et sa couverture parsemée de trous et de fissures, mais pour Gray, ce vieil ouvrage avait plus de valeur que sa vie elle-même. Il était la représentation matérielle d'un souvenir qu'il chérissait et maudissait en même temps, qu'il voulait à la fois oublier et préserver, mais qu'il conservait avec la plus grande précaution. Ce jour plus que nul autre, ce vestige du passé prenait toute sa valeur et son importance.

Arrachant une bouchée de son petit déjeuner, il s'en approcha lentement et passa une main sur la carapace de verre qui le protégeait. Il fit glisser sa paume contre sa surface avec douceur, fixant son précieux bien avec une nostalgie emplie de tristesse et de remords.

_« C'est aujourd'hui, hein… ? »_

Pas étonnant qu'il se fût réveillé si tôt. Pas une seule année depuis quinze ans il n'avait oublié cette date et les promesses qui lui étaient liées, et il ne comptait pas faire de celle-ci une exception. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait de s'y accrocher alors que tout le monde lui avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, y compris, surtout même, la personne concernée, mais il n'avait jamais manqué un de ces 8 Juillet et n'en avait jamais eu envie. Aujourd'hui encore, il allait tenir sa promesse. Car même s'il ne signifiait rien de particulier pour les autres, à ses yeux ce jour-même évoquerait toujours les actes barbares qu'il avait perpétré sur ce qui était devenu maintenant un ami inestimable pour lui et la guilde tout entière. Et justifié ou pas, passé ou non, il n'avait jamais pu se le pardonner.

Il souffla profondément pour se redonner courage et sortit après avoir avalé son croissant d'une traite. L'aube était encore jeune lorsqu'il atteignit les portes de la guilde, mais même la certitude d'y trouver un hall presque vide ne le dissuada pas d'y entrer.

Il ne fut pas surpris de détecter Mirajane derrière le bar à son arrivée, ni leur vieux maître assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, duquel il s'approcha. Les lampes du hall étaient toujours allumées malgré les volets ouverts, la lumière du jour étant encore trop modeste pour éclairer la pièce par elle-même.

\- Bonjour Mira, Jii-san.

\- Oh bonjour, Gray !

La jeune barmaid le salua avec un signe de la main et un sourire, et Makarov se contenta d'un signe de tête entendu auquel Gray répondit avant de s'assoir non loin de sa position. Mirajane se sépara du verre qu'elle essuyait et le considéra avec un mixte d'affection et de curiosité.

\- Tu es bien matinal. Quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme se perdit légèrement dans le regard brillant de son interlocutrice, cherchant inconsciemment un indice sur l'étendue des soupçons audibles dans sa voix, mais dut abandonner devant le voile de gentillesse désintéressée qui les dissimulaient et détourna les yeux sur un point fixe à côté de son visage.

\- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça.

Il la vit partager un coup d'œil furtif avec Makarov mais ne put être témoin de la réaction de celui-ci. Les traits de Mirajane s'adoucirent dans une expression inquiète mais elle ne força pas une réponse de la bouche du mage de glace et demanda simplement :

\- Je te sers à boire ?

\- Je veux bien un peu d'eau, merci.

Elle acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine. Gray contempla le balancement régulier de sa chevelure avec absence puis pivota sur son siège pour faire circuler son attention sur plusieurs détails du hall silencieux de la guilde. Chaque table était scrupuleusement à sa place et vide de tout occupant, les chaises soigneusement rabattues en-dessous, et le silence était si absolu qu'on pouvait entendre à travers les murs pourtant épais les murmures de la ville qui s'éveillait à l'extérieur. Son inspection s'interrompit pour se concentrer sur _son_ emplacement habituel et il crut presque voir son image s'empiffrer, s'exclamer et distribuer des sourires, lui témoignant combien ses pensées étaient particulièrement empreintes de sa présence.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, mon garçon ?

La soudaine intervention du maître dissipa la silhouette illusoire qu'il avait fixée pendant des secondes qui lui parurent être des heures, et il soupira de dépit.

\- C'est trop calme.

\- Il est encore tôt.

\- S'il te plaît, Jii-san. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et convergea son attention dans la même direction que Gray, se perdant à son tour dans une contemplation lointaine du siège resté vacant depuis six jours. L'absence de son occupant se faisait cruellement ressentir dans l'atmosphère de la guilde et le cœur des mages qui en connaissaient la raison, et ces jours de calme entamaient déjà sérieusement leur énergie. En cette période particulière, rien ne leur manquait plus que _sa_ présence, et la perspective d'une nouvelle journée sans la vitalité qui lui était propre était presque déprimante. Car ils savaient pourquoi ils en étaient privés, et cette simple pensée les chagrinait terriblement.

Le mage de glace détecta son mouvement et étira discrètement ses prunelles vers lui pour apercevoir deux pupilles brillant d'une lueur peinée qui fit ressurgir sa culpabilité refoulée. Il soupira à nouveau tout en se retournant vers le comptoir avant de poser nonchalamment son menton contre sa paume dans une attitude exaspérée.

\- Je déteste Juillet.

Il ne s'embêta pas à s'enquérir de la réaction de Makarov, sachant pertinemment à quoi elle allait ressembler, et attendit simplement les mots qu'il savait à venir en observant l'ombre de Mirajane s'agiter et se déplacer dans la petite cuisine. Il se demandait vaguement si elle prenait délibérément autant de temps avant de revenir pour les laisser discuter sans restriction lorsque la voix du maître s'éleva enfin.

\- Comme tout le monde ici.

\- Hum.

Il vit distinctement Mirajane s'interrompre dans ses mouvements quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa besogne, et malgré les apparents efforts qu'elle avait faits jusque-là pour ne rien laisser transparaître, il sut qu'elle les écoutait. La simple mention de cette stressante période de l'année suffisait souvent à faire ressurgir les souvenirs de _ce jour-là_, quinze ans auparavant. Les regrets infectaient déjà l'esprit du mage de glace lorsque Makarov poursuivit brusquement.

\- Ne te blâme pas trop.

\- Huh ?

Il s'autorisa cette fois un regard sur le maître qui fixait le dos de Mirajane, ayant sans doute perçu comme lui l'instant d'hésitation de la jeune femme. Sous les lumières blafardes qui émanaient du lustre au-dessus d'eux, l'émoi présente dans les yeux de Makarov sembla s'embraser tandis qu'il les posait sur le mage de glace, et celui-ci en frissonna presque.

\- Je sais quel jour on est, et ce qu'il signifie pour toi.

Cette information n'apaisa aucunement son malaise. Même s'il savait que son grand-père de cœur lui avait déjà pardonné ce qu'il avait fait, ce fut davantage la certitude qu'il n'avait jamais oublié ce jour qui le perturba que celle qu'il eût pu lire si facilement en lui, et ses mains frémissaient déjà d'effroi lorsqu'il y dirigea le regard. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait-il oublier… _ça_ ? Il était le seul avec Erza à connaître et à vivre avec les détails effroyables des événements qui avaient amené cette _horreur_ aux portes de leur foyer, mais la vision de ce corps ensanglanté et brisé de toute part s'effondrant à genoux sur le seuil de la guilde accompagnée des mots, des implorations et des larmes qui avaient déchiqueté leur sensibilité jusqu'au noyau hantaient le cœur de tous, et c'était de sa faute.

Le souvenir qui jusqu'à maintenant ne faisait qu'effleurer la surface de son être explosa, s'introduisant par tous les pores de sa peau pour envahir son organisme. Il put pratiquement sentir à nouveau les os de sa victime se fracasser contre ses phalanges, les tremblements de son corps sous ses doigts, son sang éclabousser son visage, et même entendre ses hurlements de douleur, et les assauts de ces horribles sensations lui écrasèrent le cœur de dégoût envers lui-même. La rage bestiale qui l'avait animé sembla lécher ses entrailles comme s'il était revenu des années en arrière, et il se souvint des mots. Bon sang, _ces mots_. Il avait du mal à croire maintenant qu'ils eussent franchi ses lèvres, qu'il eût pu être aussi répugnant et monstrueux. Son égoïsme, son instabilité mentale et sa jalousie avaient failli faire disparaître une existence entière du futur de la guilde, et le simple fait d'imaginer ce que celle-ci serait devenue sans elle, et inversement, lui retournait l'estomac.

Il posa une main tremblante sur son front, s'accoudant sur le comptoir, et força une puissante expiration de ses lèvres glacées d'épouvante.

\- Si tu t'en rappelles, c'est que tu n'as pas oublié. Ce que j'ai fait…

Le contact chaleureux et rassurant qui effleura son bras affaissa ses épaules tendues par le remord, mais il ne put se résoudre à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux et vissa les siens sur un point aléatoire du comptoir, s'efforçant d'en suivre une rainure le plus attentivement possible pour chasser les restes d'effroi que le souvenir ainsi ravivé avait laissés derrière lui.

\- Ce que je n'oublie pas, Gray, c'est que ce jour est celui-ci où l'un de mes garnements va se faire du mal inutilement. Et je ne parle même pas d'Erza.

Erza. Ses muscles se raidirent à la mention de son nom. Il n'oublierait jamais que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été mêlée à son crime, et qu'elle devait elle aussi vivre, d'un point de vue externe, avec les images de lui en train de massacrer un autre enfant, un membre de leur famille, telle une bête affamée. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, et qu'elle s'était elle-même blâmée pour une faute qu'elle n'avait jamais commise. Si ce jour était plus difficile à vivre pour elle que pour qui que ce soit d'autre dans la guilde, c'était uniquement de sa faute et il aurait presque préféré que son amie le maudisse pour cela. Cependant, au lieu de cela, elle lui avait pardonné et s'était même appropriée une partie de son fardeau pour le soulager alors qu'il ne méritait pas. Non, il ne méritait définitivement pas des amis comme eux.

\- C'est grâce à elle que je n'ai pas _son_ sang sur les mains. Elle ne devrait même pas s'en vouloir.

\- Toi non plus.

Son poing se serra, de colère cette fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde continuait de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable ? Il avait frappé l'un des leurs presque jusqu'à la mort, bon sang ! Peu importe ses raisons, peu importe que cela se fût produit il y a longtemps, peu importe qu'il ne fût qu'un gamin immature, ce n'était pas un acte qui pouvait si facilement être réduit à l'insignifiance, encore moins lorsque ses motivations n'étaient alimentées que par l'égoïsme et la jalousie. N'avaient-ils jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait s'il autorisait la culpabilité à le quitter ? Ce serait bafouer purement et simplement ce qu'_il_ avait souffert, comme accepter ce qu'il avait fait et les souffrances qu'il lui avaient causées. Il ne permettrait jamais une telle chose. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

La fureur était aveuglante, et il sentit sa magie frémir sous sa peau en accord avec cette émotion, lui envoyant de puissants signaux d'adrénaline. Pourtant sa voix fut plus hésitante que furieuse lorsqu'il lui répondit :

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Gray-

\- Si je ne me sens pas coupable, qui le fera ?! Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien à me reprocher, comme si ce n'était pas ma faute ?!

Il s'était levé d'un bond en écrasant son poing contre la surface en bois, qui résista de justesse à l'assaut. Mirajane s'était retournée vers lui après un sursaut et Makarov le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable qui réduisit sa rage à un léger frémissement de ses entrailles, se rendant compte qu'il était injuste envers eux de s'emporter de la sorte alors qu'ils ne voulaient que l'aider. Il se rassit lourdement, et le maître s'empressa de s'expliquer :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. _C'était_ de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce que tu as fait, et tes actes ont eu de graves conséquences.

Le mage de glace baissa de nouveau la tête. Il avait beau clamer qu'il préférait que les autres le tiennent ouvertement responsable de ce qui s'était passé sans se retenir et qu'ils le maudissent pour ses horribles actions, il avait très largement sous-estimé la douleur que l'entendre de leur bouche lui procurerait. Son cœur actuellement écrasé de reproche en était une preuve aussi indéniable que ces accusations étaient légitimes.

\- _Cependant_.

L'accentuation conférée au mot le soulagea un peu des effets de la déclaration précédente, sachant que la suite serait empreinte de tolérance et de rédemption. Se redressant légèrement sur son siège, il retint son souffle en préparation de ce qui allait suivre.

\- C'était il y a _quinze ans_, Gray. Tes actes passés n'ont plus aucune influence sur le présent.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cela, pensif. Même si c'était vrai que l'incident n'avait rien changé d'un point de vue externe, pouvaient-ils vraiment se fier aux apparences ? Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence de cette gigantesque blessure avant d'en forcer involontairement l'accès et d'y être confrontés de la manière la plus brutale qui soit. Rien ne leur disait qu'en creusant en profondeur, ils n'en découvriraient pas une nouvelle derrière les faux-semblants.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ça, Jii-san ?

Celui-ci se sentit acculé par le regard interrogateur qui s'infiltra dans le sien, fragilisant lourdement les défenses qui protégeaient sa sensibilité, et sa gorge se noua.

\- C'est le meilleur quand il s'agit de cacher ses sentiments, tu le sais. On n'aurait même probablement jamais su ce qu'il ressentait si cet incident ne lui avait pas forcé la main. Qui sait s'il ne cache pas autre chose pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant.

Une ride de concentration se creusa parmi les autres sur le front du vieil homme, qui réalisait à contrecœur qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments valables à lui donner pour contrer cette affirmation. Il observa les pupilles emplies de questions de son fils de cœur, et il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, devant un Gray de quinze ans plus jeune et ses yeux humides qui le suppliaient pour un peu de rassurance et de guidance dans le désastre qu'il avait causé. Cette sensation se renforça lorsque le mage de glace ajouta sans rompre leur contact visuel.

\- Pourquoi il agit toujours comme ça ?

Son regard était chargé des mêmes émotions qu'autrefois, de la même incompréhension, la même perdition, et Makarov crut presque entendre à nouveau sa petite voix enfantine demander :

_« Dis, Jii-san… Comment il peut sourire tout le temps s'il a aussi mal ? »_

Il avait éludé cette question avec une généralité et le jeune Gray s'en était satisfait, mais l'enfant était devenu adulte, et ce genre d'imprécision ne serait plus suffisante pour apaiser ses questionnements, ce qui le décevait profondément. Il n'avait pas plus de réponse à cela maintenant qu'auparavant, et rien ne le désolait plus que ne pouvoir remplir son rôle de guide et de mentor.

_Il_ agissait toujours comme ça parce que c'était ainsi qu'il était, il n'avait pas de meilleure explication que celle-ci. Et il était sûr que Gray ne voudrait le changer pour rien au monde.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ?

Le mage de glace grogna simplement, refusant de s'exprimer en ces termes, et détourna les yeux de son interlocuteur qui ébaucha un sourire affectueux. Gray soupira avec lourdeur, faussement exaspéré.

\- Et après les gens se demandent pourquoi on se bat tout le temps… On n'obtient jamais rien de lui sans lui foutre un poing dans la face.

Makarov en aurait ri si la situation s'y prêtait, mais même la légèreté dans cette façon qu'avait Gray de s'exprimer n'eut raison du sérieux qu'évoquait leur conversation. Ces deux-là avaient une relation bien particulière et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'en connaître la profondeur, mais il faisait partie de ceux qui la comprenait le mieux, et son rôle de figure paternelle lui tenait beaucoup à cœur.

Il était heureux que Gray soit capable de lui parler de cette façon et de lui demander conseil, même si certaines choses restaient inavouables pour le jeune homme fier qu'il était devenu. Il les avait observés grandir et mûrir jusqu'à devenir des adultes, alors il lui était aisé de lire entre les lignes, et il était ainsi capable de les guider du mieux possible, de les aider à mettre au clair leurs émotions sans froisser leur fierté en entrant trop profondément dans leur intimité.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais est-ce que tu voudrais vraiment que ça change pour autant ?

Gray ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant. Si cette question lui avait été posée il y a quinze ans, la réponse aurait été évidente. Mais maintenant… Il ne niait pas qu'il se surprenait parfois à espérer certains changements dans _son_ comportement envers lui, à vouloir le connaître plus intimement, savoir ce qu'il pensait et ressentait et pouvoir lui parler sans les restrictions que leur imposait ce qu'ils considéraient comme « leur honneur », mais il aimait leur relation telle qu'elle était. Ils avaient atteint un niveau de compréhension de l'autre tel qu'ils n'avaient presque jamais besoin de mots pour se communiquer une émotion ou une pensée, et il appréciait réellement cette simplicité. Les quelques moments où il souhaitait le sérieux d'une conversation ne valait pas le risque de mettre cette complicité en balance.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'_il_ change, et il doutait de toute façon qu'il en soit capable. S'il voulait mettre au clair les choses que les poings n'avaient pu lui expliquer entièrement, il avait toujours ces 8 Juillet pour le faire. Au-delà du souvenir de cet événement et la promesse qu'il _lui_ avait faite, ce jour était aussi celui qui consolidait encore un peu plus leur amitié.

Un sourire à la fois doux et narquois flotta sur ses lèvres suite à ces réflexions sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, et il répondit avec une fermeté décisionnelle :

\- Non.

Cette réponse et l'expression de Gray attendrirent encore les traits de Makarov, qui ne pouvait être plus comblé par sa position de père spirituel qu'à cet instant. Cette pensée lui donnait l'impression de prendre cinquante ans d'âge supplémentaires, mais il aimait par-dessus tout voir tous ces enfants grandir et mûrir, vivre devant ses yeux. Il adorait ces garnements de tout son cœur.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Vous êtes tous les deux des adultes, désormais. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble depuis cet incident, il sait qu'on ne le laissera pas tomber et qu'il peut compter sur nous, et sur toi aussi. Il est plus que conscient maintenant qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul, et s'il défend la guilde avec autant d'ardeur, je pense que c'est aussi pour remercier les personnes qui ont cru en lui.

Makarov parut se satisfaire de l'air méditatif qui se matérialisa sur le visage du mage de glace, car il poursuivit sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu fais partie de ces personnes, Gray, quoi que tu ais dit ou fait autrefois.

Le jeune homme parut peu convaincu par cette dernière affirmation. Il croyait en _lui_, oui. Mais il doutait qu'_il_ voyait les choses de cette manière. Pas après _ça_. Il essayait régulièrement de le lui prouver depuis, mais leur relation ambigüe laissait peu de place à ce genre de choses et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à le convaincre qu'il était important pour lui avec le peu d'indices qu'il avait pu lui fournir. Il doutait que tous les poings qui s'étaient abattus dans sa figure aient pu servir cet objectif.

Il retint un ricanement défait à cette pensée. Non, il y avait définitivement peu de chances que ses actes de ces quinze dernières années aient été utiles à cet égard. Mais Makarov ne lui laissa pas le loisir de protester.

\- Même en supposant que tes actes ont toujours un impact sur lui dans le présent, je suis au moins sûr qu'il est devenu quasiment inexistant. Alors ne continue pas à te punir, tu as déjà purgé ta peine. Tu cherches une absolution que tu possèdes déjà. Et je suis sûr que tu te souviens quelle est la première personne à t'avoir donné la sienne.

Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? _Il_ aurait dû être la dernière des dernières personnes à lui accorder son pardon, et pourtant… A peine quelques minutes après son réveil à l'infirmerie, alors même que son corps était encore couvert des pansements et des bandages dissimulant les blessures et les fractures qu'il lui avait infligées de ses propres mains, il lui avait offert le sourire le plus salvateur et réconfortant qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Erza elle-même avait mis plusieurs heures à lui reparler, et les autres enfants des jours entiers. Seuls les adultes s'étaient montrés indulgents envers lui, et sans l'intervention de Makarov, cette situation aurait sans doute perduré encore des semaines. Mais _lui_, il lui avait pardonné en une seconde. Il avait accepté ses excuses et s'était réouvert à lui si vite… C'était à se demander s'il lui en avait seulement voulu à un moment donné. Maintenant encore, il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi.

Là se situait tout le problème. _Il_ lui avait pardonné, la guilde entière lui avait pardonné, mais lui… il n'avait jamais pu, et encore moins lorsque ce souvenir était si particulièrement et intensément présent.

Le maître soupira intérieurement de dépit, décelant aisément la remontée au premier plan de sa culpabilité refoulée dans l'expression corporelle du jeune homme.

\- Vraiment, combien d'années te faut-il avant de réussir à te pardonner ?

\- Au moins quinze ans, apparemment.

Un timide silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, et Gray souffla bruyamment, posant son front contre ses mains jointes avant de fermer les yeux.

\- En fait je n'y pense plus la plupart du temps. Avec lui c'est vraiment trop facile d'oublier. Mais…

\- Pas aujourd'hui, hum ?

Les doigts du mage de glace se resserrèrent sur eux-mêmes et il se redressa, laissant retomber ses bras sur le comptoir, l'air ailleurs.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

Makarov l'observa fixer l'intérieur de la cuisine dans laquelle Mirajane n'était plus visible depuis une dizaine de minutes, puis y dirigea son attention à son tour.

\- Je suppose que se rappeler ses erreurs une fois de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal, mais… Souviens-toi que si ce jour est le pire de cette période, c'est surtout le meilleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé il y a quinze ans est douloureux, c'est vrai. Mais tu as aussi une promesse à tenir, n'est-ce pas ? A moins qu'elle ne soit également qu'un fardeau ?

Gray savait qu'il ne parlait pas de cette promesse pour ce qu'elle signifiait en tant que telle, mais pour ce qu'elle lui permettait de faire et d'obtenir, une fois par an. Aujourd'hui, il pourrait profiter d'un moment privilégié, particulier, avec quelqu'un de tout aussi spécial à ses yeux. Aussi douloureux étaient-ils, les souvenirs du passé ne lui ôteraient jamais cette satisfaction.

\- Non, ce n'en est pas un. Je _veux_ tenir ma promesse.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Le sujet se clôtura de cette façon, et personne ne le rouvrit. Tout avait été dit, et Gray se sentait mille fois plus léger qu'à son arrivée, ce qui était luxe qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré obtenir. Les souvenirs du passé étaient toujours présents, roulant sous sa peau comme un serpent, mais la culpabilité avait mué en espoir, celui, cette année encore, de réussir à tenir cette importante promesse.

Satisfait d'avoir pu le détendre et apaiser ses craintes, Makarov déclara :

\- Bon. Malheureusement j'ai une réunion aujourd'hui. Je dois y aller.

\- Le conseil ne se préoccupe pas de nos petites « vacances », hein ?

Le ton de Gray était amusé, presque moqueur, et Makarov soupira d'auto-exaspération devant la stupidité de ses propres mots. Il avait appelé « vacances » ces quelques jours d'ennui et de calme oppressant durant lesquels la guilde se refermait sur elle-même pour accueillir les souffrances de l'un des leurs, mais en vérité ils étaient tout sauf reposants même s'ils ne travaillaient pas. Ses enfants n'arrêteraient sans doute jamais de le taquiner avec ça.

\- Non. Heureusement ce ne sera pas long, je serai revenu ce soir.

\- Bon courage, Jii-san.

Le vieil homme le remercia et se mit debout sur le comptoir, époussetant brièvement ses vêtements.

\- Profitez de cette journée, tous les deux.

\- Trois, en fait. Erza nous rejoindra dans la soirée, comme d'habitude.

\- Bien. Alors bonne journée à tous les trois. Profitez-en.

\- Compte sur nous. Merci, Jii-san.

Un dernier contact de sa main sur son épaule pour lui témoigner son soutien, et le maître sauta de son perchoir avant de sortir du bâtiment, laissant Gray seul dans l'immense hall de la guilde. Enfin, presque seul.

Le mage de glace leva brusquement le nez lorsqu'un verre rempli d'eau apparut devant lui, et ses yeux tombèrent tristement sur une Mirajane comme jamais il ne l'avait vue auparavant. Son visage était baissé, sa chevelure cachant ses yeux, et ses lèvres ne portaient plus la moindre trace d'un quelconque sourire. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais la barmaid le devança.

\- J-Je suis désolée… J'ai écouté ce que vous disiez.

Le jeune homme s'empara de sa boisson avec un air coupable, remarquant les bribes de larmes qui avaient séchées sur les joues de son amie.

\- C'est pas grave. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait pleurer.

\- N-Non, c'est pas de ta faute, vraiment ! C'est juste…

Elle se tut quelques instants, soucieuse d'employer les bons mots pour expliquer ses émotions.

\- On sait tous ce qui se passe en ce moment-même, pas vrai ? Ça fait des années que la même chose se reproduit tous les étés, et chaque fois je me dis qu'on ne devrait pas rester bêtement à la guilde à simplement attendre qu'il revienne.

Gray comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. S'il n'avait pas été gratifié des instants privilégiés que lui offraient gracieusement tous ces 8 Juillet passés en _sa_ compagnie, il n'aurait eu aucun moyen de se rassurer sur l'état dans lequel se trouvait son moral pendant ces jours de réclusion, et il se poserait sans doute la même question qu'elle. Tout le monde à part lui et Erza devait sûrement s'imaginer qu'il s'isolait dans la crainte d'être un fardeau pour la guilde, et c'était en partie vrai, mais ils ignoraient que ce n'était pas la seule raison, ni la plus importante. Gray s'en voulut un peu de ne pas s'être rendu compte des sentiments des autres membres de la guilde et de ne pas avoir clarifié cela plus tôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, poursuivit tristement Mirajane, on ne devrait pas le laisser endurer ça seul… on devrait tous… lui montrer qu'on est là et l'aider à oublier, tu vois ? Encore plus en sachant… _ça_. C'est comme si on le laissait tomber, et je déteste ça.

Qui ne détesterait pas d'avoir cette impression en sachant que c'était l'une de _ses_ plus grandes peurs ? Gray comprenait un peu trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait, et il s'en voulut encore plus de ne jamais leur avoir raconté ce qu'il avait appris chaque 8 Juillet.

Il y avait quelque chose que Mirajane devait comprendre. _Il_ avait _besoin_ de ces moments de réclusion et d'introspection. Il était dur d'y croire alors qu'il détestait la solitude par-dessus tout, mais Gray en était sûr. Il ne s'isolait pas pour oublier, mais pour se souvenir, au contraire. Se souvenir de ce qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler et de contenir le reste de l'année.

\- Hé, Jii-san l'a dit, non ? C'est plus un gamin. Qu'on soit présent physiquement ou pas, il sait qu'on est là de toute façon. En plus je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie d'oublier, au contraire. Il n'y a pas que des mauvais souvenirs à se remémorer, tu sais.

\- Tu parles d'expérience, hein…

Le mage de glace s'agita légèrement sur son siège en détournant les yeux de son verre, mal à l'aise par la déviation de la conversation sur ses propres tourments, et surtout parce qu'elle avait raison. Tout le monde avait une manière différente de gérer ses émotions et de se réconcilier avec le passé, mais il y avait une constante qui ne changeait jamais : chacun avait besoin à un moment donné d'abaisser ses barrières pour le laisser submerger son être. Que cette rupture se produise en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre ou non variait d'une personne à l'autre, mais pour ce qui était de _lui_, rien ne serait plus difficile que de craquer devant témoins, cette vérité n'était pas réfutable. Ils fonctionnaient tous deux d'une façon similaire à bien des égards, et même s'il n'admettait jamais cette ressemblance, il savait qu'_il_ se comportait face au passé de la même manière que lui.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de le confesser ouvertement. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'il pouvait admettre de sa relation avec _lui_.

\- S-Si on veut.

Heureusement, Mirajane n'insista pas et parut convaincue par ses explications car sa posture devint plus détendue et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement.

\- Alors… tu crois que c'est mieux de ne pas interférer ?

\- Je ne _crois_ pas. J'en suis sûr. S'il a décidé de ne plus venir à la guilde pendant cette période, ce n'est pas uniquement dans notre intérêt même s'il ne s'en rend pas forcément compte. Tu peux me croire.

\- Si tu le dis…

Le mage de glace soupira, réalisant qu'il allait être obligé de continuer à mettre sa fierté de côté pour réussir à la rassurer.

\- Laisse-moi exposer les choses autrement : imagine que nous allions tous le voir maintenant, que crois-tu qu'il se passerait ?

La réponse était évidente, et pourtant Mirajane ne put se résoudre à répondre. S'ils s'introduisaient dans _son_ sanctuaire de cette manière, il ne ferait qu'en refermer les portes en se comportant comme si tout allait bien et ils n'obtiendraient rien d'autre que ses faux-semblants habituels. Le priver de son intimité était clairement la dernière chose à faire. Elle commençait à comprendre où Gray voulait en venir, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réussir à l'accepter, alors elle se contenta de baisser les yeux, silencieuse. Se sachant sur la bonne voie, Gray renchérit :

\- Pour l'instant il croit qu'on ne se sent pas touché par sa décision, il ne sait même pas que la guilde s'arrête complètement de fonctionner pour lui pendant son absence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il l'apprenait, d'après toi ?

Cette fois, les yeux de son interlocuteur dans les siens attendaient clairement une réponse de sa part, et Mirajane dut s'y résigner d'une voix lointaine.

\- Il se forcerait à venir à la guilde… pour éviter qu'on s'inquiète.

Gray acquiesça, satisfait par les prémices d'acceptation qu'il percevait dans son expression et le ton de sa voix.

\- Exactement. Et ce n'est certainement pas ce dont il a vraiment envie en ce moment. Il ne supporterait pas de nous savoir aussi sombre à cause de lui. Lui donner d'autres raisons de se forcer à avoir l'air en forme pour nous est la dernière chose à faire. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui-même, c'est tout. Accepter ça et l'accueillir à son retour est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour lui.

La résignation était désormais clairement visible sur le visage de Mirajane mais cela n'effaça pas la culpabilité et la tristesse qui le nimbaient. Elle se sentait plus inutile que jamais et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Tu as sûrement raison mais… ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

\- Ouais… c'est sûr.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous…

Gray avait une bonne idée de l'expérience personnelle qui se rapportait à sa dernière phrase, et cela fut le meilleur moyen de se remémorer combien _il_ était important pour tout le monde, à quel point les choses auraient été différentes sans lui. Dire qu'il avait failli être le détonateur qui aurait fait bifurquer leur futur sur une toute autre voie… Le simple fait de l'imaginer était effrayant. S'_il_ n'était pas revenu _ce jour-là_…

Il secoua la tête pour interrompre le flux de ses pensées, réalisant la direction qu'elles étaient en train de prendre. Heureusement Mirajane ne remarqua pas son agitation soudaine, distraite par ses propres souvenirs, et elle confessa conformément à ceux-ci :

\- Quand Lisanna est morte, il a été là pour moi et mon frère alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de nous en vouloir. Il avait l'air tellement normal, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'il était au moins aussi dévasté que nous par sa mort. Je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de penser à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et je l'ai laissé partir avec mes seuls remerciements en récompense. Je n'ai même pas essayé de savoir comment il allait. Il méritait mieux que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- N'ose même pas dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, Gray. On sait tous comment il est et je _savais_ à quel point il était proche d'elle. J'aurais dû me douter, mais j'étais trop concentrée sur mes propres griefs pour m'en rendre compte.

Le mage de glace ne retenta pas de la contredire. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de contre-argument valable à lui fournir pour la réconforter sans lui mentir. En vérité ils étaient tous coupables d'être tombé dans ce piège à un moment où à un autre, tout cela parce qu'il était vraiment trop aisé de se laisser convaincre par les mensonges de _son_ expression corporelle qui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il ne souffrait pas. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la soulager de cette culpabilité, personne ne le possédait. Tout comme personne n'avait celui d'effacer la sienne.

\- Je me sens égoïste d'oublier si facilement que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne demande pas d'aide qu'il n'en a jamais besoin.

Son regard s'assombrit et elle contempla les portes de la guilde avec absence, tristement pensive.

\- Je me demande combien de fois il a franchi ces portes en se comportant comme d'habitude alors qu'il n'allait pas bien… sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

C'était une question que Gray s'était déjà posé plusieurs fois ces six derniers jours mais curieusement, la culpabilité n'en avait pas été la cause. C'était uniquement la faute de ce satané mois de Juillet où _il_ occupait les pensées de tout le monde par son absence et les raisons de celle-ci que Mirajane, lui, et toute la guilde se creusaient la tête avec des questions stupides. Il avait l'impression d'être comme dans un rêve, dans un état de conscience instable où toutes ses pensées et ses émotions étaient secouées dans tous les sens, les désorganisant à tel point qu'il finissait dépouillé de toutes ses inhibitions. C'était tous les ans la même chose, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait aussi ouvertement de _lui_ avec quelqu'un, même à cette période de l'année. De pire en pire…

\- Et toi, Mira ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. Combien de fois tu as fait ça ?

La jeune femme leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur, prise au dépourvu par la question et le ton presque sévère que Gray avait employé. Elle ne verbalisa pas sa confusion, mais elle n'en eut pas besoin pour convaincre le mage de glace qu'il allait devoir être plus précis que ça.

\- On est tous pareil, tu sais. Je suis sûr que toi aussi il t'arrive d'être triste et de rester quand même la même. Est-ce ça veut dire pour autant que tes sourires ne sont pas sincères ?

Son expression soudain purifiée de toute incompréhension lui indiqua que sa question rhétorique avait engendré en elle l'émotion qu'il espérait et il poursuivit :

\- Bah voilà, c'est exactement pareil pour lui, pour tout le monde. C'est sûr que cet idiot atteint des sommets dans le domaine, mais on a tous nos hauts et nos bas, et c'est grâce à la guilde qu'on tient le coup. Tu fais partie de la guilde, non ?

Mirajane ne répondit toujours pas, à court de mots. Gray but sa dernière gorgée d'eau puis reposa le verre vide sur le comptoir avant de conclure :

\- Donc tu es aussi importante que n'importe qui pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Il te suffit juste d'être toi. Ne te sous-estime pas.

Ses lèvres demeurèrent entrouvertes quelques secondes tandis qu'elle traitait et organisait les mots de Gray, puis se refermèrent dans une expression reconnaissante.

\- Merci.

Le mage de glace acquiesça, content que cette éprouvante conversation soit enfin arrivée à son terme et d'avoir pu réconforter son amie. Sa tête fourmillait encore de toutes les pensées et émotions qui avaient accompagné les mots et tournait sur elle-même comme s'il avait bu un tonneau entier d'alcool, et il avait déjà envie de retourner dans son lit et dormir des jours entiers alors que le jour était à peine levé. C'était dans les moments comme celui-là qu'il détestait encore plus ces satanés « vacances », et la perspective de devoir passer encore trois jours dans cette fourmilière de sensations mordantes lui donnait presque la nausée. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tout simplement arrêter de penser.

Il soupira de déception en s'affalant presque sur le comptoir, et Mirajane ébaucha un sourire encourageant.

\- Haut les cœurs, Gray. Je suis sûre que tu ne verras même pas la journée passer.

\- Aujourd'hui ça va. Au moins ça ne sera pas la même routine qu'hier, avant-hier, avant-avant-hier, av-

\- Ok, j'ai compris l'idée, le coupa-t-elle sur un ton amusé. Vivement que tout ça soit fini, en espérant que rien n'aura changé.

\- T'inquiète pas, Mira. Attends de le voir exploser la porte de la guilde en beuglant comme un demeuré… Tout redeviendra comme avant en un rien de temps.

Il posa son menton contre ses bras croisés, puis ajouta :

\- Enfin, jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Un nouveau soupir traça son chemin de ses poumons jusqu'à ses lèvres, et il passa une main sur son visage avant de se lever.

\- Bon, faut que je fasse quelque chose ou je vais me transformer en gelée. Besoin d'aide ?

\- Tu ne pars pas ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Si j'y vais aussi tôt je vais me faire jeter. En plus faut que je voie Erza avant.

\- Dans ce cas… tu peux m'aider à trier quelques petites choses aux archives, si tu veux.

\- Ok, va pour ça.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et fourra les mains dans ses poches dans une attitude décontractée en se dirigeant mollement vers l'escalier qui descendait vers la salle des archives, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas pour se tourner à nouveau vers Mirajane, qui s'apprêtait à repartir dans la cuisine.

\- Oh, et Mira ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et l'invita à continuer.

\- Oui ?

\- Garde tout ça pour toi, ok ? Ça m'embêterait d'avoir à tuer tous ceux à qui tu aurais raconté ça.

La jeune femme ricana affectueusement, ravie de le voir redevenir ce Gray fier et sûr de lui et d'assister à la reconstruction de cette couche de glace appelée « fierté » que la situation actuelle avait malencontreusement fait fondre, dévoilant derrière elle son cœur tendre.

\- Message reçu.

Gray sourit discrètement et tourna les talons avant de disparaître au sous-sol, des mots plein la tête mais le cœur léger.

* * *

**_Bon, et bah voilà !_**

**_Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche mais j'espère que ça vous donne envie de savoir ce qu'il peut se passer ensuite. J'ai un petit doute sur la fluidité du récit dans les moments où j'utilise l'italique pour évoquer le "personnage mystère" (pas si mystérieux que ça, si vous n'avez pas deviné qui c'est c'est que vous avez un problème je pense :p). J'ai l'impression de trop l'utiliser mais en même temps si je l'enlève ça va poser quelques problèmes de compréhension donc... Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Que dire de ce chap', sinon ? J'espère que je ne suis pas allée trop loin dans l'aspect "souffrance cachée" des personnages, vu comme j'aime tout dramatiser dans mes fics... je me rends pas forcément compte quand je vais trop loin. J'aime penser que derrière l'apparence gaie de tous les personnages se dissimulent des souffrances inexprimées que chacun parvient à gérer grâce à la guilde et son atmosphère joyeuse. Ce sujet manque un peu dans le manga je trouve (ce qui est bien dommage), ce qui me donne pas mal d'inspiration pour de nouvelles fics ou one-shots, d'ailleurs. Il y a le côté "l'amitié donne de la force", ça, y'a pas de doute ! Mais ça ne fait qu'effleurer la surface, l'introspection est pratiquement absente et moi ça me frustre ! Et c'est de cette frustration que l'inspiration et l'imagination coulent à flots !_**

**_Bref je m'égare. J'espère en tout cas que tout ça vous donne envie de savoir ce que cache cette promesse et cet événement bien particulier dont Gray et Makarov parlent et pour lequel Gray se sent coupable. C'est essentiellement autour de ces deux choses que se construit le récit, et l'événement en question sera narré dans ses moindres détails. Si on généralise, c'est de cet événement que s'affirme la relation entre Gray, Natsu et Erza. La fic parlera donc surtout du passé, entrecoupé de passages dans le présent. Vous comprendrez de quoi je parle dès le prochain chapitre._**

**_Bon j'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre dessus, je vous remercie donc d'avoir lu et vous dit à dans deux semaines pour le prochain ! Soit le Dimanche 28 Avril ! Je devrais normalement poster dans la soirée._**

**_A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de commenter si ça vous a plu ! (Vous pouvez aussi le faire sur fanfic fr si vous le souhaitez)._**

**_Tcha tcha pouet !_**


	2. Derrière les apparences

_**Pouet !**_

_**Bon, bah... je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je me demande juste si le fandom n'est pas mort, mais d'un autre côté plus 50 personnes différentes sont venus lire le premier chapitre sans laisser aucune trace de leur passage. Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Est-ce que ça ne leur a pas plu, est-ce qu'ils ont été déçus par quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du fait qu'il n'y ait pas de romance ? Est-ce qu'ils ont eu la flemme de laisser leurs impressions ? Est-ce qu'ils se sont dits que ça ne servait à rien parce que de toute façon la fiction était déjà entièrement écrite et que je n'avais pas besoin d'encouragements ? Aucune idée. Dans tous les cas, c'est frustrant, stressant et franchement déprimant. Je me dis qu'il faut sûrement attendre un petit moment, qu'il y ait plus de chapitres, pour que les gens s'y intéressent vraiment, mais étant donné que personne n'a souhaité ne serait-ce que suivre cette histoire, je me dis que ça doit pas être ça, ou pas que ça en tout cas. Même en étant pas sûrs si ça va être bien ou pas, je me dis que les gens auraient plus tendance à suivre au cas où quitte à supprimer des suivis après. Je sais pas.**_

_**Peut-être est-ce juste mon histoire qui est mauvaise, qui sait ? J'étais plutôt fière de mon travail mais tout cela fait quand même se poser des questions. Si ceux qui n'ont pas aimés pouvaient me dire pourquoi... ce serait constructif. Et si ceux qui ont aimé pouvaient laisser un petit quelque chose pour me récompenser, ce serait agréable (et surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup moins déprimant pour moi). Ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs c'est que même en anglais (qui touche un plus grand public), il n'y a eu rien de plus qu'un pitit suivi (c'est mieux que rien, vous me direz, mais quand même...)**_

_**Bref, je suis un peu paumée. Merci à ma très chère Kuroo en tout cas, qui ne m'a pas oubliée et m'a laissée ce commentaire très constructif. J'espère que plus de gens suivront son exemple.**_

_**Malgré ça, voici donc le deuxième chapitre promis. Sachez, au cas où ce serait ça qui vous aurait retenu de laisser votre avis, que ce n'est pas parce qu'un auteur n'a pas besoin "d'encouragements" à proprement parler qu'il est inutile de récompenser son travail. Méditez cela !**_

_**Allez, suffit les lamentations, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas mon histoire en soi qui est en cause et vous souhaiter une bonne (je l'espère) lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Derrière les apparences**

A neuf heures du matin la guilde s'était remplie, et Gray remontait lentement les marches qui le séparaient du hall déjà bruyant, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Mirajane avait dû l'abandonner dans la salle des archives avec un tas de paperasses à ranger afin d'accueillir les premiers arrivants, Macao et Roméo, mais le mage de glace avait préféré attendre un moment avant de les rejoindre même après qu'il eût fini de classer les derniers documents, se sachant indisposé à affronter les visages curieux et les regards indiscrets si vite.

Le tumulte tapageur venant de l'étage indiquait clairement la présence de la plupart des membres, et Gray ne pouvait maintenant plus retarder l'inévitable moment où il devrait se confronter à eux. Personne, pas même Jubia, n'était descendu le saluer ou le chercher au sous-sol, l'informant que Mirajane avait sûrement jugé bon de le laisser gérer les choses à son rythme en ne révélant pas sa présence, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Cette petite heure d'intimité lui avait été plus que bénéfique, et avec l'esprit occupé par les montagnes de livres et de documents à ranger, il n'avait pas eu le loisir de laisser les souvenirs ressurgir, ce qui lui avait fait un bien fou.

Le brouhaha devint presque assourdissant lorsqu'il émergea de l'escalier, lui envoyant un bref pic de douleur à travers le crâne qui l'aveugla presque. Après une courte inspection de la pièce durant laquelle il évita de poser les yeux sur une certaine chaise vide, il tenta une percée silencieuse à travers les rangées de tables et de chaises pour atteindre Erza qu'il avait détectée à leur table habituelle en compagnie de Lucy. Ce fut sans compter sur Jubia et son « Gray-radar », qui le repéra en une seconde.

\- Gray-samaaaaa !

_« Raté. »_

Il poussa un soupir défait mais n'eut pas l'énergie nécessaire pour esquiver la charge de la jeune fille qui lui sauta dessus sans retenue, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Son cri avait évidemment dirigé tous les regards vers lui et fait taire toutes les conversations, pour la plus grande frustration du jeune homme qui aujourd'hui plus que jamais aurait voulu passer inaperçu. Pourtant, ce fut un sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il salua la mage de l'eau.

\- Salut, Jubia.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée par cette douceur inattendue émanant de son grand amour, puis plaqua deux mains sur ses joues devenues brûlantes de gêne en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles, manquant de peu de s'évanouir dans le processus. Quelques gémissements de « Gray-sama » et une succession de syncopes plus tard, l'amoureuse transie se reprit suffisamment pour pouvoir aligner quelques mots cohérents, des étoiles brillant toujours dans les yeux.

\- Que faisait Gray-sama en bas ? Jubia croyait qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé !

Le mage de glace ne tenta même pas de dégager son bras de l'étreinte de la sangsue humaine qui s'y était accrochée et répondit calmement, s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop tendu :

\- Oh, juste quelques trucs pour Mirajane. Je suis arrivé très tôt ce matin et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire alors…

\- Gray-sama… était seul avec Mira-san toute la matinée ?

Gray savait ce qui allait suivre, et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner gentiment avant même que Jubia eût fait son premier geste, ce qui interrompit la jeune fille dans son projet « lancer des éclairs à sa rivale d'amour », ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

\- Gray-sama ?

Le mage de glace s'arrêta de rire face au ton interrogateur qu'elle avait employé, y décelant un soupçon d'inquiétude qui l'informa qu'il n'avait probablement pas l'air aussi normal qu'il avait essayé de l'être. Maudit soit ce jour où il marchait totalement à côté de ses pompes. Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de normalité, conscient des nombreux regards curieux posés sur eux.

\- Hum, pardon. Pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

\- Gray-sama est préoccupé par quelque chose ?

Était-ce vraiment si évident que ça ? Jubia faisait partie des personnes qui n'avaient aucune idée de la véritable fonction de ces « vacances » comme tous ceux qui avaient rejoint la guilde récemment, et pourtant elle avait décelé en un instant son inconfort et même deviné que quelque chose le tracassait. Son manque de sommeil avait aussitôt été mis sous le bon compte, et il se trouva embêté par la perspicacité de la jeune fille, ne sachant que répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir, mais souhaitait encore moins se lancer dans des explications détaillées de la situation, qui mèneraient inévitablement à un récit malvenu des événements s'étant déroulés quinze ans auparavant. Il n'avait aucun avantage à tirer d'une telle chose, hormis peut-être celui de descendre enfin du piédestal sur lequel Jubia l'élevait en la convainquant qu'il était loin d'être aussi parfait qu'elle aimait le croire.

Même ceux qui ne savaient rien de cette histoire s'étaient rendu compte du changement d'atmosphère survenu soudainement six jours auparavant, mais tout le monde avait réussi à rester assez décontracté pour que personne ne se doute du caractère pénible qu'évoquait en réalité ce soi-disant congé, dissipant suffisamment les soupçons pour dissuader quiconque de poser la moindre question. Evidemment, la brusque absence du membre le plus bruyant de la guilde avait été remarquée dès le premier jour, notamment par Lucy, mais personne n'avait eu le courage d'exposer les détails douloureux de leur petit rituel annuel. Heureusement _il _n'avait pas été absent assez longtemps pour vraiment inquiéter les gens même s'ils avaient remarqué le léger changement d'attitude de certains mages, principalement Gray et Erza, les épargnant d'une avalanche de questions qu'ils n'avaient pas la force de satisfaire.

Aujourd'hui cependant… c'était une tout autre affaire. C'était _le _jour culminant, le pivot de leurs souvenirs, le pilier qui donnait à leur coutume tout son sens. Quinze années auparavant jour pour jour, un enfantavait ouvert les portes de cette pièce et inondé de larmes et de sang les mages horrifiés qui s'y trouvaient, gravant dans leur cœur et leurs souvenirs, indélébiles, les témoignages de sa souffrance innommable. Puis une promesse avait été faite, née de la culpabilité d'un seul homme. Une promesse que Gray avait tenu tous les ans sans exception, qu'il allait tenir aujourd'hui, et qu'il tiendrait l'année suivante. Tout cela faisait de ce jour celui le plus dur et le plus facile à supporter à la fois pour Gray. Mais c'était aussi celui où il était le plus compliqué de tenir les souvenirs à distance, et par conséquent de ne pas alerter ceux qui n'étaient au courant de rien.

Jubia en fut la preuve vivante. Le regard et le comportement de Gray étaient trop doux pour être ordinaires, et elle avait instantanément été affectée par le rideau de culpabilité qui voilait ses yeux derrière la gentillesse. Celle-ci n'était pas dirigée vers elle spécifiquement, elle l'avait bien compris, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Même si curieusement, elle lâcha d'elle-même son bras avant de s'exclamer sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa question :

\- Gray-sama n'est pas obligé de répondre à Jubia !

Le soulagement qui s'inscrivit dans l'expression corporelle du mage de glace encouragea Jubia dans sa décision de ne pas fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas, et elle ajouta :

\- Gray-sama doit juste savoir que Jubia est là s'il veut parler.

\- Ok euh…, merci.

La jeune fille sourit timidement et contre toutes les attentes des spectateurs de la scène, se sépara du mage de glace de sa propre volonté, s'éloignant vers Gajeel et Levy avec lesquels elle discutait avant l'arrivée inopinée de Gray. Celui-ci demeura fixé sur place sans trop savoir comment réagir, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits, les dizaines de prunelles qui le dévisageaient paraissant s'accentuer brusquement, s'infiltrant dans sa carapace. Parmi elles, celles d'Erza étaient les plus brûlantes, et il frissonna sous leur intensité.

Prenant l'attitude la plus décontractée possible, il adressa un bref signe de main à l'ensemble de la guilde tout en se dirigeant vers ses équipières.

\- Salut tout le monde !

La vitalité empreinte dans sa voix extirpa les observateurs de leur contemplation compatissante du mage de glace et ils le saluèrent avec encouragement, feignant parfaitement l'ingénuité :

\- Yo, Gray !

Sans tenir compte de l'inquiétude et la compassion, bien que furtives, qui se dissimulaient derrière le naturel de ces salutations enjouées, Gray se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Erza et Lucy. Les deux jeunes femmes lui adressèrent un sourire accueillant, bien que celui de la mage rousse fût légèrement plus crispé, et il se laissa choir sur le siège en face de la constellationniste. Celle-ci abaissa son verre sur la table avant de le taquiner :

\- Alors Gray ? On profite de ces petites vacances pour se lever aux aurores ?

Les pieds en plein dedans dès le départ, hein ? Gray soupira intérieurement de frustration, mais en vérité il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir ce que personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer. Il tourna la tête vers Erza en renfort, mais elle s'obstina à garder les yeux rivés sur sa part de gâteau aux fraises bien qu'elle eût senti son regard se poser sur elle, et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir, le laissant se débrouiller avec l'innocence ignorante de la mage stellaire.

\- Je ne suis pas là depuis si longtemps que ça. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de repos en foutant rien de la journée.

C'était entièrement faux, mais il n'avait trouvé d'autre réponse crédible à lui fournir. Le sommeil, dans son aspect régénérateur, était une denrée rare ces derniers jours, et s'il continuait de se lever aussi tôt en ne s'étant reposé que quelques heures pendant la nuit, il allait finir par tellement creuser ses cernes qu'elles en deviendraient noires. Heureusement qu'il ne prenait aucune mission, car dans cet état de fatigue et de divagation totale il donnerait peu cher de sa peau en combat. Rester concentré cinq minutes en était déjà un en soi et avec sa magie qui exigeait une grande précision, il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir produire le moindre monceau de glace correctement.

\- Oui, ça commence à devenir lassant…, concéda Lucy. Pourquoi on n'en profite pas pour aller se détendre quelque part ? On pourrait aller à la plage ou je ne sais p-

\- Non.

Lucy ferma aussitôt la bouche qu'elle avait gardé entrouverte et même Erza leva enfin le nez de son assiette pour le fixer avec étonnement, même si la cause n'était pas la même que sa coéquipière. Gray lui-même tressaillit presque face à sa propre rudesse, s'étant rendu compte une seconde trop tard de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire. Sa réponse avait été tellement spontanée que le mot avait franchi ses lèvres avant même de lui traverser l'esprit, que les propositions de Lucy avaient désorganisé instantanément. Honteux d'avoir blessé la jeune fille par son impulsivité et son manque de tact, il se gratta le crâne, à la fois gêné par ses yeux humides et oppressé par ceux, noirs de défi, de Titania.

\- Euh, désolé. C'est juste que je… j'ai un truc à faire aujourd'hui, et…

\- P-Pas de problème, je proposais juste comme ça ! Lui assura-t-elle promptement. Ces derniers jours ressemblent à tout sauf à des vacances si tu veux mon avis, alors je me disais juste que ça nous ferait du bien de changer un peu d'air. Tout le monde a l'air un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, surtout vous deux.

Bien que peu surpris de voir que la sensible et intelligente constellationniste eût décelé la lourdeur de l'atmosphère derrière son simulacre de légèreté, Gray et Erza se concertèrent du regard, davantage honteux de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé le courage d'apaiser ses inconforts. Ils avaient conscience qu'ils lui devaient des explications et qu'elle méritait, en tant que coéquipière et en tant qu'amie, d'être mise au courant des raisons de leur comportement étrange. En vérité personne ne cherchait vraiment à cacher quoi que ce soit à quiconque et tout le monde méritait de savoir, mais dénuder l'intimité d'autrui leur paraissait inconvenable, presque immoral, alors ils préféraient laisser aux personnes concernées le choix de confier ou non leurs secrets aux autres membres de la guilde, et garder le silence.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure, Lucy.

Le regard confus de Lucy et celui affolé de Gray convergèrent vers une Erza qui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude autoritaire, les défiait de continuer cette conversation sur le chemin qu'elle avait pris. Défi que Lucy ne fut pas assez suicidaire pour relever.

\- Oh euh… d'accord, s'empressa-t-elle d'accepter, préférant ravaler sa curiosité que de contrarier sa terrifiante amie. Mais m'expliquer quoi, au juste ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde préfère rester à la guilde alors qu'on est censé être en vacances.

\- Ouais, cracha-t-elle presque, amère. Tout le monde sauf un qui a préféré partir sans rien dire en nous laissant derrière.

Le reproche et la rancœur perceptibles dans ses mots firent grimacer ses deux auditeurs, et Gray se réconcilia aussitôt avec l'idée de raconter à Lucy ce qu'ils savaient. Il était de leur devoir de rendre l'accueil le plus chaleureux possible à _son _retour, et rien ne serait plus cruel que de laisser une amie proche l'accuser injustement d'égoïsme alors que sonabsence était principalement motivée par son éternelle dévotion envers eux tous.

Plus que quiconque, Lucy devait être mise au courant, autant par nécessité que par mérite, bien que cette perspective donnât à Gray des sueurs froides. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait ? La jeune fille était la plus compréhensive de toutes les personnes qu'il eût jamais rencontrées, mais la crainte que son comportement envers lui ne change restait présente, et pour rien au monde il ne souhaiterait voir de ses propres yeux l'horreur et la peine naître sur son visage à l'entente de cette histoire sanglante dont il était le responsable. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement ce qu'Erza cherchait à lui épargner en reportant la discussion à plus tard, car elle savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir partir.

Il était d'accord pour mettre Lucy au courant, tant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en occuper lui-même ou à être présent pendant ce récit parasité de souvenirs douloureux. Ils étaient déjà bien assez étouffants comme ça.

Ni lui ni Erza ne répondit aux paroles rancunières de Lucy, mais le mage de glace eut du mal à supporter l'atmosphère électrique qu'elles avaient laissée derrière elles et il se leva soudainement.

\- Bon, j'y vais, moi. Erza…

\- Je vous rejoins ce soir, le coupa-t-elle avec un signe de tête affirmatif. Inutile de me poser la question.

Lucy hésita à lui demander où il allait mais préféra se raviser, réalisant aisément que cela concernait ce qu'Erza avait promis de lui expliquer et qu'il s'agissait donc d'un sujet sensible. Prenant son inquiétude et sa curiosité en patience, elle se contenta donc d'observer Gray acquiescer à la déclaration de la mage chevalier puis lui souhaita une bonne journée, courtoisie qu'il lui rendit avec un rapide signe de main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sorti du hall avec un calme surréaliste. La constellationniste se tourna vers Erza dès qu'il fut parti, le front plissé par l'anxiété.

\- Est-ce que… je peux te demander où il va ? Ou…

Son interlocutrice se redressa sur son siège en s'essuyant les lèvres avec une serviette, puis s'accouda sur la table de part et d'autre de son assiette à présent vide en joignant les mains sous son menton, les yeux rivés sur Lucy. Cette dernière tressaillit face au mélange de détermination et d'embarras qu'exprimait son corps entier et attendit anxieusement sa réponse, la gorge nouée. Elle vint assez rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de douter des intentions d'Erza après qu'elle eût poussé un soupir de résignation.

\- Chez Natsu.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux de confusion, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela, et balbutia :

\- N-Natsu ? Mais je croyais qu'il-

\- Il est là, la coupa Erza en secouant tristement la tête. Depuis le début en fait.

Les prunelles de la mage stellaire s'agrandirent encore plus, assimilant difficilement cette information qui ne coïncidait avec aucune de celles qu'on lui avait données depuis le début de ces soudaines vacances. Techniquement on ne lui avait pas menti, ils s'étaient contentés de ne rien dire lorsqu'elle s'était outrée de ce qu'elle avait supposé être de l'égoïsme de la part du Dragon Slayer, mais ils n'avaient même pas essayé de démentir cette fausse conviction, la laissant se complaire dans sa rancœur.

\- P-Pourquoi vous… Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on voulait te le cacher, Lucy, je te le promets. C'est juste… quelque chose qu'on voulait le laisser te dire lui-même à son retour ici. Ce n'était pas à nous de le faire.

L'inquiétude commença à grimper dangereusement à cette déclaration, et elle se retint comme elle put de partir en trombe s'assurer que Natsu allait bien. La tristesse qui émanait d'Erza et la certitude que l'absence du mage de feu concernait un fait assez personnel pour dissuader quiconque d'en parler à sa place ne l'aidaient pas à relativiser, sans compter le comportement de Gray avant de partir qui lui criait que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Savoir maintenant que la cause de tout cela était son ami le plus proche l'angoissait un peu.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

\- On ne veut pas que tu continues de croire qu'il nous a manqué de respect ou qu'il se fiche de nos sentiments. C'est même le contraire.

Lucy se sentit honteuse et elle baissa la tête avec un air coupable. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de Natsu de s'en aller comme ça sans prévenir et qu'il avait forcément une bonne raison d'être absent, mais elle n'avait pas voulu envisager cette hypothèse. C'était en voyant l'expression chagrinée de Happy, lorsqu'il était arrivé à la guilde sans son compagnon de toujours pour la première fois dès le début des vacances, qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa rancœur, furieuse que le Dragon Slayer eût laissé le chaton derrière dans cet état. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre quand l'exceed lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas de sa faute et l'avait presque suppliée de ne pas lui en vouloir, et elle s'en voulut terriblement de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

\- Et puis tu es notre amie…, poursuivit Erza, attirant de nouveau l'attention de son interlocutrice. En vérité on voulait t'en parler depuis le début, après tout tu es aussi proche de Natsu que nous le sommes nous-mêmes. Mais… ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à raconter. Surtout pour Gray.

Pas facile à raconter même pour la grande Titania ? Lucy se sentit défaillir, plus très sûre de vouloir savoir les détails, mais son inquiétude pour Natsu prit aisément le dessus et elle se retrouva en train de demander d'une voix presque tremblante :

\- T-Tu commences à me faire peur, Erza. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Natsu ne vient pas à la guilde s'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ?

L'inquiétude avait presque mué en panique, et Erza s'empressa de la rassurer en agitant les mains avec emphase, paumes ouvertes devant elle.

\- Oh oui, oui, Lucy, ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu ne le penses. C'est simplement une période difficile pour lui, alors il préfère prendre le temps de gérer ses émotions sans nous impliquer.

\- C-Comment ça une période difficile ?

\- Hier ça faisait exactement seize ans qu'Igneel l'a abandonné.

La compréhension frappa cruellement la mage stellaire, qui baissa tristement les yeux sur ses mains dont elle referma les poings sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise.

\- Oh…

Même si elle savait qu'il cherchait Igneel avec énormément de ferveur et qu'au fond de lui son absence lui était douloureuse, elle s'était toujours demandée comment Natsu pouvait autant parler de son père adoptif sans jamais avoir l'air déprimé par son abandon. Il avait toujours l'air fier et enjoué lorsqu'il parlait du dragon, prônant comme un enfant à quel point il était fort, gentil et intelligent, exhibant avec admiration tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, mais jamais la tristesse ne contaminait ses yeux dans ces moments-là, et Lucy avait toujours trouvé cela étrange.

Mais elle avait l'impression de mieux comprendre maintenant. Ce n'était pas parce que le chagrin et la douleur n'apparaissaient pas dans son comportement, ses paroles ou son expression qu'il ne les ressentait pas. C'était juste ce don plus qu'enviable qu'il avait de faire ressortir la joie de toute chose, de n'en voir que les bons côtés, qui lui permettait d'en dissimuler les mauvais, de les garder verrouillés en lui. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'à un moment donné, il avait besoin de faire fondre les cadenas qui les retenaient pour les laisser s'exprimer librement, ou à force de les contenir à ce point il finirait par exploser sous leurs assauts. Après tout il n'était pas invulnérable, même si en le voyant il était facile de l'oublier. Cette assomption se valida dès qu'Erza poursuivit, les traits adoucis par l'expression peinée de Lucy et sa propre mélancolie :

\- Tous les ans depuis qu'il a rejoint la guilde, il reste chez lui quelques jours pour… faire le point, je suppose. Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne donc je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache qu'on est au courant, en fait. On a juste fini par se rendre compte qu'il s'absentait chaque année aux mêmes dates, et on a rapidement compris pourquoi.

Imaginer leur inarrêtable brasier vivant rester seul dans sa maison vide à penser au passé et à ce qu'il lui avait arraché était déprimant, et la tentation de foncer chez lui et l'étreindre de toute ses forces pour le réconforter n'en fut que plus irrésistible, mais Lucy avait conscience que ce n'était probablement pas la chose à faire. Si Natsu n'avait jamais rien dit à personne depuis des années, se ruer ainsi dans son jardin secret ne ferait qu'inciter son ami à se refermer comme une huître, et avec Gray qui se dirigeait déjà, pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure, vers chez lui…

\- D-D'accord, accepta-t-elle un peu à contrecœur. Mais… quel rapport avec Gray ?

Erza jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur le hall bavard de la guilde puis s'arrêta brièvement sur la porte avant de se reconcentrer sur Lucy.

\- Ça, c'est la partie la plus dure à raconter… Cette période est difficile pour le reste de la guilde aussi, à cause d'un événement qui s'est produit quand nous étions petits. C'était il y a quinze ans mais… cette période fait remonter les souvenirs, et nous rappelle certaines choses qu'on a tendance à oublier le reste du temps.

Elle se cala plus confortablement contre le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras contre le torse de son amure, qui cliqueta à son mouvement.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé qu'aujourd'hui est spécial pour nous tous, et pour Gray encore plus. Et c'est aussi à cause de ça que tout le monde reste à la guilde pendant l'absence de Natsu. Ces vacances sont juste un prétexte pour nous épargner d'avoir à raconter… _ça_ aux nouvelles recrues.

Lucy sut qu'elle faisait malheureusement partie de ces « nouvelles recrues », mais elle fut flattée de voir que malgré ce statut, Erza se sentait assez proche d'elle pour accepter de lui confier ce genre d'expérience visiblement douloureuse et estimer qu'elle lui devait des explications. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont cet événement du passé était fait, mais il paraissait évident que Natsu et Gray en étaient les principaux acteurs. Elle ne croyait pas à la coïncidence aussi gigantesque que serait la supposition du contraire.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien… L'absence de Natsu et le fait que la guilde soit en « vacances » sont liés, c'est ça ? Ou ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

\- Non, c'est bien ça. C'est parce que Natsu est absent que nous restons là, mais pas l'inverse. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que nous faisons pendant qu'il n'est pas là, ou plutôt _parce qu'_il n'est pas là. Et il ne doit pas le savoir.

La constellationniste fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de savoir que la guilde le soutient, non ?

\- Peut-être, mais il se sentirait surtout coupable. Le connaissant… Bref, ne lui dis pas.

\- O-Ok…

Erza acquiesça de reconnaissance, satisfaite d'avoir pu la dissuader d'en toucher mot au mage de feu, la préparant au récit à venir en dissipant ses craintes de voir ses futurs aveux nuire à son ami. Si Natsu apprenait que la guilde s'enfermait dans cette coquille de compassion pour lui, elle _savait _qu'il s'en voudrait et irait même peut-être jusqu'à se priver totalement de ce rituel annuel dont il avait pourtant tant besoin. Personne ne devait lui arracher ce bienfait, peu importe à quel point il était difficile de se tenir à l'écart.

\- A cause de cet incident d'il y a quinze ans on est tous plus affectés qu'on ne le devrait par l'absence de Natsu, et il est préférable qu'il ne pense pas que ses besoins de solitude sont un fardeau pour nous. Ce serait égoïste de notre part de nous plaindre. Ce qui s'est produit n'est absolument pas de sa faute, et on ne lui donnera pas l'occasion de le penser. C'est déjà assez difficile de gérer la culpabilité de Gray pour en ajouter une autre qui ne serait pas justifiée.

\- Oui… je crois que je comprends mais… de quoi Gray se sent-il coupable exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Erza sut aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas aussi prête à se replonger dans ces souvenirs douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait car elle sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge s'assécher. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour répondre, mais le semblant de calme qu'elle avait plus ou moins réussi à conquérir s'évapora et elle referma la bouche. Lucy décela sans mal son inconfort et s'empressa de renoncer à une quelconque réponse à sa question.

\- O-Oublie ma question, ça ne me regarde p-

\- Non. Je vais te raconter. Il vaut mieux que tu saches ce qui se cache derrière les apparences. Tu dois juste me promettre que ce que je vais te dire ne changera pas l'opinion que tu as de Natsu ou de Gray.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Tu comprendras quand tu sauras tout.

Lucy ne fut pas rassurée du tout. Savoir que ce qu'elle allait bientôt apprendre serait éventuellement capable d'aller jusqu'à changer complètement sa vision de ses deux amis lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle serait incapable de faire une chose pareille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter que ce soit impossible de l'éviter. Cependant elle comptait bien tout faire pour que cela ne se produise pas, c'est pourquoi elle lui assura avec autant de conviction qu'elle le put :

\- D'accord, je te le promets.

Erza sembla s'en contenter car elle lui adressa un signe de tête. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour se lancer dans les explications du contexte entourant cet horrible évènement.

\- Ça s'est produit à peine un mois après que Natsu ait rejoint la guilde, et Gray en faisait déjà partie depuis deux mois environ. A cette époque, ils n'avaient pas du tout la même relation qu'aujourd'hui. On savait que les choses allaient forcément finir par dégénérer entre eux, et ce depuis la toute première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, le jour où le maître a accueilli Natsu parmi nous.

Ses souvenirs vagabondèrent vers ce jour qui, au lieu d'être celui agréable qu'il aurait dû être, était maintenant catégorisé dans ceux qu'elle préférait ne pas se remémorer. C'était celui où Natsu était entré dans leur vie, et elle aurait préféré pouvoir s'en souvenir avec une nostalgie heureuse, mais…

Elle déglutit difficilement, et avant même qu'elle en eût vraiment trouvé le courage, Erza avait déjà commencé son récit.

* * *

_Gray, sept ans, était assis à une table près de l'entrée du hall bruyant de la guilde, à l'écart des autres enfants qui s'amusaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une ride de concentration altérait son front tandis qu'il étudiait avec minutie le livre ouvert devant lui. Son énergie mentale se trouvait particulièrement sollicitée afin de pouvoir faire abstraction des railleries et des insultes que se jetaient Erza et Mirajane non loin de lui, ainsi que des exclamations bruyantes des autres enfants qui, suivant les cas, les encourageaient ou tentaient de les séparer. Les adultes, en la personne de Macao et Wakaba, discutaient simplement autour d'un bon verre d'alcool sans intervenir, se contentant de garder un œil attentif sur le combat en cours. Le maître quant à lui était absent._

_Mais le mage de glace, lui, n'avait pas le temps pour de telles broutilles. Depuis un mois qu'il avait rejoint Fairy Tail il n'avait fait qu'étudier différents documents comme un forcené, se mélangeant rarement aux jeux et bagarres de ses soi-disant compagnons. _

_Il ne les détestait pas, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'égarer de la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Alors il préférait rester à l'écart et renvoyer, un peu sèchement parfois, souvent même, tous ceux qui essayaient de le déconcentrer de sa tâche en venant lui parler. Au fur et à mesure de ses rejets leurs tentatives de l'intégrer ou d'en savoir plus sur lui s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. _

_Il n'avait et devait n'avoir qu'une seule chose en tête : Deliora._

_Il avait demandé à la source de connaissances et de sagesse qu'était Makarov s'il connaissait un moyen de faire fondre la glace qui emprisonnait le démon, mais il avait tenté de le dissuader d'essayer en lui certifiant que la glace créée par l'Iced Shell était Ul elle-même. Il ne l'avait pas cru, ou du moins il ne voulait pas le croire tant qu'il n'en aurait pas la preuve, et avait donc décidé de faire ses propres recherches. Même dans l'hypothèse que ce que le maître lui avait dit était vrai, rien ne lui disait qu'il n'existait pas quelque part un moyen d'inverser le processus, de rendre à Ul son humanité, et ainsi prendre sa revanche sur Deliora en le détruisant une bonne fois pour toutes._

_Il sentait que son obsession devenait dangereuse et le menait peu à peu vers le même chemin qui avait causé la mort de son maître, mais il n'avait pas d'autre but dans la vie et s'accrochait alors désespérément à la seule chose qui lui était encore importante. Même s'il devait y dédier sa vie entière et attendre des années d'être assez fort pour vaincre Deliora, alors ainsi fût-il. C'était l'unique raison qui l'avait mené aux portes de Fairy Tail : trouver des informations et devenir plus fort, puis __**massacrer**_ _la créature qui lui avait tout pris. C'était et serait toujours son objectif, quoi qu'il arrive._

_Les souvenirs hantaient toutes ses nuits, l'épuisant considérablement tout en alimentant sa détermination. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait suite à un cauchemar, ses oreilles bourdonnaient des hurlements de ses parents, ses narines étaient infectées de l'odeur du sang versé, sa tête vrombissait d'images effroyables, et il se retrouvait souvent à se venger, sous la pulsion assassine qui courrait alors dans ses veines, sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait repris ses esprits, le souffle court, au milieu des débris de ses meubles, des cadavres de ses fenêtres et des quelques objets qui décoraient sa chambre. L'adrénaline retombait immédiatement dès qu'il s'enquérait de ce qu'il avait fait, et il redevenait ce Gray froid et impassible que tout le monde connaissait avec un petit quelque chose en plus : une détermination de plus en plus aiguisée. Un jour, il réduirait en morceau la source de son désespoir, et sortirait de cette spirale infernale._

_Heureusement, personne n'avait jamais été témoin de ses explosions de rage et grâce à celles-ci, il parvenait le reste de la journée à rester stoïque malgré les fissures que ses souvenirs tentaient d'infliger à son esprit instable. Ainsi, personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce serpent assoiffé de vengeance qui se cachait dans ce corps d'enfant. Pour les autres, Gray Fullbuster n'était qu'un garçon froid et désagréable qui ne voulait rendre de compte à personne mais intérieurement, il était un véritable tourbillon de rage et de haine inassouvies._

_Sur le mur à côté de lui, l'horloge sonna les coups de midi. Gray leva le nez de sa lecture, et son estomac qui gargouilla bruyamment lui fit comprendre qu'il avait faim, sans doute depuis un bon moment. Il referma son livre d'un geste vif avant de se lever de son siège, et consentit enfin un regard sur ses compagnons de guilde lorsqu'il réalisa que les braillements d'Erza et Mirajane s'étaient tus. _

_Les deux furies, couvertes de bleus et de coupures, se foudroyaient du regard malgré la distance qui les séparait maintenant. Macao et Wakaba, ayant sans doute décidé de mettre fin à la bagarre, s'occupaient respectivement d'Erza et Mirajane en pansant et désinfectant gentiment leurs blessures avec un sourire affectueux mais réprobateur. _

_Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Gray pour transformer cette douce vision en souvenir. La silhouette de Macao se transforma en celle, fine et élancée, d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tandis que celle d'Erza devenait la sienne. L'estomac noué et la gorge sèche, il observa l'illusion de son homologue, de quelques mois plus petit, se tortiller et se plaindre tandis qu'Ul soignait ses écorchures avec douceur en apaisant la douleur avec la glace de sa magie, les yeux pétillant de tendresse. Puis le fantôme de son maître attira le garçon dans ses bras dans une brève étreinte, lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avec un sourire d'une douceur inégalable, et lui tendit une main secourable pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Enfin, le souvenir se dissipa, laissant de nouveau place à la réalité. Et Gray se retrouva de nouveau plus seul que jamais dans l'immense hall de la guilde._

_Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'émotion lorsque la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, attirant toutes les attentions y compris la sienne. Le seuil fut sans surprise occupé par Makarov, mais il ne fit qu'un seul pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et se retourner avec un petit signe encourageant de la main. Quelques secondes après, une autre silhouette humanoïde de quelques centimètres plus petite que le maître apparut derrière lui et tous les visages hormis celui de Gray s'illuminèrent de joie et de curiosité._

_Un petit garçon, dans les alentours de huit ans, se tenait maintenant juste à côté de Makarov, qui le prit gentiment par la main pour le faire entrer. Son regard pétillait d'une fougue que Gray n'avait vue nulle par ailleurs, et ses grands yeux écarquillés s'étaient embrasés d'excitation tandis qu'ils balayaient la pièce avec extase. Ses cheveux en bataille, d'une étonnante couleur rose, étaient couverts de poussière comme s'ils n'avaient pas été coiffés depuis des mois, et ses vêtements ne se constituaient que d'un T-shirt trop grand pour lui et d'un pantalon marron déchiré aux genoux, ainsi que d'une paire de chaussures toutes neuves qui contrastaient complètement avec l'aspect délabré du reste de son accoutrement. Autour de son cou s'enroulait une écharpe blanche étrangement intacte malgré les traces de crasse qui la saupoudraient çà et là._

_Gray l'observa refermer la bouche qu'il avait gardée grande ouverte et lever les yeux vers le maître, qui l'incita à se placer juste devant lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de sourire à la bande d'enfants qui les fixait avec de grands yeux curieux._

_\- Je vous présente Natsu, les enfants. Il va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui. Faites-lui bon accueil._

_Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se ruèrent sur le nouveau membre, et Makarov s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser faire connaissance. Dès qu'il fut encerclé, Natsu répondit à la rafale de questions qui lui furent envoyées, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que ce fusse au tour des autres de se présenter. Gray contempla ce petit monde s'agiter sans bouger, comme hypnotisé par le moindre geste de cet étrange garçon, du mouvement de ses lèvres à celui de ses sourcils, et il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, une émotion qu'il ne parvint pas à nommer, envelopper son cœur. _

_Il fut tellement absorbé par cette sensation nouvelle qu'il ne remarqua pas que les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui, et qu'un doigt était pointé dans sa direction. _

_\- Oh et là-bas, c'est Gray. _

_Natsu tourna à son tour la tête dans sa direction, suivant le doigt d'Erza qui le désignait, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, son regard croisa le sien. Gray ne bougea pas d'un poil, cloué sur place par la flamme brûlant d'un millier d'émotions différentes dansant dans ses prunelles d'obsidienne. Il s'attendit à le voir se détourner de lui en haussant les épaules, indifférent, mais au lieu de cela, ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire tellement éblouissant de sincérité et de bienveillance que le mage de glace se sentit plus oppressé que jamais. La chaleur douce qui enveloppait son cœur jusqu'à présent devint brusquement étouffante et se transforma en douleur aigüe, et Gray perdit tous ses moyens. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, le faisant trembler d'une rage incompréhensible témoigné par son poing soudain serré contre son flanc. Et il craqua._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là à sourire comme un demeuré ? C'est qui c'clochard ?_

_Les spectateurs le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, choqués de voir l'impassible garçon solitaire éclater de la sorte sans raison alors que leur nouveau compagnon s'était montré plus qu'amical. Il avait toujours tenu les autres à distance mais n'avait jamais été méchant ou agressif, se contentant de s'excuser froidement ou de les ignorer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir de ses gonds, il ne participait jamais aux conversations et n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsqu'une question lui était directement posée, la plupart du temps pour leur dire que ça ne les regardait pas, et n'exprimait que de l'indifférence en toute circonstance. Il était totalement surréaliste de le voir ne serait-ce que lever la voix de lui-même, et encore davantage s'énerver contre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait. La méchanceté gratuite ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses habitudes, et pourtant pour une raison incompréhensible, il venait tout juste d'insulter odieusement Natsu comme une charogne._

_Les regards dévièrent ensuite sur le garçon aux cheveux roses, attendant sa réaction avec crainte, et la lueur blessée qui étincela brièvement dans ses yeux fit monter en Gray une vague de contentement inexplicable qui le fit sourire intérieurement de narquoiserie, savourant sa victoire contre la réjouissance dégoûtante qui avait maintenant quitté l'expression de ce garçon stupide qui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'horripilait tant. Levy allait gentiment le réconforter en lui disant de ne pas faire attention à lui et Erza s'apprêtait à se rebeller contre le comportement exécrable de Gray, s'attendant à voir Natsu se faire tout petit pour échapper au regard haineux du mage de glace avec un air peiné, mais elles n'en eurent pas l'occasion. _

_La faible étincelle de douleur à peine lisible dans les yeux du mage de feu disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée pour la remplacer par un brasier ardent qui se jeta sauvagement sur Gray, et ce dernier dut se retenir de reculer devant les éclairs de fierté et de vitalité lancés dans sa direction. Mais ce qui le perturba le plus, malgré sa colère palpable, fut l'absence totale de haine ou de rancœur lorsqu'il rétorqua :_

_\- C'est quoi ton problème, yeux-tombants ! Tu veux te battre ?!_

_D'abord acculé, Gray demeura parfaitement immobile, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être au centre de ce genre de dispute et la cible de la colère d'autrui, mais soudain, la même sensation que précédemment l'empoigna férocement. Il eut presque l'impression de suffoquer sous la main immatérielle qui comprimait encore plus sauvagement son cœur, et avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il leva une paume devant lui, aveuglé de rage._

_La seconde suivante, un petit pic de glace fusait sur Natsu, écorchant sa joue sur son passage avant de se ficher dans le mur derrière lui, récoltant des exclamations scandalisées de tous les spectateurs. Même Natsu s'était figé de stupeur, et personne n'eut le temps de réagir que Gray hurlait déjà comme une furie :_

_\- Ta gueule, débile ! Adresse-moi la parole et je te transforme en tas de glaçons ! Je parle pas aux minables dans ton genre alors fous-moi la paix, compris ?! Dégage !_

_Le livre qu'il tenait toujours à la main fut alors balancé sur Natsu qui le reçut en pleine tête, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de surprise et une grimace de douleur, mais le garçon reprit vite ses esprits lorsque l'objet retomba à terre. _

_\- Répète ça, esp-_

_Il fut coupé dans son élan par Makarov qui le retint in-extremis de se jeter sur Gray, et le maître tonna, coupant court à leur querelle._

_\- Ça suffit, vous deux !_

_Natsu continuait de se débattre comme un forcené contre les mains qui le retenaient de réduire cet idiot insupportable en cendres, mais à mesure de ses tentatives infructueuses, l'énergie qu'il y mettait réduisait en conséquence jusqu'à ce que sa fureur ne fût plus qu'un amas de braises fumantes prêtes à s'éteindre. Préférant séparer les deux garçons le plus vite possible avant qu'un drame ne se produise, Makarov ordonna en lâchant Natsu pour le pousser gentiment vers les autres enfants d'une main dans le dos :_

_\- Les enfants, faites visiter la guilde à Natsu, d'accord ?_

_Comprenant que le maître voulait s'entretenir seul à seul avec Gray, ceux-ci s'exécutèrent tout en encourageant Natsu avec de petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule, l'enjoignant à les suivre. Bien qu'encore fulminant, le Dragon Slayer se laissa guider vers les marches qui montaient à l'étage, et la troupe disparut dans l'escalier._

_Makarov attendit qu'ils fussent partis pour se diriger vers Gray qui fixait le sol, plus perturbé que jamais par ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'accroupit devant lui avec une expression à la fois réprobatrice et compréhensive et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du garçon, qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Gray ?_

_Le garçon détourna encore plus la tête, les lèvres pincées, et rétorqua sèchement :_

_\- Je le déteste._

_L'expression de Makarov se nimba de compassion face à cette réponse qu'il savait uniquement due à l'instabilité émotionnelle qui régissait tous les actes de cet enfant torturé, et il demanda tristement :_

_\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne le connais même pas._

_Gray ne répondit pas immédiatement, troublé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il savait que son attitude envers ce garçon était injuste, mais sa façon de se comporter, de sourire, de resplendir de joie de vivre lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui, de sa douleur, de ses tourments. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit d'être aussi heureux, d'avoir une vie aussi facile et sans souci, alors que lui ne vivait que dans la souffrance et le désespoir ? C'était injuste. Il le haïssait, lui et sa répugnante joie de vivre. _

_\- Je m'en fiche. Qu'il aille au diable._

_Le maître de Fairy Tail soupira de découragement, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de lui peu importe combien il insistait. Il se résigna à cet état de fait et déclara :_

_\- Je ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer, mais il ne mérite pas que tu sois méchant avec lui, d'accord ? Il ne t'a rien fait._

_\- C'est pas de ma faute s'il est débile._

_\- Gray._

_L'autorité irréfutable conférée à son nom fit grimacer le mage de glace, qui finit par accepter à contrecœur :_

_\- D-D'accord. _

_\- Bien._

_Alors que Gray continuait obstinément de fixer le sol, Makarov lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Natsu avait eu autant d'effet sur l'équilibre mental de Gray, il avait conscience que son esprit et son cœur torturé en était la source, et il fallait qu'il se défasse des chaînes qui le maintenaient prisonnier du passé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avant qu'il ne cède complètement face à la pression et que la douleur ne le rende fou. _

_\- Ne laisse pas le passé et la douleur t'arracher ce qu'il y a de bon en toi, mon petit. _

_Celui-ci tressaillit légèrement à cette déclaration, et consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers Makarov lorsqu'il posa doucement sa paume contre le cœur de Gray, l'embaumant délicatement de sa chaleur corporelle. _

_\- Si tu lui laisses une chance, je suis sûr que Fairy Tail saura soigner les blessures de ton cœur et faire ressortir l'amour et la gentillesse qui s'y trouvent. Laisse-nous sceller tes tourments. Ne souffre pas seul._

_**« Je scellerai tes tourments »**_

_Les larmes surgirent instantanément, les mots d'Ul faisant écho dans sa tête, et bientôt, son visage se réfugia dans le pli de son coude et ses épaules frêles furent secoués de sanglots. Profondément affecté par son chagrin soudain plus palpable que jamais, Makarov attira le garçon hoquetant et reniflant dans ses bras, enfouissant tendrement son visage baigné de larmes dans le creux de son cou, et ferma les yeux. Gray ne résista pas contre l'étreinte et y libéra au contraire toute sa peine, se cramponnant désespérément au dos de sa seule source de soutien qu'il enserrait faiblement dans ses bras tremblants._

_Le vieil homme attendit patiemment qu'il se calme, décrivant doucement des cercles dans son dos tout en jouant délicatement avec ses cheveux de son autre main en guise de réconfort, prolongeant l'étreinte bien que les sanglots eussent peu à peu diminué en fréquence et en intensité. Les petites mains chétives qu'il sentait s'agripper à son dos et les tremblements de ce corps fragile pressé contre sa poitrine faisaient battre son vieux cœur à l'unisson avec le sien, tellement puissamment qu'il crut qu'il allait s'extirper de sa cage thoracique. Cet enfant était si désespéré, si meurtri. Il ne pouvait réellement le tenir pour responsable de ses actes en sachant combien il souffrait. Il avait peur de n'être capable de l'aider comme il l'avait promis, et de voir son cœur qu'il savait pourtant empli de bonté se briser de haine devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. _

_Il se demanda s'il y avait seulement un moyen de le préserver d'une destruction totale._

* * *

_**Voilà ! Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris maintenant que vous avez lu ce chapitre, cette histoire se composera d'un récit du passé raconté par Erza à Lucy qui sera entrecoupé d'événements du présent dans lesquels elles discutent et dans lesquels Gray et Natsu vont se voir, plus tard rejoints par Erza. Ceci est la base.**_

_**Comme vous l'avez constaté aussi, le petit Gray est très différent de celui qu'il est dans le manga, et c'est parfaitement voulu. Dites-vous simplement que ce que je raconte sont les événements qui ont permis à Gray d'être celui qu'il est, tout en forgeant petit à petit sa relation avec Natsu. Le chemin pour y arriver sera trèèèès long et trèèèès douloureux pour les deux, et pour Erza également. De même, je le redis, je sais que le fait que Gray soit comme ça ne coïncide pas avec ce qu'on sait, dans le manga, de sa relation avec Erza et ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Mais pour que cette idée puisse voir le jour, il fallait que j'ignore ce détail. Comme je le disais donc tantôt, considérez que rien ne s'est passé avec et entre qui que ce soit depuis l'arrivée de Gray et Natsu à la guilde. Dans le récit ça ne fait que deux mois que Gray fait partie de la guilde et donc deux mois qu'Ul est morte, il n'est donc pas totalement surréaliste de penser qu'il puisse être encore perturbé par ce que Deliora lui a fait subir à tous les niveaux. Natsu ne va pas être en reste non plus question souffrance et tourment, loin, très loin de là. Vous aurez l'occasion de le remarquer, notamment à partir du chapitre 4 (et très très subtilement dans le 3).**_

_**Pour ce qui est de Lucy et Erza, prenez aussi en compte que même si dans le récit du passé je donne tous les détails possibles sur ce qui s'y passe, Erza ne les connais pas tous. Les détails que j'apporte sont pour vous, elle ne sait pas pour autant ce qui s'est dit pendant la discussion entre Gray et Makarov, par exemple. J'espère d'ailleurs que ça restera aisé pour vous de séparer ce qu'elle sait de ce qu'elle ne sait pas, le cas contraire serait vraiment fâcheux pour moi. Surtout, dites-moi si ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense pas que vous pouvez trop vous en rendre compte pour le moment, mais avec les chapitres suivants les informations vont s'accumuler et il sera peut-être moins facile de savoir. Erza raconte à Lucy ce qu'elle sait de l'histoire, mais dès que les récits passés commencent c'est moi qui les raconte à vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien clair... pas facile à expliquer.**_

_**Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire d'autre si ce n'est vous supplier de laisser quelque chose si ça vous a plu, et peut-être même m'expliquer pourquoi ça ne vous a pas plu si c'est le cas. Ça m'aidera à comprendre... Parce que là, c'est vraiment déprimant.**_

_**Bon, sur ce je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera donc le 12 Mai.**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	3. À l'aube de la haine

_**Pouet ! **_

_**Bon bah toujours pas, hein ? J'espère qu'il suffira de publier d'autres chapitres pour encourager les gens à laisser un tit quelque chose et que c'est simplement parce que l'intrigue n'a pas encore vraiment décollé. J'ai passé des mois et des mois à écrire non stop pour finir cette fiction alors c'est sûr que c'est frustrant de pas avoir d'avis, mais bon je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire quand même alors c'est pas si grave (juste décevant). **_

_**Bon j'ai pas grand-chose à dire, pas mal de dialogues là encore, l'intrigue ne prend pas encore toute son ampleur mais avec tout ça j'ai fini la partie "introduction de la situation". A partir du prochain chapitre ça va commencer à bouger, ou du moins à entrer beaucoup dans les détails de la relation passé de nos deux p'tits boud'chou ;).**_

_**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : A l'aube de la haine**

_La tension était redescendue lorsque les enfants parvinrent à la première des différentes pièces qui composaient le premier étage, qui fut volontairement l'infirmerie. Natsu s'était calmé étrangement vite suite à l'agression dont il avait été victime quelques secondes plus tôt seulement et semblait même maintenant totalement ailleurs, ou plutôt, remarqua Erza, concentré. Ses traits jusqu'alors expressifs et son regard pétillant avaient mué en une neutralité bien terne comparée à la vitalité presque excessive dont il avait fait preuve depuis son arrivée. Ses pupilles olive s'étaient légèrement affinées sous la concentration, et il tournait la tête de temps à autre pour fixer le vide derrière lui avant de continuer de les suivre, lui octroyant un certain nombre de « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » de la part de ses nouveaux compagnons auxquels il sursautait presque mais ne répondait jamais. Il se contentait plutôt d'un petit sourire innocent et d'une excuse qu'il prononçait avec un air volontairement idiot et candide. Il reprenait aussitôt une expression plus détendue et habituelle avant de, au bout d'un moment et lorsque les attentions n'étaient plus sur lui, retourner à cette concentration qui parut de plus en plus attristée chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Il venait de se retourner une énième fois pour fixer le couloir lorsqu'ils eurent enfin visité toutes les pièces._

_Personne ne sut si leur nouvel ami avait retenu quoi que ce soit compte tenu de son évidente dissipation, mais ils se contentèrent au moins du fait d'avoir pu en profiter pour s'occuper de sa joue que la petite Lisanna, dans toute sa douceur, avait soignée._

_La visite terminée les enfants s'apprêtèrent à redescendre dans le hall, mais avant que le groupe n'atteignît l'escalier, Natsu attira l'attention d'Erza, qu'il avait compris être celle qui avait le plus d'autorité, en tirant sa manche pour la retenir._

_\- On devrait… attendre encore un peu avant de redescendre._

_Sans comprendre, la petite rousse se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, mais en s'enquérant de l'expression attristée de leur nouveau compagnon, elle prit ses mises en garde au sérieux et ordonna au reste du groupe :_

_\- A-Attendez !_

_Ils s'arrêtèrent à son ordre, surpris mais sachant mieux que de le contester, et Erza se tourna à nouveau vers Natsu._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour Gray, il ne te fera r-_

_\- C'est pas ça. Juste… tu devrais peut-être aller vérifier que Jii-chan ait fini de lui parler._

_Erza n'était pas sûre que cela fût utile, mais son instinct lui ordonna de l'écouter sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi et elle acquiesça, se demandant vaguement comment il pouvait savoir que le maître parlait effectivement avec le mage de glace._

_\- Ok, je vais y aller. Les autres, restez ici. Attendez que je revienne._

_Elle se faufila à travers la masse compacte formée par ses compagnons sans attendre de réponse et descendit les escaliers en silence. Elle s'arrêta brutalement en bas des marches, tombant nez à nez avec ce que Natsu avait eu la bonne intuition de suspecter, bien qu'elle ne comprît pas comment il avait pu le savoir._

_A quelques mètres d'elle, Gray sanglotait dans les bras de Makarov, et le visage de celui-ci, qui se trouvait face à elle, semblait avoir vieilli d'encore quelques années sous l'affliction qui le ridait. Erza demeura immobile, les larmes aux yeux. Gray avait beau avoir eu un comportement intolérable envers Natsu, elle ne put rester insensible à la détresse qui émanait de lui à cet instant, qui confirmait ce qu'elle avait toujours su._

_Elle était celle qui connaissait Gray le mieux car elle avait été la seule à réussir à percer un peu ses défenses et l'inciter à lui parler, même si cela restait des banalités, et elle savait que leur compagnon était rongé par quelque chose, qu'il souffrait, mais n'avait jamais réussi à le pousser à confier ce qui le tourmentait. Personne ne savait donc rien de son passé ou de ce qui l'avait amené à Fairy Tail, tout comme il ne connaissait pas sa propre histoire ou celle de tous les autres, n'ayant jamais voulu les connaître. Elle avait essayé de l'intégrer au reste de la guilde sans succès, ne récoltant que les mensonges qui disaient qu'il préférait rester tout seul et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. L'impassibilité et le calme qu'il arborait en toute circonstance essayaient de les induire en erreur, mais elle, Erza Scarlet, ne pouvait être dupée aussi facilement. Elle avait côtoyé trop longtemps la douleur pour ne pas la reconnaître lorsqu'elle la voyait. Gray avait besoin d'aide._

_Malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives de réconfort avaient été balayées par la froideur du mage de glace, et elle n'avait jamais avancé d'un pouce dans ses intentions d'abaisser les barrières qui protégeaient son cœur et sa véritable personnalité. Elle avait alors commencé à croire que rien ne pouvait y arriver._

_Jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée de Natsu._

_Le nouveau avait déclenché quelque chose en Gray, c'était indéniable. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait fait office de détonateur, mais ce garçon enjoué l'avait enclenché d'une manière ou d'une autre, pénétrant les défenses de l'autre garçon sans son consentement. Pas une seule fois Gray n'avait explosé de la sorte et été si violent avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins envers un inconnu. Erza était sûre que s'il l'avait fait, c'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était senti oppressé par sa présence et qu'il n'avait su comment y réagir autrement. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait rien contre Natsu personnellement, comment le pourrait-il alors qu'il venait juste de le rencontrer ? Elle-même avait ressenti une sensation étrange au contact de ce garçon, même si elle n'y avait pas réagi de la même façon et qu'elle serait incapable d'y associer un nom. Natsu avait quelque chose d'indéniablement spécial, et c'était sans doute ce qui avait poussé Gray à se comporter comme il l'avait fait. Peut-être fallait-il simplement éviter de les laisser entrer en contact à nouveau pour que ce genre de querelles violentes ne se reproduisît pas._

_Ce fut donc avec hésitation qu'elle s'approcha des deux corps enlacés, l'amertume ayant totalement quitté son comportement. Aucun d'eux ne sembla remarquer son approche, alors elle appela à voix basse :_

_\- M-Master…_

_Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux à l'appel de son titre, le petit corps chétif de Gray toujours blotti contre lui, et tomba sur une Erza fébrile qui le fixait avec une expression peinée. Attendri par la compassion qui émanait d'elle, Makarov demanda avec douceur, chuchotant presque :_

_\- Qu'y-a-t-il, Erza ?_

_\- C-C'était juste pour savoir si on pouvait redescendre mais…_

_Le regard de la petite fille se perdit sur la forme devenue minuscule blottie dans les bras du maître, qui rompit finalement son emprise, estimant que l'arrêt de ses sanglots était une preuve suffisante que Gray avait réussi à stabiliser ses émotions. Celui-ci conserva la tête baissée tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas, honteux, et Makarov lui demanda en posant à nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules._

_\- Est-ce que ça ira, Gray ? Ils peuvent revenir ?_

_Le garçon acquiesça timidement de la tête et le maître fit signe à Erza d'aller chercher les autres, ce qu'elle fit non sans un dernier regard compatissant sur le mage de glace._

_Elle remonta à l'étage, encore troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle culbuta une surface molle qui la sortit de ses pensées bourbeuses. Son regard rencontra Macao lorsqu'elle le leva, et elle esquissa un sourire mal-assuré lorsqu'elle s'enquit du sien, qui tentait d'être encourageant et réconfortant. Derrière lui, Wakaba expliquait quelque chose aux autres enfants devant lesquels il s'était accroupi, et elle remarqua que Natsu se tenait légèrement en retrait, l'air totalement ailleurs._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle à Macao. Le maître a dit qu'on pouvait descendre._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Erza. Tu n'es pas concernée par ça. Et je crois que notre nouveau petit compagnon non plus, vu sa tête._

_Erza ne sut pas à quoi il faisait référence mais concentra quand même son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux roses, qui ne semblait pas écouter un mot de ce que Wakaba leur disait. Comme s'il avait senti le poids de son regard, elle le vit diriger le sien vers elle avant de lui adresser un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main auxquels elle rougit légèrement. Ce garçon était vraiment une petite boule d'énergie et d'émotions. Tout le contraire de Gray._

_Cette comparaison lui rappela ce qui devait être fait, et elle déclara soudainement tandis que Wakaba libérait enfin son auditoire de ses explications :_

_\- Faut que j'aille lui parler._

_Macao pencha la tête sur le côté, pris au dépourvu, mais ne la retint pas lorsqu'elle le contourna pour se diriger vers le Dragon Slayer. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui sans tenir compte des protestations de ses camarades qu'elle bousculait sur son passage et le prit par le bras, l'entraînant de force avec elle plus loin dans le couloir, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Natsu tenta bien de lui faire lâcher prise, mais cela fut peine perdue contre la poigne puissante de la petite mage caractérielle._

_\- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent arrêtés, se grattant le crâne avec un air idiot._

_\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi !_

_\- A-Aye, ma'am !_

_Erza soupira devant cette réaction qui pour une raison qui n'était obscure que pour elle ressemblait à celle qu'elle récoltait toujours, hormis bien sûr de la part de la diabolique Mirajane, et expliqua d'une voix autoritaire :_

_\- Je pense que Gray et toi devriez éviter de vous parler. Ne t'approche pas de lui._

_Le bras de Natsu retomba le long de son flanc tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, visiblement peiné, et Erza s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi sèche sans prendre en compte ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Elle allait s'excuser en réalisant qu'il avait sûrement mal interprété ses paroles mais le mage de feu la devança, détournant encore plus la tête avec un air coupable._

_\- Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…_

_Erza ouvrit la bouche pour protester, choquée qu'il puisse penser cela alors qu'il n'avait rien fait qui méritait qu'il culpabilise, mais encore une fois, Natsu fut plus rapide._

_\- Je te jure que je ne cherchais pas à créer des problèmes. J'ai juste pas réfléchi et-_

_\- Hé, ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as rien fait !_

_Le garçon releva la tête, surpris, et Erza poursuivit :_

_\- Je voulais juste dire… enfin… je veux pas que vous vous fassiez du mal inutilement alors…_

_\- D'accord._

_L'assurance avec laquelle il s'était exprimé et son regard soudain résolu la troubla profondément. D'où arrivait-il à sortir ce genre d'émotions après avoir été odieusement rejeté par l'un d'entre eux ? Il devrait être outré et en colère, clamer que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Gray était aussi insupportable et qu'il n'avait rien à faire de lui, mais au lieu de cela, il était déterminé à les aider, y compris celui même qui l'avait insulté. C'était comme s'il **savait** que Gray souffrait et qu'il avait donc décidé de ne pas lui en vouloir._

_Ce fut son tour de baisser les yeux, gênée._

_\- Tu sais, Gray n'est pas méchant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je crois que tu lui as rappelé des souvenirs ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a juste mal et… enfin… ne lui en veux pas._

_Elle attendit une réponse de sa part mais comme elle ne vint pas, Erza releva les yeux vers lui pour, encore une fois, rencontrer la dernière chose qu'elle s'était attendue à voir. Un immense sourire._

_Ce n'était pas uniquement un sourire qui exprimait son agrément à sa requête, c'était un sourire qui promettait un dévouement sans condition à la tâche d'aider sa nouvelle famille du mieux possible, Gray compris. Un sourire qui n'avait rien à faire là après la façon dont le mage de glace s'était comporté envers lui, même en prenant en compte les arguments qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle avait simplement eu à évoquer la souffrance de Gray pour obtenir cette invraisemblable réaction de sa part, elle n'avait absolument pas eu à l'en convaincre pour qu'il accepte d'abandonner tout éventuel désir de représailles. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait agréé à sa demande, il n'en avait probablement même jamais eu. Il n'avait pas été nécessaire de lui fournir la preuve que Gray souffrait. Comme s'il le savait déjà._

_Erza sourit timidement, toujours surprise mais comblée par sa réaction. Décidément, ce garçon était vraiment unique en son genre._

* * *

_Gray essuya les dernières bribes de larmes de ses joues tandis que Makarov se relevait, rompant tout contact physique avec l'enfant._

_\- Tout va bien aller mon garçon, tu verras._

_Encore une fois, un signe de tête affirmatif fut sa seule réponse, mais le vieux maître s'en contenta. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent une rafale de pas descendre les marches du premier étage, et le groupe, hormis Natsu et Erza, apparut dans le hall, le visage sombre. Personne ne parlait, alourdissant cruellement l'atmosphère d'habitude explosive de la guilde, et aucun n'eut le courage de poser les yeux sur Gray qui les observa s'installer à leur table pour le déjeuner._

_Le mage de glace interrogea Makarov du regard, et celui-ci lui sourit._

_\- Tu as faim ?_

_Gray secoua négativement la tête. Son estomac était bourbeux, sa bouche sèche et sa langue infecté du goût répugnant de ses propres mots. La simple idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit lui donnait la nausée et il était épuisé. Makarov le devina et proposa à la place :_

_\- Tu veux te reposer ? Tu peux aller dormir un peu dans l'infirmerie, si tu veux._

_Cette fois, il acquiesça faiblement, et le maître en fit de même avant de lui tendre la main, dont Gray se saisit après une seconde d'hésitation. Il le guida jusqu'à l'étage en silence, étreignant sa petite main dans l'étau protecteur de la sienne._

_Deux présences dans le couloir attirèrent aussitôt l'attention de Gray, qui leva les yeux dans leur direction, le cœur battant en réalisant de qui il pouvait s'agir. En effet, il vit Natsu et Erza qui marchaient côte à côte en sens inverse dans le silence le plus complet, et son regard s'arrêta sur le pansement qui couvrait la joue du mage de feu. Il détourna aussitôt la tête, craignant de voir apparaître la haine et la rancune sur son visage jusqu'alors bienveillant et lui être balancé en pleine figure. Pourtant, lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer discrètement les pupilles vers lui tout en gardant la tête baissée, mais ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux et son expression ne ressembla en rien à ce qu'il aurait dû. Pas de désir de vengeance, pas de méchanceté ni même de froideur ou de haine. Rien que de la tristesse, de la compassion, et un peu de gêne tandis qu'il le regardait lui aussi du coin de l'œil, visiblement mal à l'aise._

_Pourquoi ? Il l'avait insulté, rabaissé, et même attaqué physiquement, avait projeté sa haine sur lui comme un malpropre sans aucune raison, alors comment pouvait-il porter une telle expression ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il détestait ça. De quel droit pouvait-il avoir pitié de lui ?_

_Il n'y avait à ses yeux aveuglés par le malheur qu'une seule raison valable pour que Natsu pût être aussi démuni de désirs de vengeance après avoir été attaqué de cette façon : il comptait jouer avec lui. Après tout, sa première réaction face à son agressivité avait été d'y répondre, et cela avait été instinctif. Ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : __son amabilité présente était un mensonge. Ce n'était qu'un air qu'il se donnait, un leurre destiné à tromper la guilde sur ses véritables motivations et à leur simuler une bienveillance et une gentillesse factices. _

_La douleur de son cœur pourtant apaisé par le réconfort apporté par Makarov revint, et alors que la rage en reprenait peu à peu possession, tirant méchamment ses traits, il prit une décision._

_Un jour, il ferait disparaître ce sourire béat de ce gamin stupide qui osait se moquer de lui. Il allait regretter d'essayer de lui gâcher la vie._

* * *

Erza se tut, clôturant cette partie du récit. Face à elle, Lucy assimilait difficilement ses paroles, à la fois fascinée et profondément peinée de voir la façon dont elle avait toujours imaginé leur rencontre être si sauvagement brisée par la réalité. Gray et Natsu… ils s'étaient toujours opposés l'un à l'autre, et elle s'était douté que leur rencontre avait dû être mouvementée mais… pas de cette façon.

Surtout pas de cette façon.

Par la manière dont Erza le décrivait Natsu paraissait être le même qu'aujourd'hui, joyeux, énergique, et souriant, mais Gray… Même s'il avait toujours été plus mesuré et plus calme que son rival, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de chaleureux et aimable, il était combatif mais pas violent, et surtout, il était bienveillant et fraternel. Imaginer qu'il eût pu être ce garçon froid, solitaire et malheureux lui faisait mal cœur. Heureusement, _heureusement_ que Fairy Tail avait été là pour l'aider, qu'elle avait pu le sauver de ses ténèbres. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il serait devenu dans le cas contraire.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'ils se détestaient déjà… Là c'est autre chose.

\- En effet, ça n'avait rien à voir. Gray haïssait _vraiment_ Natsu. Il l'a haï dès le premier jour, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer ensuite.

Lucy s'apprêta à lui demander si elle savait pourquoi, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Si Gray avait été aussi méchant alors qu'il ne savait encore rien de Natsu et que celui-ci l'avait salué aussi chaleureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible. Peut-être sa vision des choses aurait-elle été différente si elle ne connaissait pas Gray comme elle le connaissait maintenant, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Erza l'avait dit elle-même, Natsu avait dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre, déclencher quelque chose en Gray qui l'avait poussé à le haïr, son désespoir avait simplement parlé pour lui.

Cela ne le disculpait pas de ses torts, Natsu n'avait pas mérité d'être rejeté de la sorte et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait dû ressentir face à la méchanceté gratuite dont il avait été victime, mais Gray était trop jeune et semblait trop souffrir pour pouvoir véritablement être tenu responsable de ses actes.

\- Gray était vraiment désespéré, hein…

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Erza répondit tout de même, peinée par les souvenirs qui égayaient cette indiscutable vérité :

\- Oui… Il était encore extrêmement perturbé par la mort de ses parents et de son maître, mais nous tout ce qu'on savait c'était qu'il souffrait, rien d'autre. Que ses émotions étaient en vrac, qu'il n'arrivait pas à les gérer, et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait réagi aussi agressivement, pas parce qu'il était de nature méchante. Heureusement que Natsu s'en est rendu compte et ne lui en a pas voulu, ou ils auraient sûrement fini par s'entretuer.

Lucy grimaça à cette éventualité, bénissant le ciel d'avoir permis à Gray de se libérer de cette spirale autodestructrice pour devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait pu supporter de le voir aussi malheureux, et de devoir assister, impuissante, à son acharnement sur un Natsu qui ne faisait rien de mal. Elle avait toujours aimé les regarder se battre et se chamailler, se cacher combien ils se respectaient derrière des insultes plus loufoques les unes que les autres, elle adorait leur rivalité. Mais jamais, _jamais_ elle n'aurait voulu voir ses deux amis se déchirer et se détruire mutuellement. Cette simple perspective lui donnait la nausée, le pire étant qu'il n'avait tenu qu'à un fil pour qu'elle se réalise. Un seul petit changement, et tout ce qu'elle connaissait d'eux n'aurait jamais existé.

Il aurait suffi que Natsu ne fût pas cette personne compatissante et compréhensive pour que le futur, son présent, fusse drastiquement métamorphosé. Il aurait été légitime pour le petit Dragon Slayer d'être en colère et indigné par l'injustice dont il était victime, de vouloir prendre sa revanche, mais au lieu de cela, il avait pardonné. Même enfant, il était déjà cette personne juste et loyale qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et cette constatation lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Elle avait toujours apprécié ce trait de sa personnalité, mais dorénavant elle le chérissait encore plus. Sa prédisposition à l'empathie leur avait probablement permis d'éviter le pire.

Pourtant… le caractère de Natsu ne se limitait pas à cela. Rien n'avait d'égal que son impulsivité, et aussi compatissant pouvait-il être, cette caractéristique aurait dû entrer en ligne de compte dans sa manière de gérer la haine que Gray lui vouait, même s'il lui avait pardonné ensuite. L'adrénaline que ses insultes avaient fait grimper n'aurait pas dû redescendre si vite, Natsu n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable et compatir avant même d'avoir pris connaissance des souffrances du mage de glace, et encore moins adhérer à la solution d'Erza qui lui demandait de se tenir à l'écart. Le mage de feu était quelqu'un de combatif, dans cette situation il aurait dû clamer haut et fort qu'il allait prouver à Gray ce qu'il valait et le remettre sur le droit chemin, peut-être même jurer de le sauver de ses démons, mais pas se soumettre à la passivité. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Je sais que Natsu pardonne facilement mais quand même… ça m'étonne qu'il ait prit tout ça aussi calmement. C'est Natsu quoi… Même sans parler de vengeance, j'aurais cru qu'il aurait été plus… combatif.

\- C'est en partie parce qu'il avait plus de peine que de haine pour Gray malgré ce qu'il lui a fait, sans compter qu'il se croyait en faute.

\- Justement. Je le vois mal accepter de rester à l'écart et de ne rien faire, encore plus s'il se croyait responsable. Et puis c'était évident que ce n'était pas de sa faute, non ?

\- Peut-être pour les autres, mais pas pour lui. Personne ne s'en rendait compte mais en fait… Natsu n'avait vraiment pas confiance en lui.

Lucy crut sur le moment qu'elle avait mal entendu, mais l'expression d'Erza lui prouva le contraire. L'image d'un Natsu sans confiance en soi semblait aussi absurde que celle de ce Gray désagréable et méchant, et elle se demandait alors si elle n'avait pas eu tort de le comparer avec l'enfant qu'il avait été autrefois. Même si c'était d'une manière plus subtile que son rival et que sa personnalité restait globalement la même, Natsu avait changé.

Ce n'était pas si étrange pour un enfant de manquer d'assurance, après tout c'était quelque chose qui s'acquérait avec les années et les expériences. Mais Natsu n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'ordinaire, il n'était pas comme tout le monde.

\- C'est pas son genre…, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocutrice.

\- Malheureusement, ça l'est. Bien moins que lorsqu'il était petit, mais plus qu'il ne laisse tout le monde le croire. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui mais il n'avait aucune estime pour lui-même, et pour être franche je pense qu'il n'en a toujours que très peu.

La fermeté de sa réponse laissait peu de place au doute, mais Lucy ne put ravaler son incrédulité et sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour fixer Erza, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe qu'elle se moquait d'elle. Mais son air à la fois assuré et mélancolique l'informa encore une fois de son sérieux, et toutes les conséquences d'une telle vérité l'assaillirent simultanément. Erza avait utilisé le présent, et Lucy avait parfaitement conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Et ça n'avait pas de sens.

Elle ferma la bouche que son hébétement avait gardée entrouverte, et murmura sa confusion, sans trop savoir si cette découverte la rendait triste ou simplement dubitative :

\- J'ai du mal à y croire…

\- C'est normal. Il ne le montre pas plus maintenant qu'avant. Mais c'est pourtant vrai… D'un certain point de vue. C'est compliqué à expliquer, ce sera plus clair quand je t'aurais raconté la suite.

Lucy ne fut pas vraiment rassurée d'apprendre que le supposé manque de confiance en soi de Natsu était un des points cruciaux de l'incident qui allait suivre, mais accepta de refréner son impatience oppressante.

\- D-D'accord… Donc, il a deviné que Gray allait mal, c'est ça ? Sinon il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable, Gray aurait très bien pu être quelqu'un d'agressif, pour ce qu'il le connaissait.

\- Pas tout à fait. Il a simplement entendu la conversation entre Gray et le maître pendant que nous étions en haut. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais comme elle s'est finie comme ça… Je suppose qu'elle a lui donné les informations nécessaires, et que ça l'a beaucoup affecté.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas outré plus que ça du comportement de Gray, et qu'il s'était remis en question. Erza sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

\- Et puis… Natsu déteste les conflits, et il déteste encore plus en être la cause. Enfin, les _vrais_ conflits, je ne parle pas de combats ou de nos bagarres habituelles. C'est pour ça qu'il a l'air de prendre toujours tout à la légère.

Méditant sur la question, Lucy se remémora toutes les réactions qu'avait pu avoir Natsu dans diverses situations, et réalisa rapidement qu'Erza avait sûrement raison. Dès qu'il s'agissait de se battre il était toujours le premier à se jeter dans la bataille avec une ardeur qui lui était propre et défiait tout le monde régulièrement, mais jamais il n'avait cherché la bagarre en faveur d'émotions comme la vengeance ou la haine. De la colère éventuellement lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre contre un ennemi qui avait fait du mal à quelqu'un, qu'il lui soit cher ou pas, mais rien d'autre. Jamais il n'avait délibérément cherché le conflit et fait du mal à qui que ce soit, et chaque fois que deux ou plusieurs personnes se chamaillaient pour d'autres raisons que l'amusement, il balançait systématiquement une idiotie avec un sourire aussi large que possible pour balayer toute colère ou toute rancœur et alléger l'atmosphère.

Cela lui donnait l'air de prendre tout à légère même dans les situations les plus sérieuses, comme s'il était trop idiot pour se rendre compte de leur gravité, mais c'était en fait tout le contraire. C'était justement parce qu'il s'en rendait compte qu'il réagissait de cette façon. Et il semblait en effet fuir ce genre de conflits comme la peste, car au grand jamais elle ne l'avait vu être au centre de l'un d'entre eux. Les rares fois où quelqu'un avait essayé, lui reprochant une chose ou une autre, Natsu s'était chaque fois contenté de s'excuser avec un air idiot, et la tension redescendait alors instantanément, mettant fin au conflit.

Il avait toujours eu le don de détendre l'atmosphère et d'apaiser le cœur des gens en moins de cinq secondes. Il suffisait simplement de s'enquérir de ses sourires et de ses airs stupides.

\- Oui, je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Erza assimila cette réponse avec un signe de tête, s'étant douté que par son intelligence, sa perspicacité et sa compréhensivité, la mage stellaire se serait déjà rendu compte de tout cela.

\- Mais bon, à ce moment-là je ne le connaissais pas assez pour le comprendre vraiment, reprit-elle. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait la capacité d'entendre d'aussi loin. Alors son comportement n'avait vraiment pas de sens pour moi. Même avant c'était déjà un phénomène…

Lucy arbora un sourire rieur bien qu'elle trouvât la voix d'Erza trop terne par rapport au caractère amusant de cette déclaration, qui aurait dû susciter bien plus de légèreté dans le comportement de son interlocutrice. La quasi-impassibilité de celle-ci l'affligea d'un certain malaise, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'exclamer d'une voix enjouée, l'image de leur indécrottable Dragon Slayer joyeusement accrochée à ses pensées :

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement !

Erza sourit à son tour avec affection, mais Lucy remarqua combien la jeune femme semblait sombre et désolée, comme si elle s'apprêtait à la décevoir. Son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, et sa voix était presque fébrile lorsqu'elle avoua :

\- Et pourtant Lucy, il était bien loin du Natsu que tu connais…

La constellationniste ne sut pas vraiment s'il elle devait en être triste ou simplement curieuse, mais la tension palpable dans l'attitude d'Erza l'oppressait assez pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'était visiblement pas une information qu'elle devait prendre à la légère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsqu'il venait de rejoindre la guilde il ne se battait jamais, même avec nous. Quand il y avait une bagarre il nous encourageait mais n'y prenait pas part. Si je le connaissais comme je le connais maintenant, j'aurais pu deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas mais…

Lucy sentit son angoisse empoigner encore plus fermement son cœur malgré l'apparence anodine de ce nouveau détail. Les raisons pour lesquelles Natsu se retenait apparemment de se battre alors qu'il en avait sûrement envie pouvaient être multiples, mais toutes celles qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient futiles, sans importance. Mais l'expression coupable d'Erza était plus qu'éloquent : son refus de participer aux bagarres s'imbriquait dans un ensemble plus vaste qui faisait de cette singularité un élément crucial. Si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Natsu et rendait l'imperturbable Titania aussi nerveuse, la raison qui se cachait derrière le comportement inhabituel du mage de feu devait être particulièrement pénible. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais elle préféra s'abstenir de poser la question à son amie, qui changea de sujet :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, après ça Natsu et Gray sont restés le plus possible loin de l'autre, et au début ça marchait plutôt bien. Mais Gray se refermait encore plus sur lui-même et même moi je n'arrivais plus à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole…

Le regard d'Erza devint humide et Lucy ressenti à travers tout son être l'affection qu'elle portait à Gray et la douleur que lui apportait le souvenir de lui aussi malheureux et brisé. Elle voyait bien qu'elle tentait de rester stoïque et de garder une voix neutre, mais la mage stellaire y décelait toutes les émotions qui la tenaillaient tandis qu'elle formulait en mots les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer ce que le fardeau que la vision de ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirant ainsi avait dû être. La voix d'Erza en portait d'elle-même tout le poids et la détresse.

\- J'ai tout essayé… Le faire sourire avec des idioties, le mettre en colère avec des réprimandes, le forcer à me parler avec des ordres ou des mots réconfortants… Rien ne fonctionnait, il ne levait même pas les yeux vers moi et m'ignorait complètement. Il ne prononçait jamais un mot même pour me faire partir. J'étais en train de le perdre mais quoi que je fasse, il ne me parlait plus. Les seuls moments où il ouvrait la bouche… c'était pour insulter Natsu. Et le pire…

Erza dut s'interrompre à la simple pensée de la honteuse façon dont elle avait géré l'indifférence de Gray à son égard, rejetant la souffrance du garçon sur quelqu'un qui n'avait en vérité rien fait de mal. Lorsqu'elle y pensait maintenant, son cœur palpitait de honte. Pourtant si elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un sans être jugée, c'était bien Lucy. Cela lui donna le courage d'avouer ses crimes.

\- Le pire c'est que je lui en ai voulu d'être le seul à qui Gray parlait, même si c'était pour lui dire des horreurs. Je lui en ai voulu de rendre Gray aussi misérable, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait et que c'était mon ami.

Plus que la surprise qui était pourtant bien présente, Lucy fut surtout attristée par la culpabilité émanant de la mage rousse.

\- Erza…

La réaction compatissante de son amie lui permit de se détendre un peu malgré le déshonneur qu'elle avait lancé sur le nom de Natsu et son dégoût d'elle-même. Elle reprit alors, à la fois amère et mélancolique :

\- Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne tellement j'ai honte, et surtout pas à Natsu. Je l'adorais et en même temps… je maudissais son existence. Il n'avait pas rejoint la guilde depuis longtemps mais il avait quand même été là pour moi à de nombreuses reprises, et c'est comme ça que je le remerciais…

Lucy ne sut que répondre, se sentant incapable de lui remonter le moral sans mentir. La culpabilité que ressentait Erza était justifiée, et même si le simple fait qu'elle regrettait ses actes suffisait à quiconque pour lui pardonner, les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis à l'égard de Natsu n'en restaient pas moins cruels et injustes. Ce serait presque insulter Natsu de dire qu'Erza n'avait pas mal agi, alors elle ne put que compatir en silence et attendre qu'Erza ait fini de lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, guettant la moindre occasion de la réconforter sans être malhonnête pour autant.

Erza était trop perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions pour se rendre compte du silence de son interlocutrice. Elle reprit avec un air absent, comme si elle avait oublié que quelqu'un l'écoutait.

\- Le pire c'était que Natsu savait très bien que Gray souffrait de sa présence, et il culpabilisait déjà bien assez d'être la cause de son malheur. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de le sauver de cette noirceur qui le rongeait, et moi j'étais trop aveuglée par la rancœur et par ses faux-semblants de joie pour le remarquer.

La jeune femme frissonna à cette réminiscence, et elle eut presque l'impression de ressentir à nouveau cette infâme rancune alors même qu'elle savait maintenant combien Natsu avait pu souffrir derrière ses apparences de bonheur inégalable. Son sentiment de honte n'en fut que plus insupportable et elle courba l'échine, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux.

\- Natsu souffrait bien plus que moi mais je ne voyais rien et ne faisais que le maudire en silence. Si par malheur il s'en était rendu compte… il ne serait peut-être plus avec nous aujourd'hui et le simple fait d'y penser me rend malade.

Lucy ne comprit pas pourquoi ses sentiments auraient pu faire disparaître Natsu de sa vie, mais l'idée de lui poser la question ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Erza avait visiblement besoin de réconfort et de rédemption, alors maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, la seule chose qui lui importa fut de lui en donner autant qu'elle en serait capable.

\- Erza… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça mais Natsu est bel et bien là, non ? Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être… c'est du passé et rien ne le changera. Quoi qu'il se soit produit, Natsu est là et sera encore là dans le futur, et il sait que tu tiens à lui. Alors ne te torture pas… Même si tu lui avouais tout cela maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en voudrait jamais pour ça.

Erza résista à l'envie de ricaner de dépit. Le fait que Natsu fût quelqu'un qui pardonnait facilement, _trop_ facilement, ne la réconfortait pas vraiment. Elle ne mériterait pas son pardon après ce qu'elle avait fait s'il l'apprenait, et pourtant Natsu le ferait sans hésitation, ce qui aurait inévitablement apaisé sa culpabilité. Elle ne pourrait l'accepter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité se sentir mieux, mais elle ne pourrait tolérer pouvoir se débarrasser de sa honte sans jamais payer le prix de ses actes.

Malgré ça, pour l'avoir elle-même dit à Gray tant de fois, elle avait conscience que Lucy avait raison sur un point : le passé devait rester dans le passé. Il ne pouvait être changé, et Natsu était maintenant aussi heureux et épanoui qu'il pouvait l'être, quel que fût ce qu'ils avaient tous deux fait auparavant. Il était inutile de s'en vouloir encore pour quelque chose qui n'avait plus la moindre incidence sur le présent, et le simple fait de s'adonner chaque année à ce rituel pour se souvenir et culpabiliser de leurs péchés d'autrefois suffisait à les expier peu à peu.

\- Je le sais, Lucy. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… ces derniers jours sont vraiment éprouvants et les souvenirs sont particulièrement vivaces.

\- Je suis désolée…

Erza ne sut pas vraiment si elle était désolée pour elle ou si elle s'excusait de l'obliger à raconter ce passé douloureux malgré ses sentiments déjà mis à vif par cette période particulière, mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons elle ne pouvait la laisser se sentir coupable.

\- Ne le sois pas, au contraire… Je ne pouvais pas trouver meilleure personne à qui en parler que toi, Lucy. Merci.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Erza.

Lucy sourit timidement puis demanda lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Erza semblait encore perdu dans les pensées que ses aveux avaient générées.

\- T-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Le passé appartient au passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement !

Le sourire de la constellationniste fut plus franc cette fois, et Erza ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre avec le sien, bien que plus discret. Il finit pourtant par disparaître à la pensée de ce qui lui restait à raconter, et elle reprit la conversation là où elle en était restée après avoir secoué tristement la tête.

\- En tout cas les voir tous les deux se détruire mutuellement comme ça… C'était vraiment terrible. Heureusement que Natsu n'essayait pas de se venger et ignorait les insultes de Gray, la situation aurait été encore plus difficile.

Lucy n'osait pas imaginer à quel point. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait eu envie de voir Natsu et Gray s'entredéchirer aussi sauvagement dans leurs tentatives désespérées de faire taire les souffrances qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement sans même le vouloir. Et elle préférait ne pas imaginer non plus ce qui se serait produit si Natsu avait répondu aux actes agressifs de Gray. La situation déjà compliquée en serait sûrement devenu critique et aurait même probablement généré des séquelles irréparables dans la relation entre les deux rivaux. Elle bénissait Natsu d'avoir su faire face aux insultes sans développer le moindre désir de vengeance.

\- Les choses sont restées comme ça pendant deux semaines, reprit Erza, et la situation était plutôt stable. Seulement… elle restait extrêmement tendue et les oppressait autant l'un que l'autre. Alors un jour… Natsu a essayé de lui parler.

* * *

_**Vous le sentez, le désastre arriver, là ? Je n'ai pas arrêté ça là par hasard, je pense que ça suffit pour annoncer la couleur.**_

_**Que dire sinon ? La première partie du passé avec Natsu et Erza n'est pas là pour faire joli, on a quelques petites précisions sur les ressentis notre pitit Natsu, qui se confirmeront de façon drastique dans le prochain chapitre. Ce qu'il dit, la façon dont il réagit etc va trouver tout son sens et croyez-moi, ce qui explique son comportement n'est pas anodin du tout et va être le nerf de son évolution tout le long de la fiction. Après je sais pas si juste avec les tous petits indices que j'ai mis vous comprenez de quoi je parle, j'espère en tout cas que vous avez quand même remarqué qu'il avait un petit quelque chose de différent (sans compter ce que dit Erza plus tard concernant son absence inhabituelle dans toute bagarre de la guilde qui on le sait bien est particulièrement apprécié par notre Dragon Slayer préféré). **_

_**Pour rester sur Natsu, j'espère que ce que dit Erza sur lui ne vous paraît pas trop... trop, notamment quand je parle de son dit manque de confiance en lui et d'estime pour lui-même. Ça vous paraîtra sûrement plus sensé plus tard quand j'entrerai, dans le passé, plus dans les détails de ce qui le tourmente, mais même si je ne fais que l'évoquer j'espère que vous arrivez à vous imaginer ce qui peut expliquer ce que dit Erza, ou en tout cas que ça vous paraît assez crédible pour en avoir une vague idée. J'espère qu'en lisant vous ne vous vous êtes pas dit "Euh, what ?" et que ça ne vous a pas paru complètement aberrant de dire une chose pareille de lui. Je pense cela dit avoir suffisamment appuyé le fait que cela a une raison plus que justifiée via la réaction et les pensées de Lucy, et que si ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça, cela prendra vraiment tout son sens lorsque vous en saurez plus.**_

_**Erza maintenant. Le plus important avec elle, c'est de réussir à décrire combien elle tient à Natsu et à Gray sans forcément faire d'événements particuliers pour le montrer. Dans ce chapitre cela est censé être mis en avant au moment où elle descend et découvre notre pitit Gray sangloter dans les bras de Makarov. Le paragraphe où je parle de la relation qu'elle entretient avec Gray depuis son arrivée à la guilde est assez court, mais j'espère avoir été suffisamment précise pour que vous puissiez sentir qu'elle tient vraiment à Gray. J'ai essayé de renforcer aussi cela via sa conversation avec Lucy, lorsqu'elle raconte tout ce qu'elle a essayé de faire pour pousser Gray à lui parler à nouveau.**_

_**Pour Gray, c'est celui qui pour le moment a eu le plus de développement et pour lequel j'ai été la plus précise en ce qui concerne ses émotions, ce qui le tourmente et ce qui le rend si froid et malheureux. A partir de là son évolution sera surtout en lien avec sa relation avec Natsu, c'est elle qui va encourager ses sentiments et ses émotions à s'accentuer et se modifier. Je suppose qu'avec ce que je dis à la fin de la partie "passé" vous donne une idée globale de quelle manière elle va évoluer... J'espère que vous êtes préparés pour le pire :p. **_

_**D'ailleurs la raison plus que douteuse qu'il se donne à lui-même pour pouvoir haïr et en vouloir à Natsu est plutôt éloquente sur son instabilité émotionnelle. Je pense avoir suffisamment appuyé le sentiment très bizarre et impossible à nommer qu'il a ressenti la première fois qu'il a posé les yeux sur Natsu à son arrivée pour que vous puissiez comprendre cette réaction de sa part malgré son aspect un peu insensé. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas d'idées pour pouvoir faire en sorte que Gray haïsse encore plus Natsu même si celui-ci n'a rien fait contre lui, c'est surtout pour montrer que Gray essaye de trouver n'importe quelle raison pour justifier sa haine envers Natsu qu'il ne comprend même pas lui-même, qu'il cherche à trouver la moindre excuse pour avoir la sensation que ce sentiment qu'il ressent n'est pas injuste et injustifié et qu'il ne fait pas une mauvaise action en étant méchant avec lui. Le chapitre suivant sera extrêmement clair sur ce que ce comportement a fini par générer, et c'est pas joli.**_

_**Bon voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire, et c'est déjà pas mal ! Le chapitre suivant, même s'il est très important est très court (3 400 mots environ seulement), mais quand vous le lirez vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pu l'arrêter à un autre moment. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de suspens, mais aussi de construction pure et dure du chapitre. Enfin, vous verrez bien.**_

_**Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous supplier encore de me laisser une review... J'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir mais bon, ça coûte rien de demander alors voilà.**_

_**Bon bah à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chap', le 26 Mai.**_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	4. Symétrie

_**Pouet ! **_

_**Bon, voilà le chapitre 4. Il est très court par rapport aux autres, mais vous comprendrez à la fin pourquoi. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas arrêter le chapitre à un autre moment, le titre du chapitre est d'ailleurs aussi très parlant à ce niveau-là. Malgré sa courte longueur je suis extrêmement fière de ce chap'. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Symétrie**

_Malgré l'anxiété qui torturait son estomac pour ce qu'il avait décidé de faire ce jour, éprouvée à tous les instants à travers le contact de ses doigts sur le livre qu'il serrait dans sa main, Natsu courrait en direction de la guilde avec entrain, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Les rues de Magnolia s'éveillaient à peine à cette heure précoce de la matinée, mais même si le garçon savait comme chaque matin que son nouveau foyer serait encore somnolent voire endormi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre une minute de plus pour s'y rendre. _

_Car pour la première fois depuis la disparition d'Igneel, il avait de nouveau un endroit où revenir, un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler « maison »._

_Cela ne faisait que dix-sept jours qu'il avait rejoint Fairy Tail, mais malgré la « petite » note négative nommée Gray, Natsu s'y sentait déjà à sa place comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis onze mois que son père adoptif l'avait abandonné. Après autant de temps à survivre par ses propres moyens dans les montagnes et les forêts avec la faim, la soif et le froid pour seules partenaires, chaque minute passée loin d'une quelconque présence devenait plus étouffante que la précédente et le rapprochait de la crise de panique, et il lui suffisait de seulement quelques heures pour que la douleur de la solitude qu'il avait déjà bien trop côtoyée n'atteigne son niveau maximal. Pour soulager son petit cœur en manque de compagnie avant qu'il ne cède, il n'avait d'autre choix que de remplir les vides qui s'y formaient avec la présence de sa nouvelle famille le plus vite possible. C'est pourquoi il était toujours l'un des premiers à arriver. _

_Dès que leurs visages lui apparaissaient et lui souriaient, la douleur s'envolait instantanément._

_Et puisque Fairy Tail soignait ses blessures, il faisait tout pour soigner les siennes, pour lui être utile et la faire flamboyer de joie. Il savait mieux que quiconque où le moindre faux-pas le conduirait pour l'avoir déjà vécu à deux reprises et il ne survivrait pas à une troisième occurrence, alors il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ne serait jamais plus un poids pour personne quitte à sacrifier tout ce qu'il possédait. Il n'avait d'intérêt que pour la prospérité de ceux qui l'entouraient et il ferait tout pour la préserver, c'était maintenant son unique raison de vivre. Leur bonheur faisait le sien. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, il allait se dévouer à sa raison d'être corps et âme. Faire exploser les sourires, les protéger de son mieux pour qu'ils ne tarissent jamais, et rendre tout le monde heureux au maximum. Enfin tout le monde… sauf un._

_Sa relation avec Gray ne s'était pas améliorée depuis leur première rencontre, et Natsu se trouvait de plus en plus affecté par l'hostilité que l'autre garçon lui vouait. Qu'avait-il fait, pour qu'il le méprise et le déteste à ce point ? Plus il y réfléchissait, moins cela n'avait de sens. Et moins cela n'avait de sens, plus il se disait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à y mettre un terme. Comment pouvait-il arranger les choses s'il ne savait même pas ce qui devait être changé ? Gray le considérait indubitablement comme une menace mais… une menace à quoi ? A son honneur, son bonheur, sa guérison ? Ou peut-être était-il, d'une quelconque façon, déjà en train de lui faire du mal ? Et si oui, comment ?_

_Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence et se faire sa propre opinion de sa personne, qu'il apprenne à le connaître suffisamment pour qu'il réalise, avec un peu de chance, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de qui il devait se méfier, sans aucun résultat. Gray allait de mal en pis malgré tout._

_Il se fermait aux autres de plus en plus chaque jour, personne n'arrivait plus à lui arracher un seul mot, même pour les repousser. Lorsque quelqu'un essayait de lui parler, il ne se contentait que d'un grognement ou d'un geste désinvolte pour les congédier, sans jamais lever les yeux de sa lecture. Natsu était le seul capable, bien malgré lui, de le sortir de son mutisme pour prononcer des obscénités._

_Lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui faire comprendre qu'il exécrait sa présence, Gray l'impassible était remplacé par un autre, agressif et méchant. Les repas étaient les seuls moments où les deux garçons se trouvaient à portée de voix, et le mage de glace se privait rarement de balancer une insulte ou deux lorsque Natsu ouvrait la bouche. Bien sûr les autres réagissaient pour le défendre, mais il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Car chaque fois que cela se produisait, la noirceur dans les yeux de Gray semblait forcir. _

_Plus il l'insultait, plus il était sévèrement réprimandé. _

_Plus il était sévèrement réprimandé, plus il le détestait._

_Et plus il le détestait, plus il se refermait sur lui-même. _

_C'était un cycle sans fin qu'il ne savait comment stopper. Résister en cachant ses douleurs derrière des sourires encore plus grands n'était pas suffisant, et il était de plus en plus dur de rester stoïque face aux surnoms injurieux que Gray s'amusait à lui donner lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Stupide, Bon à rien, Déchet, Raclure, Ordure, Détritus, Parasite… tout le dictionnaire des synonymes de « je te déteste » y était passé, ou allait l'être s'il continuait sur cette lancée, et la peine et la colère que Natsu ressentait à chaque occurrence grandissaient en conséquence. Il avait peur qu'un jour, il finisse par craquer._

_Il était déjà surprenant qu'il eût résisté à la tentation de se rebeller contre le comportement de Gray ou de fondre en larmes jusque-là, et il ne devait cette prouesse qu'à deux choses. _

_D'un, perdre ses nouveaux amis parce qu'il était trop faible ou combattif était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait risquer._

_Et de deux… _

_Il n'avait jamais oublié les mots que Gray et Makarov avaient échangé le jour de son arrivée, et encore moins les larmes qui avaient été versées. _

_Chaque fois qu'il voyait ce garçon là-bas, tout seul à cette grande table vide, se perdre dans son désespoir et enchaîner les livres sans parler à personne, son cœur se serrait et un seul adjectif lui venait à l'esprit : triste. C'était trop **triste**. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque l'ignoble douleur de la solitude, alors il **savait**_ _que Gray ne s'isolait pas parce qu'il avait envie d'être seul comme il le prétendait, c'était impossible. Il s'isolait parce qu'il avait mal, parce que quelque chose l'interdisait de se mêler aux autres. Lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne voyait pas ce gamin odieux qui ne faisait que l'insulter et le mépriser. Il voyait le garçon triste et désespéré qui se cachait derrière, un enfant au cœur rempli de larmes dormantes ne demandant qu'à se réveiller. Et la colère s'évaporait instantanément, remplacée par une immense compassion. Il n'avait alors plus envie que de lui venir en aide. _

_Il avait essayé, une fois, à la faveur de quelques larmes et de la pire crise d'angoisse qu'il n'eût jamais expérimentée, de ne pas se rendre à la guilde toute une journée pour voir si l'état de Gray s'améliorait. Il était resté près de la rivière jusque tard dans l'après-midi, combattant à chaque seconde l'envie impérieuse de faire taire la douleur suffocante de la solitude qui écrasait ses poumons et la panique qui comprimait sa trachée, bloquant presque sa respiration et accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Mais son cœur ne l'avait pas supporté et il s'était retrouvé malgré lui à se ruer à l'intérieur du hall comme un boulet de canon, au bord de l'asphyxie et ruisselant de sueur. Les mages s'étaient précipités sur lui en un seul mouvement de foule, le bombardant de leur panique et de leur inquiétude, et grâce à un sourire et une misérable excuse qui lui avait valu d'être traité d'idiot, il avait pu préserver son secret. _

_Il ne pouvait laisser une faiblesse pareille être dévoilée, ou il finirait seul à nouveau. Tout ce qui pouvait les pousser à le rejeter devait impérativement être gardé sous silence. _

_Gray lui avait alors lancé le regard le plus noir qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé, comme s'il l'accusait de ne pas avoir réussi à se retenir de venir pour lui pourrir la vie, et Natsu s'était senti plus inutile que jamais. Le mage de glace s'était rapidement détourné de lui avec un soupir déçu et méprisant, manquant de peu l'expression défaite et désolée que celui du feu avait arborée pendant un instant, et n'avait plus détaché les yeux du livre qu'il étudiait tout le reste de la soirée. _

_Natsu avait alors compris que ses actes n'avaient servi qu'à engendrer plus de haine, et il n'avait jamais plus retenté l'expérience. Gray continuerait de le détester, quoi qu'il fît. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : que Natsu disparaisse, purement et simplement, de sa vie. Et cela, le faible qu'il était ne pouvait le lui offrir._

_Fairy Tail lui était **vital**. Il était au-dessus de ses forces de rester éloigné d'elle plus de quelques heures, ce jour le lui avait prouvé. _

_Il devait trouver un autre moyen. _

_Il avait suivi les conseils d'Erza en ne s'approchant pas de lui, mais plus il le faisait, plus il avait l'impression que c'était mal. Comment ignorer quelqu'un qui souffrait devant ses yeux pouvait-il être **bien**_ _? Agir ainsi ne faisait que creuser le clivage, entretenir la haine que Gray avait pour lui, et s'ils continuaient ainsi il ne pourrait sans doute plus être sauvé. On avait beau lui dire le contraire, c'était de sa faute si son état empirait, et voir quelqu'un malheureux à cause de lui était à ses yeux plus douloureux que n'importe quelle insulte ou blessure physique que Gray pouvait lui infliger. _

_C'est pourquoi il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait différent. Qu'importe combien de fois il allait être rejeté, insulté ou méprisé, qu'importe s'il devait abandonner sa fierté et se laisser piétiner sans riposter, il briserait les masques et abaisserait toutes les barrières coûte que coûte. Si les actes n'avaient aucun effet, les mots en auraient peut-être._

_Natsu s'arrêta sur le seuil de la guilde et posa les yeux sur le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, déterminé. _

_Aujourd'hui, il allait parler à Gray._

* * *

_L'après-midi tirait vers le crépuscule, et les mages commençaient peu à peu à quitter le hall de la guilde, qui s'était déjà incroyablement vidée. Tous les adultes hormis Makarov avaient déjà rejoint leur maison respective pour la nuit ainsi que la plupart des enfants, mais pour le plus grand malheur de Gray, Natsu, alias Microbe pour aujourd'hui, était presque toujours le dernier à partir et ce soir n'avait pas fait exception._

_Depuis sa discussion avec Makarov et sa crise de larmes, Gray avait **vraiment**_ _essayé de tenir sa promesse et de retenir les pulsions haineuses qui le hantaient dès lors que ses yeux se posaient sur Microbe et qu'il avait l'occasion de faire disparaître ce sourire dégoûtant de son visage. Il se plaçait tous les jours à une table encore plus loin de lui et changeait même parfois d'endroit lorsqu'il s'approchait trop, s'efforçait de se concentrer sur ses livres même quand il sentait le besoin de faire une pause se manifester, ne répondait jamais à personne pour éviter de lever les yeux et de tomber par mégarde sur ne serait-ce que son ombre, mais toutes ces précautions devenaient inutiles dès que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait et souvent, ses pulsions prenaient le dessus. _

_Aucun d'eux n'était assez âgé et expérimenté pour que Makarov puisse leur permettre de partir en mission, alors tous les enfants étaient nourris et logés par la guilde avec l'argent que les adultes rapportaient de leur propre travail. Tous les repas étaient donc pris à Fairy Tail, autour de la même table, et même si Gray avait insisté pour manger à l'écart, notamment depuis l'arrivée de Microbe, le maître n'avait jamais voulu le laisser faire et le forçait chaque fois à s'installer avec les autres._

_Durant ces moments, il n'avait rien pour détourner son attention des exclamations, cris de joie ou conversations de ses homologues hormis son assiette, et bruyant comme il était toujours, Microbe finissait inévitablement par recevoir une ou deux insultes que Gray n'avait pu réprimer. Le simple son de sa voix, empreinte d'une joie de vivre qu'il ne méritait pas, l'aveuglait de rage car il savait ce qui allait **toujours**_ _avec : ce **putain**_ _de sourire hypocrite. _

_Les autres étaient peut-être assez naïfs pour se laisser avoir, mais Gray était plus malin que ça. Microbe cachait quelque chose derrière sa stupide façon d'être : il jouait avec eux, avec lui, il en était sûr. Personne ne pouvait être aussi stupidement heureux sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, il souriait **tout le temps**, et en toute circonstance. Gray était même sûr que cette raclure serait capable de sourire devant le cadavre d'une fourmi qu'il aurait écrasée. Après tout, il souriait bien pendant qu'il souffrait juste à côté de lui. _

_Il se pavanait comme s'il était le roi du monde, s'excitait pour la moindre futilité, exhibant son bonheur pour se moquer de ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Si au départ il n'avait pas su identifier ce qui l'avait tant perturbé lors de leur première rencontre, tout paraissait plus clair maintenant. Cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie était celle d'un bonheur qui n'était pas le sien, et la douleur qui avait suivi celle qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir. _

_Ce jour-là, Microbe lui avait prouvé qu'il possédait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, et que son existence serait ainsi éternellement supérieure à la sienne. Que comparé à lui, Gray ne vaudrait jamais rien. _

_Il avait même réussi à mettre tout le monde de son côté, à les manipuler pour les convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, que tout était de la faute de Gray, et de les retourner contre lui. Il était persuadé qu'ils avaient commencé à croire qu'il ne faisait que dévoiler sa véritable personnalité, personne ne comprenait qu'il ne l'insultait pas de gaité de cœur, qu'il ne faisait que se protéger de ses tentatives de manipulations. Il n'était pas cruel, il ne se satisfaisait pas de la souffrance des gens comme le faisait Microbe. C'était lui le gentil dans l'histoire, et personne ne s'en rendait compte. _

_Microbe avait bien réussi son coup, et son fameux sourire forcissait en conséquence, chaque jour plus large que celui de la veille. Et Gray le haïssait pour cela, à tel point que même Deliora quittait ses pensées lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il désirait plus que tout révéler son vrai visage au grand jour, mais il avait conscience qu'agir sous l'impulsivité et l'inonder de sa haine ne pouvait servir cet objectif. Ses insultes et ses humiliations instinctives et compulsives n'avaient pas le pouvoir de faire disparaître ses sourires toujours plus grands, elles avaient même l'effet strictement inverse. _

_Plus il l'insultait, plus ses sourires s'élargissaient._

_Plus ses sourires s'élargissaient, plus il le haïssait._

_Et plus il le haïssait, plus il l'insultait._

_C'était un cycle sans fin qu'il ne savait comment stopper. Se protéger de Microbe en l'insultant et en le rabaissant n'était pas suffisant pour briser son masque d'hypocrisie._

_Il devait trouver un autre moyen._

_Il avait suivi les ordres de Makarov en le laissant tranquille autant que possible, mais plus il le faisait, plus il avait l'impression que c'était mal. Comment laisser quelqu'un manipuler les autres et se moquer d'eux alors qu'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte pouvait-il être **bien**_ _? Agir ainsi ne faisait que conforter Microbe dans ses plans, lui donner plus de pouvoir chaque jour, et s'il continuait ainsi il ne pourrait sans doute plus être stoppé. On avait beau lui dire contraire, il était une menace pour tout le monde, et voir ceux qui lui avaient offert un toit être bernés de la sorte était à ses yeux plus douloureux que n'importe quel faux-semblant ou sourire frauduleux que Microbe pouvait lui infliger._

_C'est pourquoi il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait différent. Qu'importe combien de sourires il devrait supporter, qu'importe s'il devait abandonner son mutisme et désobéir au maître, il briserait les masques et abaisserait toutes les barrières coûte que coûte. Si les insultes n'avaient aucun effet, les menaces en auraient peut-être._

_Gray s'interrompit dans sa lecture et referma le livre d'un coup sec, déterminé. _

_Aujourd'hui, il allait parler à Natsu._

* * *

_C'était l'heure._

_Natsu avait passé la journée à s'agiter dans tous les sens, à la fois excité et anxieux d'enfin passer à l'action, et ce moment était enfin arrivé. La soirée était bien avancée et la guilde presque vide, conformément à ce qu'il attendait. Il ne pouvait sûrement trouver meilleure occasion de parler à Gray, même s'il aurait préféré qu'Erza ne fût pas là si les choses s'envenimaient –ou plutôt **lorsqu'**elles s'envenimeraient–. _

_Il avait remarqué qu'elle supportait mal le fait que Gray ne voulait plus lui parler et de voir son état empirer jour après jour, et qu'elle désespérait de trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation. Elle paraissait de plus en plus triste à mesure que le temps passait, et Natsu aurait voulu éviter de lui faire plus de peine en lui imposant d'assister à ce qui allait probablement dégénérer en dispute et de devoir les séparer. Sans compter qu'il était certain maintenant qu'à moins d'une vraie discussion avec le mage de glace, celui-ci ne guérirait jamais, leur relation continuerait de les détruire, et Erza avec eux. Il fallait qu'elle le laisse la mener jusqu'au bout, quelle que soit la violence de leurs mots._

_Il avait attendu le plus possible dans l'espoir de la voir retourner à Fairy Hills pour la nuit et ainsi lui épargner ce qui allait suivre, mais la partie de cartes qu'elle avait entamée avec Levy et Cana, les deux seules personnes encore présentes à part Makarov, Erza, Gray, et lui-même, n'était toujours pas terminée et Natsu n'avait plus le temps d'attendre : Gray s'apprêtait à partir à son tour. Ou du moins était-ce ce qui lui semblait, le mage de glace ayant fermé son livre pour fixer l'horloge accrochée au mur à côté de lui. _

_Pour la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre très exactement, leur regard se croisa, et les doigts de Natsu se resserrèrent avec force sur le livre qu'il avait prévu d'offrir au mage de glace, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Il déglutit difficilement, l'hésitation faisant une entrée fracassante dans tout son être tandis que les yeux de Gray semblaient le transpercer de part en part, et il baissa les siens sur le sol. Il les posa ensuite sur le recueil de contes qui lui avait coûté toutes ses économies et qu'il tenait dans ses mains devenues moites et tremblantes, la peur au ventre._

_Et s'il faisait une énorme erreur en forçant les choses ? Et s'il générait une situation irréparable ? Et s'il disait ou faisait quelque chose de mal, qui ferait sombrer Gray encore plus ? Et s'il créait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résoudrait ? Et si après ça, Erza et tous les autres ne voulaient plus jamais lui parler, et lui demandaient de partir parce qu'il avait désobéi et fait souffrir Gray ?_

_Et si… il finissait à nouveau tout seul ?_

_Son front ruisselait de sueur et ses lèvres frémissaient horriblement à ce stade de panique, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent inhumainement, le privant d'une partie de son air. Il ferma les yeux avec force, se concentrant sur la régularité de sa respiration pour calmer son rythme effréné et éloigner la crise. Il devait se calmer, respirer, ne penser à rien. C'était le moment ou jamais d'avoir confiance en lui. _

_Il allait y arriver. _

_Gray avait déjà détourné les yeux de lui lorsqu'il rouvrit les siens, et Natsu pria intérieurement qu'il n'eût pas vu son moment de faiblesse, ou il était sûr que tout serait fini pour lui. Heureusement Erza, Levy et Cana ne faisaient pas du tout attention à lui et n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupées à s'exclamer et s'amuser. Et avec Makarov dans son bureau à l'étage, la voie était libre. _

_Natsu soupira de soulagement et inspira profondément pour se donner courage, résolu. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais il se sentait enfin prêt à passer à l'action, en mettant tout en œuvre pour ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Son regard électrisé par la détermination se fixa sur Gray et enfin, Natsu se dirigea dans sa direction, son présent bien dissimulé dans son dos._

_Bientôt, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent à côté du mage de glace, qui se tourna vers lui. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent à nouveau, et Natsu déglutit._

_Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière._

* * *

_**Voilà ! Cette fois vous devez vraiment sentir les problèmes arriver, là :p.**_

_**Je suppose que vous comprenez pourquoi ça s'est arrêté là et aussi d'où vient le titre du chapitre. J'en suis vraiment très fière, autant au niveau du fond que de la forme. En vérité ce n'était pas spécialement prévu comme ça à la base. J'ai écrit le passage de Natsu sans me poser de questions, et en écrivant celui de Gray je me suis rendue compte que les thèmes abordés, même s'ils sont traités différemment comme le sont leur caractère et leurs sentiments, étaient les mêmes et que j'avais plus ou moins les mêmes choses à dire que pour celui de Natsu. Du coup j'ai repris la structure des phrases de la partie de Natsu pour celle de Gray, d'où cet effet de symétrie dont je suis plutôt fière :)**_

_**Pour ce qui est du fond, vous en savez maintenant plus sur Natsu et sur la façon dont il vit tout cette histoire et croyez-moi ce n'est que le début de son développement. Il était important de souligner les points principaux de son évolution : sa peur phobique de la solitude et d'être encore abandonné, sa volonté d'aider Gray et surtout de tout faire pour ne donner aucune raison à la guilde de le laisser tomber quitte à tout sacrifier. Je pense que ça résume plutôt bien tout ça. Personnellement la solitude est quelque chose qui me touche vraiment beaucoup, sa simple idée me serre le cœur et imaginer Natsu en pleine crise de panique parce qu'il est terrifié à l'idée de rester tout seul me fait vraiment "mal" (dans le bon sens du terme).**_

_**Quant à Gray, ses émotions envers Natsu ne font que grandir à mesure que celui-ci tente de se cacher derrière des sourires gigantesques, que Gray prend pour des provocations. Il a compris que Natsu cache quelque chose, mais se plante complètement sur la raison, ce qui créé ce quiproquo de malade. Qui va causer de gros, gros, GROS dégâts.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre on rentre vraiment dans le vif du sujet et à partir de là, plus de répit. J'espère que vous êtes préparés ! Il sera aussi beaucoup plus long que celui-ci.**_

_**A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 5 du coup, soit le 9 Juin. Et s'il vous plaît franchement... commentez quoi. Rien que pour me dire que ça vous plaît parce que là... ça donne juste l'impression que tout le monde en a rien à péter de cette histoire.**_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	5. Le choc des différences

_**Pouet !**_

**_Bon voilà le chapitre 5, si jamais y'a quelqu'un qui l'attendait… Enfin bref. _****_Les ennuis commencent comme le laissait suggérer la fin du chapitre précédent, et ce n'est que le début. Plus de répit à partir de là._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le choc des différences**

_Microbe._

_Gray le dévisagea comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, surpris qu'il fût celui prenant l'initiative de venir le voir, comme par hasard le jour qu'il avait lui-même choisi pour enfin mettre les choses au clair avec lui, et briser l'imposteur pour faire apparaître le vrai Microbe. Celui-ci souriait, encore et toujours, mais sa mâchoire était tellement crispée par une quelconque émotion que son sourire ressemblait plus à une tentative de simuler un aplomb inexistant. Alors au lieu de le mettre en colère, son expression le satisfit grandement._

_Prendre le dessus s'avérait plus facile que prévu._

_\- Tu veux quoi, Microbe ?_

_Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était venu, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Gray lui pose la question au lieu de le repousser et lui ordonner violemment de dégager. Le mage de glace usa du regard le plus perçant qu'il puisse générer dans l'intention de crever les défenses de son interlocuteur déjà affaiblies par le trouble, lui permettant de s'approcher un peu plus de son but ultime tout en prenant le contrôle de la conversation._

_\- T'es vraiment aussi nul que ça ? Venir là sans savoir pourquoi ?_

_Natsu secoua la tête, plus pour essayer de regagner son assurance que pour réfuter son affirmation, et balbutia :_

_\- N-Non je…_

_La chaise de Gray racla bruyamment le sol, interrompant Natsu dans sa maigre tentative de s'expliquer. Les pupilles du garçon aux cheveux roses furent secouées d'appréhension tandis que le brun se levait lentement de son siège, suivant ses mouvements avec une peur croissante. Profitant de son désarroi, Gray se planta devant lui pour se donner un air supérieur, notant au passage la goutte de sueur perlant sur le front de son ennemi et les légers tremblements de son corps._

_\- Alors ? On a peur de voir son secret être dévoilé, hein ?_

_L'angoisse explosa sur le visage de Natsu tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas, élargissant l'expression narquoise du mage de glace, qui sut qu'il avait frappé au bon endroit._

_\- Q-Quoi ?_

_Gray ne s'arrêta pas en si bonne voie et combla à nouveau la distance qui les séparait en avançant d'un pas vers Natsu, qui cette fois ne tenta pas de se soustraire à sa proximité, paralysé sur place. Ses battements de cœur s'emballèrent une nouvelle fois, et il dut rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas céder à la panique et régulariser le rythme de sa respiration tandis que l'air s'accumulait dans sa gorge, le menaçant de l'étouffer à chaque inspiration._

_Gray avait-il vu sa crise d'angoisse et le menaçait-il de révéler à toute la guilde à quel point il était faible et inutile ? Allait-on déjà lui reprendre ce qu'il avait enfin pu obtenir après onze mois de solitude et de lutte pour sa survie ? Sa pire terreur allait-elle se réaliser encore ?_

_Il résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux et de fuir l'instant présent, priant, suppliant, implorant la quelconque étoile qui dirigeait sa vie de ne pas lui infliger une troisième de ces épreuves._

_Pitié, tout sauf ça._

_\- Tu crois que j'vois pas clair dans ton jeu, hein ? Poursuivit Gray, remarquant que le masque commençait à se fissurer. Je sais ce que tu caches, Microbe. T'aurais pas dû essayer de jouer avec moi._

_Natsu déglutit pour tenter de se débarrasser de la boule d'air de plus en plus volumineuse qui lui brûlait la gorge mais elle se reforma instantanément. Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal, pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il avait tout fait, **tout**, pour masquer les défauts qui poussaient tous ceux qu'il rencontrait à le jeter, il avait fait disparaître tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui une nuisance. Alors pourquoi ? Si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était faible ou turbulent, pourquoi finissait-on toujours par le détester et se débarrasser de lui ? Que devait-il faire pour ne plus être inutile ? Qui devait-il être ?_

_Il n'avait jamais été de son intention de jouer avec qui que ce soit, il voulait juste… juste mériter d'être aimé. Que plus jamais on ne l'abandonne à la solitude et à la misère parce qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'on se soucie de lui. Il avait cru que son existence aurait plus de valeur s'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre en supprimant certaines parts de lui-même, mais en agissant de la sorte, peut-être ne leur avait-il que donné une raison supplémentaire de le haïr._

_Même avec toutes les meilleures intentions du monde, il n'était capable que d'apporter tristesse et misère. A cause de lui, Gray croyait qu'il avait intentionnellement essayé de lui nuire alors même qu'il ne voulait que l'aider. Il était la preuve vivante qu'il n'avait été que source de souffrances._

_Peut-être n'était-il bon qu'à ça._

_\- D-De quoi tu parles ? Je… je veux juste-_

_Gray le coupa en attrapant brutalement son bras, dévoilant de force le livre qu'il avait gardé dissimulé derrière lui, et serra son poignet tellement violemment que Natsu grimaça de douleur._

_\- Et ça c'est quoi, hein ? Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais faire ?_

_Natsu voulut profiter de la seconde que prit Gray pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais cette fois le mage de glace ne laissa même pas le temps au moindre mot de franchir ses lèvres._

_\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'acheter avec ça ?! A moins que tu voulais montrer à tout le monde que t'es meilleur que moi ?! Que je ne vaux rien ?!_

_La rage grignotait cruellement le sang-froid qu'il avait réussi à conserver jusque-là à mesure qu'il parlait, et Natsu se trouvait acculé par toutes ses fausses accusations, l'éloignant de plus en plus de tout espoir de réussir à convaincre Gray de ses bonnes intentions. Totalement pétrifié par la terreur, la situation lui échappant totalement, il ne put que balbutier sans grande conviction :_

_\- N-Non, je te jure je- agh !_

_Gray avait tordu son poignet pour l'obliger à desserrer ses doigts sur le livre, qui s'écrasa par terre. Ivre de vengeance, le mage de glace abattit sauvagement son pied sur sa couverture, et, ignorant le gémissement implorant de Natsu pour l'en dissuader et récupérer son bien, le piétina sans scrupule. Le livre fut arraché de presque toutes ses pages à mesure des assauts tandis que son propriétaire suppliait son bourreau d'arrêter le massacre, mais celui-ci le poursuivit sans état d'âme, le regard brûlant de rage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'interrompit dans son acte barbare et retira son pied de sa victime._

_N'en resta plus, sous les yeux horrifiés du petit Dragon Slayer, qu'un amas de papier et de cuir déchirés._

_Natsu n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que la main de Gray l'empoigna par son écharpe et que son front se colla au sien, le réduisant instantanément à un silence apeuré. Aucun sourire, aussi grand pourrait-il être, n'était capable de le sortir du tourbillon de tristesse, de terreur et d'incompréhension qui le lapidait, et toutes ces émotions transparaissaient alors sur le visage blafard du mage de feu sans la moindre limite. Dupé par sa propre fureur, Gray n'y vit que de la peur d'être démasqué et le foudroya de toute sa haine, ne cherchant même plus à la réprimer._

_Même les bruits de pas précipités qu'il entendit se diriger dans leur direction suite à ses vociférations ne stoppèrent les lèvres avides de revanche du mage de glace, qui les ouvrit à nouveau sans lâcher sa victime :_

_\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses bidons ! Les autres sont peut-être aveugles mais pas moi ! Tu m'auras pas comme ça, Microbe ! Ne crois pas pouvoir m'avoir avec tes sourires dégoûtants, je tomberai jamais dans tes pièges !_

_\- Gray, ça suffit !_

_Les yeux déformés par la folie vengeresse de celui-ci se jetèrent comme un prédateur sur Erza qui courrait vers eux, et la petite rousse crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre lorsqu'il hurla :_

_\- **Tu la fermes, Erza !**_

_C'était les premiers mots que Gray lui avait adressés en deux semaines, et Erza sentit son cœur se déchirer, la clouant sur place. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir un petit poing se serrer avant que le coup ne fuse, s'écrasant sur la joue du mage de glace qui n'avait rien vu venir. Les mains d'Erza trouvèrent leur place sur ses lèvres tandis que Gray s'écrasait contre une table située à plusieurs mètres, la brisant sous le choc. Bouche bée, incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle le contempla se redresser, une main pressée contre sa joue endolorie, puis poser ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur sur son agresseur._

_Natsu l'avait frappé._

_Celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux baissés, les poings serrés si fort que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Son visage déformé par la colère et la désolation apparut brusquement entre deux mèches roses lorsqu'il redressa la tête, propulsant férocement ces deux émotions sur Gray qui n'avait toujours pas bougé._

_\- Comment tu peux lui parler comme ça ?! Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, et toi tu- !_

_Son expression disparut à nouveau derrière le rideau rose de sa chevelure lorsqu'il courba l'échine, les tremblements de ses bras s'accentuant drastiquement comme s'il essayait de contrôler la nébuleuse d'émotions qui explosait en lui._

_\- **T'es qu'un idiot !**_

_Il avait hurlé mais sa voix était enrouée par le désarroi, et ni Gray ni Erza n'eut la force de dire quoi que ce soit._

_\- Je m'en fiche que tu me traites de tous les noms, tu pourrais même me tuer pour c'que j'en ai à faire ! Mais Erza et tous les autres… ils méritent pas que tu les rejettes !_

_\- Natsu…_

_Erza ne savait pas vraiment si elle était plus choquée ou touchée de voir Natsu les défendre avec tant d'ardeur, mais les bribes de larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux écarquillés et ses lèvres immuablement entrouvertes témoignaient de la démesure de ces deux émotions. Pas une seule fois depuis sa rencontre avec Gray il n'avait levé la voix hormis pour exprimer de la joie ou de l'excitation, pas une seule fois il ne s'était battu avec qui que ce soit même pour participer à leurs bagarres extravagantes, pas une seule fois il n'avait réagi impulsivement même lorsqu'il était rabaissé et insulté par Gray, se contentant de l'ignorer et de renforcer ses sourires… jamais Erza n'aurait cru qu'il puisse héberger tant de colère en lui._

_Pourtant pouvait-elle vraiment en être surprise ? Avant le début de ce conflit entre les deux garçons, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Gray puisse héberger autant de haine et de violence non plus, même si elles ne surgissaient qu'envers Natsu. C'était comme s'ils étaient faits pour ne pas s'entendre, comme si leur rencontre avait totalement déréglé leur personnalité pour en faire resurgir tous les traits sans distinction dès qu'ils interagissaient entre eux, outrepassant les limites imposées par leur volonté qui le reste du temps les gardait scrupuleusement à l'abri du monde extérieur. Natsu derrière ses sourires, et Gray derrière son impassibilité._

_Elle ne savait même plus qui ils étaient vraiment et cela la désolait profondément, mais cela ne diminuait en rien les sentiments de gratitude et de sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour Natsu à cet instant._

_Puisqu'il était le seul dont Gray reconnaissait la présence, peut-être que grâce à lui, son ami reconnaîtrait enfin la sienne à nouveau et accepterait de lui reparler ne serait-ce que pour des banalités, comme avant._

_Puisqu'il était le seul à qui Gray dévoilait ce qu'il portait dans son cœur même si c'était involontaire et uniquement motivé par la haine et la colère, peut-être était-il aussi le seul à posséder en lui les mots capables d'atteindre le noyau de ses souffrances et les extirper de leur carapace de solitude et d'indifférence._

_Peut-être Natsu était-il tout simplement la solution au désespoir de Gray, et de ce fait, au sien._

_Mais elle ne pouvait les laisser se déchirer pour autant. Il avait attiré l'attention de Gray et grâce à cela, ils avaient une chance de réussir à le faire parler, à le pousser à se confier, à le comprendre enfin. Maintenant, Natsu devait retrouver son calme, ou elle donnait peu cher de leurs deux peaux._

_Natsu respirait bruyamment, essoufflé, lorsqu'Erza combla les derniers pas qui la séparaient de lui pour poser une main apaisante sur son bras encore frémissant d'adrénaline._

_\- Natsu, calme-toi…_

_\- Non ! Ne t'en mêle pas, Erza !_

_Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, la perte de son sang-froid l'incitait à repousser le contact d'un mouvement brutal, manquant de faire tomber Erza qui fut forcée de reculer d'un pas pour rétablir son équilibre. En temps normal elle aurait sûrement riposté avec un coup de poing bien mérité sur son crâne buté, mais elle était bien trop ébranlée par les événements pour user de son autorité habituelle. Natsu s'apprêtait à jeter de nouvelles paroles sur Gray mais Erza hurla, désespérée de l'empêcher d'envenimer les choses :_

_\- S'il te plaît, arrête !_

_Le ton suppliant de sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique aigu auquel son corps tressaillit, renouant brutalement les liens qui séparaient son esprit rationnel de l'émotionnel. Son poing se desserra tandis qu'il expirait en un seul et bref souffle éraillé la boule d'air qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, et sa tête se tourna fébrilement vers Erza. Ses muscles ne tremblaient plus que d'angoisse lorsque ses yeux humides d'émoi rencontrèrent les siens, et rien ne fut plus présent que l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre en laissant ses émotions être ainsi piquées au vif, l'incitant à user de son tempérament impulsif pour les satisfaire. Elles avaient maintenant battu en retraite, l'autorisant à reprendre le contrôle, mais le mal était fait et le choc qui s'étalait sur chaque parcelle de l'expression corporelle de son amie raviva toutes ses craintes._

_Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'enfin réussir à formuler ses mots, qui vinrent un peu trop craquelés à son goût._

_\- P-Pardon, je pensais…, je voulais pas-_

_Il dut s'interrompre pour ne pas consumer le dernier atome d'oxygène qui subsistait dans ses poumons éreintés puis s'apprêta à poursuivre lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un minimum de souffle, mais un raclement bruyant attira son attention et celle d'Erza en direction de Gray. Le mage de feu grelotta sous la froideur accusatrice qui riait dans le regard glacial du mage de glace tandis qu'il se relevait sans le quitter des yeux, écartant les débris de la table sur laquelle il avait atterri._

_C'était le moment ou jamais d'enfin leur ouvrir les yeux sur la vilénie qui motivait Microbe dans tous ses actes._

_\- Tu vois ça, Erza ?_

_La petite fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom prononcé par ces lèvres qui ne s'étaient plus ouvertes pour elle depuis dix-huit interminables jours, ne s'attendant pas à entendre Gray s'adresser à elle plutôt qu'à Natsu, qu'elle sentit se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle interrogea le brun du regard, nerveuse, et celui-ci reprit :_

_\- Il joue avec vous depuis le début. Te laisse pas avoir par cet imposteur._

_\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Gray ?_

_Celui-ci se désintéressa d'elle sans lui répondre pour fixer Natsu, qui soutint son regard avec peine tandis que Gray s'approchait à nouveau de lui, lui ôtant tout pouvoir de s'imposer._

_\- Microbe._

_La fermeté haineuse conférée à son ignoble surnom multiplia les gouttes de sueur inondant le front de Natsu, qui devinait sans mal ce qui allait suivre, attisant son état de panique. Gray s'arrêta en face de lui, le toisant de ses quelques centimètres de plus, et ajouta froidement :_

_\- Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, hein ?_

_Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il avait caché sa faiblesse et tous ses défauts pour rester avec eux, les avait trompés sur sa véritable identité en espérant rendre tout le monde heureux ainsi, pour ne pas être un fardeau, devenir quelqu'un sur qui tout le monde pouvait compter. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur quelque part, il n'était peut-être pas encore assez parfait, mais il n'avait jamais voulu les faire souffrir, il fallait qu'on le croie !_

_\- C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, je le jure !_

_Sa voix éclatait de désespoir et de sincérité mais malheureusement Gray refusait toujours de le voir, persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait encore que d'une de ses si fameuses simulations perverses. Comment pouvait-il croire ça, après avoir vu de ses propres yeux les sourires de cet escroc se nourrir de ses souffrances jour après jour, et s'élargir encore et encore chaque fois que sa douleur s'amplifiait ?_

_Il essayait juste de protéger sa couverture, de les manipuler pour maintenir son masque hypocrite ! Il mentait !_

_\- Alors pourquoi plus j'ai mal plus t'es heureux, hein ?! Maintenant tout le monde me déteste et ça te fait bien marrer, pas vrai ?!_

_\- Non ! C'est pas-_

_\- **Ne mens pas ! Arrête de te faire passer pour c'que tu n'es pas !**_

_Cette fois, Natsu ne tenta pas de le convaincre de sa sincérité, ses espoirs de persuasion ayant dépéri jusqu'à l'inexistence. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne parfaite qu'aucune émotion ne vint altérer hormis la résignation bien que son regard demeurât fougueux d'une détermination nouvelle : celle d'au moins réussir à ce que sa haine et les désirs de vengeance qui lui étaient liés ne touchent que lui. S'il pouvait au moins faire ça, il n'aurait pas totalement échoué._

_\- D-D'accord._

_Même Gray ne put retenir la surprise d'apparaître dans son expression, et Erza fixa Natsu, incrédule._

_\- D'accord, répéta-t-il avec plus de fermeté. J'ai compris. J'ai compris mais s'il te plaît…_

_Son timbre se craquela vers la fin de sa phrase, à tel point qu'ils crurent que des larmes allaient surgir lorsqu'il baissa la tête, s'inclinant presque devant Gray pour l'implorer._

_\- S'il te plait, rends pas les autres tristes à cause de moi ! Ils méritent pas que tu les détestes aussi !_

_Le mage de glace ne put rester insensible à ses supplications, mais il le regretta la seconde suivante. Il ne devait pas le laisser jouer avec ses sentiments, et encore moins faire croire aux autres qu'il les détestait. Il n'y avait qu'une et qu'une seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais haïe, sans compter Deliora, et c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il souffrait encore plus et l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Il n'agissait de la sorte qu'à cause de lui, et uniquement lui ! C'était lui qui incitait tout Fairy Tail à le mépriser ! C'était lui qu'il détestait !_

_\- Y'a que toi que je déteste !_

_\- Alors venge-toi sur moi et laisse les autres en dehors de ça !_

_Le ton de Natsu était encore implorant, mais ses prunelles demeuraient légèrement menaçantes, défiant son interlocuteur d'oser refuser sa requête._

_Son arrogance fut accueillie par une chute démentielle et soudaine de la température ambiante, par la matérialisation d'un désir de vengeance sous forme de puissantes vagues de magie glacées, et enfin, par un poing en pleine figure._

_Ejecté sous le choc, le corps de Natsu fila en coup de vent sous les yeux horrifiés d'Erza qui n'eut pas le temps de retenir Gray de s'élancer en direction de sa victime pour poursuivre son assaut. Natsu s'écrasa contre le mur avec fracas, sa tête heurtant violemment le béton. Son dos se cambra tandis qu'il crachait de douleur et il glissa le long de la façade, sonné._

_Erza reprit ses esprits une seconde trop tard. Gray était déjà presque sur lui._

_\- **Gray !**_

_Celui-ci l'ignora, continuant sa course vers son ennemi, et tonna à son adresse :_

_\- Ça, c'était pour le coup de tout à l'heure ! Si t'y tiens tant que ça, je vais te rendre tout le mal que t'as fait ! Tu vas morfler, Microbe !_

_Les courants de magie émis par le mage de glace se renforçaient exponentiellement, enragés par la fureur de leur propriétaire qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Natsu se remettait à peine de son étourdissement, se redressant avec peine en prenant appui sur son épaule pour s'adosser contre le mur, lorsque Gray apparut de nouveau devant lui, l'immobilisant sur place._

_\- **Gray, arrête !**_

_Erza s'était élancée vers les deux garçons mais aucun d'eux ne l'entendit, leurs tympans bourdonnant soit de rage, soit de terreur. Le tourbillon de magie gravit un nouvel échelon d'intensité lorsque Gray joignit un poing contre la paume de son autre main, un Natsu tétanisé à ses pieds qui ne semblait même pas avoir l'intention de se défendre et qui avait levé les yeux vers son futur bourreau, à la fois résigné et implorant._

_Erza hurlait et suppliait Gray de renoncer à sa folie, des larmes d'effroi rebondissant sur ses cils lorsqu'elles explosèrent de ses pupilles. Puis elle s'arrêta brusquement, les entrailles sur la langue, le cœur dans la gorge, dont les cordes vocales s'étaient immobilisées. La magie s'était dissipée._

_Pendant un instant, tout se tut, tout se figea. Le silence était absolu._

_Les lèvres de Gray se retroussèrent, et Natsu ferma précipitamment les yeux avec force, la mâchoire crispée en prévision de la douleur, sans doute méritée, qui serait bientôt la sienne._

_\- Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste ! Ice make… !_

_Le choc était imminent._

_\- **GRAY, NON !**_

_\- **Stor-**_

_L'explosion qui s'ensuivit engloutit la fin de son incantation et le hurlement désespéré d'Erza. Ses bourrasques repoussèrent violemment la petite rousse qui s'approchait encore, la soulevant sans peine pour la faire tomber à plat ventre. L'impact lui arracha une grimace et un gémissement de douleur mais la panique qui déflagrait dans tout son organisme la débarrassa aussitôt de ses effets étourdissants et elle fit bondir son regard larmoyant sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux garçons. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre._

_Gray et Natsu se trouvaient toujours face à face, mais leur regard avait rompu tout contact avec l'adversaire pour se concentrer sur la troisième personne qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, et leurs deux expressions avaient fusionnées en une seule émotion : la stupeur. Ce fut aussi celle qui se matérialisa sur le visage d'Erza, dont le cœur se remit à fonctionner à toute vitesse dès qu'elle réalisa à qui appartenait la nouvelle silhouette, qu'elle ne voyait que de dos._

_Tenant fermement le bras de Gray en l'écartant de force du second, le vieux maître de Fairy Tail se tenait entre lui et sa victime toujours écroulée contre le mur, imposant à tous son autorité suprême._

_\- Ça suffit._

_Erza contempla son dos et l'expression choquée de ses deux camarades, et les larmes de soulagement recouvrirent celles qui avaient été fabriquées de terreur._

_Natsu était indemne._

_\- M-Master…_

_Le soulagement fut tel qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher l'affliction de teinter sa voix, bénissant le maître d'être intervenu avant que l'irréparable ne se produise. Sans son intervention miraculeuse, elle aurait dû assister, impuissante, à la destruction définitive de ses deux amis les plus chers. Elle aurait dû vivre avec l'esprit infecté de cette image pour le restant de sa vie, et avec la culpabilité de n'avoir rien été capable de faire pour éviter ce drame. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que tout son monde ne s'écroule autour d'elle sans aucun espoir de réparation. Natsu aurait très bien pu mourir, son sang recouvrant les mains de celui qui l'aurait tué, le consumant peu à peu… jusqu'à le briser définitivement. Leur vie aurait été mise en pièce tout autant que la sienne, que cela fût littéral ou symbolique._

_Elle continua de bénir et de remercier encore et encore la quelconque étoile qui avait préservé la guilde d'un tel carnage. Le pire avait pu être évité._

_L'eau salée coula de plus bel et bientôt, Erza sanglotait misérablement sur le sol._

_Le cauchemar était terminé._

_Makarov libéra Gray de sa poigne et inclina la tête derrière lui pour apercevoir la petite fille du coin de l'œil, la tristesse et la compassion nimbant tous les plis de son visage. Elle avait dû assister à la quasi-autodestruction de ses deux compagnons et avait eu la plus grande peur de son existence, et la vision de cette courageuse petite fille sanglotant sur le sol martyrisait son vieux cœur fatigué._

_Toujours assis par terre et ruisselant de sueur, Natsu fut le suivant à s'enquérir de ce qu'il avait causé, se remettant peu à peu des événements récents. Les traits dénaturés par les sanglots d'Erza lui firent si mal qu'il dut en détourner immédiatement le regard pour le baisser sur le sol, couvert de honte et de culpabilité._

_Il avait tout gâché. Il avait voulu aider Gray, mais l'avait provoqué. Il avait voulu rendre la guilde heureuse, mais il l'avait rendue triste. Il avait voulu apaiser la douleur, mais il l'avait attisée. Il avait voulu protéger Erza…_

_Et il l'avait fait pleurer._

_Il avait fait pleurer Erza._

_Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir tout cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire qu'il était capable d'être utile à qui que ce soit. Il n'aurait jamais dû parler à Gray. Il avait bravé l'ordre d'Erza et trahi sa confiance en croyant pouvoir tout arranger, mais il s'était surestimé._

_Il ne serait jamais qu'un bon à rien._

_L'émotion lui piquait les yeux mais il retint ses larmes, refusant toujours malgré la situation de montrer une quelconque preuve de la faiblesse de son mental. S'il lui restait encore la moindre chance de ne pas être expulsé et rendu à la misère de la solitude, il devait la mettre de son côté par tous les moyens. Il était prêt à tout pour ne plus être seul, même à n'agir ou ne parler que lorsqu'on lui en donnait l'ordre, à leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil, à devenir leur esclave s'il le fallait. Si par miracle Fairy Tail lui donnait une seconde chance, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs, il ne se contenterait plus de demi-mesures. Si changer ne suffisait pas, il allait tout simplement effacer totalement son existence telle qu'elle était maintenant._

_Il allait éradiquer Natsu Dragneel._

_Cette nouvelle résolution lui donna l'énergie de se relever en s'appuyant sur le mur, mais pas le courage de croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Il tituba un peu lorsqu'une douleur aigue courut le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule, qui avait reçu une importante partie des dommages dus à l'impact, mais parvint à se stabiliser rapidement en s'adossant à la paroi. Sa seconde main se referma sur son bras blessé pour le maintenir le plus immobile possible, et il continua de fixer le sol, attendant qu'on lui adresse la parole et lui dise quoi faire._

_Le sang de Gray bouillonnait encore mais en s'enquérant des réactions de Natsu, l'adrénaline que sa colère et les vagues de magie qu'elle avait suscitées redescendit, et la même culpabilité que lui se matérialisa lorsqu'il s'informa à son tour de la détresse d'Erza. Elle tentait comme elle pouvait de contrôler les soubresauts de son corps que ses sanglots alimentaient et Gray savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute si elle se trouvait dans cet état, même si son être tout entier avait envie de la rejeter sur les épaules de Natsu sans qui il n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle._

_Jusqu'à présent ses seules victimes n'avaient été que des meubles et la cause n'avait été que des cauchemars, mais maintenant qu'il avait un ennemi son instabilité se manifestait aussi dans d'autres circonstances et pouvait l'être devant témoin. En vérité, il se faisait peur. Il haïssait Natsu, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se rabaisser à son niveau et de lui faire du mal, et encore moins de le tuer. Il voulait juste rendre justice, pas devenir aussi méprisable que lui en se laissant aller à la violence et la cruauté. Il se reconnaissait au moins ce tort._

_Mais s'il avait failli commettre l'impardonnable, ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute, il n'en serait jamais venu à ces extrémités si Natsu n'avait pas existé. La part souillée de son être n'aurait pas fait surface, et surtout, Erza n'aurait pas été témoin de la bête enragée de haine qu'il gardait prisonnière de cette cage de calme et d'impassibilité, ni ne l'aurait vu perdre les pédales et se complaire dans ses pulsions de rage qui jusqu'alors n'avaient été réservées qu'à lui-même._

_Natsu devait disparaître avant que tout le monde ne finisse par avoir peur de lui et qu'il ne perde tout crédit à leurs yeux. Et s'il ne pouvait l'éliminer en tant que personne, il pouvait toujours l'éliminer symboliquement, supprimer la menace qu'il représentait._

_Il allait éradiquer Natsu Dragneel._

_Lorsqu'il y serait parvenu, l'illusion se dissiperait et Fairy Tail serait enfin libérée du maléfice qu'on lui avait jeté. Il devait sauver la guilde de son emprise d'une manière ou d'une autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Puisque personne d'autre que lui n'était conscient des réalités, c'était une mission qu'il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir. Et lorsque ce serait fait… Erza ne souffrirait plus._

_Il continua de la contempler un moment, et ses pleurs firent exploser sa culpabilité. C'était lui qui avait déclenché ça, et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir parvenir à contenir sa haine pour Natsu et à l'empêcher de s'exprimer à nouveau contre sa volonté. Si seulement son esprit avait été plus fort, il ne lui aurait pas infligé l'épreuve de le voir s'en prendre aussi inhumainement à un autre être humain. Si cela devait se reproduire, Erza s'éloignerait définitivement de lui, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Alors dans l'éventualité où ses émotions échapperaient à nouveau à son contrôle, il devait au moins faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à en subir les conséquences. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il devait la faire pleurer une seconde fois._

_Gray se détourna d'elle, et Makarov en fit de même pour contempler les deux garçons, mais son expression peinée ne le quitta pas pour autant malgré sa colère. Leur visage était autant défiguré de honte l'un que l'autre, la culpabilité avait éteint les flammes de leur conflit pour les transformer en simples braises crépitantes, n'attendant plus qu'un peu d'huile pour renaître de leurs cendres. Deux enfants avaient failli s'entretuer et il était de son devoir de les reconduire sur le droit chemin, mais le regard désespéré de Gray et celui coupable de Natsu faisait fondre toute sa colère. Ils n'avaient agi que par pulsion, que cela fût celle du désespoir ou de la douleur, avaient laissé leur cœur parler à travers leurs poings et leurs émotions leur arracher tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en eux, mais… cela n'avait jamais été leur intention, et cela changeait absolument tout._

_Il était inutile de les réprimander car ils mesuraient déjà les conséquences de leurs actes, il était inutile de leur parler car ils se cacheraient derrière des mensonges, et il n'allait certainement pas abandonner l'un pour le séparer définitivement de l'autre._

_Même lui, Makarov Dreyar, ne savait quoi faire._

_Pourtant Gray avait failli tuer Natsu, ou le blesser gravement dans le meilleur des cas, et il ne pouvait laisser un tel accident se reproduire. Il ne pouvait laisser cela passer sans rien dire._

_\- Gray._

_Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le maître avec anxiété, sachant pertinemment la déception et le ressentiment qui allait lire dans les siens. Il tenta comme il put de ne pas défaillir devant le regard réprobateur qu'il rencontra, attendant le plus patiemment possible le moment des réprimandes._

_\- J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu-_

_\- C'est ma faute, Jii-… maître !_

_Personne ne sut s'il était davantage surpris par son intervention ou le fait qu'il eût au dernier moment appelé Makarov par son titre, mais tous les regards avaient convergé vers Natsu. Oppressé par cette soudaine attention portée sur lui, le mage de feu baissa de nouveau les yeux qu'il avait levés, se croyant être réprimandé pour avoir participé à la discussion sans y être invité, et balbutia dans sa barbe :_

_\- P-Pardon… J-Je voulais pas te- vous couper… Je recommencerai plus._

_Observant l'expression profondément désolée du petit Dragon Slayer, Makarov fut à court de mots. Le garçon paraissait vouloir se fondre dans le décor pour passer inaperçu comme si lui couper la parole avait été un acte tellement impardonnable qu'il méritait d'être exécuté sur place pour l'affront, et qu'il ne savait plus du tout comment agir. Jamais il n'avait vu Natsu si effacé et peu sûr de lui, et encore moins l'appeler par son titre et le vouvoyer. Il ressemblait à une bête encornée qui serait déchiqueté sur place au moindre mouvement de travers, à la moindre vague ou comportement déplacé aussi insignifiant pouvait-il être. Il avait l'air totalement perdu et Makarov se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise. Voir Natsu comme ça était surréaliste et terriblement douloureux._

_Se détachant d'un Gray atterré, Makarov s'accroupit devant Natsu, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, et demanda :_

_\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?_

_Natsu secoua simplement la tête en la conservant inclinée et sans ouvrir la bouche. Makarov plissa le front face à ce refus de s'expliquer, le laissant dans l'incertitude la plus totale sur ce qui le perturbait tant bien qu'il en eût une vague idée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la culpabilité avait aussi drastiquement changé son comportement, mais la seule explication qu'il pouvait y donner fut qu'il avait peur que la moindre erreur, quelle qu'elle fût, puisse encourager les autres à le détester comme Gray le faisait._

_\- Ecoute, Natsu. C'est normal de commettre des erreurs, d'accord ? Personne ne t'en voudra tant que tu les reconnais et que tu les assumes. Alors n'aie pas peur d'en faire. A moins que tes intentions aient été mauvaises, tu seras pardonné._

_\- Mais Maî-_

_\- Pas de « Maître » ou de vouvoiement, Natsu. Ne change pas ta façon d'être à cause d'une seule erreur, quelle qu'elle soit. Nous t'aimons comme tu es. Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire._

_Il n'obtint qu'une réaction mitigée de Natsu mais son air pensif suffit à Makarov qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Gray. Le mage de feu consentit enfin à lever les yeux à ce geste affectueux, encore plus incertain qu'auparavant. Il avait envie de croire ces paroles, mais son expérience avait prouvé qu'être lui-même causait plus de mal que de bien à son entourage, et même lorsqu'il essayait de changer il rendait toujours au moins une personne malheureuse. Il rendait Gray malheureux._

_Ses yeux se tournèrent vers celui-ci mais il les détourna rapidement en constatant que les siens étaient également posés sur lui. Bien que le regard de l'autre garçon fût pour une fois plus dénaturé par la surprise que par la haine, il se sentait incapable de le soutenir et préférait ne pas s'y confronter. C'est pourquoi il conserva obstinément le sien sur le sol lorsqu'il s'expliqua :_

_\- C-C'est moi qui suis allé parler à Gray et c'est moi qu'ai commencé. J-Je lui ai fait du mal alors je lui ai dit de se venger sur moi. C'est ma faute, pas la sienne._

_Makarov fut attristé de le voir prendre toute la responsabilité des actes de Gray en plus de celle des siens, mais il préféra ne porter aucun jugement afin ne pas entretenir le clivage entre les deux garçons. S'il réprimandait l'un plus que l'autre, cela ne pourrait que se terminer par de la jalousie et de la rancœur. Il se devait de rester le plus neutre possible._

_\- Peu importe lequel de vous deux a commencé, vous n'auriez pas dû laisser les choses dégénérer à ce point. La magie n'est pas faite pour être utilisée contre ses camarades quelle que soit la raison._

_Il n'obtint aucune réaction à ses paroles bien qu'il les sentit se tendre légèrement de honte, et il ordonna soudainement d'une voix autoritaire._

_\- Maintenant je veux que vous vous excusiez l'un à l'autre. Tout de suite._

_Son attention se porta d'abord sur Natsu qui s'était de nouveau muré dans une attitude soumise, balançant timidement son équilibre d'un pied à l'autre. Sa culpabilité et sa détresse étaient palpables, et elles furent encore plus réelles lorsqu'il s'inclina presque devant Gray pour murmurer avec sincérité :_

_\- J-Je suis désolé._

_Le mage de glace eut beaucoup de mal à se défaire des mains coupables que les excuses de son pire ennemi avaient enserrées autour de son cœur. Il dut produire des efforts considérables pour se souvenir que le comportement de Microbe était calculé et se rappeler de ne pas se laisser piéger par sa fausse sincérité. Comme il ne disait toujours rien en réponse aux excuses de Natsu, Makarov l'interpella avec un mixte de questionnement et d'autorité :_

_\- Gray._

_Le mage de glace dut se résoudre à cette humiliation et grogna en détournant la tête, l'air presque indifférent._

_\- Je… suis désolé._

_Makarov soupira de dépit, sachant pertinemment que forcer des excuses de leur bouche ne les rendraient pas plus sincères et il dut se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient accepté de donner pour obéir à ses ordres._

_\- Bien. La prochaine fois que ça se produit je ne serais pas aussi indulgent, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?_

_Personne ne répondit mais le maître n'eut pas besoin qu'ils le fassent pour savoir qu'ils avaient compris le message. Il avait conscience que cela n'excluait malheureusement pas la possibilité que ce genre de choses se reproduisent, ce risque allait sûrement augmenter à mesure que leurs souffrances respectives prendraient de l'ampleur, mais à présent qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, il serait plus attentif._

_Clôturant ce chapitre de la discussion, il se détourna des deux garçons pour se diriger vers Erza qui même si elle avait cessé de pleurer et s'était relevée, était restée à l'écart sans quitter sa position. Elle contemplait le sol, le visage tiré par les restes d'émotions qui l'avaient étreinte quelques minutes auparavant._

_Makarov s'accroupit devant elle et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, mais son geste et sa soudaine proximité ne dissuada pas la petite fille de détourner les yeux du sol._

_\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû endurer tout ça, Erza. C'est fini maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien aller._

_Elle se contenta d'acquiescer timidement et après l'avoir attiré dans une brève étreinte pour lui témoigner son soutien, le maître se releva et lui tendit la main. Une fois qu'elle l'eut saisi, il la guida jusque là où Natsu et Gray se trouvaient toujours et demanda gentiment._

_\- Raccompagne Natsu chez lui, Erza, d'accord ?_

_Elle n'accepta sa requête que d'un simple signe de tête affirmatif avant d'enfin oser porter le regard sur Natsu à côté d'elle. Le garçon la fixa une seconde avec un air désolé avant de se reconcentrer sur le sol, supportant mal la vue des bribes de larmes séchées altérant les joues de son amie. Le silence pesant perdura un moment, aucun d'eux ne se sentant capable d'engager la moindre conversation pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que Makarov n'ordonne._

_\- Viens avec moi, Gray._

_Ce fut au tour du mage de glace d'acquiescer fébrilement sans répondre, avant de suivre le mouvement que la main de Makarov le poussant doucement dans le dos lui ordonnait de suivre, l'éloignant des deux autres enfants. Il le guida jusqu'à une table à côté des portes de la guilde._

_\- Attends-moi là._

_Il revint vers Natsu et Erza sans attendre de réponse et s'accroupit cette fois devant le Dragon Slayer, qui maintenait toujours son bras blessé._

_\- Laisse-moi voir ça._

_Obéissant, Natsu retira sa main et Makarov posa la sienne sur son bras pour palper les muscles à divers endroits, arrachant à son patient quelques gémissement de douleur._

_\- Tout va bien. Ça restera un peu douloureux pendant quelques jours mais rien de grave._

_Le mage de feu hocha la tête, et Makarov poursuivit :_

_\- Je m'occupe de Gray. Rentre chez toi pour le moment, Erza va te raccompagner._

_Sur ces mots Erza posa une main douce sur le bras de Natsu pour l'enjoindre à la suivre jusqu'à la sortie, ce qu'il fit tout en conservant intentionnellement de la distance entre elle et lui et la tête baissée. Alors qu'Erza était déjà sortie et qu'il passait devant Gray sous les yeux tristes de Makarov qui les observait de loin, le mage de glace parla soudainement, assez faiblement pour que ni Erza ni le maître ne puisse l'entendre._

_\- Ne crois pas avoir gagné, Microbe._

_Natsu dut détourner les yeux du sol pour les poser sur lui à contrecœur. L'épuisement que ses émotions lui causaient et lui avaient causé était aisément visible dans son regard mais Gray y resta intentionnellement indifférent._

_\- Je te ferai tomber, je montrerai à tout le monde ton vrai visage. Et ce jour-là, t'auras intérêt à courir vite._

_Ses prunelles s'enflammaient d'une rancœur inégalable et s'immolèrent presque sous la haine qu'elles jetaient à leur cible, qui eut l'impression d'être brûlé vif. Terrifié par ce qui allait suivre en se l'imaginant un peu trop précisément, conscient des mots qui allaient inévitablement lui faire mal, Natsu retint son souffle, le cœur serré. L'expression de Gray devint narquoise, et ce que Natsu redoutait tant franchit finalement ses lèvres._

_\- Parce que plus personne ne voudra de toi._

_Les traits du mage de feu se liquéfièrent aussitôt et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il sortit précipitamment du hall._

* * *

_**Et voilà, pauvre pitit Natsu… Il s'en prend quand même pas mal dans la gueule, surtout émotionnellement, mais bon faut s'y attendre avec moi huhu. Si vous saviez ce qui va se passer après… ça c'est rien du tout, comparé. J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir tout ça ;).**_

_**Bon, sinon… Je dois avouer que Gray passe vraiment pour un « mufle » dans ce chapitre (le mot est quand même faible) mais en même temps il croit vraiment agir pour la bonne cause et considère Natsu comme une menace pour tout le monde, pas uniquement pour lui. Après comme l'a dit Erza dans le chapitre précédent le comportement de Natsu n'aide pas du tout à prouver à Gray qu'il se trompe, au contraire. Gray interprète mal son comportement, le fait qu'il sourit à tout va et la raison pour laquelle il sourit encore plus à mesure qu'il est méchant avec lui, mais en même temps d'un point de vue externe son attitude porte à confusion. Pour des enfants de cet âge c'est dur de réaliser ce qui peut se cacher derrière un tel comportement, ça ressemble grandement à de l'indifférence. Quand tu vois quelqu'un sourire même quand il se fait insulter ça peut être quand même un peu flippant. **_

_**Quant à Natsu il est légèrement victimisé ici… il se laisse complètement piétiner par Gray et ça peut paraître étrange venant de sa part, mais j'espère que mes explications et mes descriptions auront fait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je pense avoir bien fait ressortir sa véritable phobie de la solitude et de la moindre erreur qui pourrait l'y conduire (autant dans ce chapitre que dans le précédent), donc je suppose que cela rend tout ce passage où il se laisse se faire « écraser » et où il est complètement démuni plus que crédible. Il croit tout le long, quand Gray parle de ce qu'il cache, qu'il fait allusion à tout ce qu'il essaye de faire et de devenir pour dissimuler ce qu'il pense être les défauts qui ont poussés ses parents et Igneel à l'abandonner. Du coup il est complètement oppressé par la situation et se retrouve en position de faiblesse parce qu'il croit que Gray va révéler tout ça au grand jour et que cela va le conduire à un nouvel abandon. Sans compter qu'il ne veut pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus sur ses émotions alors il se retient de répondre. Son obsession à ne pas extérioriser certaines émotions et l'oppression et la peur qu'il ressent à l'idée d'être démasqué combinées… ça donne ça.**_

_**Concernant ce dernier point d'ailleurs, il est important de noter que la personnalité qu'on lui connait est là, il la dissimule simplement. Il ressent l'envie d'extérioriser sa peine ou sa colère mais il la réprime pour les raisons citées plus haut. D'ailleurs il la laisse s'exprimer un peu contre son gré quand il fout une baigne à Gray (notez d'ailleurs qu'il craque surtout parce qu'Erza est violemment jeté par lui, ce qui je trouve correspond bien à notre pitit Natsu qu'on aime tous ;) ). **_

_**J'espère que l'intervention de Makarov n'était pas TROP prévisible… mais bon en même temps j'allais pas laisser Gray tuer Natsu et il fallait bien que quelqu'un empêche ça. Et je ne voyais pas meilleure personne que lui pour ça. Ça aurait pu être Erza, mais vu l'état dans lequel elle est… Ah oui tiens, j'ai pas parlé d'Erza. Elle ne fait pas « grand-chose » mais elle reste importante. A son sujet je suis plus mitigée que pour Natsu et Gray, comme je me concentre pas énormément sur ses sentiments à elle peut-être que c'est vraiment trop bizarre de la voir aussi passive. Après j'en ai quand même parlé un peu en précisant pourquoi elle n'était pas « d'humeur » à agir comme elle en a l'habitude mais je suis pas sûre que ça justifie totalement son absence de réaction. Du coup je sais pas trop, à vous de me dire (ou pas… T_T)**_

_**Petite dernière chose, au cas où vous n'aviez pas fait le rapprochement le livre que Natsu voulait offrir à Gray et que celui-ci a piétiné c'est bien sûr celui qu'on voit dans le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous aviez fait le rapprochement, j'avais pas l'intention de garder le suspense à ce sujet. Même si c'est pas la dernière fois que vous en entendrez parler qu'il y a une autre chose à savoir dessus. Mais stop, j'en dis pas trop !**_

_**Enfin voilà. En tout cas personnellement la situation de Natsu me serre vraiment le cœur chaque fois que je lis les passages où il fait ses attaques de panique ou quoi que ce soit qui fait penser à sa peur de la solitude. Je sais pas, ça me touche toujours particulièrement, pourtant je peux pas dire que c'est parce que je m'identifie, c'est clairement pas le cas ;). Et vous ? J'avoue que ça m'intéresse, parce que la fic tourne quand même pas mal autour de ça et ça perdrait de son intérêt si ça ne vous touche pas du tout. **_

_**Bref, fini la parlotte. A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6, et je vais me répéter mais laissez-moi vos impressions, parce que là… Voilà.**_


	6. Punition

_**Pouet ! Ayé le chapitre 6 avec une pitite semaine de retard, je n'étais pas là cette semaine-là comme spécifié sur Discord et Twitter.**_

_**Je vous laisse déguster ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Punition**

Lorsqu'Erza s'interrompit à nouveau, Lucy demeura sans voix, plus choquée que jamais par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Imaginer Gray se complaire dans la haine et la violence et Natsu se laisser faire et se soumettre sans riposter tenait pour elle de l'irréel. Pourtant ce récit était celui d'un passé irréfutable, et elle fut incapable de supposer qu'il ne se fût jamais produit, la voix d'Erza hébergeant beaucoup trop en elle le supplice qu'avait été cet événement. Elle s'était brisée plusieurs fois durant son récit, et sa propriétaire avait de temps à autre dû s'arrêter de parler pour se remettre des émotions que ses propres mots et les souvenirs qu'ils ravivaient avaient générées. Lucy ne pouvait alors qu'y croire, même si le comportement des deux rivaux lui semblait inconcevable et incompréhensible. Cette description d'eux était à l'extrême inverse de celle qu'elle aurait donné de ceux d'aujourd'hui, qu'elle connaissait maintenant si bien. Même si elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne les connaissait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

Erza n'attendit pas qu'elle digère ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, trop submergée par les souvenirs qu'elle avait elle-même ravivés pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- J'avais écouté tout le début de la conversation mais j'ai préféré rester à l'écart. Je me disais que Natsu parviendrait certainement à percer la carapace de Gray et que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur ce qui le perturbait tant mais… même s'il a réussi à le faire réagir, ce n'était clairement pas de la façon que j'espérais.

Lucy l'écoutait à peine, tenaillée par les images improbables de Gray tentant presque de tuer Natsu et de celui-ci s'y résignant sans réagir, et pourtant Erza poursuivit quand même, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte combien c'était égoïste de ma part. J'aurais très bien pu réagir plus tôt, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé Natsu comme un outil et de l'avoir volontairement envoyé être piétiné par Gray pour mon propre intérêt.

La constellationniste s'extirpa cette fois de sa torpeur pour fixer son amie, dont le visage était de nouveau recouvert de honte. Pourtant elle fut trop obsédée par la question qu'elle ne cessait de ruminer pour lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait sans doute besoin, et elle la lui posa soudainement :

\- Je ne comprends rien… pourquoi Gray détestait autant Natsu ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

Erza fut prise au dépourvu par cette question qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'elle venait d'avouer mais y répondit tout de même, satisfaite malgré tout de pouvoir détacher ses pensées et ses émotions de cet étouffant sentiment de culpabilité.

\- C'était moins évident pour nous à l'époque même après cet incident, mais Gray croyait que Natsu se moquait de nous, et qu'il faisait exprès de lui faire du mal. Et pour être franche… ce n'était pas le comportement de Natsu qui nous permettait de lui donner tort.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- A vrai dire on était déjà tous très perturbé par sa manière d'être. Gray l'insultait tous les jours mais il ne s'énervait jamais, n'avait jamais l'air triste, ne se battait pas… Il ne faisait que sourire tout le temps. Gray pouvait lui dire les pires horreurs, il ne montrait aucune émotion, il continuait de sourire. C'était agréable et réconfortant, mais un peu effrayant en même temps. Il manquait quelque chose, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que de la joie.

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour se remémorer les images qu'elle avait gardées de ce Natsu d'autrefois, et avant que son interlocutrice ne puisse croire que la gaîté et la joie de vivre que leur ami commun ne cessait d'exhiber avait été et était toujours la seule émotion qu'il était capable de ressentir, elle s'empressa de préciser :

\- Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr, c'était simplement comme ça qu'il se montrait à nous. On a cru qu'il agissait de cette façon parce que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif mais en fait… il se retenait. S'il avait écouté ses vraies émotions il aurait sûrement depuis bien longtemps explosé soit de colère, soit de tristesse. Ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Mais il avait totalement scellé ses émotions hormis la joie et les empêchait de s'exprimer, tout comme il s'empêchait de participer à nos petites bagarres. Cette dispute entre lui et Gray a été l'un des seuls moments où il a laissé transparaître ses vraies émotions, même si ça a été très bref et qu'elles ne s'approchaient qu'à peine de leur véritable intensité.

Lucy transposa cette description de Natsu à celle qu'elle avait déjà de lui maintenant et elle ne la trouva pas si différente, ce qui l'angoissa un peu. La seule dissemblance résidait dans l'absence ou la présence de cette combativité et cette ardeur qui lui étaient propres. Dans toutes les autres circonstances, le Natsu du passé et celui du présent ne semblait pas si différents, et elle se demandait si, encore aujourd'hui, ses sourires et sa joie de vivre ne dissimulaient pas quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne lui posa cependant pas la question, préférant la laisser lui fournir plus de détails avant de se forger un avis définitif. Ce que la jeune femme fit lorsqu'elle reprit :

\- Tout ça pour dire qu'autant Natsu s'est très bien intégré à la guilde comme tu peux l'imaginer, autant il était très différent du Natsu qu'on connaît maintenant. Tout une facette de sa personnalité n'existait pas, ou plutôt il la dissimulait. Chacune de ses émotions était transformée en sourire, qu'elle soit néfaste ou pas n'y changeait rien.

Le cœur d'Erza se serra alors qu'elle se remémorait les raisons qui avaient poussé son ami à agir de cette façon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cet ignoble moment où toutes les émotions qu'il s'était efforcé de contenir si longtemps avaient explosé sous leurs yeux horrifiés. La tristesse et l'épouvante que cet incident avait suscitées vinrent tordre ses entrailles et elle eut l'impression d'être en train de le revivre avec la même violence, de redécouvrir une seconde fois ce qu'elle n'avait honteusement jamais soupçonné comme si c'était la première. Elle superposa même le passé avec le présent comme s'ils avaient fusionné, lui imposant des images qui ne se produiraient jamais mais qu'au fond d'elle elle avait toujours craint de voir se réaliser.

Même si Natsu avait pu s'épanouir comme il le méritait après cet événement et relâcher certaines des émotions qu'il avait gardé cadenassées jusqu'à lors, personne ne pouvait savoir si cette façon qu'il avait de flamboyer d'enthousiasme et de gaité n'en dissimulait pas les cicatrices. Elle craignait de les voir se rouvrir et ce cauchemar se répéter. De découvrir que derrière les apparences les assauts de ses peurs d'autrefois étaient toujours aussi violents et qu'il finirait par être contraint d'y céder à nouveau.

Peut-être était-ce même ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'heure actuelle, prenant cette fois le soin de rester à l'abri de tout regard qui pourrait en souffrir.

Peu importe combien elle tentait de se convaincre que ce temps-là était révolu, son esprit confus continuait de lui faire croire qu'elle avait remonté le temps et qu'il n'existait plus que le passé, que le présent avait disparu, que tout était redevenu comme avant. Chaque année à cette date elle avait eu sous les yeux les preuves que cette réclusion qu'il s'imposait ne dissimulait rien de plus qu'un désir de renouer avec le passé, avec lequel il coupait tout lien le reste du temps, mais elle avait tant été confrontée à ses souvenirs depuis le début de la conversation qu'elle s'y était embourbée.

\- Gray n'était pas le seul à avoir ses préoccupations, reprit-elle soudain, Natsu avait aussi les siennes. Au fond ils étaient tous deux aussi tourmentés l'un que l'autre, mais à la différence de Gray, personne ne se doutait que Natsu souffrait avant que ça nous explose à la figure. Même moi je n'ai rien vu venir, et surtout pas Gray.

La honte vint s'ajouter à son chagrin lorsqu'elle s'imagina combien les choses auraient pu être différentes si elle avait eu l'intelligence de remarquer que le comportement de Natsu n'avait été qu'une façade, une carapace née de son désespoir et uniquement fabriquée de peur et de douleur. Elle ne pouvait blâmer Gray d'y être resté aveugle car contrairement à elle, il avait une excuse plus qu'acceptable pour justifier ce manque de discernement.

\- C'est à cause de ça que Gray a cru qu'il était malveillant. Même lorsqu'il exhibait l'étendue de sa souffrance en l'insultant, il souriait. Comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de réflexe d'auto-défense contre toute la colère et la tristesse que sa haine à son égard lui infligeait.

Ces quelques informations supplémentaires suffirent à Lucy pour établir une opinion plus précise de l'enfant que Natsu avait été, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y trouver plus de différences qu'auparavant avec celui qu'elle connaissait. Hormis cette habitude qu'il avait maintenant de se battre pour un rien et sa manie de tout casser et de ne pas connaître le sens du mot « retenue », tout dans sa personnalité lui semblait similaire. Elle se disait de plus en plus que celui du présent cachait vraiment quelque chose. Peut-être qu'en vérité, derrière cette carapace d'optimisme et de gaîté, son ami souffrait d'une blessure béante sans qu'elle ne s'en soit jamais rendue compte. Ou pire encore, peut-être même que ses sourires n'avaient jamais été sincères et qu'ils n'avaient servi qu'à dissimuler l'être dévoré de tristesse et de douleur qu'il était en réalité, comme il l'avait fait dans son enfance.

Peut-être qu'en découvrant cette vérité, qu'elle fût celle-ci ou une autre, son opinion de lui allait voler en éclat.

Elle avait promis à Erza qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, mais elle commençait à douter de pouvoir tenir cette promesse, ce qui l'angoissait profondément. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre que son meilleur ami qu'elle adorait tant puisse en fait n'être qu'un leurre, que tout ce qu'elle aimait en lui n'avait en fait jamais vraiment existé. Ce fut donc la peur au ventre qu'elle déclara :

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Pour être franche j'ai toujours eu cette impression. Il est toujours un peu comme ça… même maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, Lucy. Mais là je ne parle pas que d'une ou deux émotions. Il a beau cacher certains de ses sentiments derrière de l'optimisme, ça fait partie de sa personnalité. Avant… c'était plus comme s'il essayait d'être quelqu'un d'autre en faisant disparaître toute une part de lui-même.

La jeune fille réalisa alors son erreur, même si elle avait encore du mal à se détacher de l'épouvantable éventualité que Natsu puisse être une tout autre personne que celle qu'elle l'avait toujours cru être. Imaginer qu'il eût pu essayer de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en scellant en lui la majeure partie de sa personnalité lui rongeait le cœur de tristesse. Parce que c'était comme si...

\- C'est comme si… il se détestait.

La palpabilité des mots ainsi prononcés ajouta à ses suppositions précédentes une dimension réelle qui l'ébroua tout entière. Elle se rappela aussitôt ce qu'Erza lui avait dit un peu plus tôt à propos de ce manque de confiance en lui que Natsu avait hébergé et hébergeait peut-être même toujours maintenant, et ajouté à ce qu'elle venait de supposer, cela la rongea d'angoisse. Même si ce n'était pas de façon aussi conséquente que dans son enfance, Natsu n'avait peut-être toujours que peu d'estime pour lui-même et elle s'en sentait terriblement mal, car peut-être était-ce là la vérité qu'elle avait cherché à découvrir. Peut-être que…

Elle baissa la tête, essayant de refuser de tout son cœur cette éventualité mais plus elle la repoussait, plus elle lui paraissait réelle, et elle ne put que balbutier, effrayée par ce qu'elle allait vraisemblablement découvrir.

\- C'est pas vrai… Me dis pas que c'est ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure…

\- Non, rien d'aussi grave, rassure-toi.

L'espoir et le soulagement nimba tous les traits du visage de la mage stellaire, et Erza réalisa enfin ce qui lui était passé par la tête durant ses explications, la culpabilisant considérablement. Elle allait s'excuser de ne pas avoir clarifié les choses mais Lucy la devança.

\- P-Pardon. J'aurais pas dû prendre de conclusions hâtives.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de ma faute. Je voulais juste dire… qu'il se remet plus en question qu'il n'y paraît et qu'au fond de lui il a autant de peurs ou de faiblesses que n'importe qui. Mais le fait qu'il les cache ne fait pas de lui une autre personne. C'est au contraire cette forme d'abnégation qui fait de lui ce qu'il est. S'il agit de cette manière c'est pour nous protéger tout autant que pour se protéger lui-même. Alors ne crois surtout pas que le Natsu que tu connais n'est pas réel.

Le soulagement véritable qui étreignit la mage stellaire fut aussi indescriptible qu'il était considérable. Ses déductions précédentes venaient d'être heureusement annihilées par le point de vue d'Erza, qui lui sembla alors le seul devant être pris en compte. Natsu avait toujours été celui qu'elle s'était imaginée, elle n'avait seulement jamais pris conscience des souffrances qu'il hébergeait sûrement, à cause de ce fameux optimisme et cette joie de vivre qui les dissimulait et qu'elle adorait tant. C'était justement parce qu'il agissait de la sorte et qu'il se souciait des autres avant lui-même qu'elle avait tant d'estime pour lui. Alors au lieu de détruire son opinion de lui et la relation qu'ils avaient toujours entretenue comme elle l'avait cru, la découverte de cette vérité ne fit au contraire que renforcer l'affection qu'elle lui portait déjà. Il lui semblait même encore plus formidable qu'avant.

\- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas supposer quelque chose d'aussi horrible mais…

\- Je comprends, Lucy. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait promettre de ne pas changer d'opinion vis-à-vis de lui, et de Gray. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, ça ne change en rien qui ils sont maintenant, ne doute jamais de cela.

Non, elle n'en douterait plus jamais. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sali leur nom en supposant qu'ils pouvaient être des imposteurs, en acceptant ce sentiment de trahison qui l'avait étreinte. Mais elle ne referait pas la même erreur, quoi que contienne la suite du récit d'Erza. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'angoisser à l'idée de ce dont elle pourrait être faite, car elle la savait encore pire que ce qu'on lui avait déjà raconté. Gray avait déjà failli tuer Natsu et elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait être plus horrible que ça.

Le silence entre les deux femmes sembla s'étirer indéfiniment, aucune d'elle ne sachant de quelle manière réengager la conversation qui était restée en suspens. Heureusement, Lucy s'en acquitta au bout d'un moment, s'efforçant de réprimer sa peur de connaître la suite des événements.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose quand tu as raccompagné Natsu chez lui ?

\- Non, aucun de nous n'a dit quoi que ce soit, nous étions trop troublés par ce qui s'était passé. Il avait l'air vraiment abattu, mais je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire pour lui remonter le moral alors... Je l'ai simplement ramené chez lui et je suis rentrée à Fairy Hills. Le lendemain par contre...

Elle frissonna, l'approche de plus en plus considérable du point culminant de son récit commençant réellement à entamer son imperturbabilité. Elle se redressa sur son siège et croisa les bras dans une tentative de regagner le sang-froid qu'elle sentait s'émousser.

\- Évidemment, le maître ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de dispute impunie, et comme il ne voulait pas en condamner un plus que l'autre pour éviter de créer de la jalousie, il les a tous les deux convoqués dans son bureau. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que cette punition allait être le détonateur qui nous mènerait à la catastrophe.

Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir son anxiété un peu plus longtemps, refusant d'y céder si tôt. Tout émoi avait disparu de ses prunelles lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est moi qui avais demandé à Natsu de rester à l'écart et de ne pas lui adresser la parole mais en fin de compte je n'aurais jamais dû. Je voyais bien que Gray était de plus en plus agressif, même envers les autres et envers moi, et allait de plus en plus mal. Mais je ne me rendais pas compte que l'empêcher d'exprimer ses sentiments et d'extérioriser ses émotions envers Natsu y contribuait.

Lucy pouvait ressentir la culpabilité qui émanait d'elle tandis qu'elle parlait, mais même si elle n'aima pas la voir se blâmer de n'avoir su détecter l'indétectable, elle ne l'interrompit pas. Avec les connaissances qu'Erza avait de la situation à ce moment-là, minimiser tout contact entre les deux garçons était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire, et jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner que Gray avait autant d'émotions à revendre et que la contention de celles-ci le perturbait à ce point. D'après ce qu'elle en avait dit, le comportement du mage de glace n'avait permis la moindre suspicion, le fait qu'il allât de plus en plus mal n'étant largement pas une preuve suffisante pour se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Elle détestait voir Erza culpabiliser pour cette erreur de jugement qui n'aurait jamais pu être évitée. Aucun indice que ce soit ne lui aurait permis de ne pas la commettre, et cette erreur devenait alors un simple coup du sort. Sans compter que si elle n'avait pas empêché Natsu et Gray d'interagir entre eux autant que possible, les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses. Même si elle n'avait pas pris cette décision, l'expression des émotions de Gray n'en aurait pas été moins violente, elle en était persuadée. La seule conséquence aurait alors été la multiplication de ces véhémentes confrontations, ce qui devait sans conteste être évité par tous les moyens. Erza n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, elle les avait même probablement sauvés d'une destruction mutuelle définitive.

Pourtant elle ne verbalisa pas ses pensées, préférant ne pas risquer de compromettre la stabilité émotionnelle qu'Erza avait réussi à conquérir tant bien que mal afin d'être en mesure de continuer ses aveux, ce qu'elle fit sans déceler la nervosité de la mage stellaire.

\- C'est sûrement en partie ce qui a déclenché cette violence lorsque Natsu est allé lui parler, et même s'il a pu extérioriser une partie de ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il restait en lui encore beaucoup trop d'émotions inassouvies, et c'est sans doute ce qui nous a menés à la catastrophe plus tard, sans compter la punition du maître qui n'a rien arrangé.

L'expression d'Erza s'assombrit davantage, plus nerveuse et peinée que jamais, et Lucy comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle conclut :

\- Toutes ses émotions ont explosé d'un coup, et c'est Natsu qui en a fait les frais.

* * *

_Le tapotement régulier résonnant dans ses oreilles depuis dix longues minutes commençait sérieusement à entamer le semblant de calme que Gray était parvenu à ériger malgré la proximité horripilante du parasite qui lui servait de colocataire du bureau de Makarov. Le maître les avait convoqués mais ne les avait toujours pas rejoints, le laissant seul avec cette vermine qu'était Natsu et qui n'arrêtait pas de manifester sa nervosité en tapant du pied sur le parquet. Il résista à l'envie de le faire taire d'un poing dans la figure, réprimant sa haine autant qu'il le put. Il serait stupide de générer une dispute alors même qu'ils se trouvaient à l'endroit exact où ils allaient recevoir leur punition pour en avoir déclenché une la veille. Il s'efforça donc de concentrer son regard du côté opposé à son ennemi pour éviter d'apercevoir la moindre touffe rose qui pourrait raviver sa haine._

_Le mage de feu, lui, concentrait le sien sur le sol, préférant ne pas s'enquérir des yeux perçants de Gray qui l'observaient peut-être et ne pas y apercevoir les sentiments néfastes qu'il lui portait et qui lui faisaient si mal. Il était d'ailleurs plus stressé par la présence de Gray à côté de lui que par la punition qui l'attendait, sans compter qu'ils étaient tous deux seuls dans l'immense bureau du maître. Depuis les derniers mots que le mage de glace lui avait adressés la veille, il n'osait même plus poser les yeux sur lui, terrifié à chaque instant que sa prédiction puisse se réaliser et le rendre définitivement à l'enfer qu'il avait enfin réussi à quitter._

_Pour le plus grand soulagement de Gray, son pied s'arrêta de tapoter le sol lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Makarov, qui entra dans la pièce pour s'installer à son bureau, en face des deux garçons. Malgré son arrivée aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et ils continuèrent de contempler le mur ou le sol._

_Makarov se racla la gorge mais n'attendit pas qu'ils se ressaisissent pour déclarer :_

_\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, alors passons à l'essentiel._

_Il posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton contre ses mains jointes, et poursuivit avec fermeté :_

_\- J'espère que vous avez conscience de la gravité de vos actes, mais quoi qu'il en soit vous allez devoir en payer les conséquences. Vous avez bafoué tous les principes de Fairy Tail en vous battant de la sorte. Sans compter le mal que vous avez infligé à vos camarades. De ce fait…_

_Son regard perçant de reproche alterna de l'un à l'autre de ses auditeurs, puis il lâcha sur eux sa sentence, imperturbable :_

_\- Vous êtes bannis de la guilde pendant cinq jours à partir d'aujourd'hui._

_A la différence de Gray qui prit cette punition avec une totale indifférence, Natsu leva un regard paniqué sur le maître qui les observait avec dureté. Celui-ci s'efforça d'ignorer l'angoisse qui explosait dans le regard du petit Dragon Slayer et ajouta avant qu'il ne puisse protester :_

_\- Ce n'est pas négociable, Natsu. Inutile de me supplier, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Vous serez isolés dans vos maisons respectives avec interdiction totale d'en sortir. Cela vous donnera peut-être l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait. Macao et Wakaba viendront vous apporter de quoi manger. C'est tout. Demandez-leur de vous raccompagner chez vous dès maintenant._

_Le maître se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Gray. Natsu demeura figé sur son siège, affligé d'une angoisse sans pareille qui lui écrasa le cœur. Il aurait pu supporter n'importe quelle punition. N'importe laquelle... sauf celle-là. Rester seul quelques heures suffisait déjà à lui infliger une épouvantable crise de panique, il ne serait jamais capable d'endurer cinq jours de solitude. Pas après l'avoir déjà expérimentée pendant dix mois consécutifs. Il réalisa soudainement ce qui était sur le point de se produire et se leva d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux._

_\- M-Maî... Jii-chan !_

_« S'il te plaît, pas ça ! »_

_Makarov se retourna sans se douter des mots restés sous silence, et le regard dur que Natsu rencontra le cloua sur place, nouant aussitôt les mots qu'il s'était apprêté à prononcer. Il se rendit alors compte que le risque d'être jeté à la rue pour de bon serait bien trop important s'il se plaignait de cette punition alors que Makarov lui avait ordonné de s'y soumettre sans protester. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se raviser, s'infligeant ainsi l'enfer qu'allait être ces cinq jours d'isolement total. Les mots de Gray explosèrent une nouvelle fois dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait laisser filtrer la moindre faiblesse ou..._

_« Plus personne ne voudra de toi »_

_\- J-Je... rien. P-Pardon._

_Le maître soupira et déclara :_

_\- Je ne suis pas en colère, Natsu. Rien n'aura changé lorsque vous reviendrez, alors ne prend pas cette punition trop au sérieux. Qu'elle te serve juste de leçon pour que ce qui s'est produit hier ne se reproduise pas. C'est valable aussi pour toi, Gray._

_Le mage de glace se contenta de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance et le maître donna son dernier ordre :_

_\- Allez-y, maintenant. Je vous retrouve dans cinq jours._

_Il sortit, suivi de peu par Gray. Natsu resta debout au milieu de la pièce, le cœur battant si vite et si fort qu'il en eut du mal à respirer. Il n'était même pas encore totalement seul qu'il s'approchait déjà de la crise d'angoisse, et il dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour l'éloigner, tentant de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait se laisser aller maintenant, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'abri de tous les regards. Il aurait bien assez de ces cinq jours pour y être confronté, alors il pouvait bien attendre dix minutes avant de s'y laisser sombrer._

_Il espérait qu'il arriverait à survivre à cette épreuve. S'il y parvenait, il pourrait alors veiller à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même lorsqu'il reviendrait. Ne plus laisser à Gray la moindre chance de souffrir à cause de lui. Il n'y aurait plus de sourires qui pourraient lui faire du mal, plus de faiblesses, plus d'émotions. Il ne resterait plus que l'obéissance et la soumission, l'abandon total de toute forme de fierté et de libre-arbitre._

_Dans cinq jours, le Natsu qu'il était maintenant ne ferait plus souffrir personne. Il aurait définitivement disparu._

* * *

_Wakaba aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais la manière dont Gray semblait s'efforcer de demeurer indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris sa présence, l'en dissuada. De toute façon il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, toute tentative de réconfort lui serait indubitablement renvoyée à la figure, et il ne pouvait même pas dire si le garçon en avait besoin ou pas. Il paraissait totalement imperturbable et inaccessible, alors il ne s'embarrassa pas d'inutilités et demeura silencieux tout le temps du trajet._

_Il n'eut cependant pas le choix d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination pour lui expliquer le déroulement des choses, même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'en informer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir à ce qui l'attendait réellement derrière cette punition d'apparence anodine. Heureusement certains points n'eurent pas besoin d'être abordés, car Gray remarqua rapidement ce qu'il était advenu de sa maison._

_Wakaba baissa les yeux, peu enclin à obéir aux ordres du maître dont la décision lui paraissait insensée._

_\- Désolé, Gray. On n'avait pas d'autres moyens de vous empêcher de sortir de chez vous. Si tu veux que je te rapporte ce dont tu as besoin pour t'occuper, demande-le-moi._

_Le garçon ne répondit pas et aucune expression ne transparut sur son visage alors qu'il contemplait ce qui maintenant ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à un foyer. Toutes ses fenêtres étaient fermées et avaient été barrées de métal pour empêcher quiconque de les franchir, même la cheminée avait été bouchée et la porte d'entrée cadenassée. Il ne fit que hausser les épaules face à la découverte de la véritable teneur de sa punition et s'approcha de la bâtisse sans attendre Wakaba, qui ne sut comment prendre son attitude. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée dont il ouvrit la porte avec la clé que Makarov lui avait donnée, et ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur._

_La lumière fut allumée et alors que Gray s'éloignait pour rejoindre sa chambre, Wakaba le retint gentiment par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner et s'accroupit devant lui._

_\- Tu es sûr que ça ira, Gray ?_

_\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je vais pouvoir lire tranquille avec personne pour m'emmerder et j'aurais pas à supporter l'aut' tâche. Qu'est-ce que j'pourrais vouloir de plus ?_

_Wakaba fut attristé par cette réponse mais voila ce sentiment derrière un soupir._

_\- Très bien. Tu as besoin que je t'apporte quelque chose ?_

_\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici. Laisse-moi tranquille._

_Il ne força pas d'autres réponses de la bouche du mage de glace et le lâcha avant de se relever. Il était déjà miraculeux que Gray lui eût répondu, même s'il l'avait fait sur un ton plus qu'acerbe, alors il s'en contenta. Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte et déclara juste avant de la refermer :_

_\- Je t'apporterai à manger à midi et à vingt heures, est-ce que ça te va ?_

_Encore une fois Gray ne répondit pas, attendant visiblement avec impatience qu'il s'en aille, et Wakaba prit cela pour un « oui » et s'éclipsa. Le garçon entendit le cadenas être verrouillé puis les pas de son invité indésirable s'éloigner, le laissant enfin seul._

_Il autorisa ses épaules à s'affaisser sous le soulagement qui l'étreignit de ne plus avoir aucun témoin de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver maintenant. Ses émotions véritables se matérialisèrent sur ses traits, et il se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur le lit._

_Il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si oppressé. Comme il l'avait précisé à Wakaba, cette réclusion allait enfin lui permettre de se renseigner sur l'Iced Shell et sur Deliora sans que Microbe n'infecte ses pensées pour le détourner de son but, mais l'idée de rester là sans personne pendant cinq jours lui serrait étrangement le cœur._

_Il avait beau clamer qu'il préférait être tout seul, ce n'était pas la vérité pour autant. Oui, il préférait qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur le plus important, mais il ne supportait pas plus la solitude que n'importe qui. Lorsqu'il était à la guilde, il pouvait au moins sentir une présence à côté de lui, lui remémorant que même s'il faisait tout pour l'éloigner de lui, il avait de nouveau une famille et n'était pas complètement seul et livré à lui-même._

_Son obsession à leur prouver les véritables intentions de Microbe lui avait fait réaliser qu'il tenait à eux plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Même s'il ne le montrait jamais il leur était reconnaissant de lui avoir offert un toit, un nouveau foyer, et il ne supportait pas de voir leur gentillesse être utilisée et exploitée à des fins peu louables par un être abject. Il tolérait encore moins de voir cette personne cacher sa véritable nature derrière une attitude exemplaire, empêchant quiconque à part lui de réaliser ses véritables intentions et poussant tout le monde à se mettre de son côté. Lui-même ne savait pas avec exactitude ce que Microbe essayait de faire en les dupant de la sorte, mais il avait au moins la certitude qu'il n'était pas la personne que tout le monde le croyait être, et il n'y avait à ses yeux pas de raison autre que la malveillance qui pourrait le conduire à agir de cette manière. Encore moins après avoir été témoin de ses sourires qui s'élargissaient jour après jour, à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait sous ses yeux dans les abîmes de sa souffrance._

_Pourtant, ce but qu'il s'était fixé de libérer la guilde de la corruption que Microbe lui infligeait chaque jour par sa seule présence le détournait d'Ul et de Deliora, et il avait la sensation de s'éloigner de plus en plus du jour où il pourrait enfin sauver son maître et se venger du monstre qui lui avait tout pris. Ce sentiment d'échec lui donnait la nausée. Même si ce n'était que momentané, en oubliant ces deux êtres importants pour se concentrer sur la guilde et sur Microbe il avait l'impression de trahir son maître, de bafouer tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il **détestait** ce sentiment._

_Autant pour lui-même que pour Fairy Tail tout entière, il était urgent que Microbe disparaisse. Lorsque ce serait fait, tout redeviendrait enfin comme avant._

_Son visage trouva refuge dans la douceur de son oreiller qu'il enserra dans ses bras, et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il cédait déjà à l'épuisement et sombrait dans un sommeil agité._

* * *

_Sa petite main tremblante blottie dans la sienne procurait à Macao un mal-être sans commune mesure. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la guilde pour le ramener chez lui, Natsu n'avait pas prononcé un mot et fixait le sol comme s'il espérait pouvoir le traverser et devenir invisible. Son visage exprimait tant d'émotions à la fois qu'il fut incapable de les identifier, mais il était aisé de deviner que chacune d'entre elles étaient synonyme de douleur. Personne n'avait vu ce garçon autrement que souriant et exalté, alors le voir ainsi lui parut irréel._

_Il avait eu raison de craindre la réaction que Natsu aurait en arrivant à destination. Le petit Dragon Slayer s'était brusquement figé, contemplant douloureusement ce qui allait le contraindre à l'isolement total et à l'acceptation de la solitude qui allait avec. Il dut faire de considérables efforts pour réprimer la panique qui lui monta à la gorge à l'idée de rester enfermé dans cet endroit barré et verrouillé de tous côtés._

_La main de Macao le poussa gentiment dans le dos pour l'encourager, et Natsu suivit le mouvement sans résister, trop fébrile pour solliciter le moindre muscle de son corps que l'angoisse avait ankylosé. Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur malgré la connotation douloureuse de cet acte et se retourna vers Macao lorsqu'ils furent au milieu de la pièce. Il le fixa avec un air presque suppliant et ne put s'empêcher de demander malgré ses efforts pour contenir ce besoin vital de compagnie :_

_\- T-Tu peux pas rester un p'tit peu ?_

_La compassion dévora le cœur de Macao, désolé de ne pouvoir satisfaire sa demande implorante._

_\- J'aurais bien aimé, Natsu. Mais j'ai une mission qui m'attend aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs le maître qui devra t'apporter à manger pour cette fois._

_Une profonde déception s'empara de l'expression de Natsu et il baissa les yeux, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître cette inacceptable faiblesse qu'était sa phobie irrésistible de la solitude. Macao lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et lui sourit._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer._

_Natsu tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais contrairement à d'habitude il fut totalement dénaturé par l'angoisse. Macao en fut ébranlé mais ne chercha pas à connaître la cause de cette nervosité inhabituelle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne récolterait rien de plus que du silence._

_Il se releva, posa une dernière fois une main réconfortante sur la tête du garçon et se retourna pour partir. Avant de refermer la porte, il lui adressa un signe de la main et balança avec une légèreté amusée :_

_\- Sois sage, Natsu ! Ne fais pas de bêtises !_

_Macao l'ignorait, mais cette phrase scella définitivement toute volonté que pouvait avoir Natsu de tenter d'échapper au calvaire qui l'attendait. La porte se referma sur lui, et le son métallique de la clé cliquetant dans la serrure du cadenas qui l'enfermait définitivement dans cette prison de solitude lui broya le cœur._

_Il resta là, paralysé, à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu la seule présence qui lui avait permis jusqu'à maintenant de résister à la panique. Immobile au milieu de cette grande pièce vide dont il ne pouvait plus s'échapper._

_Il était seul._

_L'évidence de ce que cela signifiait lui infligea un épouvantable frisson. Son destin était maintenant scellé. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il était trop tard pour renoncer. Il était prisonnier de sa propre décision et n'avait plus aucun moyen d'épargner à son petit cœur meurtri ces cinq jours de torture._

_Le supplice avait définitivement commencé._

* * *

_Du rouge partout. Sur le sol, sur ses mains, dans ses cheveux, et même dans le ciel, où la lune semblait avoir roussi devant le carnage qu'elle éclairait péniblement de sa lueur blafarde._

_La destruction, le sang et la mort se répandaient de tous côtés. Il était cerné au milieu des débris et des cadavres qu'ils avaient écrasés, accompagnés de ceux que la créature avait massacrés, des hurlements des quelques survivants qui tentaient de la fuir, des corps qui tombaient tout autour de lui._

_La main moite qui tirait la sienne et le dos de la personne qui courait devant lui furent les seules choses qui lui paraissaient réelles, préservant désespérément en lui sa dernière once de lucidité. Seuls le choc, l'horreur et la terreur leur donnaient la force de courir encore malgré l'épuisement et le décor de mort qui continuait de défiler autour d'eux et qui détruisait petit à petit le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient encore de survivre._

_Ils avaient beau s'éloigner encore et encore de la gigantesque créature, les ravages qu'elle causait derrière elle semblaient toujours aussi proches, explosant dans leurs oreilles. Le sol grondait sous leurs pieds à chacun de ses mouvements ou de ses rugissements, souvent suivis par les hurlements des malheureux qu'elle avait balayés sur son passage et leur faisant perdre l'équilibre de nombreuses fois. Ils parvenaient à ne pas ralentir l'allure malgré ces arrêts involontaires, s'efforçant de maintenir le rythme pour s'éloigner le plus possible du massacre peu importe la distance qu'ils avaient déjà parcourue. Ils devaient sortir du champ de vision de la créature avant qu'elle ne s'intéresse et ne s'attaque à eux. Si elle décidait de les prendre en chasse, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de lui échapper. Il ne lui suffirait que de quelques pas pour les atteindre, et leur supplicier le même sort que le village tout entier._

_Se raccrochant autant physiquement que mentalement à sa seule source de lucidité et de soutien, le garçon n'en détachait plus les yeux, suivant sans résister la tension que le poussait en avant. Le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir avait embourbé son esprit dans un magma boueux d'atonie et il n'était plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement ou de prendre la moindre décision par lui-même, il n'était plus qu'un corps vide. Il avait l'impression de ne plus voir que le rouge du sang versé, d'entendre sans arrêt les hurlements de ses pairs comme s'il se trouvait encore en plein cœur de la tuerie sanglante, lui faisant tourner la tête. Sans la main qui le tirait vers le lointain, il se serait déjà effondré pour se laisser mourir._

_La présence rassurante de son père qui le guidait s'évanouit soudain, le laissant totalement seul à la merci de la mort, et ses jambes cédèrent aussitôt. En l'absence du seul être qui le maintenait lié à l'espoir et à la raison, il s'écroula sur ses genoux, l'éclaboussant d'un liquide poisseux. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il leva légèrement les mains, paumes vers le ciel, et le tapis écarlate qui les recouvraient aimanta son regard sur elles. Il pouvait même apercevoir du coin de l'œil celui qui s'étalait abondamment sur le sol et sur lequel il était agenouillé._

_Du sang. Encore et toujours plus de sang._

_L'horreur engourdit tous ses muscles. Agenouillé dans le marais poisseux d'hémoglobine, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, protégeant désespérément ses oreilles et son esprit du monde sanglant dans lequel il avait été abandonné, du capharnaüm de fracas et de hurlements qui le régissait. Il hurla de désespoir, les larmes explosèrent…_

_… puis tout se tut._

_Le corps agité de convulsions féroces, il releva les yeux de l'hémoglobine dans lequel il trempait, et ses pupilles affolées et baignées de larmes fraîches tombèrent sur le corps éventré et déchiqueté de sa propre mère gisant à deux pas de lui. Et devant celui-ci, recouvert de ses entrailles, il y avait un garçon._

_Natsu._

_Le sourire carnassier qui déformait ses lèvres l'envahit d'effroi, et le rire lugubre qui en jaillit lui glaça le sang. Il rit et rit encore, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus sinistrement, se nourrissant de sa souffrance et de sa détresse, se moquant ouvertement de son épouvantable calvaire, de son apparence misérable, de sa faiblesse. Le supplicié le fixait fébrilement, ses prunelles affolées implorant à l'aide, lorsque sa voix sembla résonner dans sa tête alors même qu'il riait encore._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Gray. »_

_Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Tandis qu'il se figeait d'effroi, la voix reprit, délectée par ses propres mots._

_« Regarde-toi. Tu trembles comme un froussard, tu pleures comme une gonzesse. Tu es faible, lamentable. Quelqu'un comme toi ne mérite rien d'autre que la souffrance. »_

_Natsu s'arrêta brusquement de rire. Ses lèvres continuaient d'exprimer sa délectation, savourant le déshonneur qu'il jetait sur son nom._

_« Accepte ton infériorité, Gray. »_

_Il ne put supporter un mot de plus. Ses tympans furent de nouveau couverts de ses paumes dans un espoir vain de couper tout contact avec la voix qui le torturait. Se prosternant presque devant son tourmenteur, il supplia, brisé._

_\- Tais-toi…_

_« Tu ne vaux rien. Tu ne vaudras jamais rien. »_

_Il resserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son crâne, mais qu'importait la force qu'il mettait dans cet acte de désespoir, la voix résonnait toujours dans sa tête avec la même virulence._

_\- Tais-toi._

_« Tu ne seras jamais comme moi. »_

_-** Tais-toi !**_

_Son propre cri retentit dans son esprit, se fracassant contre ses parois. Au même moment, quelque part dans la réalité, un garçon s'éveillait en sursaut._

_Couvert de sueur et de larmes, Gray haletait si fort que son propre souffle semblait lui arracher la chair de sa gorge. D'abord confus, il demeura assis sur son lit, les yeux toujours brouillés de rouge comme s'il se trouvait encore dans le cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller._

_Le visage abject d'un certain garçon émergea de la masse brumeuse de sa détresse pour flotter allègrement devant ses yeux. Son éternel sourire raviva la tempête haineuse qui le ravageait, et il bondit hors de son lit, le regard dévoré d'un désir avide de vengeance._

_La rage consuma tout ce qui lui restait de lucidité…_

_… et explosa._

* * *

_Cela faisait trois jours que la punition de Gray et Natsu avait été annoncée, et Erza avait enfin réussi, en suppliant Macao et Wakaba pour la énième fois, à obtenir l'autorisation de les accompagner rendre visite à Natsu et Gray pour leur donner leur repas. D'ordinaire Macao allait nourrir Natsu et Wakaba s'occupait de Gray, mais la présence d'Erza les contraignit à y aller tous ensemble, n'ayant pas le cœur à lui demander de choisir lequel de ses deux amis elle voulait voir._

_Ils se rendirent d'abord chez Gray, qui habitait dans la partie nord de Magnolia. La nuit avait déjà étendu ses ailes sur la ville, assombrissant de manière égale le cœur de la petite fille que l'absence de ses deux compagnons avait déjà corrodé._

_Elle n'agréait pas du tout à la décision du maître de les isoler de la sorte et encore moins de les emprisonner chez eux. Si au départ elle avait cru que les éloigner l'un de l'autre allait permettre à Gray et Natsu d'apprendre à se connaître en douceur, la distance qu'elle les avait forcés à maintenir avait au contraire enfermé leurs émotions, qui s'étaient alors intensifiées jour après jour sans qu'elles ne puissent jamais se libérer. Elles s'étaient accumulées en eux, de plus en plus voraces et irrépressibles, ce qui avait causé leur explosion trois jours plus tôt. Reproduire cette erreur ne pouvait selon elle qu'engendrer plus de colère en chacun de ses deux amis, qui seraient alors sûrement contraints de s'affronter à nouveau, de faire s'entrechoquer la nocivité de leurs sentiments respectifs retenus contre leur gré trop longtemps._

_Même si Gray était apparemment le seul à préserver ce climat de tension perpétuelle en insultant Natsu chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, elle avait découvert lors de leur récente confrontation que celui-ci hébergeait également son lot d'émotions inassouvies. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi elles étaient faites, mais contrairement à Gray, il n'avait heureusement pas l'air d'en souffrir et elle commençait presque à se demander si le mage de glace n'avait pas eu raison de supposer que Natsu cachait quelque chose derrière son éternelle joie de vivre. Qu'au fond de lui, il méprisait Gray tout autant que celui-ci l'abhorrait lui-même._

_Pourtant elle rejetait en même temps cette hypothèse, car le garçon aux cheveux roses n'avait jamais cessé de lui prouver combien il était bienveillant vis-à-vis des autres, y compris de Gray. Quel que fût l'exécrabilité de son attitude envers lui, Natsu n'avait cessé de resplendir de gaité et n'avait jamais tenté de se venger. Alors même si son comportement laissait planer le doute sur ses émotions véritables, elle était incapable de vraiment envisager que cette lumière dont il resplendissait fût une imposture. Elle était bien trop sincère et spontanée._

_Elle souffla un soupir de découragement. Elle se doutait que le maître avait une idée derrière la tête en leur imposant cette punition et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'y opposer et avait dû s'y résoudre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne serait pas la cause d'une autre catastrophe._

_Elle suivit ses accompagnateurs qui marchaient à quelques pas d'elle, tendue comme jamais, et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la maison de Gray elle se sentit encore plus mal. Elle baissa les yeux, abattue par le traitement dont était victime ses deux amis, qui même s'ils avaient commis de graves erreurs ne méritaient pas d'être enfermés comme des traîtres._

_\- C'était vraiment nécessaire de les enfermer chez eux ? On dirait une prison..._

_L'expression de Macao fut nimbée de tristesse, n'adhérant lui-même pas vraiment à cette façon de traiter ces deux enfants, notamment Natsu pour qui il avait toujours eu une affection particulière. Mais le maître n'était pas cruel, il n'avait pas décidé de cette punition à la légère et en avait mesuré toutes les potentielles conséquences. Ils devaient lui faire confiance._

_Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Erza et la rassura avec douceur :_

_\- Tu connais le maître, Erza. Il n'aurait pas fait ça sans une bonne raison. C'était sûrement le seul moyen pour les obliger à se remettre en question. Même si je dois avouer que j'en doute, peut-être réaliseront-ils qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de se battre._

_La petite fille acquiesça timidement et Wakaba la prit gentiment par la main._

_\- L'important pour l'instant c'est que tu vas pouvoir les voir. Alors allons-y._

_Le hochement de tête d'Erza fut plus prononcé cette fois, et elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la porte, dont Macao déverrouilla le cadenas. Il actionna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la petite maison, qui était étrangement plongée dans une pénombre oppressante. Il fronça les sourcils, soudain anxieux, et alluma la lumière._

_La pièce s'éclaira et ce qu'ils virent les affubla aussitôt d'un sentiment de panique irrépressible. Tout à l'intérieur avait été saccagé, comme si un ouragan était passé par là pour tout dévaster. Les meubles étaient renversés et certains avaient même été mis en pièces, les fenêtres avaient explosé, le tissu du canapé et des draps étaient déchirés et surtout, tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, témoignant du responsable de ce carnage._

_Wakaba se précipita au milieu de la pièce et appela d'une voix trahissant son angoisse._

_\- Gray ?!_

_Erza et Macao le suivirent rapidement et lorsque Wakaba s'immobilisa soudainement, plus perturbé que jamais par ce qu'il semblait voir de là où il se trouvait, ils s'empressèrent de diriger leur regard dans la même direction. Les mêmes émotions se matérialisèrent sur leur visage en se rendant compte de ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction._

_Sur la fenêtre qui séparait la cuisine de l'extérieur, qui avait elle aussi été réduite en morceaux, les barreaux qui la scellaient avaient été brisés. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'éléments pour comprendre._

_Gray s'était enfui._

_Il n'y avait aucun doute que le mage de glace était responsable de la destruction de sa propre maison, et pour pousser l'impassible garçon à se venger aussi sauvagement sur des objets et à s'enfuir, la gravité de ce qui lui avait fait perdre l'esprit devait être plus que sérieuse._

_Mais il n'y avait que deux endroits où Gray pouvait aller, et l'un d'entre eux fit perdre à Macao tous ses moyens. Il tourna brusquement les talons pour faire face à ses compagnons et s'exclama d'une voix presque tremblante :_

_\- Que quelqu'un se rende chez Natsu, maintenant !_

_Comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir, la panique écrasa le cœur d'Erza qui se précipita sur la sortie sans attendre qui que ce soit, ignorant la voix de Wakaba qui lui ordonnait de ne pas y aller seule. Elle se rua dans la nuit noire et courut à toute vitesse dans les rues, maudissant le fait que la maison du mage de feu fût si loin de l'autre côté de la ville._

_Des larmes de terreur lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle courait, incapable de s'empêcher de penser au pire. Si Gray s'était effectivement rendu chez Natsu comme Macao l'avait craint, cette rencontre ne pouvait que mal se terminer et des images plus morbides les unes que les autres envahissaient l'esprit d'Erza, se superposant à celles de la veille qui la taraudaient déjà. Cette fois, Gray pourrait bien tuer Natsu pour de bon, même si ce n'était pas son intention initiale. Elle ne pouvait être sûre de l'état d'esprit dans lequel le mage de glace se trouvait, mais s'il avait déversé toute cette rage sur ses propres meubles, il était peu probable qu'il soit capable de contrôler ses émotions et de les empêcher de le forcer à perpétrer des actes qu'il regretterait. Elle en avait eu la certitude la veille : lorsqu'il était acculé par la souffrance, la colère et la haine, Gray pouvait devenir extrêmement violent, avilissant complètement sa vraie nature qui, elle en était certaine, était en vérité emplie de gentillesse et de bonté._

_Elle devait se dépêcher, ou ses deux amis pourraient bien être détruits définitivement._

* * *

**_Bon bah voilà, c'est fini pour le moment, désolé :p. _**

**_Pas grand-chose à dire mis à part qu'encore une fois le pitit Natsu me fait beaucoup de peine dans ce chapitre, même si y'a pire après :p. Ma principale réserve c'est la punition de Makarov, pas en soi mais le fait qu'ils aient complètement barricadé leur maison, je me demande si ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup. Mais bon, c'est pas non plus totalement abusé, enfin, je crois u_u._**

**_Bon désolé mais j'ai pas trop de choses à dire cette fois, en tout cas les deux prochains chapitres vont être violents, possible que j'en ai un peu trop fait d'ailleurs huhu._**

**_A dans deux semaines du coup !_**


	7. Prélude au désastre

_**Pouet !**_

_**Désolé pour le retard, voici le chapitre 7 ! Je serai absente du 22 au 29 Juillet inclus, donc pas de chapitre cette semaine-là, sinon rien à signaler. Je suis un peu repassée en mode « Jeux vidéo » donc j'écris pas ces derniers temps, raison pour laquelle mes autres fictions n'avancent pas en ce moment. Vous inquiétez pas je compte pas être absente pendant des mois et des mois comme j'ai pu le faire auparavant, j'ai juste besoin de lever le pied un peu.**_

_**Bon voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 7.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Prélude au désastre**

Elle tentait de le dissimuler, mais les mains d'Erza tremblaient légèrement, et Lucy sut que la suite directe de ce moment ne s'était pas bien déroulée, était peut-être même le point culminant de l'histoire qui racontait le passé mouvementé des deux rivaux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'effectivement, après s'être enfui, Gray s'était rendu chez Natsu et leur confrontation avait dégénéré. Raison pour laquelle Erza se sentait si mal à l'idée de partager les souvenirs qui y étaient associés et semblait lutter autant pour poursuivre son récit.

La constellationniste ne la pressa pas, lui laissant le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de trouver le courage de continuer. Elle ne tenta pas non plus de lui demander si elle voulait garder le reste pour elle, ne souhaitant pas lui avouer à quel point elle paraissait ébranlée et sachant pertinemment qu'elle refuserait d'interrompre là son récit. Pour la fière Titania qui ne pliait jamais quelles que soient les circonstances, témoigner de ce genre de faiblesse serait pris pour un échec et même si elle serait la seule à le penser, Lucy n'avait pas le cœur de lui infliger cette épreuve. Ce fut pourquoi elle attendit patiemment, réprimant son angoisse quant à la suite des événements qu'elle venait de raconter.

Elle jeta un regard sur les autres membres présents de la guilde pour se changer les idées, et ne réalisa qu'à cet instant combien la pièce était silencieuse et que toutes les attentions étaient dirigées vers elles. Ils détournèrent les yeux dès qu'ils remarquèrent ceux de la mage stellaire posés sur eux, et elle comprit qu'ils les écoutaient depuis un bon moment. Certains s'étaient même rapprochés de leur position pour mieux entendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'adresse de Levy qui était maintenant très proche d'elle, et la jeune fille lui rendit un sourire à la fois triste et gêné. Puis un mouvement d'Erza reconcentra son attention sur elle, et la mage rousse se leva de son siège.

\- Faisons une petite pause. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

\- Pas de problème.

Erza acquiesça et s'en fut dans les toilettes, sans doute pour simuler son désir de rester seule un moment pour organiser ses pensées et ses émotions. Lucy profita de ce moment de flottement pour interroger Levy, assez bas pour être sûre qu'Erza ne pourrait les entendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

La mage des mots ouvrit la bouche mais, visiblement très mal à l'aise, aucun son n'en sortit. Ce fut Macao qui répondit à sa question, ce dont Lucy ne fut pas surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on veuille s'immiscer dans ce qui ne nous regarde pas mais... Personne n'a vraiment su ce qui s'était passé après qu'on ait découvert que Gray s'était enfui de chez lui. J'ai bien essayé de la suivre mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Erza est la seule à en avoir été témoin.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, à la fois contrariée et compréhensive. Elle ne pouvait les blâmer de vouloir savoir ce qu'ils ignoraient, mais elle ne pouvait non plus tolérer qu'ils forcent ainsi l'accès aux émotions et aux souvenirs d'Erza sans son consentement.

\- Et vous pensez que nous espionner est la meilleure chose à faire ? C'est déjà assez dur pour elle de me raconter ça, alors n'en rajoutez p-

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Lucy. Laisse-les.

La mage stellaire tressaillit à la voix et se retourna vers son origine, en même temps que tous les autres. Elle sourit timidement, culpabilisant de sa négligence.

\- Erza, je-

\- Ne t'excuse pas, au contraire. Merci de ta sollicitude, mais ils peuvent écouter s'ils le souhaitent.

\- T-Tu es sûre qu-

\- J'en suis sûre. Il fallait bien que tout le monde soit au courant de tout ça à un moment ou à un autre, alors autant n'avoir à le raconter qu'une fois.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son siège avec assurance et s'y assit, apparemment plus détendue et prête à continuer son histoire malgré l'augmentation considérable du nombre de ses auditeurs. Ces quelques minutes de solitude lui avaient été plus que bénéfiques, lui permettant de regagner un minimum d'aplomb et de sang-froid et de reconstituer la carapace de placidité que ses propres mots avaient fissurée.

Personne ne tenta d'apaiser sa culpabilité en s'excusant auprès d'elle, se doutant que la jeune femme s'empresserait de repousser leurs excuses. Ils se contentèrent de s'installer et d'attendre.

Erza poussa un long soupir, prit une puissante inspiration, et enfin, ses lèvres se rouvrirent.

* * *

_Si l'Enfer avait une définition, ce qu'il vivait depuis trois jours serait sans conteste ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Même les pires moments qu'il avait vécus par le passé n'atteignaient un tel degré de douleur émotionnelle car cette fois, le bonheur qu'il avait convoité depuis si longtemps était palpable. Cette fois, il le savait accessible, à quelques mètres d'ici, à portée de main. Juste derrière ce ciment et ces barreaux qui l'en séparaient, le cernant de tous côtés._

_Il aurait été aisé pour lui d'utiliser sa magie pour s'évader de cet endroit oppressant, même s'il ne la contrôlait pour l'instant qu'à peine, mais la peur l'en avait dissuadé. Tout comme il s'était résigné à accepter cette punition et à ne pas s'en plaindre malgré la terreur qu'elle lui procurait. Le nouveau Natsu ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse et obéir à tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait._

_Il avait tenté de s'occuper l'esprit le premier jour avec les quelques activités qui lui étaient possible de faire dans cet endroit clos, mais plus les heures s'écoulaient, plus il lui avait été difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que cet oppressant et épouvantable silence. Dormir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes s'était de plus révélé impossible et la fatigue s'était rapidement transformée en épuisement, creusant sous ses yeux des cernes qui noircissaient de plus en plus. A mesure que cette exhaustion s'amplifiait, au terme de toutes ces heures sans aucune forme de repos, sa capacité à endurer avait diminué petit à petit, jusqu'à l'inexistence la plus totale. _

_Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait fini par se retrouver là, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre sans jamais le quitter. Et c'était à cet endroit que, trois jours plus tard, il se trouvait toujours._

_Il n'avait pas vu la moindre présence vivante depuis le début de son isolement. Même lorsque Macao venait lui servir son repas, il se contentait de le poser sur la table de son salon sans jamais le rejoindre dans sa chambre, dont il avait fermé la porte pour inciter son visiteur à partir sans être tenté de venir le voir. Il s'était forcé à manger le premier jour mais dès le lendemain, son estomac noué par l'angoisse l'avait rendu incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et il n'avait plus touché à la moindre nourriture. Heureusement, Macao n'avait pas semblé l'avoir remarqué même si au fond, il aurait préféré qu'il s'en rende compte et vienne le rejoindre pour apaiser cette étouffante solitude ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il avait dû rassembler toutes ses forces mentales pour réprimer son besoin vital de compagnie et ainsi ne pas désobéir aux ordres du maître en restant loin de sa seule source potentielle de réconfort. Car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de la laisser partir et de retourner dans ce cauchemar. Il l'aurait même sûrement supplié de rester avec lui et de ne pas le laisser seul. Ce qui ne devait surtout, **surtout pas** arriver._

_Macao n'avait donc jamais su dans quel état pitoyable il se trouvait, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux._

_Si ces cinq jours de supplice étaient le prix à payer pour qu'on l'accepte enfin, alors il les supporterait du mieux possible._

_Plus que deux jours. Deux jours et le cauchemar serait définitivement terminé._

_Natsu se blottit encore plus profondément dans l'étreinte de ses propres bras et posa pour la énième fois son front contre ses genoux repliés, s'efforçant de calmer sa respiration effrénée en prenant de longues et profondes inspirations. Pourtant malgré ses efforts son corps tremblait horriblement et ruisselait de sueur sous la seizième crise de panique qui venait de percer une brèche dans ses défenses, et ce n'était rien comparé à ce que lui infligeait son cœur broyé. La moindre de ses pulsations étaient une torture, aussi lancinante qu'une plaie ouverte qu'on inonderait d'alcool. Chaque crise l'avait compressé, écrasé, lacéré encore un peu plus, et il lui faisait maintenant si mal qu'il lui semblait sur le point d'éclater. Les quinze autres avaient déjà été insoutenables, et si elles continuaient d'augmenter ainsi en intensité, la prochaine pourrait bien être la dernière. _

_La manifestation de cette lancinance apparut dans ses pupilles, qui s'humidifièrent si abondamment que sa vue se brouilla. Ses doigts vinrent presser les vêtements qui couvraient l'organe palpitant et s'y agrippèrent puissamment comme s'ils voulaient l'arracher de sa cage thoracique pour enfin se délivrer de cette main immatérielle qui le comprimait. Son visage s'enfouit encore plus profondément entre ses genoux, les paupières refermées avec tant de force qu'elles en frémissaient légèrement. Une goutte d'eau salée glissa sur ses cils pour atterrir sur le parquet, avec un clapotement qui dans cette pièce mortellement silencieuse sembla résonner contre ses murs comme un gong retentissant. _

_\- P-Pitié, stop…_

_Son corps resta malheureusement insensible à ses prières désespérées et il dut retenir un sanglot lorsqu'au contraire, il accentua la douleur avec des souvenirs abominables, qui en profitèrent pour s'infiltrer par ses blessures béantes et atteindre son esprit épuisé. Le froid, la faim, la peur, la solitude... toutes ces sensations se ruèrent sur lui, et il eut l'impression d'être à nouveau dans cette grotte isolée de tout où il avait passé les dix mois qui avaient suivi le départ d'Igneel. La terreur d'y retourner ou d'y être renvoyé n'en fut que plus violente, et le rythme de sa respiration et des battements de son cœur s'accéléra en conséquence malgré ses tentatives pour les maîtriser._

_Cette peur constante était plus forte que lui, et il ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à l'apaiser. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, quelqu'un en souffrait. Mais s'il n'essayait pas, il perdrait pour toujours la seule source de bonheur qu'il avait pu trouver depuis Igneel. Chacune de ces deux options lui était insupportable, et il n'en avait jamais trouvé une troisième. Tant que cela n'engageait que lui, il était prêt à tout pour la découvrir._

_Le souvenir de cette résolution l'apaisa un peu, juste assez pour éviter que le blocage de ses voies respiratoires ne l'étouffe. Il respirait toujours bruyamment, mais l'air parvint de nouveau à atteindre ses poumons à travers l'épaisse boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Son rythme cardiaque put décélérer suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'exploser sous la pression, et les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent légèrement._

_Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de profiter de ce risible apaisement inopiné, un craquement sonore à sa gauche l'en extirpant pour le flanquer devant une nouvelle panique. Quittant sa position courbée, il tourna son visage encore mouillé de sueur et de larmes en direction du bruit, aussi attentif qu'il le put dans son état de faiblesse extrême. La surprise vint remplacer la méfiance lorsqu'il aperçut, derrière la fenêtre et les barreaux qui venaient d'être brisés, une silhouette entrer à l'intérieur. Il sentit le danger le pénétrer par tous les pores de sa peau pour infiltrer tout son organisme, et il demeura paralysé sur place._

_\- G-Gray ? C-Comment tu-_

_La main qui l'attrapa violemment par son écharpe l'interrompit dans sa phrase et avant même qu'il eût pu réaliser ce que ce geste signifiait, il se sentit soulevé du sol et brutalement éjecté par la fenêtre nouvellement ouverte. Le verre brisé écorcha son visage et ses membres lorsqu'il la traversa, et il s'écrasa à plat ventre dans l'herbe humide de l'extérieur. Totalement désarçonné par ce qui lui arrivait si soudainement, il releva péniblement la tête, mais il n'eut toujours pas le temps de le réaliser qu'un pied le frappait sous le menton. Quelque chose se fracassa ensuite contre sa cage thoracique, écrasant ses côtes, et le choc lui arracha un cri étouffé de douleur. Il fut à nouveau valdingué au loin pour percuter un arbre avec fracas, l'impact le propulsant sur un autre que son flanc heurta violemment. Une aspérité particulièrement pointue de l'écorce écorcha profondément la chair de sa jambe et une branche se détacha et s'abattit sur lui, le projetant à terre une seconde fois._

_Face à cette violence dont il avait si brusquement été la victime, son esprit fut tellement perturbé par l'incompréhension qu'il ne bougea pas un muscle. Il trouva assez de force pour redresser la tête et fixa le vide avec absence, sonné par cette succession de chocs brutaux et inattendus. Des bribes de larmes apparurent sous la véhémence des émotions qui le labouraient et il ferma avec force ses yeux brouillés par la douleur, refusant de se confronter à la réalité. _

_Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mériter ça ?_

_Une branche craqua non loin de lui, l'extirpant de ses douloureuses réflexions avant qu'elles ne puissent en faire germer de nouvelles. Il rouvrit les yeux, et il put enfin apercevoir le visage de son agresseur et la rage qui le déformait tandis qu'il se dirigeait lourdement vers lui, sans doute pour lui asséner un nouveau coup. Malgré le danger imminent et les promesses de douleur qui l'accompagnaient, Natsu ne put faire le moindre geste, pétrifié par les yeux infectés de haine et de folie qui le foudroyaient. Toujours étalé misérablement par terre, il l'observa s'approcher sans réagir, figé par les vagues de stupeur, d'incompréhension et d'effroi qui déferlaient dans tout son organisme._

_Pourtant lorsque le mage de glace ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, tous les nerfs de son corps semblèrent se reconnecter d'un coup et il se releva précipitamment, dégageant d'une main la lourde branche écroulée sur lui. Il sentit sa propre colère grimper et se répandre comme un venin dans ses veines, uniquement réfrénée par son estomac vide et l'épuisement que le manque de sommeil et ses crises d'angoisse répétées avaient causé. La seconde suivante, tout disparut. Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas riposter, ou l'accès à la guilde lui serait définitivement interdit._

_Alors, sous les yeux de Gray qui vrombissaient toujours sous la folie vengeresse qui l'animait, il fit volte-face et courut._

_Il entendit distinctement les chaussures de son agresseur se lancer à sa poursuite, ses côtes maltraitées et sa jambe mutilée le suppliciaient à chaque souffle et à chaque pas, mais il ne laissa pas la peur et la douleur le ralentir et accéléra l'allure jusqu'à son maximum. Les bruits de pas derrière lui baissèrent en intensité à mesure qu'il courait, lui signifiant qu'il prenait peu à peu de la distance. _

_S'il y avait au moins eu quelque chose de bénéfique dans cette longue lutte qu'il avait menée pour survivre, c'était l'endurance qu'elle lui avait permis d'acquérir. Dans le milieu hostile où il avait grandi et à un si jeune âge, le danger ne pouvait être écarté que d'une seule façon : fuir. _

_Avant qu'il ne le rattrape ; courir vite et sans s'arrêter, peu importe sa faim ou sa fatigue._

_Car la moindre seconde perdue signifiait la mort._

* * *

_Erza ouvrit la porte à la volée, explosant le cadenas sans l'ombre d'un scrupule et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. La pièce, qu'elle devina être le salon, était plongé dans une pénombre et un silence si absolu et si oppressant qu'elle se demanda presque si quelqu'un vivait vraiment là. Elle alluma la lumière et avança prudemment dans la maisonnée, jetant des coups d'œil de tous côtés comme si elle s'attendait à être attaquée à tout instant. Son regard se posa sur la table dressée au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel était toujours posé le plat, maintenant froid, que Macao avait dû lui apporter au déjeuner. Fronçant les sourcils face aux suppositions inquiétantes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, elle examina la poubelle et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur confirma tous ses soupçons. Chaque plateau-repas sans exception était entassé là, encore rempli des aliments à présent moisis qui les avaient garnis._

_Natsu n'avait absolument rien mangé. _

_L'inquiétude grimpa d'un nouvel échelon tandis qu'elle énumérait intérieurement toutes les raisons qui auraient pu pousser son ami à ne pas toucher à sa nourriture et qui furent toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se goinfrer à chaque repas comme si c'était le dernier, ce soudain manque d'appétit ne pouvait être anodin. Elle commençait à se demander si cette punition ne lui avait pas été plus douloureuse qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, juste avant que Macao ne le raccompagne chez lui. _

_Se détachant de la poubelle, elle poursuivit son inspection et bien qu'elle fût toujours inquiète par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, le silence qui régnait la rassura un peu. Gray ne semblait pas être venu ici, ce qui signifierait que Natsu allait bien et était probablement dans sa chambre. Elle préféra tout de même s'en assurer, surprise qu'il n'eût pas montré le bout de son nez malgré son entrée fracassante, et actionna silencieusement la poignée de la chambre, glissant discrètement un œil à l'intérieur._

_Sa prudence fut cependant de courte de durée. Un courant d'air froid s'infiltra par l'embrasure à la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte, et l'absence de toute forme de vie à l'intérieur l'incita à débouler bruyamment dans la pièce. _

_Elle était entièrement vide._

_\- N-Natsu ?_

_Elle scruta la chambrée et son regard tomba inévitablement sur la cause de cet étrange silence, la figeant sur place. Malgré son atonie et son angoisse grandissante elle s'approcha de la fenêtre brisée d'une démarche mal-assurée, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau lorsque l'anxiété mua en véritable panique. _

_De l'exacte même façon dont ils l'avaient été dans la maison de Gray, les barreaux qui verrouillaient la fenêtre de Natsu étaient brisés et leurs extrémités recouvertes de cette même couche de givre._

_Gray était venu ici._

_Le cœur d'Erza s'arrêta de battre le temps d'une seconde, et la teinte écarlate qui accrocha son regard l'étouffa presque. Le bout de ses doigts toucha machinalement une des nombreuses traces vermeilles qui parsemaient les morceaux de verre coupants qui avaient résisté à l'impact, et son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle retira sa main pour fixer ses doigts devenus humides. Ils étaient recouverts d'une couche de liquide rougeâtre._

_Du sang._

_\- N-Non…_

_Ses pupilles agitées par l'émoi contemplèrent sa main tremblante quelques secondes, le corps secoué de frissons plus glacials les uns que les autres. Son attention retourna sur les débris de vitre sanguinolents, et la perle de liquide poisseux qui clapota sur le rebord de la fenêtre lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. _

_Elle serait bien restée dans cette atonie extrême qui avait glacé tous ses muscles, mais l'urgence de la situation l'obligea à reprendre ses esprits et elle sauta hâtivement à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour se réceptionner à l'extérieur. Poussée dans le dos par le vent cruel de sa propre terreur, elle courut le plus vite possible droit devant elle, puis s'arrêta à nouveau lorsqu'elle atteignit l'endroit où la personne qui avait heurté la fenêtre avait probablement atterri. Les touffes d'herbe rases qui poussaient là étaient soit couchées, soit arrachées. Elle examina le reste de la zone en plissant les yeux, retenant sa panique du mieux possible, et remarqua la marque d'un impact de grande envergure sur le tronc d'un pin, vers lequel elle traça son chemin aussi vite qu'elle le put. Son investigation l'amena vers un autre arbre où un second choc avait écrasé l'écorce sur plusieurs centimètres, accompagné cette fois de nouvelles traces de sang, et Erza chercha du regard d'autres indices sur ce qui s'était passé ensuite._

_Elle avança aussi calmement que possible, examinant chaque élément du décor, mais son cœur battant de plus en plus vite coupa régulièrement ses réflexions malgré ses efforts pour rester neutre à ce qu'elle venait de voir et ce que cela signifiait. Heureusement elle n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer pour déceler d'autres taches écarlates répandues sur l'herbe un peu plus loin, vers lesquelles elle se précipita. Elle s'accroupit devant la flaque d'hémoglobine, qu'elle conclut plus large que les autres, et en détecta une goutte quelques centimètres à côté de sa source lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, puis une autre, et encore une autre… _

_Un chemin sanglant partait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour filer de plus en plus profondément dans la pénombre de la forêt, slalomant parmi les troncs._

_Erza sut aussitôt ce qu'elle devait faire et s'élança, le cœur brisé de panique._

* * *

_Bientôt, les pas de son poursuivant ne furent plus audibles malgré ses sens aiguisés de Dragon Slayer et Natsu s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il jeta tout de même un regard paniqué derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il était hors de danger et comme il n'y avait personne, il autorisa l'adrénaline à redescendre, affaissant ses épaules de soulagement._

_Mais en même temps que celui-ci, l'affliction revint en force avec l'exhaustion, le surpassant aisément. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur ses genoux et inclina la tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux se fermèrent précipitamment sous la nébuleuse d'émotions qui rugit en lui et sa mâchoire se crispa dans une vaine tentative de l'éloigner et l'empêcher de prendre possession de tout son être. Malheureusement la déferlante ne s'apaisa pas, témoignée à chaque instant par son cœur à vif qui pulsait à toute vitesse dans sa prison de chair et par la respiration saccadée et effrénée qui agitait tout son corps._

_Il était épuisé. Il avait faim. Il avait mal. A tel point qu'il se demanda s'il retrouverait seulement la force de se relever. S'il hébergeait toujours en lui celle de surpasser les obstacles qui ne cessaient jamais de se mettre sur sa route. Il avait cru en arrivant à la guilde qu'il était sauvé, qu'il allait enfin être entouré d'amis et surtout, ne plus souffrir. Mais la vie avait continué à jouer avec lui, à lui infliger toujours plus d'épreuves, et un jour, le moment arriverait où il n'aurait plus la volonté ni la force de les surmonter. Celle que lui infligeait Gray ne pouvait sûrement même pas l'être. Il n'avait plus qu'une carte en main éventuellement capable d'arranger la situation, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'abattre qu'une nouvelle épreuve avait violemment culbuté son existence. Alors même qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'endurer le plus dignement possible l'épouvantable souffrance que lui infligeait sa punition, on lui en imposait une nouvelle._

_A ce rythme, il finirait par s'écrouler sous le fardeau de plus en plus lourd qui rongeait ses épaules, qui ne seraient alors plus capables de le porter._

_Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Gray s'acharnait-il autant sur lui ? Pourquoi sa présence lui faisait-elle si mal ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'il le haïsse au point de venir jusqu'ici pour le frapper ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le début de leur punition, alors comment aurait-il pu mettre le mage de glace dans cet état-là ?_

_Ce Gray qui avait pénétré sa maison... Il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec celui qu'il l'avait toujours vu être. La souffrance, quelle qu'en fût la cause, était en train de le métamorphoser, et il ne pouvait nier être le responsable de cette dégénérescence. C'était son arrivée qui avait enclenché le détonateur de cette spirale autodestructrice dans laquelle il sombrait, qui avait accentué ses souffrances pour le faire devenir cette entité de haine pure. En essayant de le sauver, il était en train de le détruire. L'isolement forcée du maître avait dû l'enfermer dans un tourbillon de souffrance et de rage inassouvies qui l'avait poussé à vouloir la soulager en s'en prenant à sa source : lui. Ce garçon qui était venu le trouver n'était plus Gray._

_L'épuisement qui alourdissait ses muscles diminua un peu, et il fut capable de trouver suffisamment d'énergie pour se relever, bien qu'il eût du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il scruta les environs et lorsqu'il aperçut quelques cheminées s'élever au loin, il réalisa combien il s'était éloigné de la ville. Il se trouvait dans la forêt qui la bordait, près d'un lac à l'eau si claire qu'il pouvait aisément y déceler chaque poisson qui le peuplait. Son estomac vide grogna alors son mécontentement, et malgré sa détestable impression de revivre son plus grand cauchemar et la nausée qui grimpait à la pensée d'avaler la moindre chose, il se résigna au moins à profiter de cette eau pour s'abreuver. Il boitilla donc vers la rive avec quelques hoquets de douleur, s'efforçant de ménager sa jambe blessée, et s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau._

_Deux gorgées suffirent à son estomac pour refuser la moindre goutte supplémentaire et il dut s'en contenter. Ses yeux accrochèrent son reflet flottant dans les remous de l'eau que le vent agitait, et il se sentit soudain si misérable qu'il s'empressa de le dissiper d'un geste brusque, le balayant du plat de la main. Cela ne servit cependant qu'à le déformer, approfondissant son mal-être, et il s'évertua plutôt à le faire disparaître de sa vue en s'éclaboussant le visage, fermant les yeux pour ce faire._

_Il s'en détourna aussitôt après et s'assit non loin, à côté d'un arbre contre lequel il se recroquevilla. Son visage trouva à nouveau refuge entre ses genoux qu'il enserra de ses bras tremblotants. Il demeura immobile quelques instants, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien, de profiter du son régulier de l'eau et de celui du vent caressant les feuilles des arbres. Les bavardages de la faune et de la flore l'apaisèrent suffisamment pour lui éclaircir l'esprit, et un autre problème vint se confronter à lui._

_Que devait-il faire, maintenant ?_

_Devait-il continuer à s'éloigner le plus possible de Gray, le laisser le rattraper et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, chercher de l'aide ?_

_A cette heure avancée de la soirée la guilde était sûrement vide alors il était inutile de s'y rendre, et dans tous les cas il ne voulait surtout pas leur infliger le fardeau qu'il représenterait s'il sollicitait leur aide. S'il s'éloignait plus encore il finirait par sortir totalement de la ville et de toute façon il ne pourrait pas fuir Gray toute sa vie et encore moins l'abandonner dans cet état. Même si cela ne réglerait pas le problème de fond, le seul moyen pour résoudre celui en cours serait peut-être simplement de s'y confronter. Ce serait douloureux et terrifiant mais cette épreuve appartiendrait au moins définitivement au passé lorsqu'elle serait terminée et libérerait peut-être Gray de la haine qui l'aveuglait. Si lui servir de punching-ball pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, il était de son devoir en tant que responsable de ce gâchis de se laisser le devenir. Il avait juste à endurer quelques minutes les coups et les blessures. Après tout, il y était habitué et les méritait sûrement._

_Sa décision était prise, mais alors qu'il allait la mettre en pratique, une voix le fit sursauter._

**_\- Microbe !_**

_La détermination qu'il avait cru avoir conquis fondit comme neige au soleil au ton lugubre de sa voix. Il se tourna fébrilement dans sa direction mais ne vit qu'une touffe brune passer à quelques centimètres de lui avant l'impact, qui pour la troisième fois le propulsa à plusieurs mètres. Ce fut un rocher qui l'accueillit cette fois, l'une de ses pointes heurtant son dos si violemment qu'il sentit sa colonne vertébrale craquer sinistrement._

_Ses mains amortirent sa chute mais la douleur ne leur permit pas de supporter son propre poids et il s'écroula sur le ventre. Il releva difficilement la tête tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, mais il ne vit qu'une ombre se jeter sur lui, le renvoyant au sol. Son dos le heurta durement et à peine eut-il rouvert les yeux qu'un poing défila devant eux pour atterrir dans sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Un second cueillit aussitôt son nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment, manquant de peu de le casser. Enfin, deux mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge pour la compresser avec tant de force qu'elles bloquèrent sa respiration._

_Tout s'effaça autour de lui à mesure que ses poumons se vidait de leur air sans jamais pouvoir se rassasier. Il tenta de parler pour supplier son bourreau de le lâcher mais tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres furent des grognements étouffés qui ne purent jamais se retranscrire en mots, bloqués de force dans ses poumons par les doigts serrés autour de son cou. Ses propres mains agrippèrent désespérément les poignets qui le tenaient pour le faire lâcher prise mais son agresseur ne céda pas. Toute son énergie fut aspirée en même temps que son air et il dut abandonner ses tentatives désespérées de se soustraire à l'étouffement dont il était victime. Ses bras retombèrent contre ses flancs, sa vision se brouilla en même temps que son champ rétrécissait, et bientôt, il sentit les doigts glacials et squelettiques de la mort l'empoigner. Elle le cerna de tous côtés, prête à l'engloutir à tout instant._

_Quelque chose explosa en lui à cette sensation de mort imminente qu'il connaissait déjà trop bien. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas mourir. Si autrefois son désir de vivre n'avait été motivé que par un espoir fragile et par la peur, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait tant de choses à découvrir à présent que le monde véritable s'était ouvert à lui au-delà de sa petite grotte sombre, tant de choses à vivre et à expérimenter en dehors du quotidien de solitude dont il avait souffert si longtemps. Il avait survécu aux pires situations, s'était accroché encore et encore à l'espoir d'enfin réussir à sortir de cette nébuleuse de solitude, et en Fairy Tail se trouvait sa seule chance de salut. Il avait miraculeusement trouvé la sortie de ce labyrinthe. Elle était là, à portée de main. Abandonner maintenant signifierait avoir lutté et souffert en vain, et tout son être le refusait catégoriquement._

_Une intense vague de chaleur brûlante se répandit dans tout son corps en réponse à ses émotions sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Une puissance comme il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience sembla l'irradier de l'intérieur, mais plutôt que de le consumer, elle le réchauffa d'une façon qu'il ne saurait jamais expliquer. Son cœur, son corps et même son âme furent soudain allégés de tout fardeau, y balayant la douleur et la peur d'un simple souffle. Son être tout entier semblait avoir été emmitouflé dans un cocon soyeux de chaleur, si douce et si rassurante qu'il en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Il eut l'impression d'être de nouveau enveloppé des ailes protectrices d'Igneel, et jamais son père adoptif ne lui avait semblé si proche qu'à cet instant. Il faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel bien-être._

_La seconde suivante, quelque chose jaillit hors de lui pour chasser la menace qui pesait sur sa vie, et ce qui comprimait sa trachée se volatilisa. Toutes les agréables sensations qui l'avaient étreint disparurent brusquement, et après avoir expérimenté toute cette douceur pour la première fois depuis son abandon, la réalité lui parut encore plus infâme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tout le poids du fardeau qu'il portait constamment retombèrent lourdement sur ses épaules, accompagné de toutes les émotions mordantes qui le constituaient. Il sentit de nouveau la pluie le frigorifier, sa gorge le brûler, ses blessures se rouvrir, son souffle l'étouffer. Sa conscience avait été renvoyée dans son étau de souffrance perpétuelle, le secouant violemment._

_Le rêve s'était estompé, le réexpédiant dans la douloureuse réalité. _

_Reprenant soudain conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, il prit une inspiration précipitée pour regonfler ses poumons de l'air dont ils avaient été privés. Il se remettait à peine du retour abrupt de son calvaire lorsque la voix de Gray, emprunte de surprise, s'éleva à côté de lui._

_\- D-Du feu ?_

_Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il l'entendit à peine. Toujours haletant, il s'enquit de ce qui avait miraculeusement chassé les mains qui avaient tenté de l'étouffer, se redressant avec peine sur ses coudes pour l'apercevoir._

_Entre lui et son agresseur, des langues de feu enragées fouettaient l'air avec véhémence, obligeant Gray à se reculer. Même leur possesseur écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, abasourdi de voir sa magie se libérer de sa propre volonté pour le protéger. Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite même dans les situations les plus dangereuses qu'il avait déjà eu à affronter, qui pourtant avaient été multiples. Il ne comprit qu'à cet instant les enseignements d'Igneel sur les pouvoirs des Dragon Slayers, qui disaient que leur magie était une matière vivante qui se modelait aux émotions de leur utilisateur. Il ne réalisait que maintenant ce que cela signifiait vraiment. C'était sûrement l'émanation de ses propres pouvoirs qui lui avait procuré cet instant inestimable de sérénité quelques secondes auparavant, juste avant qu'ils ne se libèrent d'eux-mêmes. _

_Cette intervention surprenante et inattendue eut au moins le mérite de dissiper la folie qui s'était emparée de Gray, vers lequel Natsu dirigea ses pupilles agitées par la surprise et la confusion. Ces mêmes émotions contaminaient celles du mage de glace qui l'observa à son tour, ses yeux écarquillés rencontrant les siens._

_L'esprit enfin libéré de la rage qui l'avait consumé, Gray recula d'un nouveau pas devant ce qu'il avait failli faire sans quitter sa victime des yeux. La haine les dévorait encore mais un dégoût pour lui-même s'y ajouta à la pensée des actes monstrueux qu'elle l'avait forcé à perpétrer, ce qui attrista profondément Natsu, se sachant l'unique coupable des émotions qui le tenaillaient à cet instant._

_Malgré les bleus et les blessures qui le couvraient, le petit Dragon Slayer se redressa sur ses genoux alors que les flammes qu'il avait créées s'adoucissaient en même temps que les émotions auparavant piquées à vif de leur propriétaire. Elles semblaient encore ivres de fureur mais plutôt que de s'en prendre au responsable de la peur et de la douleur de leur possesseur, elles s'enroulèrent, protectrices, autour de celui-ci. Les deux spectateurs n'en furent que plus troublés, notamment Gray qui avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de découvrir et que personne avant lui n'avait jamais su._

_Il avait été aisé de deviner, par les courants de magie que tous pouvaient sentir affluer dans son corps, que ce garçon était pourvu de pouvoirs comme eux. Pourtant jamais ils ne l'avaient vu les utiliser, jamais il n'en avait ne serait-ce que parlé, éludant la question chaque fois qu'elle lui était posée. Alors découvrir qu'il maniait l'élément qui était totalement opposé au sien fut une révélation et un choc total. _

_Il eut l'impression de comprendre encore mieux pourquoi il le haïssait tant. Leur caractère n'était pas la seule chose qui les opposait, leur magie même scandait cette différence, leur fournissait la preuve indéniable qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre sereinement en la présence de l'autre. Qu'ils étaient faits pour s'affronter, pour se haïr, et qu'ils ne seraient jamais libérés de cet éternel conflit tant qu'un vainqueur n'aurait pas été déclaré. Pour enfin s'échapper de cette boucle sans fin d'émotions détestables et sauver la guilde de son emprise, il **devait**_ _se battre contre cet ennemi, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux disparaisse à jamais de la vie de l'autre. Aux yeux de Gray, cette personne ne pouvait être que Natsu._

_Rien d'autre ne serait capable de rompre le sortilège qui avait été lancé sur lui et la guilde tout entière, il n'en avait jamais été plus sûr qu'à cet instant. Natsu **devait** disparaître._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la détermination qui l'envahit, et son regard redevint menaçant tandis qu'il fixait toujours son ennemi. Celui-ci se recula contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui, acculé par la soudaine expression du mage de glace._

_\- Bats-toi contre moi._

_Après l'avoir vu aussi avide de violence, Natsu ne s'attendait pas du tout au calme surréaliste avec lequel Gray s'était exprimé ni à une telle fermeté et se figea de stupeur. Croyant avoir mal entendu, il balbutia :_

_\- Q-Quoi ?_

_\- Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul moyen. Alors arrête de fuir et bats-toi contre moi._

_La réalisation le heurta cette fois à cette proposition inconcevable et il répliqua aussitôt, l'angoisse et l'épouvante imprégnant sa voix._

_\- N-Non !_

_Le front de Gray se plissa davantage à ce refus catégorique pour se donner l'air encore plus menaçant, mais cette fois Natsu ne céda pas à la pression, horrifié par la simple pensée de frapper et blesser sans vergogne un autre enfant qui même s'il avait usé de violence souffrait tout autant que lui. Lui qui avait conscience de ce point commun, il savait pertinemment que se battre et se blesser mutuellement ne serait d'aucun secours pour aucun d'eux. Il devait le faire comprendre à Gray, mais il doutait d'en être capable. Cela ne le dissuada pourtant pas d'essayer, et il poursuivit avec fermeté :_

_\- J-Je n'veux pas me battre contre toi ! Y'a forcément un moyen d-_

_\- Espèce de lâche._

_Le poing de Natsu se serra, la désespérance de ne jamais réussir à prouver à Gray combien il se méprenait ravivant les braises d'une colère qu'il avait gardée enfouie trop longtemps. L'insulte la fit ressurgir comme jamais il ne l'avait autorisée auparavant malgré les nombreuses autres que Gray lui avait balancées chaque jour. Il avait tout fait, **tout**, pour que le mage de glace l'accepte et réalise qu'il faisait erreur, mais chacun de ses efforts avaient été balayés sans vergogne, et Gray n'avait jamais essayé de le connaître et d'adopter un autre point de vue que le sien. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, il pouvait à peine ouvrir la bouche qu'il était aussitôt repoussé. _

_Ces échecs répétés l'enrageaient et il avait dû faire des efforts considérables pour réprimer son impétuosité et se retenir de lui asséner un bon coup de poing dans la figure pour lui remettre les idées en place. La peur de ce qui se produirait s'il se laissait aller à ce genre d'émotions avait chaque fois évaporé toute cette fureur en un instant. Il s'était alors soumis à tous les coups et toutes les insultes sans rien dire malgré les plaies béantes qu'ils infligeaient à son cœur, sous la douleur desquelles il avait pourtant tant envie de hurler. _

_Ce fut pourquoi il refusa toujours d'employer la force pour se faire comprendre. Il se contenta de s'exclamer d'une voix forte et pleine de défi._

_\- Je n'suis pas lâche !_

_Au lieu d'être surpris par l'attitude inhabituellement défiante du Dragon Slayer dont il avait vu le corps trembler de colère, Gray en fut satisfait, fier d'avoir réussi à prouver que son comportement naïf et innocent cachait bel et bien une tout autre personnalité. Cette émotion ne se matérialisa pourtant pas sur ses traits, car plus encore que de la satisfaction, il enrageait de le voir nier une vérité irréfutable qui avait été prouvée chaque jour depuis son arrivée._

_\- A qui tu veux faire croire ça, hein ?! T'as fait que fuir depuis le début, t'es qu'un trouillard ! T'espérais sûrement les avoir comme ça, en jouant le gentil, mais moi tu m'auras pas ! Ça sert plus à rien de te cacher, je sais qui t'es vraiment !_

_Comme tant de fois auparavant, la rage de Natsu s'évanouit, la terreur la remplaçant instantanément. Même s'il se méprenait sur la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi, Gray savait que derrière les apparences se cachait un tout autre Natsu, un Natsu faible et inutile qui ne méritait que d'être abandonné encore, et la peur qu'il réussisse à le prouver à tout le monde écrasait aisément sa colère. Même sa magie abandonna cette émotion, les flammes qu'elle avait créées se dissipant soudainement. _

_Pour la énième occurrence, il tenta de convaincre Gray qu'il ne le faisait pas dans le but de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il baissa les yeux, et sa voix était tremblante lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche :_

_\- C-Ce n'est pas c'que tu crois, je le jure... J-Je veux seulement... Je veux juste rester avec vous..._

_C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à finir une phrase pour lui révéler ses véritables intentions, mais il était malheureusement trop tard. Gray était maintenant trop aveuglé, trop embourbé dans son propre point de vue qu'il était devenu incapable d'en envisager un autre. A présent, tout ce que Natsu pouvait dire ou faire était tourné en dérision pour correspondre à sa vision des choses, ce que le mage de glace lui prouva encore lorsqu'il répliqua._

_\- Dès que t'es démasqué t'essayes de m'avoir par les sentiments, hein ?! Fais c'que tu veux, t'y arriveras pas ! Que tu t'battes ou que t'essayes de fuir, j'te battrai, Microbe !_

_Gray adopta une posture de combat, et lorsque des courants glacés de magie émanèrent de son corps, Natsu comprit qu'il n'avait plus le temps. Que s'il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre dans la seconde, il aurait perdu sa dernière occasion d'y parvenir. Il tendit une main devant lui dans un dernier espoir d'empêcher Gray de passer à l'acte, et au moment même où un marteau de glace fusait dans sa direction, il hurla, désespéré._

_\- A-Attends ! Tu dois me croire ! Laisse-moi t'expli-_

_Natsu eut l'impression que son crâne se fracassait en mille morceaux lorsque la création de Gray le frappa en pleine tête, l'interrompant dans sa phrase pour le propulser sur le côté. Il atterrit sur son flanc à plusieurs mètres, son épaule raclant douloureusement le sol sur quelques centimètres supplémentaires, et heurta un tronc qui le stoppa dans son élan. Il retomba sur le ventre et se hissa sur ses mains et ses genoux, crachotant de douleur. Sa tête vrombissait de grondements sonores suite au choc qu'elle venait de recevoir, son épaule lui lançait des signaux continus de douleur, et ses oreilles sifflaient tellement fort qu'il n'entendait presque plus rien. La tête basse et haletant monstrueusement, il prenait appui sur l'arbre dans un pénible effort pour se relever quand Gray le provoqua avec arrogance :_

_\- Alors ? T'as toujours pas compris que tes airs de crétin ou de chien battu te servent plus à rien ? T'es fichu, Microbe. Pas la peine d'espérer échapper à c'que tu mérites. Alors arrête et défends-toi. Tu vas vraiment me laisser te battre aussi facilement ? T'es un mage, non ?_

_Il s'approcha de lui pour continuer le combat, et Natsu profita de ce moment de répit pour une dernière tentative de convaincre Gray qu'un tel affrontement n'avait pas lieu d'être et d'arrêter cette folie. Même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher à sa nouvelle famille, il aimait se battre, il aimait les défis. Mais pas comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça._

_\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, je veux pas me battre contre toi ! Je veux pas te faire du mal, j'ai jamais voulu !_

_\- Pourquoi tu continues ?!_

_Il demeura agenouillé dans la terre que la pluie avait déjà commencé à humidifier, une main toujours appuyé contre l'écorce, et ferma précipitamment les yeux, désespéré._

_\- S-S'il te plaît ! Dis-moi juste ce que j'peux faire !_

_Il sursauta et releva la tête vers Gray lorsqu'il sentit un courant glacial le pénétrer jusqu'aux os, témoignant de la rage sans nom dont le mage de glace explosait. Celui-ci s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de lui, le menaçant d'un regard noir de haine. Son visage n'exprimait pourtant aucune émotion et sa voix était cruellement neutre quand il déclara avec fermeté. _

_\- Y'a pas plus simple._

_Natsu crut vivre l'action au ralenti lorsque Gray s'élança vers lui son marteau à la main, prêt à déchaîner toute l'étendue de sa souffrance et de sa haine sur sa source. Le temps sembla même s'être arrêté au moment où il atteignit sa position, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa respiration se bloqua, son regard pétrifié de stupeur se perdit dans la noirceur du sien pendant une seconde qui lui parut être une minute entière, paralysé sur place. _

_Il entendit distinctement la voix de Gray murmurer à son oreille avant l'inévitable impact._

_\- Dégage de notre vie._

_Le souffle puissant conféré par le mouvement de l'arme qui le heurta le souleva du sol et il fut balayé encore, l'attaque touchant cette fois ses côtes déjà endommagées pour les fêler définitivement. Rien ne vint ralentir sa course et avant qu'il ne touche le sol, une pluie aiguisée de glace fut dirigée vers lui. Elle transperça la chair de son torse et de ses bras, manquant intentionnellement tout point vital, et il hurla de douleur._

_Il retombait tête la première à une vitesse vertigineuse mais son agresseur ne le laissa toujours pas toucher terre et se rua sur lui. _

_\- Défends-toi, Microbe ! Ça sert plus à rien de te retenir alors bats-toi !_

_Il bondit dans les airs pour atteindre sa cible et remarquant qu'elle n'essayait même pas de rétablir son équilibre, il rugit._

_\- Me fais pas passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ! Défends-toi !_

_Il balança sa jambe d'un mouvement agile pour cogner la tempe de Natsu et le propulser dans une autre direction, mais le retint de s'éloigner de lui en attrapant ses vêtements pour l'attirer à la portée de son poing, qui s'écrasa cette fois dans son estomac, suivi de plusieurs autres. La série ininterrompue d'uppercuts souleva le corps de Natsu plus haut dans les airs à chaque coup comme une marionnette, et enfin, un talon contre sa nuque l'expédia vers le sol._

_Gray se réceptionna souplement tandis que juste devant lui, Natsu s'écrasait, soulevant une nuée de terre et de cailloux qui le dissimula en son centre. Le mage de glace patienta jusqu'à ce que le nuage de poussière se fût dissipé pour révéler son ennemi, qui malgré les nombreux chocs s'était hissé à quatre pattes, ses bras tremblant sous l'effort. Gray n'attendit pas pour s'approcher de lui, et profitant de la désorientation de son adversaire, il l'empoigna par le col, le soulevant de force sur ses jambes qui pourtant étaient incapables de soutenir son propre poids. _

_Le corps du Dragon Slayer tremblait de douleur sous les doigts qui le maintenaient debout. Son visage était déformé de bleus, d'entailles et de boursouflures, ses bras et ses jambes couverts des plaies infligées par les pics de glace qui s'y étaient enfoncés, ses vêtements déchirés, et son corps entier était taché de terre et de sang. La douleur et l'épuisement avaient rendu tous ses muscles atrophiés, et il ne put ne serait-ce que tenter de se soustraire à la poigne de Gray. _

_Pourtant une flamme étrangement résolue luisait dans son regard tandis qu'il fixait son opposant, bien qu'une lueur implorante la revêtît indéniablement. _

_\- T-Tu peux me taper autant que tu veux. Si ça peut t'aider, j'te laisserai faire. Tu pourras même le faire tous les jours si t'en as envie, mais s'il te plaît…_

_Des bribes de larmes désespérées s'invitèrent au coin de ses yeux qu'il ferma vigoureusement, ses paupières frémissant légèrement sous la force avec laquelle il les gardait closes. _

_\- S'il te plaît laisse-moi juste… laisse-moi juste rester avec vous…_

_Une pulsion étrange de remords et de pitié infiltra le cœur de Gray face à son expression suppliante et sa voix grelottante, mais il la chassa de justesse. Déçu de lui-même pour avoir failli tomber dans le piège et furieux que cet avorton eût tenté de l'y attirer, il renforça sa poigne sur lui, approchant encore plus près son visage du sien et le soulevant presque du sol._

_\- Pour quoi faire ?! Pourquoi tu tiens autant à rester ici juste pour nous pourrir la vie ?!_

_\- C-Ce n'est pas ce que j-_

_Il s'interrompit brusquement, son ouïe surdéveloppée captant aisément les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient visiblement dans leur direction, vers laquelle Gray dirigea son regard en les entendant à son tour. Ils reconnurent la petite silhouette qui courait vers eux instantanément._

_Erza._

* * *

_**On peut pas dire que je sais pas couper les chapitres juste où il faut pour casser les pieds, hein ? :p. **_

_**Bref, voilà. Je suppose que vous vous attendiez à voir Gray débarquer chez Natsu, je crois pas que c'était une grosse surprise. Je dois avouer me demander si je ne l'ai pas fait un peu trop violent, raison pour laquelle j'ai pas mal insisté sur le fait qu'il ait vraiment perdu ses esprits. Le cauchemar qu'il fait dans le chapitre précédent est aussi là pour donner un peu de cohérence à son comportement extrêmement violent et expliquer pourquoi il jette autant son dévolu sur Natsu. **_

_**Après je suppose que le « vrai » Natsu ne se serait pas laissé faire comme ça, mais bon, dans cette fic il n'est pas encore tout à fait le Natsu qu'on connaît du manga et ça reste cohérent qu'il ne réagisse pas s'il a aussi peur d'être renvoyé de la guilde. J'ai essayé de montrer qu'il se retient vraiment de s'emporter (chose que notre Natsu aurait faite, c'est sûr :p) et qu'au fond il est aussi impulsif que celui du manga.**_

_**En tout cas, personnellement j'ai le cœur qui se serre d'imaginer le pitit Natsu en pleine crise de panique et se faire agresser comme ça sans raison d'un coup. Surtout que j'ai beaaaaaucoup insisté sur le fait qu'il souffre de son isolement (et c'est totalement fait exprès). Vous n'imaginez pas ce qui va se passer après… je suis vraiment horrible.**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et puis… je vous dis à dans trois semaines du coup. Je ne pourrais pas le publier le 28 vu que je ne suis pas là, ce sera donc le 4 août. **_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	8. Dégage

_**Pouet !**_

_**Une petite semaine de retard comme spécifié dans le chapitre précédent et sur les divers réseaux sociaux, j'étais en vacances ;). Voici donc le chapitre 8, qui marque la fin de la confrontation entre Gray et Natsu. Attendez-vous à des étincelles :p.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Dégage**

_Les deux garçons se tinrent tranquilles tandis qu'ils observaient leur amie s'approcher d'eux, bien qu'elle fût trop loin pour qu'ils puissent apercevoir son visage. Même ses cris étaient trop lointains pour comprendre ce qu'elle hurlait, mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin, le simple timbre de sa voix témoignant de toute la détresse et la panique qu'elle emmenait avec elle. Gray fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour mener son plan à bien, mais considéra l'arrivée d'Erza comme une opportunité. _

_Malgré sa réticence d'encore la mêler à tout ça et de lui faire revivre le même scénario que lors de la dernière confrontation qu'il avait eue avec Natsu, il savait cela nécessaire pour qu'elle réalise enfin qui était vraiment ce cloporte. Si elle en souffrirait sûrement au départ, c'était pour mieux la libérer de l'influence malsaine qu'avait Natsu sur elle et toute la guilde. Un mal pour un bien. De plus il ne comptait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs et se forcerait à contenir ses pulsions assassines, s'assurant de ne jamais dépasser les limites que sa haine lui avait déjà fait franchir à deux reprises. Il ne voulait plus devenir cette bête assoiffée de vengeance, avilissant ses bonnes intentions en le transformant en bête sanguinaire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait devenir._

_Natsu devait partir avant qu'il ne le rende fou._

_Il n'avait pas le choix d'utiliser la force pour cela, mais jamais plus il ne céderait à la folie qui lui avait déjà plusieurs fois embrumé l'esprit. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ses actes être perçus comme malveillants et il refusait de faire de Natsu un martyr alors qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il allait simplement l'acculer suffisamment pour qu'il révèle enfin sa vraie nature et libère la guilde et lui-même de sa présence. Et il semblait qu'Erza serait la première à la voir. _

_Les cris implorants et terrifiés de la petite fille ne le détournèrent pas de son objectif et il reconcentra son attention sur Natsu tout en pointant un doigt en direction de leur amie commune._

_\- Tu vois ?! C'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde sache que t'es qu'une pauvre merde ! _

_Revenant brusquement à la réalité et détachant enfin son regard d'Erza, Natsu se sentit défaillir, autant par la signification des mots que par la dureté avec laquelle ils avaient été prononcés. Malheureusement Gray n'avait pas fini de lui jeter son aversion à la figure._

_\- Tout le monde finira par le voir, je vais leur montrer ! Je vais **lui **montrer ! Ça sert à rien de t'obstiner ! Maintenant ou plus tard tu vas devoir partir de toute façon, plus personne voudra de toi ! Alors laisse-nous tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_Ce fut la détermination ardente enflammant les yeux de Gray qui cette fois eut raison de sa contenance. Une détermination totalement différente de celle dont il avait plusieurs fois été témoin. Elle était démunie de haine ou de vengeance, uniquement fabriquée de passion et de fidélité. Il croyait vraiment être en train d'accomplir un acte de justice, de loyauté envers tous ceux que la personne mauvaise qu'il le croyait être faisait souffrir. _

_Mais quels que fussent ces erreurs de jugement, sûrement avait-il raison. Ils seraient tous probablement mieux sans lui, ou du moins sans le « lui » qu'il était encore mais qu'il avait juré d'effacer. Il fallait simplement qu'on lui en laisse le temps. Même si ses intentions n'avaient jamais été de faire du mal à qui que ce soit contrairement à ce que Gray semblait croire, il l'avait quand même fait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et si murer ses faiblesses et son impulsivité derrière des sourires ne suffisait pas et ne faisait que plus de mal, alors il était prêt à sceller toutes ses émotions, à devenir un pantin docile. Si cela lui permettait de se racheter, d'être assez utile pour qu'ils aient besoin de lui et de ne pas mériter d'être abandonné encore et jeté aux ordures, il le ferait sans hésiter. _

_S'il ne pouvait faire partie de leur monde, s'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime et qu'on le protège, alors il se contenterait de leur présence, de pouvoir la sentir et la respirer. Si c'était ce que la guilde voulait qu'il fût, il serait leur bouclier, leur chose, leur déchet à sacrifier en cas de besoin. S'il pouvait leur être utile à quelque chose, ce serait déjà l'acte le plus honorable qu'il n'avait jamais espéré accomplir de toute son insignifiante vie, même s'il devait y laisser la peau. Il préférait de loin mourir prématurément pour une cause aussi noble avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose que de disparaître sans avoir laissé la moindre trace dans le moindre cœur. Qu'on se souvienne au moins de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour mériter de se dédier à la tâche de les protéger, quitte à ce qu'il fût exploité pour cette importante mission et à devenir leur pion._

_N'importe quoi pour ne plus se retrouver seul à nouveau._

_Ce fut pourquoi il ne put que supplier Gray de ne pas dévoiler à quiconque les parts de lui-même qui le renverraient inévitablement et définitivement en Enfer. Le supplier de ne pas vendre son existence au Diable pour qu'il le renvoie dans les abysses de sa prison et l'enchaîne à ce monde de ténèbres perpétuelles dont il était le maître pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en échapper. Le supplier de ne pas lui livrer son cœur pour que ses griffes acérées le charcutent, le déchiquètent, le lacèrent, le dépècent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolent, puis que ses crocs aiguisés le dévorent lentement. Le supplier de ne pas le rendre à ses flammes infernales qui avaient déjà tant tenté et qui réussiraient cette fois à le consumer._

_Le supplier de ne pas lui offrir son âme en pâture._

_Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, il n'était plus que pure terreur. Il était resté paralysé si longtemps que lorsqu'il se jeta presque sur Gray, celui-ci ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise et un geste de recul à la soudaineté de sa réaction. Natsu ne réfréna pas son affolement pour autant, et la panique altérait tellement sa raison qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'il ne faisait que conforter le mage de glace dans ses opinions erronées lorsqu'il implora en hurlant presque._

_\- S-S'il te plaît, fais pas ça ! Je ferais c'que tu veux mais ne leur dis pas !_

_\- Pourquoi je le ferais pas ?! Tu pourris la vie de tout le monde, t'es qu'un parasite ! Je te laisserai plus faire souffrir qui que ce soit ! C'est tout c'que tu mérites !_

_Il le savait si bien. Il savait les répercussions désastreuses qu'avaient eu son comportement et sa personnalité sur autrui. Une fois encore il avait déçu tous ceux qui lui avaient accordé un minimum d'intérêt et d'affection, et il était prêt à en payer les conséquences, mais Gray et les autres devaient comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais voulu être source de malheur et de déception pour eux comme il l'avait déjà été pour Igneel. Ils devaient l'autoriser à rester avec eux même si cela signifiait payer tous les jours les souffrances qu'il leur avait causées, lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, le laisser leur prouver qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire autant de mal. Qu'il était prêt à renier son existence même, devenir tout ce qu'ils souhaiteraient qu'il fût pour mériter ne serait-ce qu'un peu de faire partie de leur monde de lumière et de ne pas être renvoyé tel un déchet dans celui de ténèbres qui semblait porter son nom et uniquement son nom. _

_Gray était le principal obstacle à surmonter, tout espoir serait définitivement mort s'il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre. Il devait tout faire pour qu'il change d'avis, qu'il considère enfin la sincérité de ses mots et la spontanéité joyeuse de ses actes comme étant réelles, non le fruit d'une quelconque machination qu'il comploterait contre lui et la guilde tout entière. Même si certains de ses actes étaient forcés, même s'il dissimulait les blessures béantes qu'Igneel avait laissées en l'abandonnant, la joie qu'il ressentait en leur présence n'en était pas moins réelle. Seuls les sourires qui servaient à dissimuler sa décevante et impardonnable faiblesse étaient factices, et jamais il ne l'avait fait pour d'autres raisons que leur bonheur, assurant ainsi le sien. _

_Le seul moyen de convaincre Gray était peut-être de dévoiler ces faiblesses et la laideur dégoûtante de sa personnalité qui avait poussé tout le monde à l'abandonner. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'était la seule chance qui lui restait de réparer ses erreurs. S'il leur promettait qu'il était capable de devenir qui ils voulaient et de supprimer tout ce qui contribuait à leur nuire, peut-être le laisseraient-ils rester avec eux. Il ne lui restait plus que ce moyen. S'il ne marchait pas… tout serait définitivement terminé._

_Ses paupières se fermèrent pour empêcher les larmes qui avaient commencé à imbiber ses pupilles de couler._

_\- J-Je sais. Mais c'est pas ce que j'voulais… _

_Sa respiration commença déjà à s'accélérer alors qu'il préparait les mots à libérer, mais il tenta de tenir bon et parvint finalement à chevroter, terrifié par ce que ses révélations allaient bien pouvoir causer._

_\- S-S'il te plaît, je veux pas me… je veux pas-_

_« Je ne veux pas être encore tout seul »_

_Les mots le brûlaient, avides de liberté, mais la panique le fit suffoquer si fort qu'elle les retint prisonniers des nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa gorge. Ses mains étaient devenues moites, son corps ruisselait de sueur et tremblait horriblement, le moindre de ses muscles était engourdi, son cœur implosait de terreur et le torturait comme jamais aucune autre crise de panique ne l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer._

_Jamais elle n'avait été aussi violente. Car l'avènement inévitable de sa plus grande peur était imminent._

_Il lui restait si peu d'espoir d'échapper au sort qui lui était réservé, il en était si proche que tout semblait s'écrouler autour de lui comme si on l'avait déjà jeté et abandonné à nouveau dans l'enfer qu'il avait eu tant de mal à fuir. Ses portes s'entrouvraient déjà devant lui et le simple fait de s'imaginer les franchir le vidait de tout son air. S'il devait y retourner, il n'aurait plus aucun espoir d'en sortir. Il n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois._

_Et il n'échapperait pas à ce destin. Il le savait pertinemment. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était retarder ce moment le plus possible pour vivre ce bonheur encore un peu. Même s'il devait être frappé par Gray tous les jours pour payer sa dette, rien ne serait jamais pire que le cauchemar de la solitude. Quand bien même il serait tabassé, insulté et réduit en esclavage pour le restant de ses jours, cette vie serait toujours meilleure que celle qu'il avait vécue jusqu'à présent. Il était prêt à tout pour continuer de la vivre. N'importe quelle douleur était plus supportable que celle de se retrouver seul et livré à lui-même. _

_Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait traversé pour souffrir autant, mais c'était quelque chose que Gray devait forcément savoir. Lui qui connaissait cette douleur insoutenable, il était sûr de ne pas se tromper en estimant que le mage de glace avait une raison de s'isoler des autres. Une raison sûrement encore plus épouvantable que la solitude elle-même, l'encourageant sans doute à la supporter malgré les affres dans lesquels elle le plongeait très probablement. En comparaison, ses propres souffrances devaient être bien insignifiantes, et le simple fait d'imaginer une douleur plus grande encore que celle-là lui donnait la nausée._

_Peut-être n'avait-il pas utilisé la bonne approche. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à lui faire comprendre qu'il partageait sa douleur, qu'il l'avait vécue et la comprenait mieux que quiconque, Gray réaliserait son erreur et pourrait même éventuellement écouter ses conseils. Cette dernière chance lui permit d'éloigner suffisamment sa panique pour éviter qu'elle ne l'étouffe et même de retrouver assez de souffle pour parler, certes avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il baissa la tête et posa sa paume contre son propre cœur malgré les mains de Gray qui le tenaient encore fermement, repliant les doigts sur ses vêtements pour évoquer la douleur, autant la sienne que celle de son interlocuteur. _

_\- J-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais… J-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je sais que ça fait mal. _

_Gray vit rouge. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il se moquer de lui tout ce temps, lui rire au nez jour après jour, et lui dire ensuite qu'il comprenait sa douleur comme s'il en ressentait lui-même ? Ce **microbe **avait la plus belle vie qui fût, était plus heureux qu'il ne le serait jamais, possédait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et tout ce qu'il convoitait. Il attirait tous les regards, il était auréolé d'une lumière aveuglante qui aimantait tout le monde vers lui, il était d'une légèreté horripilante, n'avait pas le moindre souci, le moindre poids à porter. Il ne connaissait pas la douleur._

_Il était libre. Libre de tout fardeau, de toute souffrance. Il n'était pas comme lui._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Gray. »_

_Les paroles de son cauchemar vinrent alimenter sa rage d'autant plus qu'il les savait vraies. Même s'il acceptait cet état de fait et s'en servait presque comme d'une arme pour sustenter sa soif de vengeance sur tout ce qui l'avait conduit à cette misérable existence, il ne tolérait pas de l'entendre de la bouche de cette raclure qu'il jalousait tant._

_ Il ne faisait pas qu'exposer cette vérité. Il s'en délectait, s'en moquait, s'en esclaffait, lui crachant implicitement encore et encore combien il valait mieux que lui._

_« Tu ne seras jamais comme moi. »_

_Ses prunelles rétrécirent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes minuscules aussi aiguisées que des lames qui transpercèrent Natsu de leur lancinante fureur. Elles vibraient si puissamment que leur cible crut qu'elles allaient finir par se briser comme du verre._

**_\- Ne te fous pas de moi !_**

_Les mains qui empoignaient Natsu se crispèrent si fort qu'elles l'étouffèrent presque, et ses tremblements le secouaient tant Gray écumait de rage._

_\- Tu me ris à la figure pendant des semaines et maintenant tu me sors que tu me comprends ?! C'est quoi ton problème ?! A quoi tu joues ?!_

_Natsu ne réalisa qu'il avait échoué qu'au moment où un énième poing le cogna au visage, y ajoutant une autre marque parmi celles qu'il collectionnait déjà. Pourtant il y réagit comme s'il n'avait rien senti et la compassion ne quitta pas son regard lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau son visage ensanglanté vers Gray. Sa main trouva son chemin jusqu'à son poignet, qu'il enserra sans brusquerie. Un contact physique serait peut-être un bon moyen de lui transmettre ses émotions pour qu'il finisse enfin par croire en sa sincérité. Ses paupières étaient mi-closes, et ses demi-pupilles encore visibles étaient baissées et humidifiées de compassion et de chagrin. _

_\- Tu pourrais défoncer tout ce qui te passe par la main, te venger et même me tuer… t'auras toujours mal, ta solitude disparaîtra pas. J'ai déjà essayé._

_Malheureusement son attitude peinée et compatissante ne généra que plus de colère, et Gray dégagea son poignet d'un mouvement brusque, balayant sa main avec la sienne avant de raffermir sa poigne sur son ennemi, le soulevant presque du sol. Un autre poing percuta sa joue, balayant sur le côté ce regard attristé que Gray savait simulé, en redoublant les effets enrageants. _

_\- Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut comprendre à la solitude ?! Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à la douleur ?!_

_Malgré la nouvelle marque que le poing de Gray avait laissée sur sa joue et le sang qu'il avait fait couler de sa lèvre, Natsu ne tenta même pas de le contredire et conserva la tête tournée sur le côté. Ses yeux partiellement dissimulés sous la masse trempée de ses cheveux étaient rivés sur le sol, et sa mâchoire crispée dans un mélange de frustration, de résignation, et de chagrin. _

_C'était lui qui avait forcé son regard à fuir le sien en le frappant, et pourtant Gray ne supporta pas son air peiné et ses yeux humides qui s'obstinaient à fixer le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour arborer ce sourire répugnant qu'il détestait tant, dont il avait toujours usé chaque fois qu'il exposait sa souffrance ? Pourquoi persévérait-il à ce point pour perpétuer son mensonge quitte à être tabassé encore et encore ? A s'accrocher aussi obstinément à eux alors qu'il était définitivement démasqué et qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de pouvoir les leurrer encore ?_

_Ces questionnements infligèrent brusquement un pic de douleur aigu à son crâne. Tandis qu'il grimaçait de gêne, sa raison continua de le poignarder de plus en plus virulemment, l'implorant de la laisser s'exprimer à travers le magma bourbeux de rage qui l'avait étouffée jusqu'alors. La douleur infligée à son esprit devint telle qu'il ne put y résister, il dut abandonner tout ce qui alimentait sa folie, et une question s'extirpa de ses débris pour remonter à la surface. Une question que son ignoble souffrance l'avait toujours empêché de se poser. C'était la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Natsu qu'il avait la lucidité suffisante pour cela et il eut l'impression d'être enfin redevenu celui qu'il était avant la mort d'Ul. _

_Ses yeux momentanément débarrassés de toute trace de déraison semblèrent alors voir Natsu comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant. _

_Et si… le masque était en vérité déjà tombé ?_

_Et si les émotions qui apparaissaient sur son visage en ce moment-même étaient authentiques ? Et si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit ?_

_Et si… il faisait erreur depuis le début ?_

_A peine cette question lui effleura-t-elle l'esprit que le souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait à ce garçon explosa et lui retourna le cœur, lui donnant la nausée. Les insultes, les humiliations, les coups, tout s'entremêla dans sa tête avec la supposition qu'il n'avait fait que mépriser, rabaisser et persécuter un innocent, volontairement et sans états d'âme. _

_Son cœur se serra encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, et il eut l'impression de s'étouffer dans sa propre répugnance. _

_Il était monstrueux._

_Ses mains desserrèrent inconsciemment leur emprise sur Natsu lorsqu'il se mit haleter gravement et s'effondra sur ses genoux, attirant aussitôt le regard de celui-ci qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise dès qu'ils s'enquirent de l'état horrifiant dans lequel se trouvait Gray. _

_Le mage de glace se tenait le cœur tandis qu'il suffoquait, ses ongles pratiquement enfoncés dans sa peau comme s'ils espéraient l'arracher pour atteindre l'organe palpitant qui se trouvait derrière. _

_\- G-Gray ? Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

_Il s'accroupit précipitamment près de lui et lorsque Gray sentit sa main se poser sur son dos, il leva les yeux, surpris. Ils croisèrent ceux de Natsu qui luisaient d'une étincelle choquée et inquiète et il ne put plus en détacher les siens, comme hypnotisé par l'expression improbable de l'autre garçon. Même l'incompréhension qui l'inondait ne perça pas l'atonie qui engourdissait toutes ses pensées, l'empêchant de se questionner sur l'invraisemblance de son comportement. Il continua de l'observer pendant une seconde qui lui parut durer des minutes entières, l'esprit piégé dans le moment présent._

_Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il réalisa._

_Sa souffrance… avait disparu._

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à cette constatation et son regard se perdit encore plus intensément dans sa contemplation de Natsu, qui pour son esprit enfermé dans le cours du temps semblait avoir été pétrifié sur place. Pour la première fois depuis les tragédies qui lui avaient tout arraché et l'avaient emprisonné dans cette spirale sans fin de souffrance et de chagrin, son cœur était serein et léger. Plus de continuels pics de douleur aigüe, plus de compressions étouffantes. Rien._

_Il n'avait plus mal._

_Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux mais il les retint de couler en les détournant de leur cible initiale. Pas une seconde son esprit, son cœur et son corps n'avaient été si légers depuis **ce **jour, pas un instant ils n'avaient cessé de lui rappeler combien ils étaient meurtris. Ils étaient tellement broyés, charcutés et noircis continuellement par la haine, la vengeance et le chagrin qu'il en avait oublié ce que c'était que de ne pas avoir mal. La douleur elle-même s'était transformée en banalité, elle était devenue la définition même de « vivre ». Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de ne plus la sentir, même le temps d'une seconde._

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le soulager aussi brusquement du poids qui écrasait son existence depuis si longtemps, mais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cette seconde dure éternellement. Il se sentait si bien, perdu dans cette éternité immobile, hors de portée de tout ce qui le torturait. Il ne voulait plus jamais retourner dans cette nébuleuse de souffrance perpétuelle. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir mal._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Gray. »_

_La voix de Natsu résonnant soudainement dans sa tête le secoua violemment et ses yeux toujours embués d'eau se posèrent instantanément sur l'autre garçon, qui l'observait toujours avec stupeur sans réagir, les lèvres entrouvertes. Dans son esprit, son visage se dénatura dans une expression arrogante et méprisante pour se moquer de sa douleur, tandis qu'un de ces éternels sourires mensongers écartait ses lèvres pour dissimuler sa propre malveillance. Tout son être se noya dans les méandres de son cauchemar et dans les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines durant lesquelles Natsu s'était moqué de l'aggravation quotidienne et exponentielle de ses souffrances et de sa misérabilité._

_Sa sensation inestimable et inespérée de délivrance se volatilisa aussitôt et toute sa douleur revint brusquement, s'abattant sur lui tel un coup de tonnerre. La soudaineté avec laquelle il le foudroya en décupla l'intensité, retransformant en un instant son bien-être en supplice. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place contre ses tempes tandis qu'il fracassait son front sur le sol, secouant la tête dans tous les sens alors que l'intégralité de sa mémoire défilait. Deliora, le sang, les cris, les larmes, les cadavres, Ul… et enfin Natsu._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Gray. »_

**_\- AAAAAAAAAH !_**

_Son hurlement soudain et inattendu prit Natsu par surprise et il se recula devant la noirceur dont les yeux de Gray s'imbibèrent férocement lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, le bombardant de haine. Abandonnant toute retenue et avant que sa cible ne puisse retrouver assez de lucidité pour réagir, Gray se jeta hargneusement sur lui et le balança à terre avec violence, prenant soin de bloquer ses poignets au sol avec ses genoux lorsqu'il atterrit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. _

**_\- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !_**

_Natsu n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui allait suivre que Gray interrompit toute pensée d'un autre coup dans la mâchoire, enrayant toute réaction ou toute tentative de se soustraire à sa rage._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Gray. »_

**_\- LA FERME !_**

_Il poursuivit ses assauts avec une violence croissante, tantôt dans le visage, tantôt dans l'estomac, arrachant des cris de plus en plus déchirants à sa victime alors qu'à son corps déjà affaibli, affamé et mutilé s'ajoutaient de nouvelles blessures. Certains impacts étaient tellement brutaux qu'ils faisaient gicler le sang, sans que jamais Gray ne se préoccupe des craquements sinistres des os qu'il brisait contre ses phalanges ou du liquide poisseux qui les recouvrait progressivement._

_Natsu ne put absolument rien faire. Alors que son corps se faisait maltraiter, secouer et briser, son esprit lui demeurait atrophié, incapable de réagir à ce qu'il subissait, ni même de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait. Seule la douleur de plus en plus atroce était présente, engloutissant tout le reste. Chaque coup l'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans ce cocon de non-existence, l'isolant totalement du monde extérieur. Jusqu'à ce que même la douleur y fût engloutie, le réduisant à l'état de simple morceau de viande déchiqueté._

_Pourtant Gray continua de pilonner chaque partie de son corps, ses cris de douleur sonnant comme autant d'insultes dans son esprit instable, affamant sa rage au lieu de la sustenter. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il cognait ni pourquoi, avait même oublié la cause initiale de cette fureur qui le consumait, il n'avait conscience que de la sensation délectable qu'étaient ses poings sur cette surface à la fois molle et ferme contre laquelle ils s'écrasaient. Même les mots parurent dénués de sens lorsqu'il s'égosilla, son cœur broyé parlant en lieu et place de sa raison défaillante. _

_\- Je vais t'arracher tout ce qui compte pour toi, on va voir si c'est moi qui suis pitoyable ! Tu vaux pas mieux que moi ! _

_Il conversait avec un souvenir illusoire, mais il était pour lui tout aussi réel que ceux de Deliora massacrant sa famille où d'Ul se sacrifiant pour le sauver de ses griffes. Dans cette rafale d'images sanglantes et lancinantes, ce n'était même plus Natsu qu'il frappait, mais la douleur elle-même. Pour qu'elle s'en aille et le laisse enfin tranquille._

_\- C'est toi qui es pitoyable, tu ne vaux rien ! Arrête de t'acharner sur nous et fiche-nous la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !_

_Alors qu'il continuait de le rosser sans vergogne, Erza était presque sur eux, et elle entendait distinctement les mots prononcés malgré le sang pulsant dans ses tempes tandis qu'elle courait. Plus elle s'approchait, plus les détails de la scène se précisaient, et plus sa panique grandissait. A travers le voile humide que les larmes avaient étalé devant ses yeux, elle était même capable de distinguer chaque bleu et chaque blessure qui parsemaient déjà le corps et le visage de Natsu ainsi que ceux qui continuaient de s'y ajouter à mesure que les coups de Gray s'y abattaient en rafale. Elle voyait chaque giclement d'hémoglobine, entendait les os craquer et surtout, les hurlements de douleur de la victime, lui glaçant le sang d'effroi tout en le bouillant de panique._

**_\- GRAY !_**

_Son énième hurlement suppliant n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Elle savait toute tentative de communication vaine tant qu'elle ne se serait pas approchée suffisamment pour intervenir physiquement mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, désespérée de stopper le massacre dans l'épouvantable éventualité où elle arriverait trop tard. _

_Dès l'instant où elle avait vu leurs deux ombres s'entrechoquer au loin, elle avait su que ses plus grandes craintes devenaient réalité et s'était précipitée dans leur direction, implorant ses deux amis d'arrêter. Mais elle n'avait pu qu'être témoin, impuissante, de leur progressive destruction mutuelle, que cela fût de corps ou d'esprit. Si Gray commettait l'irréparable son esprit se briserait définitivement en mille morceaux lorsqu'il sortirait de son état second, le corps de Natsu disparaîtrait six pieds sous terre lorsque la vie l'aurait quitté, et dans les deux cas ses précieux amis ne seraient plus. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais si une chose aussi funeste devait se produire._

_Elle **devait **arriver à temps._

_Dans l'incapacité d'accélérer son allure déjà au maximum, elle se contenta de continuer de hurler à leur adresse, suppliant pour que sa voix fût entendue, mais ni Gray ni Natsu ne se préoccupait d'elle, ayant visiblement oublié qu'elle était là. Le mage de glace était enseveli dans sa folie, celui du feu dans sa douleur, et aucun d'eux ne faisait plus attention à qui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que son adversaire. _

_Gray ne se lassa pas de cogner la forme devenue indistincte qui se trouvait sous lui. La fatigue de ses muscles ni même la défiguration maintenant presque totale de la tache rosée que ses poings fracassaient n'arrêta pas le tourbillon de folie qu'il était devenu, et il continua de frapper sans aucune forme de retenue. Même les cris de la chose qui subissait sa colère ne l'atteignaient plus, transformée en sifflements assourdis par l'adrénaline pulsant dans sa tête et tout son corps. Il n'entendait même plus son propre souffle._

_Pourtant la voix qui résonna dans son crâne perça sans effort sa carapace isolante, hurlant dans ses oreilles défectueuses une seule et unique phrase. Encore et toujours la même phrase._

_« Tu es pitoyable, Gray. »_

_Ces quelques mots avaient chaque fois été comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du garçon, mais cette fois, il l'ignora totalement. Il ne pouvait être plus meurtri, plus aveuglé de rage qu'il ne l'était déjà, et la phrase glissa sur ses pensées sans jamais les atteindre. Il **était** pitoyable. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en avait rien à faire._

_« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. »_

_Il s'arrêta soudainement, le souffle court. La surprise avait suspendu le temps et son poing à quelques centimètres du visage disgracié de Natsu. Ses prunelles ne le distinguèrent pas plus qu'auparavant, mais son image apparut comme si elles le voyaient, surgissant de ses souvenirs. Un visage d'abord peiné et empreint de douleur, puis moqueur et souriant d'une innocence factice et méprisante._

_« Je sais que ça fait mal. »_

_Il ne put plus entendre un mot de plus. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, cette dernière vision enrageante de Natsu accrochée à ses pensées. Sans se rendre compte que ces voix et ces images n'étaient présentes que dans sa tête, il frappa en hurlant._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir avec ta petite vie merdique ?! _

_Les salves répétées de coups furent à nouveau lancées sur le supplicié, et Gray poursuivit, devenant chaque seconde plus brutale que la précédente. _

_\- C'est pas toi qui as vu tes parents et tout ton village se faire tuer par un monstre ! C'est pas toi qui as vu le maître qui t'a recueilli se sacrifier devant tes yeux pour te sauver !_

_C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ouvertement de son passé, et Erza dut faire de considérables efforts pour ne pas ralentir en encaissant ces épouvantables révélations. Elle avait toujours tenté de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu pour souffrir autant afin de l'aider à le surmonter, mais elle avait sous-estimé le choc qu'un passé aussi ignoble lui procurerait. La vérité dépassait de loin toutes ses suppositions les plus atroces. _

_Elle parvint tout de même à se concentrer sur le plus important, et elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux lorsque le poing de Gray s'abattit une nouvelle fois._

_\- T'as tout c'que tu veux, tout c'que **je **veux ! C'est pas toi avec ta petite vie parfaite qui peux me comprendre, alors ferme-la ! **Tu n'sais rien du tout !**_

**_\- Gray je t'en supplie, arrê-_**

_Elle s'interrompit aussitôt tandis qu'elle s'immobilisait, horrifiée par ce que Gray tenait maintenant dans ses mains, prêt à l'abattre sur sa cible. Gray tonna, remboîtant l'esprit déconnectée d'Erza un instant plus tard. Un instant de trop._

**_\- Ne fais pas comme si tu savais c'que ça fait ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est la vraie douleur !_**

**_\- NON !_**

_Elle s'était jetée sur lui pour l'éloigner de Natsu avant qu'il ne puisse agir, les envoyant tous deux au sol, mais son intervention ne put empêcher le pire de se produire. Une seconde avant qu'elle ne l'atteignît, le pic de glace tranchant s'était enfoncé dans la chair fraîche, arrachant à son supplicié un épouvantable hurlement de douleur accompagné d'un horrible spasme. Le sang qui gicla éclaboussa le visage de Gray autant que le sien, et toujours affalée par terre, Erza écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Son regard resta douloureusement accroché à la lame à présent enfoncée dans l'épaule de Natsu, si profondément que sa pointe avait transpercé son dos pour se planter dans le sol en-dessous de lui. _

_Le visage déjà bleui, bosselé et ensanglanté de Natsu était déformé par la douleur, son corps entier respirait la souffrance et la désolation mais Gray fulminait toujours, ne réalisant toujours pas l'atrocité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans prendre une seconde en compte les actes qu'il était en train de perpétrer, il se releva d'un bond et se jeta à nouveau sur sa cible haletante et agonisante pour extirper d'un geste brusque la lame de son corps, qui se cambra avec un second hurlement d'agonie et un autre giclement de sang qui s'écrasa même contre son propre visage. La plaie à présent libérée de son bourreau glacé rejeta des coulées d'hémoglobine qui tapissèrent lentement l'herbe d'une sinistre couleur rouge. _

_Pressant fortement sa paume contre le torse de Natsu pour l'immobiliser le plus possible, Gray leva de nouveau la lame sanguinolente et s'apprêta à le poignarder une seconde fois, mais cette fois Erza put le retenir dans un geste désespéré, se ruant sur lui pour l'agripper par les aisselles puis le tirer en arrière pour l'éloigner de Natsu. Celui-ci profita de l'absence d'un quelconque objet ou poids pour le clouer au sol pour se redresser malgré la douleur lancinante qui poignardait son épaule et tout son corps. Choqué par ce qui venait de se passer et terrifié par la perspective d'un nouveau supplice, il recula instinctivement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son tortionnaire, autant que son état misérable le lui permit._

**_\- Gray, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !_**

_ Affalé misérablement contre l'arbre situé derrière lui et les yeux écarquillés par le choc, Natsu regarda sans vraiment les voir les deux silhouettes gigotant en face de lui, l'esprit totalement amorphe. Il haleta de longues secondes, le cœur bondissant horriblement dans sa poitrine, luttant pour retrouver un minimum de lucidité dans le dédale de peur et d'effroi où le châtiment impitoyable de Gray l'avait enfermé. Il avait l'impression de sentir ses poings brutaliser chaque partie de son corps comme s'ils le frappaient encore, d'entendre ses propres hurlements et ceux de son tortionnaire, d'être bloqué dans ce calvaire de douleurs. Il ne réalisait même pas encore ce qui venait de se passer malgré les signaux aigus de douleur que lui envoyait son corps entier, comme si le temps s'était arrêté durant tout son supplice et venait seulement de reprendre son cours._

_Physiquement, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Son corps était un champ de bataille où chaque bleu, chaque plaie et chaque fracture se battait entre eux pour les quelques millimètres encore indemnes qui lui restaient. Même lorsqu'un monstre l'avait massacré et presque tué en tentant de trouver de la nourriture pour survivre dans l'impitoyable nature, il ne s'était pas senti aussi ravagé. Car à son impitoyable douleur physique s'ajoutait celle qui s'attaquait à son cœur vidé de tout espoir. _

_Toutes les conséquences imminentes de son échec à convaincre Gray heurta son être avec hargne, remboîtant chaque neurone entre eux pour confronter son esprit à la réalité. Dès l'instant où son corps se libéra enfin de sa prison végétative, des bribes de larmes imbibèrent ses prunelles alors qu'il réalisait toute l'ampleur de la situation. _

_Son regard se fixa sur Erza, et au lieu de lui réchauffer le cœur, son acharnement à le protéger tua le dernier zeste d'espoir qu'il avait conservé, car il le savait voué à disparaître._

_Tout était fini. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir d'échapper à ce qui le terrifiait tant. Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Gray ne dévoile sa laideur à tout le monde, qui allait alors inévitablement abandonner l'être dégoûtant qu'il était. Cette vision d'Erza le protégeant de son agresseur allait bientôt s'évanouir pour laisser la place à la déception et la répugnance. Elle pansait ses blessures une dernière fois avant d'en rouvrir férocement chaque cicatrice lorsqu'elle s'évanouirait, lui offrait un dernier brin de bonheur avant son annihilation. Un ultime sentiment de réconfort avant le néant de la solitude à laquelle il était condamné depuis toujours et qui attendait avidement son retour depuis qu'il lui avait fait faux bond. _

_Invoquant une quelconque force miraculeuse et pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, il força son corps mutilé à se mouvoir. Prenant appui sur l'arbre d'une main, l'autre pressée avec fermeté contre sa cage thoracique pour maîtriser sa respiration erratique et soutenir ses côtes brisées, il déplia lentement les genoux, qui tremblèrent sous l'effort._

_Ils cédèrent de nombreuses fois pendant son acte mais il se rattrapait de justesse à chaque occurrence en s'agrippant plus fermement à une des aspérités de l'écorce, s'immobilisait une demi-seconde pour reprendre son souffle, dominer la douleur et rassembler ses forces, avant de poursuivre. Hormis lors de ces moments où il était forcé de fermer les yeux pour surpasser la douleur qui le charcutait, son attention ne dériva jamais des deux enfants s'agitant à un mètre de lui tout le temps que dura son acte. Il guettait le moindre mouvement potentiellement dangereux de l'un d'eux telle une bête traquée qui pouvait être encornée au moindre instant d'inattention et au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de lutte acharnée, il parvint à se tenir sur ses pieds, bien qu'il dût s'appuyer contre le tronc pour conserver la position. _

_Erza continuait de hurler et de le supplier, mais Gray n'entendait rien. Il se débattait contre son emprise mais même si elle parvint à le retenir de blesser physiquement le mage de feu, elle ne put empêcher les mots de se ruer sur leur cible tandis qu'il s'agitait toujours dans son étreinte pour la faire lâcher prise. Natsu sursauta, balancé de force dans l'instant présent._

_\- Alors qui est pitoyable maintenant, hein ?! Tu vois comme ça fait mal ?! Et c'est rien comparé à ce que tu fais subir à tout le monde ! Pas la peine de nous faire croire que tu peux changer, tu resteras à jamais un parasite et un déchet ! Le monde entier se porterait mieux sans toi !_

**_\- Gray !_**

_Prisonnier de sa fureur et de son instabilité mentale, l'injonction réprobatrice et horrifiée d'Erza ne l'atteignit pas plus que les émotions lancinantes qui s'exprimèrent à travers le corps entier de sa cible, et il ignora totalement ces preuves irréfutables de l'erreur impardonnable qu'il commettait. Une erreur qu'il allait regretter dès lors que l'adrénaline serait redescendue. _

_L'intervention scandalisée d'Erza était autant destinée à exprimer son épouvante qu'à empêcher Gray d'aller plus avant dans ces propos cruels et de heurter davantage le cœur de Natsu, mais le mal était malheureusement déjà fait. L'expression déchirée qui outrepassait celle qui parlait de douleur physique sur les traits du mage de feu et les bribes de larmes qui apparurent sur ses cils inférieurs lui broyèrent le cœur. Ajouté à son état d'épuisement, de douleur et de faiblesse extrême, son visage ravagé de toutes les émotions les plus douloureuses qui puissent être redoublait d'intensité. _

_L'épaule appuyé contre l'arbre pour se maintenir debout, ses jambes tremblaient en s'acharnant à soutenir son poids, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau était marqué soit d'une plaie, soit de sang, et la façon dont il pressait son bras contre son torse l'informa qu'il avait sûrement quelques côtes fracturées. Si elle n'avait pas été occupée à retenir Gray de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire plus de mal, elle se serait précipitée depuis longtemps pour le soutenir, autant physiquement que moralement, et se rassurer sur la gravité de son état. Il semblait vraiment sur le point de s'évanouir._

_Malheureusement elle dut exclusivement se concentrer sur la tâche en cours, Gray usant de plus de plus de sauvagerie dans ses tentatives de lui faire lâcher prise, balançant des coudes et des pieds derrière lui dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Elle esquivait aisément ses coups malgré sa concentration lésée par l'horreur de la situation et tint bon, renforçant sa poigne à mesure que les mouvements enragés de Gray s'intensifiaient. _

_Résigné à ne pouvoir atteindre sa cible, Gray finit par se contenter de pointer un doigt méprisant dans sa direction._

_\- C'est fini, Microbe ! Si tu remets un pied à la guilde, je te tue pour de vrai ! Je te laisserai jamais y retourner, elle n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi ! Personne n'aura jamais besoin de toi ! **Tu sers à rien **!_

_Erza n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir l'expression de Natsu plus détruite qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et pourtant elle sembla se liquéfier, accentuant son sentiment d'urgence quant à empêcher Gray de prononcer un mot de plus. _

**_\- Gray, ça suffit ! _**

_Elle savait pertinemment que lui ordonner d'arrêter ne suffirait pas à l'y contraindre mais dans l'impossibilité de le lâcher, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'essayer d'atteindre l'esprit du mage de glace par les mots. En apercevant Natsu reculer d'un pas, elle comprit qu'il était sur le point de battre en retraite, faisant exploser son cœur de panique._

**_\- Natsu, ne l'écoute pas !_**

_Malheureusement seule la voix de Gray semblait l'affecter et il n'avait pas détaché une seule fois les yeux de lui. Les contours flous d'Erza qui s'agitaient derrière la silhouette distincte de Gray lui indiquait qu'elle hurlait sûrement quelque chose, mais il fut incapable de l'entendre et préférait de toute façon ne pas savoir ce qu'elle disait. Les paroles de Gray étaient déjà suffisamment douloureuses, il ne pourrait supporter d'entendre Erza le chasser à son tour et lui cracher combien il était misérable et inutile, peu importe si cela ne changeait pas la finalité de cette situation. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop mal._

_Ces lèvres qui ne se mouvaient que pour lui expédier des atrocités l'hypnotisaient et le pétrifiaient sur place, chacun de leur mouvement le poussant toujours un peu plus vers le châtiment qu'il redoutait tant. Chaque mot prononcé s'imbriquait dans le chaos qu'étaient ses émotions pour y planter ses crocs, tournant en boucle dans un fouillis désorganisé de sons et de significations, jusqu'à finalement former un tout qui devint soudain très clair. _

_Il était un parasite et un déchet sans qui le monde entier se porterait mieux, ni la guilde ni personne n'aurait jamais besoin d'un poison pareil dans sa vie, il ne servirait jamais à rien. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur infliger sa présence et il savait pertinemment ce qu'il se devait de faire, mais la terreur le paralysait sur place. Il y avait sombré tellement profondément que la vocifération suivante de Gray le fit sursauter._

**_\- On veut pas de toi ici alors dégage ! Disparaît et ne revient pas !_**

_Il recula d'un nouveau pas mais ne put toujours pas se résoudre à obéir et à passer à l'acte qui détruirait à jamais sa vie, enseveli dans sa frayeur. La sueur qui tapissait tout son corps fut de plus en plus abondante et ses tremblements plus véhéments, jusqu'à ce que le hurlement de Gray ne le fasse sursauter à nouveau._

**_\- DÉGAGE !_**

_L'ordre délia soudain tous ses muscles, et alors que les larmes jaillissaient, il fit volte-face et courut._

_Le cœur d'Erza fit un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine, et cette dernière image de Natsu et de son visage ravagé par la souffrance, la peur et la désolation contamina ses pensées, qui s'y accrochèrent cruellement. Son acharnement à maîtriser Gray l'abandonna instantanément et elle s'élança, les larmes aux yeux._

**_\- Natsu, attends !_**

_Elle fonça dans la direction qu'il avait prise, suivant la petite silhouette titubante qui courait au loin en slalomant parmi les troncs. Elle pouvait aisément lire dans sa course la douleur et la panique qui le submergeait mais malgré l'état moral et physique déplorable dans lequel le garçon se trouvait, il la sema rapidement. L'angoisse déferla dans l'organisme d'Erza lorsqu'elle le perdit de vue mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, augmentant l'amplitude de ses foulées jusqu'au point ou seule l'adrénaline permettait à ses jambes de se mouvoir encore. _

_Le rideau grisâtre que la pluie et la brume levaient forcissait de plus en plus, et lorsqu'elles finirent par voiler totalement sa vue, elle trébucha sur une souche et s'écroula dans la boue. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle leva ses yeux emplis de larmes sur l'horizon, qui avec cette vision réduite ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'arrêta soudain de respirer._

_Il n'y avait plus personne._

**_\- NATSU !_**

_Son appel désespéré rebondit en échos contre les troncs et s'évanouit dans la masse grisâtre de l'atmosphère. Le choc surpassa alors la panique lorsque la poussée d'adrénaline quitta son organisme et elle fixa le vide sans bouger, incapable d'accepter ce qui était en train de se produire. _

_Natsu était parti, on l'avait chassé._

_Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait définitivement perdu son ami, la pluie allait en effacer toutes les traces. Peu importe où il se rendrait, ils ne le retrouveraient pas, ils ne le reverraient pas. Pas après avoir été aussi monstrueusement tabassé, humilié et jeté dehors._

_Il était parti et ne reviendrait probablement jamais._

* * *

_**Alors ? Qui s'attendait à ce dénouement ? Désolé pour ceux qui croyaient que ça allait commencer à s'arranger dès maintenant, parce que… on peut pas dire que ce soit le cas -_-. Y'a encore un petit bout de chemin à faire avant ça.**_

_**Bon, du coup… Toujours pas de répit pour Natsu, je crois que je sais même pas ce que ce mot veut dire en ce qui le concerne xD. En tout cas j'espère ne pas être allée un chouilla trop loin quand Gray l'attaque « léthalement » si je puis dire. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui en doutent encore c'était ce passage dont je parlais dans le premier chapitre et qui justifie le petit rituel du 8 Juillet de Gray et Natsu dans le présent. Il manque encore quelques pièces pour totalement l'expliquer mais le gros est là.**_

_**Bref, Natsu a fui et je vous laisse imaginer qu'il ne va pas bien vivre ce qui vient de se passer… D'ailleurs ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous imaginez voir ensuite :p. Dans tous les cas les problèmes ne sont pas encore terminés et j'espère que vous avez encore le cœur bien accroché pour ce qui va suivre :p.**_

_**Le chapitre 9 ne paraîtra peut-être pas tout à fait dans les temps n'étant pas là du 19 au 25 et je n'ai pas encore les dates exactes puisque je n'ai pas encore pris mes billets, donc « à suivre ». **_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	9. Séquelles

_**Pouet !**_

_**Désolé pour l'attente, on va dire que je prenais quelques vacances même si je ne suis pas vraiment partie où que ce soit :). Je devrais reprendre un rythme régulier à partir de maintenant, sans vraiment le promettre non plus. En tout cas vous n'attendrez jamais plus d'un mois pour avoir un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bref je vous laisse à lecture de ce chapitre 9, qui vous permettra sûrement d'un peu reposer vos émotions jusqu'à l'évidente aggravation de la situation. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Séquelles**

Erza s'efforça d'ignorer les vagues d'effroi que la réaction épouvantée de Lucy laissa dans l'atmosphère derrière elle et garda la tête baissée, tentant de contrôler son propre malaise. Malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, la constellationniste n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ce qui rajoutait un poids non négligeable à l'atmosphère déjà pesante. Une main sur ses lèvres et les yeux démesurément agrandis par le choc, elle ressassait indéfiniment les images terribles qui rimaient avec ce récit d'un Gray tabassant Natsu pratiquement jusqu'à la mort, qui aurait aisément été la finalité de cet événement si Erza n'était pas intervenue pour les séparer. Les simples mots qui le racontaient étaient déjà suffisamment horrifiants pour l'ébranler profondément, alors elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si elle avait été témoin d'une scène aussi morbide comme Erza l'avait été. La première dispute entre les deux rivaux avait déjà apporté son pesant d'effroi, et ajouté à celle-ci qui avait sans conteste été mille fois plus dévastatrice, ce poids n'en devenait que plus lourd.

Cette fois-ci Gray n'avait pas simplement perdu son sang-froid parce que Natsu avait provoqué sa colère, l'amenant alors à la rupture de sa raison et l'encourageant à attaquer le mage de feu ; il était allé de lui-même jusque chez lui pour le frapper. Elle avait beau savoir que cet élan de violence gratuite n'était que la réponse aux souffrances qui le rongeaient, elle ne pouvait plus minimiser l'atrocité de ses actes en usant de cette vérité indéniable.

Elle comprenait pourquoi Gray culpabilisait autant pour ce qu'il avait fait à cette époque. Si elle avait cru pouvoir alléger cette culpabilité en le convainquant qu'il ne pouvait véritablement être tenu responsable de ses actes compte tenu des souffrances qu'il endurait, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. A sa place elle se serait sentie éternellement coupable et il lui semblait alors qu'aucun des mots qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne serait capable de l'aider à se pardonner ses actes, le seul en ayant le pouvoir étant incontestablement Natsu lui-même. Il était celui qui les avait subis, alors l'expression de son pardon devait avoir cent fois plus de valeur pour Gray que celle de toute la guilde réunie. Il était évident pour elle que Natsu lui avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, et Gray le savait certainement également, mais le Dragon Slayer était néanmoins le seul à héberger en lui les mots capables d'apaiser sa culpabilité. Le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois que Gray l'aurait rejoint, mais elle espérait qu'ils essayeraient de se parler sincèrement, offrant à Natsu l'opportunité de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas se blâmer éternellement pour quelque chose d'aussi vieux. Elle avait la sensation que compte tenu des circonstances Gray n'allait pas le voir pour se battre, et cette idée rassurante fit de son espoir une certitude. Imaginer les deux rivaux se parler à cœur ouvert et se confier l'un à l'autre était d'un réconfort certain et cette douce image d'eux apaisa celles sanglantes du passé, les recouvrant d'un voile d'affection et la submergeant de tendresse pour les deux garçons. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Natsu ne scellerait pas ses sentiments pour aider son rival, qu'il ne sacrifierait pas ses propres besoins pour le bien des autres comme il savait si parfaitement le faire.

Sa seule autre crainte fut que Natsu ne parvienne pas à soulager Gray de sa culpabilité cette année encore, et que celui-ci ne doive la supporter à nouveau l'année suivante. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir si peinée pour lui et son air confus et absent étaient trop douloureux à voir, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait paru si épuisé le matin même. Elle réalisait qu'il ne s'était pas levé si tôt sans raison, et que son exhaustion apparente était la conséquence d'un manque indéniable de sommeil. Ce qui l'attristait profondément.

La pensée de ses deux amis se soutenant mutuellement en ce moment même avait dissipé le choc que lui avait causé les souvenirs qu'Erza avait partagés avec eux, mais la tristesse avait pris sa place, n'ayant pu s'empêcher d'imaginer combien la haine et le dégoût que Gray lui portait avait dû déchirer le cœur de Natsu. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ami n'avait pas riposté aux coups et aux mots du mage de glace, mais elle se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec les explications que lui avait données Erza un peu plus tôt sur le comportement de Natsu à cette époque. Elles lui avaient raconté combien son attitude était étrange et déstabilisante et lui avaient apporté la certitude qu'elle cachait quelque chose, et ne pas savoir quoi l'angoissait un peu. Elle avait peur de découvrir qu'il souffrait encore de ce qui autrefois l'avait perturbé au point de l'encourager à changer radicalement sa façon d'être et sa personnalité même.

Chassant de force les images de Gray se complaisant dans la violence et de Natsu recouvert du sang que celle-ci avait fait couler, elle se concentra sur Erza, qui semblait lutter contre ses émotions. Encore une fois elle la laissa converser avec elles en silence, lui accordant tout le temps qui lui serait nécessaire pour parvenir à les apaiser sans la déranger.

La mage rousse était si profondément plongée dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire qu'elle ne remarqua même pas à quel point le silence traînait en longueur. Le souvenir de ce spectacle sanglant et les émotions qu'il avait suscitées s'étaient répandus dans tout son corps comme si elle l'avait réellement revécu, infiltrant aisément sa carapace d'acier. Elles se manifestaient sous diverses formes, que cela fût par l'expression de son visage, ses épaules affaissées ou ses mains tremblantes, qu'elle s'était empressée de dissimuler sous la table dans une vaine tentative de cacher à quel point elle était ébranlée par ses propres mots.

La bestialité avec laquelle Gray avait frappé et humilié Natsu était indescriptiblement horrifiante, et la petite fille qu'elle était en avait été profondément traumatisée, chose pour laquelle Gray n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner. Elle s'était suffisamment endurcie en grandissant pour supporter ce souvenir et le cœur de Natsu n'en portait plus que d'infimes cicatrices indolores, mais cela n'en avait pas diminué l'aspect désolant, bien au contraire. Car à présent qu'elle avait en sa possession tous les détails nécessaires, elle pouvait mesurer l'ampleur réelle des effets que les atrocités prononcées par Gray avaient eu sur Natsu ce jour-là. Elle pouvait maintenant se rendre compte à quel point ils avaient été dévastateurs, ce qui s'était passé un mois après cet événement en étant la preuve irréfutable.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce que cachait le cœur de Natsu, qu'elle avait découvert de la manière la plus effroyable qui fût au terme de ces quatre angoissantes semaines passées à le chercher sans relâche.

Un mouvement de Lucy attira son attention et elle leva les yeux. La constellationniste avait éloigné ses mains de ses lèvres, diminuant légèrement la teneur choquée de son expression bien qu'elle fût toujours incontestablement ébranlée. Elle fixait maintenant les autres membres de la guilde qui avaient tous baissé les yeux avec tristesse, hormis Gajeel, Wendy et Jubia qui tout comme elle n'avaient pas connaissance de toute l'histoire. La mage de l'eau semblait particulièrement choquée, incapable d'imaginer son Gray-sama agir de façon aussi monstrueuse. Elle avait plus qu'envie de le défendre, mais la simple idée d'accuser Erza de mentir après l'avoir vue aussi bouleversée lui donna la nausée, tout autant que de bafouer ce que Natsu avait dû souffrir du comportement de son rival. Il lui était alors impossible de ne pas rendre Gray responsable de ses actes peu importe à quel point elle le souhaitait.

Elle savait pertinemment que ce récit n'était que l'absolue vérité, mais même si celle-ci ne changerait en rien les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle refusait d'y croire, d'admettre que son grand amour puisse être l'auteur d'actes aussi répréhensibles et qu'il n'était pas parfait.

Même ceux qui avaient vécu cette succession d'événements emplis de haine entre Natsu et Gray n'avaient jamais eu connaissance des détails de cette nuit fatidique où ils avaient presque définitivement perdu Natsu. Le lien qui les unissait aujourd'hui leur paraissait d'autant plus surprenant, presque invraisemblable. S'ils avaient su tout cela avant, il leur aurait été encore plus inconcevable qu'une relation aussi complice et fraternelle eût pu naître entre eux, encore plus alors qu'elle était basée sur la rivalité. Se battre entre eux et se mesurer l'un à l'autre, même si leur motivation n'était plus la haine, aurait dû être impossible après avoir failli se détruire de la même façon auparavant. Les insultes étaient à présent sans conséquences, les coups futiles et les motivations amicales, mais les faits n'en restaient pas moins les mêmes et auraient dû leur rappeler combien l'horreur que Gray avait causée avait été désastreux et douloureux.

Le risque de faire ressurgir ce souvenir en s'affrontant était inexistant maintenant que le passé était loin derrière eux, qu'ils avaient grandi et mûri et que leur relation était aussi stable qu'elle pouvait l'être, mais même lorsque ce n'était pas encore le cas ils se battaient déjà. C'était presque du jour au lendemain qu'ils avaient commencé à se chamailler et à s'amuser à s'affronter, et si ce fait avait déjà été déconcertant à l'époque, ça l'était encore plus maintenant qu'ils savaient tout. Sans compter la vitesse improbable avec laquelle Natsu lui avait pardonné, le fait qu'il n'avait à aucun moment essayer de se venger, et la libération immédiate de sa véritable et inattendue personnalité. Sans compter le total changement du comportement de Gray, qui avait resplendi de joie, de combativité et de bien-être et s'était ouvert à Natsu et à eux en un instant, comme s'il n'avait jamais souffert en premier lieu. Natsu avait toujours été plus que doué pour effacer les souffrances des autres mais à ce point… cela tenait de l'irréel.

C'était comme si la relation qu'ils avaient commencé à créer était le fruit d'un accord entre eux, une décision conjointe destinée à minimiser les effets qu'avaient eu sur l'autre leurs actes passés, un moyen de se pardonner eux-mêmes. Gray n'y était visiblement jamais parvenu totalement, et ils ne comprenaient pourquoi que maintenant qu'ils réalisaient tout l'ampleur que prenait l'infâme événement de cette nuit-là. Cette découverte les affligeait considérablement.

Jamais ils n'avaient soupçonné que ce dernier conflit avait été aussi violent et sanglant. Jusqu'alors ils croyaient qu'ils s'étaient simplement disputés et que Gray avait riposté aux mots par les poings, mais c'était bien pire que ça. Le mage de glace avait agressé et frappé Natsu sans aucune raison, et avait continué encore et encore alors même que sa victime ne se défendait pas. Il l'avait insulté, humilié et avait réduit son cœur en miettes en proférant des horreurs innommables qui pour Natsu étaient indéniablement les pires qu'on pouvait lui jeter. Les insanités débitées par Gray reflétaient et avaient conduit à tout ce dont le Dragon Slayer avait toujours eu peur : être rejeté et abandonné.

Ils ne s'étaient pas juste disputés, provoquant le départ de Natsu, non. Gray l'avait radicalement jeté dehors. Le mage de feu n'était pas parti, il avait fui. Pas étonnant qu'Erza avait tant de mal à en parler, que Gray culpabilisait toujours même quinze ans plus tard, et surtout que Natsu avait mis autant de temps à revenir après ça et avait prononcé _ces mots_ à son retour.

Ce fut donc plus troublés que jamais qu'ils baissèrent la tête à leur tour, et Lucy se sentit tellement oppressée par l'assombrissement indéniable du visage de tous ses amis qu'elle dut également détourner le regard. L'atmosphère était pesante, alourdie par toutes les émotions mêlées que chacun exprimait, enfumant la pièce devenue étouffante.

Gajeel fut le seul à ne pas participer à la noirceur de l'ambiance générale, bien qu'il fût affecté par le récit d'Erza, notamment par les mots de Gray et les effets qu'ils avaient forcément eus sur Natsu. Lucy et Jubia ne s'en rendaient probablement pas encore compte mais pour lui, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il était avec Wendy le plus à même de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semblait aussi peiné pour le mage de feu, ils avaient vécu le même abandon de leur dragon respectif. Il n'avait personnellement pas été aussi affecté par le départ de Metalicana que Natsu par celui d'Igneel, mais il n'en réalisait pas moins que le rejet de Gray lui avait été extrêmement douloureux et il savait parfaitement pour quelle raison.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wendy qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais les bribes de larmes humidifiant ses prunelles le dissuadèrent de poursuivre sa contemplation et il se concentra à nouveau sur Erza. Cette dernière poussa un puissant soupir de frustration, extirpant tout le monde de ses pensées douloureuses.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas cette tête. Tout ça est loin derrière nous maintenant, inutile de s'apitoyer. Gray et Natsu ont dépassé ça depuis longtemps alors faites comme eux.

\- Dit-elle en tremblant comme une feuille.

Erza jeta un regard noir à Gajeel pour avoir dit cela et le Dragon Slayer se ratatina rapidement, ce qui suffit à la jeune femme pour la dissuader de l'encastrer dans le mur.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, je ne prétends pas que le souvenir n'est pas douloureux, surtout en ce moment. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne sont plus les enfants qu'ils étaient.

Elle rejeta de tout son être les images qui tentèrent de s'immiscer dans son esprit, représentant les deux enfants déchirés que Natsu et Gray avaient été autrefois, et poursuivit avant qu'elles ne parviennent à lui faire perdre le semblant d'aplomb qu'elle était parvenue à reconquérir.

\- Gray a beau culpabiliser et Natsu s'absenter, ça ne signifie pas qu'ils sont restés bloqués dans le passé. La même chose se reproduit tous les ans et pourtant rien n'a jamais changé lorsqu'ils sont revenus, que ce soit notre comportement ou le leur. Cette année ne fera pas exception.

Cette déclaration occasionna quelques froncements de sourcil, notamment de la part de Macao qui, l'image joyeuse de Natsu et de Gray accrochée à ses pensées, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pourrait cacher derrière ses airs de légèreté. Les plis de son front forcirent.

\- On le sait très bien, Erza, affirma-t-il, mais c'est justement le problème. Peut-on vraiment ignorer la possibilité que leurs tourments soient toujours d'actualité ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tous les ans c'est la même chose, et ce brusque retour à la normale nous fait tout de suite oublier qu'ils ne vont pas forcément aussi bien qu'ils en ont l'air.

\- C'est la même chose pour tout le monde.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Mirajane, qui les yeux paisiblement fermés se remémorait les mots salvateurs que Gray lui avait adressés plus tôt, se les représentant avec le plus d'exactitude possible avant de les exposer. Elle se laissa bercer un moment par les sentiments qui l'avaient étreinte à ce moment précis, soucieuse d'en exprimer toute l'ampleur apaisante et réconfortante afin de s'assurer de les transmettre le plus fidèlement possible, et reprit finalement :

\- Je me suis posée la même question et Gray m'a dit lui-même ce matin que nous avions tous nos hauts et nos bas, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il existe une blessure en nous qu'elle ne peut pas être apaisée. La guilde est là pour ça, il nous suffit de rester nous-mêmes pour rendre la vie des autres plus facile et c'est exactement ce que font Natsu et Gray. Tant qu'on sera là les uns pour les autres, les blessures du passé ne nous atteindront pas. C'est la même chose pour eux.

Tandis que les autres se faisaient peu à peu convaincre par ces propos, Erza sourit tendrement, émue par les chaleureuses paroles de Mirajane, qui étaient par extension celles de Gray. La bienveillance et la douceur dont elles étaient imprégnées la submergèrent d'affection envers le mage de glace pour avoir su retranscrire si fidèlement combien les liens que la guilde avait créées entre chacun de ses membres étaient puissants, combien ils leur étaient indispensables, capables de sceller tous les tourments.

Cette période était particulièrement difficile pour lui et il était profondément affecté par les souvenirs qu'elle portait, et pourtant il n'en avait pas oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à être touché par la situation. Son propre désarroi ne l'avait pas empêché d'être présent pour les autres, de les soutenir et les aider à apaiser les craintes et les douloureux questionnements que l'absence de Natsu et les raisons de celle-ci généraient dans le cœur de tous. Elle réalisait encore combien elle avait des amis exceptionnels. Combien Gray était exceptionnel.

Il n'était définitivement plus le même qu'avant, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit de cette façon elle savait que c'était à Natsu qu'il devait la cessation de toute cette souffrance, toute cette haine qui avaient perverti son cœur pourtant empli de bonté et qui ne demandait qu'à aimer. L'éternelle générosité, la gentillesse et la gaité optimiste du mage de feu l'avaient sauvé. Elles l'avaient arraché des griffes du destin morbide vers lequel il était en train de se diriger, l'extirpant miraculeusement des ténèbres dans lesquelles il sombrait. Même s'il ne l'avait avoué à personne, peu importe combien ils se battaient et se chamaillaient, elle savait que Gray lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

\- Euh… Erza ?

La jeune femme sursauta presque et lorsqu'elle s'enquit des regards ahuris posés sur elle, elle prit conscience du sourire que ses lèvres portaient encore et se sentit gênée d'avoir été surprise dans ce témoignage évident de tendresse. Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner l'air imperturbable et déclara :

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais.

Personne ne tenta de la contredire mais cela ne les empêcha pas de répondre à son comportement avec un sourire amusé qu'Erza ignora délibérément, préférant éviter d'exhiber son embarras.

Cette petite scène qu'Erza leur avait offerte, accompagnée des paroles rassurantes de Mirajane, avait considérablement allégé l'atmosphère. Lucy en fut particulièrement soulagée, l'oppression qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à maintenant ayant presque totalement disparu. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qui lui restait à apprendre de l'histoire qui l'avait déjà tant perturbée, mais avec tous ses amis à ses côtés elle n'en avait plus aussi peur. Les mots de Mirajane, de Gray, lui faisaient une fois de plus prendre conscience de ce que signifiait vraiment faire partie de cette guilde. Fairy Tail était le meilleur foyer qu'elle aurait pu trouver, elle ne pouvait plus concevoir la vie sans eux, et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Natsu pour l'y avoir accueillie. Si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré ce jour-là, elle n'aurait jamais vécu tout ce bonheur, elle n'aurait jamais connu toutes ces personnes formidables. Elle lui en serait éternellement redevable.

Ce fut son tour de sourire tendrement, et le petit rire amusé que poussa Erza le transforma en gêne. Elle se gratta la nuque avec un air embarrassé, répondant au ricanement de son amie par le sien.

\- Bref, reprit Erza. Tout ira bien pour eux et je n'autorise personne à dire le contraire. Si vous changez de comportement vis-à-vis d'eux, ils vous le feront regretter, croyez-moi. Sujet clos.

Personne n'osa défier l'autorité suprême de Titania et leur silence lui suffit amplement. Elle s'intéressa à Lucy qui bien que plus détendue qu'avant paraissait toujours nerveuse, et elle savait très bien pour quelle raison. Inquiète, elle préféra s'assurer :

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux savoir la suite, Lucy ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai « envie », mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne veux pas que la dernière image qui me restera de tout ça soit _celle-là_. Au moins je sais qu'au final tout va bien se terminer alors…

S'entendre elle-même évoquer la certitude que tout avait fini par s'arranger entre Gray et Natsu lui fit un bien indéniable et elle se sentir d'autant plus prête à écouter la suite. Le rappeler à haut voix sembla aussi apaiser Erza bien que sa tension évidente n'aidât pas Lucy à se séparer de l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour son interlocutrice à l'idée de la laisser continuer d'exposer les douloureux souvenirs de cette période difficile.

\- Et puis ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. De toute façon c'est presque terminé.

\- D-D'accord.

Erza lui adressa un regard entendu accompagné d'un signe de tête affirmatif, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Bien. Alors allons-y.

* * *

_Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires à Erza pour réaliser pleinement la signification et la fatalité tragique de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, fixant l'endroit où Natsu avait disparu sans bouger. Elle ne chercha même pas à se relever et resta étalée dans la boue, les larmes encore fraîches qu'elle avait versées salissant ses joues de traînées devenues grisâtres par les particules de boue et de poussière qui les avaient éclaboussées. Elle se sentait tellement **vide **qu'elle se demandait presque si elle n'était pas morte ou en train de rêver._

_La réalité la foudroya soudain tel un coup de jus dans tout son organisme, secouant son corps d'un brusque tressaillement presque semblable à un spasme. Toutes les conséquences qu'engendrait cette funeste situation lui poignardèrent brutalement le cœur, et de nouvelles larmes vinrent recouvrir les anciennes, lui brouillant presque la vue. _

_Son esprit maintenant extirpé du néant émotionnel dans lequel il avait sombré, Erza se laissa submerger jusqu'au sanglot, prenant pleinement conscience de ce que tout cela impliquait. Elle n'interrompit pas pour autant sa contemplation du point fixe que son regard avait pris pour cible, effrayée par la perspective d'accepter la réalité et de se résoudre à continuer de vivre sans la présence réconfortante de ce garçon qui était devenu pour elle si important et spécial. Elle avait le sentiment que dès lors qu'elle aurait détourné les yeux, elle aurait définitivement perdu l'un de ses amis les plus chers et abandonné tout espoir de le revoir._

_Elle sanglota un long moment, refusant jusqu'au dernier moment de clore ses paupières ou même de les cligner malgré ses pupilles qui commençaient à la brûler. La moindre seconde d'inattention, et son état stationnaire de déni pur et simple se transformerait en résignation. Elle voulait retarder ce moment le plus possible._

_Elle arrêta de sangloter malgré les larmes encore vives et entreprit de se relever avec une lenteur uniquement due à son désordre émotionnel, mais ne détacha pas les yeux de l'horizon, encore sous le choc. Elle demeura immobile au milieu de la forêt malgré la pluie qui la trempait peu à peu, son eau se joignant à celle, salée, qui coulait déjà de ses yeux et recouvraient son visage par-dessus les traces de terre et de boue. Elle fixait le vide avec absence et son expression s'était fermée à toute émotion, tentant par tous les moyens d'en reprendre le contrôle, tandis que larmes poursuivaient leur descente jusqu'à son menton pour finalement s'écraser goutte par goutte sur le sol._

_Lorsqu'elle eut repris un minimum de lucidité, elle s'évertua à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant que rattraper Natsu était devenu impossible. S'autorisant enfin à se détourner de ce qu'elle avait fixé pendant quelques minutes, qui lui avaient paru être des heures, elle essuya ses larmes et tenta de s'automotiver, se convainquant que si elle ne pouvait rien faire seule pour ramener Natsu à la maison, la guilde saurait peut-être quoi faire pour retrouver sa trace. Elle savait que personne n'allait le laisser tomber et que tout le monde s'empresserait d'entamer des recherches acharnées sans la moindre hésitation et sans la moindre réserve. Enfin… tout le monde à part Gray._

_Repenser à lui infligea un violent pic de douleur à son cœur déjà épuisé, avec tout de même un soupçon d'inquiétude. Elle s'était précipitée à la poursuite de Natsu en le laissant sur place, et qui savait dans quel état. Avait-il retrouvé sa lucidité ou sombrait-il toujours dans sa folie et sa souffrance ? Était-il en train de regretter ses actes ou de savourer sa victoire ? Dans les deux cas, sa rancune ne disparaîtrait pas si facilement, quelles que fussent les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de façon aussi monstrueuse. Même la plus vile des souffrances ne pouvaient justifier une telle bestialité. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver Natsu et à le ramener… Gray serait devenu celui qui l'aurait chassé de leur vie, de **sa **vie, et malgré toute l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le lui pardonner un jour._

**_\- Erza !_**

_La voix masculine qui l'appela lui arracha un sursaut et elle tourna les talons d'un bond, son regard encore larmoyant accrochant instantanément la silhouette humanoïde qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Avec le brouillard qui même légèrement plus tamisé qu'avant l'empêchait toujours de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant elle, la personne qui tentait de la rejoindre ne pouvait sûrement pas l'apercevoir distinctement. Ayant aussitôt reconnu celle du nouvel arrivant, Erza répondit alors d'une voix forte et rauque, enrouée par le chagrin qui la tenaillait toujours._

**_\- M-Macao !_**

_Elle observa son ombre s'approcher de plus en plus, laissant son appel l'atteindre sans rien ajouter. Bientôt Macao parvint à sa hauteur et les larmes, la terre et la boue qui la recouvraient le submergea de panique. Il se jeta presque sur elle pour s'accroupir devant la petite rousse, qui remarqua aussitôt ce que le mage de feu tenait dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Macao s'exclamait déjà :_

_\- Erza ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Tu n'es pas blessée ?!_

_Elle secoua la tête à la négative avec absence, hypnotisée par le petit corps inerte que Macao serrait contre lui. Celui-ci le remarqua, et après avoir soupiré de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle n'avait rien s'empressa de lui expliquer._

_\- Je l'ai trouvé évanoui au milieu de la forêt pas très loin d'ici. Tu… tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Erza fut incapable de répondre et elle continua d'observer le visage inexpressif de Gray, que Macao avait minutieusement blotti dans ses bras et dont il avait précautionneusement réfugié la tête dans le pli de son coude, la maintenant gentiment calée contre son cœur. Le fait qu'elle ne demandât pas s'il allait bien alors qu'il était couvert de sang perturba beaucoup Macao, qui ne supporta pas longtemps l'atmosphère pesante que son absence de réaction avait levée et expliqua sans attendre :_

_\- Je ne peux pas encore dire quelle est la gravité de ses blessures, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut retourner à la guilde le plus vite possible. Tu sais où est Natsu ?_

_Le nom du garçon secoua Erza si puissamment que de nouvelles larmes vinrent aussitôt se joindre à celles maintenant sèches de son visage, ébranlant Macao comme jamais. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse grimpèrent si vite qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour demander, tentant de cacher au maximum la panique et le léger tremblement de sa voix._

_\- Erza, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Natsu ?_

_La petite fille ne répondit toujours pas, et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse tant qu'elle ne serait pas suffisamment reposé l'esprit de ce qui s'était probablement produit, et il estima que le plus important pour le moment était de ramener Gray à la guilde._

_\- C'est pas grave Erza, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Retournons à la guilde pour le moment, nous irons chercher Natsu après. D'accord ?_

_Erza n'eut toujours aucune réaction, déterrant une expression peinée et inquiète du visage de Macao qui ne l'avait jamais vue si bouleversée. Tentant de refouler son sentiment de panique et d'urgence, il se releva et changea Gray de position pour pouvoir lui tendre la main avec un sourire qu'il força à paraître rassurant. _

_\- Allez, viens. Tout va bien se passer._

_Malgré son état de choc, Erza s'en saisit fébrilement et Macao la guida entre les troncs en courant, dans l'urgence de soigner Gray le plus vite possible avant qu'une tragédie ne se produise. Erza se laissa guider sans réagir, uniquement poussée par la main qui tirait la sienne. Sans elle, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de forcer ses jambes à se mouvoir. _

_Ils parvinrent à la guilde quelques minutes plus tard, et ayant les mains prises, Macao enfonça les portes de l'édifice sans se soucier un seul instant de l'état dans lequel il les mettrait, et fit irruption à l'intérieur. Personne n'eut le temps de ne serait-ce que se retourner qu'il ordonnait déjà, sans plus retenir sa panique._

_\- Que quelqu'un aille chercher le maître, tout de suite !_

_Les mages présents dans le hall écarquillèrent les yeux dès qu'ils purent s'enquérir de l'état de Gray et d'Erza. Tous les enfants furent incapables de bouger, sous le choc, mais Wakaba eut heureusement la lucidité nécessaire pour quitter le hall en trombe et monter au deuxième étage s'acquitter de la tâche ordonnée par son ami. Pendant ce temps, Macao lâcha la main d'Erza et se précipita à sa suite vers l'infirmerie en lançant précipitamment :_

_\- Occupez-vous d'Erza !_

_Il disparut dans les escaliers, et Cana fut la première à reprendre ses esprits pour accourir vers son amie qui était restée immobile sur le seuil. Elle s'arrêta devant elle et posa une main sur son épaule dès qu'elle aperçut l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait._

_\- E-Erza ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Réponds-m-_

_Elle se tut brusquement lorsque les jambes d'Erza cédèrent et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Elle dut s'accroupir sous le poids de la mage rousse qu'elle était incapable de porter toute seule et s'exclama, paniquée, en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu connaissance._

_\- Erza !_

_La terreur libéra des larmes sur les joues de Cana et elle supplia à quiconque dans la guilde de venir l'aider. Sa supplique obtint une réponse de Reedus qui les rejoignit sans attendre, s'accroupissant à côté des deux petites filles. La tristesse et l'inquiétude se lurent sur ses traits dès qu'il comprit ce qui se passait, et il s'empressa de soulever le corps inconscient d'Erza. Ne détectant aucune blessure que ce soit, il soupira de soulagement et se redressa. Il parvint à libérer une de ses mains pour la poser gentiment sur la tête de Cana qui semblait profondément ébranlée._

_\- Tout va bien, Cana. Elle est simplement exténuée._

_Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres enfants qui n'avaient toujours pas réagi._

_\- Restez là, les enfants. On vous tiendra au courant dès qu'on en saura plus._

_Sans attendre de réponse, il leur faussa compagnie et se dirigea à son tour vers l'infirmerie._

* * *

_Makarov soupira pour la cinquantième fois ce jour, incapable de se concentrer sur la lecture de la lettre du Conseil posée sur le bureau devant lui. A peine commençait-il à la lire que ses pensées se détachaient aussitôt des mots écrits pour vagabonder dans les souvenirs exténuants de ces derniers jours, qui mettaient en scène deux de ses précieux garnements se déchirant mutuellement. La punition qu'il leur avait imposée n'avait pas seulement été un moyen de les séparer afin qu'ils puissent réfléchir calmement à leurs actes, elle avait aussi pour but de lui permettre de réfléchir à une solution avant de les reconfronter l'un à l'autre. Ce qui le désolait le plus, c'était qu'il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'ils ne reviennent, et il commençait sérieusement à angoisser de ne pas trouver la moindre solution avant que la punition n'arrive à son terme. _

_Second soupir désespéré. A chaque option qu'il trouvait s'ajoutait son pesant de côtés négatifs qu'il ne pouvait accepter, l'obligeant à en trouver une autre qui n'était jamais plus applicable que la précédente. Il avait ainsi tourné en rond sans jamais trouver de sortie à ce labyrinthe épineux, le désolant profondément. _

_Il allait souffler une troisième fois de frustration lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, et dut retenir un sursaut avant de lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, dont l'expression horrifiée lui transmit aussitôt un sentiment de panique incomparable. Il se leva d'un bond de son siège._

_\- Wakaba ! Que se passe-t-il ?!_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de reprendre son souffle devenu erratique par la terreur qui le taraudait. Makarov n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse à sa question pour se précipiter vers lui, et Wakaba s'exclama soudainement, figeant le maître sur place._

_\- J-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais Gray est blessé ! Macao vient de l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais il faut que vous veniez tout de suite !_

_Le maître ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta sur la porte, suivi de près par Wakaba. Sans chercher à réprimer son agitation, Makarov ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'infirmerie et se rua à l'intérieur. Il n'attendit pas de réaliser ou de voir qui ou quoi que ce soit pour tonner._

_\- Macao ! _

_Ce dernier se retourna, et le vieil homme fut cloué sur place par son expression horrifiée. Son regard se fixa alors sur la petite forme allongée sur le lit, duquel il s'approcha. Il retint un hoquet de stupeur en remarquant le sang qui recouvrait son occupant._

_\- C-Comment va-t-il ?!_

_\- J-Je ne sais pas. J'ai commencé à nettoyer la terre et le sang mais… je n'ai détecté aucune blessure pour l'instant._

_\- Continue, ordonna-t-il le plus calmement qu'il le put, je vais de ce pas joindre Polyussica._

_\- D-D'accord._

_Le maître hocha la tête et s'en fut, laissant les deux hommes s'occuper de Gray. Wakaba remarqua alors Erza allongée sur le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce et demanda à son ami qui avait poursuivi sa tâche :_

_\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_

_\- Je crois. Elle n'est pas blessée mais… elle était en état de choc quand je l'ai trouvée et elle s'est évanouie d'épuisement en arrivant ici. _

_Il mit de côté une autre compresse sanguinolente avant d'en prendre une propre, réitérant son geste au fur et à mesure qu'il nettoyait le sang et la terre souillant la peau du mage de glace. Plus il avançait dans sa tâche plus ses sourcils se froncèrent, aucune plaie que ce fût n'altérant jamais le corps du garçon même après en avoir nettoyé plus de la moitié. Remarquant son expression troublée, Wakaba l'appela :_

_\- Macao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Quelque chose cloche. Je ne vois aucune plaie pour l'instant. Absolument rien ne justifie tout ce sang._

_Son ami plissa le front à son tour et vint se positionner à côté de lui, examinant minutieusement le corps de Gray. Quelque chose tilta dans son esprit, et ce fut d'une voix légèrement tremblotante qu'il demanda :_

_\- T-Tu crois que…_

_Les plis du visage de Macao se creusèrent davantage pour toute réponse alors qu'il épongeait la dernière tache écarlate. Il fixa Gray, les yeux écarquillés, avant de tourner fébrilement la tête vers son ami._

_\- C-Ce sang n'est pas le sien._

_Ce fut au tour de Wakaba d'exprimer son angoisse, la même supposition que son ami se matérialisant dans ses pensées. Il n'eut pas le temps de la verbaliser, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrant de nouveau sur Makarov. Celui-ci allait leur annoncer l'arrivée de Polyussica mais leur visage tiré par la terreur le secoua d'angoisse._

_\- Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?_

_\- O-Oui. Gray… n'a absolument rien. _

_\- Rien ? Mais comment-_

_Le vieil homme s'interrompit brusquement, en venant rapidement à la même conclusion qu'eux. Conclusion qui parvint presque à briser totalement son sang-froid._

_\- A qui… ?_

_\- Impossible d'être sûr mais… ce sang est définitivement celui de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Le poing de Makarov se serra de plus en plus en fort à chaque représentation de cette vérité qui lui vint à l'esprit et demanda soudainement, confirmant à ses interlocuteurs ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit :_

_\- Où est Natsu ?_

_S'attendant à cette question, Macao baissa les yeux sur ses mains devenues moites. _

_\- On ne sait pas. Il n'était plus chez lui quand…_

_Il se tut un instant tout en continuant de fixer le sol. Il refusa de tout son être l'horrible supposition qui semblait ne cesser de se confirmer seconde après seconde, puis déclara brusquement d'une voix trahissant son malaise._

_\- Maître, est-ce que vous croyez que Gray aurait pu…_

_Makarov ne répondit pas. La question de Macao le grignota jusqu'à l'écœurement, et il concentra son attention sur Gray, qu'il contempla avec chagrin. Son visage à présent débarrassé de toute trace d'hémoglobine n'en semblait que plus serein, et son sommeil visiblement paisible le rassura un peu bien que cela n'apaisât pas la frayeur que la supposition de Macao avait générée._

_\- Je ne sais pas, Macao. Mais si c'est le cas…_

_Son regard se posa sur Erza cette fois, son air peiné s'accentuant encore. L'image de Gray frappant Natsu au point de le recouvrir de son sang sous les yeux d'une Erza terrifiée fut trop douloureux à supporter et il changea de sujet._

_\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire pour le moment c'est attendre qu'ils se réveillent. En attendant racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez._

_Les deux hommes acquiescèrent faiblement et ils s'assirent tous trois au chevet de Gray et Erza. Ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient, l'un terminant la phrase de l'autre pour prendre le relai dès que le souvenir partagé devenait trop douloureux à raconter. _

_La demande d'Erza de la laisser les accompagner pour apporter le repas de Natsu et Gray, la découverte de la fuite de ce dernier et des suppositions qu'ils en avaient tirées, la décision d'Erza de partir elle-même chez Natsu, la façon dont elle avait réussi à semer Macao… tout fut détaillé. Le mage de feu termina les explications par ce qu'il avait lui-même découvert dans la maison de Natsu jusqu'au moment où il avait retrouvé Gray et Erza dans la forêt. _

_Makarov les écouta sans les interrompre, fronçant les sourcils ou hochant la tête de temps à autre et se leva lorsqu'ils eurent terminé._

_\- Bien. Inutile pour l'instant de chercher Natsu à l'aveuglette, si Gray s'en est vraiment pris à lui Erza devrait le savoir. Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit du tout sur ce qui s'est passé ?_

_\- Non, elle avait vraiment l'air sous le choc, elle n'a pas dit un mot. Alors je n'ai pas poussé la question plus loin et je les ai simplement ramenés tous les deux ici. _

_\- C'était sans doute le mieux à faire. Elle nous en dira sûrement plus lorsqu'elle se sera reposée. Elle en a bien besoin._

_Les deux hommes acquiescèrent à cela, plus que conscient du caractère éprouvant de ce qu'Erza semblait avoir vécu. Pour avoir épuisé la petite fille robuste qu'elle était au point qu'elle s'évanouisse, le choc psychologique dont elle avait visiblement été victime avait dû être extrême et elle avait plus que besoin de se reposer l'esprit. Le fait qu'elle fût indemne physiquement n'était pas le seul élément à prendre en compte pour mesurer la gravité de son état. _

_\- Puisqu'ils ne sont pas blessés ils ne devraient pas mettre beaucoup de temps à reprendre conscience, continua Makarov. Laissez-les se reposer pour l'instant. Prévenez-moi dès que l'un d'eux se réveille. Je vais prévenir les autres de ce qui se passe._

_Makarov sortit dès que leur réponse positive lui fut donnée, mais au lieu de redescendre dans le hall comme il l'avait affirmé, il s'adossa contre la porte avec un soupir défait, laissant ses véritables émotions s'emparer de lui pendant un moment tandis qu'il fixait le vide devant lui._

_Il avait laissé planer le doute pour ne pas trop les accabler, mais il n'en avait en vérité pas le moindre, Erza était la preuve vivante de cette certitude. Le sang trouvé sur Gray appartenait à Natsu._

_Cette vérité était aussi irréfutable qu'elle était effroyable, et Makarov s'en trouvait démuni comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Le souvenir de la punition à laquelle il les avait soumis redoubla son mal-être et son sentiment d'échec. Il ne pouvait nier que sa décision avait été le point d'ancrage à cette catastrophe. L'isoler avait exacerbé la douleur de Gray jusqu'à un point tel qu'elle l'avait forcé à la déverser sur quelqu'un d'autre, et Natsu avait été la cible parfaite pour la recevoir. Pour perturber Erza à ce point, leur confrontation avait dû être inimaginablement violente et il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même d'avoir pris la stupide décision de les punir de cette façon. Il avait été trop aveugle pour se rendre compte de l'erreur absolue qu'il commettait et des conséquences qu'une isolation totale aurait sur Gray. Il s'était stupidement laissé convaincre par son comportement, qui lui avait fait croire que la guilde ne lui était pas indispensable et qu'elle était au contraire un frein à sa guérison. Il avait cru que se retrouver seul quelques jours pourrait lui faire réaliser qu'il avait besoin de leur aide, mais en vérité Gray avait déjà besoin d'eux et leur présence apaisait déjà ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa douleur, le retenant de craquer comme il avait visiblement fini par le faire. _

_Quant à Natsu, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de le punir parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de vraiment répréhensible, mais il n'avait pas voulu lui offrir un traitement de faveur même si c'était parfaitement injuste. D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté Natsu était simplement allé lui parler sans la moindre animosité mais sa tentative avec été accueillie par Gray avec une désinvolture qui avait mué en violence. Il n'avait pas supposé une seule seconde que Natsu pourrait penser que ce qu'il avait fait était mal en le punissant en même temps que le mage de glace. Ou plutôt, il avait enfermé cette vérité pour être capable de rester impartial alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas vécu moins de choses douloureuses que Gray. Natsu ne le lui avait pas dit ouvertement et il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il l'avait trouvé tout seul au milieu de nulle part, et que sa première réaction en le voyant avait été de fondre en larmes ?_

_C'était lui et ses stupides décisions qui les avait menés à ce désastre. Il avait échoué dans son rôle de guide et de mentor envers ceux dont il avait la responsabilité._

_Il s'était naïvement accroché à l'espoir que les deux garçons finiraient par se comprendre à un moment donné et s'était contenté de les surveiller passivement, mais en vérité il avait simplement laissé les choses dégénérer. Ils étaient maintenant si proches du point de non-retour que son échec en tant que père spirituel de ces deux enfants deviendrait bientôt incontestable. _

_En tant que maître de guilde il était de son devoir de rester calme et objectif en toutes circonstances, mais ce rôle était devenu de plus en plus difficile à jouer à mesure que la situation entre Natsu et Gray avait empiré. Son sentiment d'impuissance avait grignoté son assurance petit à petit, et il ne devait maintenant plus qu'à sa volonté de fer de ne pas s'être laissé aller. Ses garnements avaient besoin de lui et il ne pouvait faillir maintenant, mais il se sentait de plus en plus inutile. _

_Il se rendait compte qu'il avait sans doute été trop indulgent et avait sous-estimé la gravité des souffrances de Gray et ce qu'elles seraient capables de le pousser à faire, mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Il aurait dû depuis longtemps expliquer à Gray ce qu'il savait de Natsu, aussi peu en savait-il réellement, pour l'aider à mieux le comprendre et à l'accepter, mais il avait trop attendu pour prendre les mesures nécessaires et la situation avait alors échappé à son contrôle. Il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir sur elle et aucun moyen de le reconquérir. _

_C'était bien la première fois qu'il était désespéré au point de ne plus savoir quoi faire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de l'échec total._

_Il ferma les yeux tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient, devenant soudain trop frêles pour pouvoir porter le poids de la responsabilité qui était la sienne, et il se concentra sur sa propre respiration pour se retenir de craquer sous la pression. Ainsi courbé et avachi contre la porte, le vieux maître de Fairy Tail semblait avoir pris cinquante ans d'âge supplémentaires. Sa main traça son chemin jusqu'à son front qu'il avait baissé sous l'affliction et la culpabilité qui le rongeaient, maudissant son incompétence. _

_« Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_

_Sa question resta en suspens, s'entrechoquant douloureusement avec ses regrets et son sentiment d'impuissance. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide et incapable, jamais ils n'en seraient arrivés là ; Gray n'aurait pas sombré aussi profondément dans sa douleur et Natsu n'en aurait pas subi les conséquences. Deux de ses précieux enfants ne seraient pas inconscients à l'infirmerie pendant que le troisième se trouvait seul dehors. Il ne pouvait être sûr de l'état actuel de Natsu mais à en juger par la quantité de sang dont Gray avait été recouvert, il devait dans le meilleur des cas être gravement blessé. L'imaginer seul en pleine forêt dans un état pareil lui broyait le cœur d'angoisse._

_S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui il se serait déjà rué à sa recherche mais il était responsable de Gray et d'Erza autant que de Natsu, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses enfants ici et les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs propres tourments. De toute façon il aurait besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour trouver leur ami manquant et il ne savait pas où commencer à chercher. Erza et Gray pourraient sans doute leur fournir les informations nécessaires, il ne pouvait pour l'instant qu'attendre qu'ils se réveillent et espérer que Natsu tiendrait le coup jusqu'à leur arrivée._

_Il se sentait toujours aussi mal mais il savait que se morfondre de la sorte ne ferait aucun bien à qui que ce soit, y compris à lui-même, alors il s'efforça de garder l'esprit clair. Il scella ses émotions derrière une fausse assurance et descendit les escaliers, redoutant la réaction des enfants qui attendaient dans le hall lorsqu'il leur raconterait ce qu'il savait._

_Dès qu'il apparut de la pénombre du deuxième étage, une foule d'enfants paniqués se précipita sur lui, le stoppant dès l'instant où il descendit la dernière marche. _

_\- Est-ce que Gray et Erza vont bien ?!_

_\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!_

_Le maître les coupa d'un signe de la main et ils se turent, attendant ses explications avec inquiétude._

_\- Ils vont bien, les enfants. _

_Le soulagement qui agita la masse compacte que formait ses interlocuteurs lui serra légèrement le cœur, car il le savait voué à disparaître lorsqu'il raconterait la suite même s'il ne comptait pas entrer dans les détails._

_\- Aucun d'eux n'est blessé et ils devraient se réveiller dans peu de temps. Mais…_

_L'air sombre de leur maître dissipa leur engouement et ils attendirent la suite, le cœur battant._

_\- Natsu a disparu._

_La dizaine de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient s'agrandirent démesurément et Makarov sut que le moment des réjouissances était terminé et que le cœur de tous ses enfants allait maintenant être plongé dans une angoisse constante qui ne s'apaiserait sûrement que lorsque Natsu serait de retour parmi eux. _

_\- C-Comment ça, « disparu » ?_

_La petite voix chétive et affolée de Lisanna pinça le cœur du maître, qui préféra ne pas entrer dans des détails qui pourraient être traumatisants pour eux. _

_\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé pour le moment, mais Erza et Gray devraient en savoir plus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est quelque part dehors et que nous aurons besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour le retrouver. _

_Le hall de la guilde vrombit alors d'un brouhaha d'exclamations et de rugissements déterminés qui réchauffèrent profondément le cœur de Makarov. C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours souhaité que Fairy Tail fût : un havre d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité, un lieu de joie, un foyer pour ces enfants qui n'avaient rien. Une famille dont Natsu faisait et ferait toujours partie. _

_Leur compagnon s'était égaré, mais ils le ramèneraient à la maison sain et sauf, dussent-ils aller le chercher jusqu'au bout du monde._

* * *

_**Hop, une bonne chose de faite ! Ce chapitre est quand même plus reposant que le précédent, hein ? :p. Ce n'est malheureusement qu'un moment de calme passager (ou heureusement pour certains, dont moi, qui aiment voir les personnages souffrir mwhahaha). **_

_**La conversation entre Lucy et Erza s'étend maintenant à toute la guilde et j'espère que ça vous a plu de savoir un peu ce que pensent les autres membres de la guilde. Même si évidemment je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur les sentiments individuels de tout le monde, y'a beaucoup trop de gens. J'en ai donc fait une description générale, séparant ceux qui savent tout (ou presque tout) et ceux qui ne savent rien (donc tous les nouveaux membres de la guilde) de ce qui s'est passé. **_

_**J'ai fait exprès de pousser un peu le cas de Jubia parce que je l'aime pas. Oui ce n'est pas d'une très grande logique dit comme ça, mais comme je déteste sa façon d'interagir avec Gray qu'elle harcèle en le prenant pour quelqu'un de parfait alors qu'en toute logique il ne l'est pas. C'est limite réducteur pour lui d'être élevé à ce rang de perfection, c'est comme si elle n'acceptait pas ses défauts et décidait donc de les ignorer. Du coup je voulais exprimer mon point de vue à travers elle et surtout faire en sorte qu'elle se rende enfin compte que Gray n'est pas parfait et qu'elle doit l'accepter avec ses défauts. **_

_**En vérité j'aurais bien aimé parler d'autres personnages mais ça aurait vraiment été compliqué, et pas très fluide dans le récit aussi de faire un paragraphe par personnage présent. Même dans le passé au final je parle très peu des autres personnages de façon individuelle, me concentrant sur le sentiment général. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop. **_

_**Désolé si vous espériez voir Natsu dans ce chapitre en tout cas, mais ne vous en faites pas ce n'est que partie remise :). Il faut bien un petit moment de calme de temps en temps. Mais ne vous reposez pas trop, ça ne va pas durer :p.**_

_**Voilou je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de le publier dans les temps. En fait si je n'avais qu'à le publier en français je n'aurais aucun problème pour ça, mais l'ennui c'est que les chapitres ne sont pas encore traduits en anglais et je refuse de ne pas sortir les deux versions en même temps. **_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	10. Briser la glace

**_Pouet !_**

**_Désolé pour le gros gros retard, j'étais extrêmement prise par ma fic principale sur laquelle j'ai beaucoup avancé d'ailleurs. Je publie le chapitre un peu à la hâte parce que ma ligne internet risque d'être coupée pendant un certain temps à partir de demain et je ne pourrais donc pas publier pendant ce temps. Ça devrait ne durer que quelques jours, voire une semaine, mais je préfère prévenir. _**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Briser la glace**

_Elle courait si vite que le décor forestier qui l'entourait semblait s'étirer à l'infini dans un cumulus de vert, de marron et de gris. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses poumons épuisés, tous ses muscles douloureusement tendus sous la terreur qui l'enveloppait tout entière, mais elle continuait de courir, désespérée de retrouver ce qu'elle avait si brusquement perdu. La pluie qui se déversait du ciel la trempait jusqu'au os, distribuant à son corps exténué une succession de frissons glacials que même la sueur et l'étouffante chaleur qui l'irradiaient ne pouvaient réchauffer._

_Elle avait pourtant si chaud, elle avait la sensation que son corps entier était en feu, sa tête tournait et vrombissait comme si on la tabassait de coups de marteau, mais le froid l'atteignait toujours avec la même lancinance. Les flammes brûlantes que générait en elle l'effort considérable qu'elle devait fournir pour poursuivre sa course effrénée se mêlaient à celles créées par l'adrénaline qui affluait dans ses veines, tandis que l'effroi, lui, la gelait de l'intérieur. Cette fluctuation de sa température interne tiraillait tout son être d'une contradiction à l'autre, mais elle ne laissa pas cela la déstabiliser et jamais elle ne diminua le rythme de ses foulées._

_Elle s'arrêta brusquement, une tache noire au loin attirant son attention. Elle plissa les yeux pour leur permettre de percer la brume qui flottait dans l'air, et les contours qu'elle distinguait se précisèrent pour prendre la forme d'une silhouette humanoïde étalée au sol à quelques mètres d'elle, entre deux troncs. La panique l'envahit et elle se rua en avant, la peur au ventre. Elle refusa de confirmer la supposition qui dévorait son esprit jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus nier l'évidence._

_La silhouette qu'elle apercevait était définitivement celle d'un enfant. Les larmes explosèrent tandis qu'elle s'en approchait, réalisant avec horreur que sa crainte devenait de plus en plus réelle et crédible._

_« Non, non, non, non ! »_

_Elle se jeta à genoux devant le corps inerte gisant sur le dos dans la boue et le sang en hurlant. Elle posa hâtivement ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le secoua, les larmes qui explosèrent éclaboussant son visage épouvantablement pâle et inanimé. Ses cheveux trempés collaient à sa peau et cachaient partiellement ses paupières closes, les gouttes d'eau que le ciel pleurait s'écrasaient sur son visage une par une, diluant le sang qui le rongeait pour l'étaler sur toute sa surface et glisser jusque dans son cou. Il demeura inerte malgré les secousses qu'elle lui infligeait, et son cœur explosa de terreur._

_\- Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! _

_L'absence de réaction du garçon et l'inactivité totale de sa poitrine l'exhorta à soulever son buste en glissant un bras derrière ses épaules, le redressant juste assez pour pouvoir coller avec un empressement paniqué son oreille contre son cœur. La tête de son ami bascula lourdement en arrière pendant son acte, et alors qu'elle attendait le son salvateur d'un battement de cœur, le sien se brisa. _

_Le silence était absolu._

_Les larmes se transformèrent en torrent d'eau salée et son corps entier se mis à trembler alors qu'elle se redressait, l'agitant de terribles convulsions qui se répercutèrent sur le cadavre inanimé blotti dans ses bras. _

_\- N-Non, je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas…_

_Les sanglots accompagnèrent tous les autres témoignages de sa détresse tandis qu'elle observait l'expression immuablement éteinte du garçon et elle hurla son immense chagrin en se pliant en deux de douleur, son front se baissant jusqu'à toucher le sien tandis qu'elle pressait puissamment la tête de sa dépouille sanguinolente contre sa poitrine._

_Elle pleura, pleura et pleura pendant une infinité de minutes, refusant de le laisser partir, d'accepter la réalité, de l'abandonner définitivement aux mains de la mort et de le rendre à la terre. Sa gorge devenue brûlante d'avoir trop crié et ses poumons éreintés estompèrent légèrement ses hurlements contre sa volonté mais ses larmes demeuraient toujours aussi vives et les tremblements de son corps toujours aussi violents. Elle renifla une énième fois entre deux sanglots étouffés, et murmura dans un hoquet d'infini chagrin._

_\- N-Natsu… _

_Erza referma les paupières avec force tandis que l'affliction revenait jusqu'à atteindre sa puissance maximale, et son cœur broyé éclata pour de bon. Elle réalisait, enfin… qu'il s'était définitivement éteint et ne se réveillerait plus jamais._

_Ses bras se resserrèrent une dernière fois autour du petit corps sans vie blotti contre elle dans un ultime geste de désespoir, et s'égosilla._

**_\- NATSU !_**

_Quelque chose implosa en elle et elle se redressa d'un bond, ruisselante de sueur, le cœur écrasé et la vue brouillée de larmes. Elle haleta et suffoqua par une succession effrénée d'inspirations étranglées, s'étouffant dans son propre souffle à chacune d'entre elles, oublieuse de tout ce qui l'entourait et du changement notable de sa situation. Le poids qu'elle sentit soudain sur ses épaules la fit sursauter et elle se débattit instinctivement contre la pression exercée sur son corps, hurlant et s'agitant avec une frénésie uniquement due au désespoir que le destin lui avait jeté._

_\- N-Non ! Rendez-le-moi ! Rendez-le !_

_Elle continua de hurler et de supplier qu'on lui ramène son ami défunt auprès d'elle comme si elle s'adressait à la mort elle-même. Bien que cela fût minime, elle ne se calma que lorsque la chose qui la touchait rompit tout contact avec elle. Puis toute frénésie la quitta soudainement. Un étau chaleureux venait de l'envelopper avec une douceur tellement inattendue qu'elle se figea instantanément, même ses larmes semblèrent se scléroser et le temps s'arrêter. _

_Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se jeta sur cette improbable source de réconfort et pleura de plus bel. Ses mains agrippèrent quelque chose de soyeux qu'elle refusa de laisser partir et elle sentit alors l'étau se refermer gentiment autour de ses épaules et dans son dos, enfouir tendrement sa tête contre cette surface si rassurante. _

_Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là à pleurer, mais à aucun moment la chaleur qui l'embaumait ne l'abandonna, réchauffant petit à petit son cœur et son corps glacés par l'effroi et la détresse._

_\- Tout va bien, Erza. Tout va bien._

_La proximité de la voix et son apparition si soudaine la fit presque sursauter, cognant violemment son esprit pour le forcer à se reconstruire. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux tandis que les restes de l'horrible vision du cadavre ensanglanté de son ami s'évanouissaient, anesthésiant ses émotions jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fussent plus que de lointains crépitements presque indolores se réfugiant dans ses entrailles. Sa confusion mua en raison, qui reconnut enfin la voix qui tentait de l'atteindre._

_\- M-Master ?_

_Sa voix était enrouée et elle s'étrangla presque dans ses propres mots, mais il sembla que ce qui l'enserrait l'avait comprise car il rompit lentement l'étreinte. Elle leva les yeux, qui rencontrèrent aussitôt le visage ridé par l'inquiétude et le chagrin du vieux maître de guilde. Celui-ci fut soulagée de s'apercevoir que la confusion avait quitté ses prunelles bien que la détresse évidente qui les consumait encore lui serrât toujours le cœur. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses épaules et il tenta un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant._

_\- Tout va bien, Erza, répéta-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

_Erza se sépara totalement de lui pour s'appuyer contre le dossier du lit sur lequel elle était assise, et balbutia, pleine d'espoir._

_\- U-Un cauchemar ? A-Alors…_

_« Natsu est toujours en vie ? »_

_La simple pensée de son nom délia l'entremêlement de souvenirs qui l'avait amenée au moment présent et elle se jeta hors des draps. Elle devait le retrouver, tout de suite, avant que son rêve ne devienne l'atroce réalité._

_\- N-Natsu ! Il faut le retrouver tout de suite !_

_Malheureusement son corps épuisé ne l'autorisa pas à faire plus d'un pas et elle se serait effondrée au sol si Makarov ne l'avait pas retenue de tomber. Elle tenta aussitôt de se relever et de se détacher de l'emprise du maître mais son corps ne put que trembler misérablement à cette demande de sollicitation. Elle se débattit contre ses muscles en révolte mais ils ne lui répondirent que par des pics de douleur aigue qu'elle ignora du mieux possible. Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle se représenta ce que cette inaptitude à se mouvoir signifierait pour Natsu et sa panique grimpa exponentiellement. Ses halètements revinrent en même temps que son cœur se serrait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sur le point de se rompre et sa main recouvrit l'organe palpitant, le suppliant de se calmer et d'arrêter cette torture. _

_Sa gorge se noua, barricadant ses voies respiratoires auxquelles ses poumons n'eurent soudainement plus accès et son organisme tout entier supplia pour un peu d'air, qu'il ne put malheureusement pas obtenir. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ses poumons brûlaient, mais jamais elle ne parvint à satisfaire les suppliques terrifiées de ses organes soudain privés d'oxygène. Chaque besoin vital ne put plus être sustenté et elle sentit son esprit s'atrophier._

_Makarov comprit instantanément ce qui se produisait dès qu'il la vit suffoquer dans ses bras. Erza était soumise à l'hyperventilation d'une crise aigüe de panique qui allait probablement l'étouffer s'il ne faisait rien. Il tenta de rester calme malgré son angoisse, sachant pertinemment que la moindre émanation d'hésitation et d'instabilité empirerait l'état de la petite fille qui avait besoin d'un pilier solide sur lequel s'appuyer pour surmonter la crise. Il devait être ce pilier._

_Il l'assit sur le lit le plus délicatement possible, réprimant les tremblements angoissés de ses muscles et posa une main sur celle qu'elle pressait contre son cœur piqué au vif pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il l'attira doucement jusqu'à son propre cœur dont il régula les battements, forçant chaque pulsation à se vider de la moindre trace d'agitation. _

_\- Erza, je suis là. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

_Le soulagement fut extrême lorsqu'elle hocha positivement la tête et il continua :_

_\- Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Concentre-toi sur les battements de mon cœur. Respire._

_Les épaules d'Erza s'affaissèrent légèrement, l'informant que sa voix et ses mots parvenaient peu à peu à passer à travers sa carapace de panique. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle parvint de nouveau à respirer, même si son souffle demeurait inhumainement rapide. _

_\- C'est bien, Erza, continue._

_Il força sa propre respiration à prendre de grandes inspirations pour enfin expirer lentement, intimant la petite fille d'en faire de même._

_\- Là, respire en même temps que moi. Inspire… expire… voilà, c'est parfait. Inspire…_

_Petit à petit les tremblements d'Erza se calmèrent et sa respiration, bien que laborieuse, se régularisa. Makarov détacha sa main de sa poitrine sans la lâcher, et la serra tendrement dans la sienne après l'avoir reposé contre ses genoux. Il attendit d'être sûr que la crise fut bel et bien passée avant de rompre le contact et s'éloigner pour remplir un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit._

_\- Tiens._

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle se saisissait maladroitement du verre, qu'elle porta fébrilement à ses lèvres, l'esprit encore groggy par ce que son corps venait d'expérimenter. _

_\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?_

_Erza se contenta d'acquiescer, ne faisant aucunement confiance à sa voix pour prononcer la moindre parole cohérente. Le maître s'en satisfit._

_\- Bien, repose-toi un moment. Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse quelques minutes ?_

_Erza secoua hâtivement la tête, ses traits s'étirant brusquement de terreur à l'idée de se retrouver seule. Makarov s'empressa de la rassurer._

_\- Hé, pas d'inquiétude. Je n'irai nulle part si c'est ce que tu veux. Je reste là autant que tu le souhaites._

_\- M-Master…_

_Le maître fut surpris de la voir réussir à parler si tôt après sa crise, et le malaise qu'elle avait associé à l'énonciation de son nom l'informa de ce qu'elle allait dire, le submergeant d'appréhension sur ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui apprendre._

_\- N-Natsu… I-Il… Gray…_

_Sa voix se brisa sans pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre mais malgré l'incohérence de ces trois mots, le maître avait compris ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ses suppositions les plus pessimistes s'avéraient justes et il ne put retenir son cœur de se serrer. Il voulait désespérément en savoir plus mais il ne pressa pas la petite fille et murmura le plus calmement possible._

_\- Prends ton temps._

_Elle prit une longue et puissante inspiration pour se calmer et tenta à nouveau de s'exprimer._

_\- N-Natsu est parti, parvint-elle enfin à dire, G-Gray l'a… Il l'a…_

_Elle dut s'interrompre encore pour apaiser ses émotions qu'elle sentait s'agiter à la simple mention de l'horreur dont elle avait été témoin._

_\- I-Il l'a frappé, lui a dit des choses… N-Natsu s'est enfui, j'ai essayé de le rattraper et… et-_

_\- C'est bon, Erza. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. _

_La petite fille se tut avec un soulagement non dissimulé, bien que les images qui racontaient cet événement traumatisant pulsaient rageusement dans sa tête. Bientôt ses lèvres se mirent à trembler mais elle les força à demeurer closes, les empêchant de libérer le moindre sanglot, à défaut des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Les traits de Makarov s'adoucirent, la peine et la compassion inscrites sur chaque pli de son visage._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. _

_Un sanglot perça cette fois la barrière qu'elle avait forcé ses lèvres à maintenir, suivi par une dizaine d'autres tous plus déchirants les uns que les autres. Makarov posa tendrement une main sur son dos et le caressa tendrement en guise de réconfort, silencieux._

_Il profita de ce moment de flottement pour s'affranchir de son propre chagrin, se concentrant de force sur ce qu'il se devait de faire maintenant. Même si Erza ne lui avait pas encore raconté tous les détails, le fait de savoir que Natsu s'était enfui de son plein gré ne rendait les recherches que plus difficiles car il allait sûrement tout faire pour ne pas être retrouvé. Malgré cela il doutait que Natsu avait vraiment souhaité partir. Il était plus vraisemblable que Gray l'y eût forcé._

_La colère tenta de percer une brèche dans son sang-froid mais il la réprima, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas en le bombardant de sa fureur qu'il serait capable d'atteindre le cœur de Gray. _

_Une longue et éprouvante discussion s'imposerait dès qu'il se réveillerait, et il ne referrait pas l'erreur de le laisser l'ignorer et le repousser pour échapper à sa colère. Il ne lui laisserait aucune échappatoire._

_\- Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

_Il fut extirpé de ses réflexions, qui avaient été tellement intenses et accaparantes qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Erza avait déjà cessé de pleurer._

_\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ?_

_Erza secoua tristement la tête à la négative, dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile. Makarov retint un soupir déçu pour ne pas enfoncer sa fille de cœur plus profondément dans sa culpabilité et déclara :_

_\- Cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'il est parti, il ne doit pas être très loin de Magnolia, probablement quelque part à sa bordure. _

_\- Et si…_

_Le vieil homme sut qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, sa brusque intervention n'ayant visiblement été que la manifestation d'une question qu'elle avait ruminée pendant ses explications. Les mains de la petite rousse se replièrent férocement sur le verre qu'elles tenaient toujours, agitant l'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur._

_\- Et si on arrivait trop tard ?_

_Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais constata rapidement que sa langue était desséchée du moindre mot à prononcer et il la referma. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il ne pouvait lui assurer que Natsu était sain et sauf et le resterait, car si ses blessures étaient aussi graves qu'il le pensait, il pourrait ne pas y survivre. Il aurait voulu lui redonner espoir, lui dire qu'ils le retrouveraient et le ramèneraient vivant à la maison, mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle avait parfaitement conscience, pour avoir vu elle-même l'état dans lequel Natsu se trouvait, que le risque qu'il en meure était présent. Lui affirmer le contraire était inutile. _

_L'anxiété ne put plus être éloignée de son expression, et il s'empressa de demander avant qu'Erza ne le remarque, fuyant la question qu'elle venait de poser._

_\- Tu as une idée de l'étendue et la gravité de ses blessures ?_

_\- J-Je ne suis pas sûre… il a des côtes cassées, des coupures partout et il a été poignardé à l'épaule, c'est tout ce que je sais… _

_Le maître retint une exclamation à cette énumération sans doute non exhaustive des sévices infligées à Natsu, préférant ne pas donner à Erza une raison supplémentaire de se refermer davantage dans la douleur de ces souvenirs. Ce qu'elle balbutia ensuite ne fit qu'exacerber son chagrin et son angoisse._

_\- I-Il… Il tenait à peine debout, Master… C-C'était…_

_Makarov baissa les yeux, profondément affecté par l'effroi qui émanait d'Erza. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cette expérience avait dû être alors qu'il était déjà lui-même nauséeux à sa simple pensée. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, et même si elle était déjà forte, son cœur ne pouvait surmonter un tel traumatisme à son âge. Si lui n'y parvenait déjà qu'à peine, il n'osait penser à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. _

_\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû vivre ça, Erza. _

_Il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'eût écouté car elle ne réagit pas à sa compassion, la tête visiblement ailleurs. La petite rousse fixait ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées, et ses pupilles qui s'humidifièrent à nouveau lui donna une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qui lui encombrait l'esprit. Elle renifla brièvement et murmura d'une voix fragile qui contenait toute sa peine._

_\- J-Je veux qu'il revienne…_

_Le vieil homme plissa le front et les yeux avec tristesse, conscient de l'affection incommensurable qu'elle éprouvait pour les deux garçons et de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à les voir s'égorger de la sorte alors qu'elle les aimait tellement. Il lui était impossible de choisir un camp, car même si elle voulait éperdument sauver Gray de ses ténèbres, elle aimait Natsu tout autant et ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'un au profit de l'autre, la flanquant au milieu de leur guerre sans pouvoir intervenir. Chaque poing qu'ils abattaient sur l'autre était autant de coups de poignard dans le cœur d'Erza et s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils finiraient par le fissurer sévèrement. Sa récente crise de panique était la preuve formelle que ce processus avait déjà commencé et qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter tout ce stress. Tout cela devait cesser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_Elle devait probablement rêver d'une situation où ils s'amusaient et riaient tous les trois, et chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, son désespoir s'approchait de son apogée. Il était prêt à tout pour faire de ce rêve une réalité. Voir cette forte et courageuse petite fille aussi fragile lui brisait le cœur._

_La première étape était d'éclaircir l'esprit de Gray et de retrouver Natsu. Erza désirait plus que tout retrouver ses deux amis, il ferait tout son possible pour satisfaire ce désir. _

_\- On fera tout pour, déclara-t-il finalement. Je te le promets. Je vais déjà envoyer quelques groupes de recherche, tu pourras t'y joindre dès que tu te sentiras mieux._

_\- J-Je veux v-_

_\- Non, Erza. Ton corps a subi de nombreux traumatismes dans un intervalle de temps très court, tu dois à tout prix te reposer. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne pourras rien faire dans ton état. Je t'en prie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Je ne veux pas que quiconque soit encore blessé._

_Ses arguments supprimèrent toute volonté de protester et elle baissa de nouveau les yeux, vaincue. Elle était incapable de refuser sa requête alors que sa voix avait sonné si inhabituellement suppliante. Elle avait réalisé que derrière les apparences, leur père de cœur n'était pas moins affecté qu'eux par la situation, alors elle accepta sans résister davantage. _

_\- D-D'accord. _

_\- Je te promets de te tenir au courant. Je vais moi-même rester là pour le moment, je dois parler à Gray quand il se réveillera._

_La soudaine évocation du mage de glace la prit par surprise et elle se figea brusquement alors que quelques images décousues flashèrent dans son esprit. Une multitude d'émotions contradictoires s'entrechoquait, se mélangeant les unes aux autres à tel point qu'il en devenait presque impossible de les identifier et qu'elle ne savait plus à laquelle d'entre elles elle devait se fier. La rancune, la peur, la colère, la tristesse, le désespoir… laquelle de ses émotions ressentait-elle vraiment ? A laquelle devait-elle faire confiance ? Laquelle devait-elle laisser prendre le dessus ? Elle n'y trouva aucune réponse mais prit quand même une décision. Malgré la rancœur dévorante qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment pour Gray, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, hésitante._

_\- Comment… comment il va ?_

_Makarov décela sans mal l'hésitation qui l'avait étreinte, conscient de ce que lui infligeait son cœur tiraillé entre la rancune et l'inquiétude. Elle avait envie de le maudire pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais ne voulait pas qu'il souffre pour autant, la confrontant à un dilemme presque impossible à délier. Elle voulait à la fois savoir comment il allait et l'ignorer totalement. Il fut tout de même heureux de l'entendre prendre des nouvelles du mage de glace et il répondit :_

_\- Physiquement il n'a rien. Mentalement… je ne peux pas en être sûr. Il y a un risque qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, s'il s'est évanoui de la sorte je présume qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il a agressé Natsu. Dans tous les cas il sera peut-être très instable à son réveil, alors dans le doute j'ai pris mes précautions pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse du mal à personne, aux autres comme à lui-même._

_\- Est-ce que… il redeviendra un jour comme avant ?_

_\- Ce qui s'est passé récemment l'a énormément perturbé, on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que son mental en ait gardé des séquelles irréversibles. Je suis désolé._

_La rancune quitta son expression un instant, et elle murmura, de nouveau les larmes aux yeux._

_\- J-Je veux qu'il revienne aussi…_

_Encore une fois le maître de guilde la contempla avec peine et compassion, son vieux cœur se serrant encore plus._

_\- Je sais, Erza._

_\- P-Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça… ? J-Je veux juste… je veux juste être avec eux. Je veux récupérer mes amis…_

_Makarov se pencha vers elle et enveloppa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne en guise de réconfort, sa moiteur et ses légers tremblements intensifiant ses émotions déjà piquées au vif par l'extrême fragilité dont elle n'avait cessé de faire preuve à travers ses mots et ses expressions._

_\- Il doit bien y avoir une solution quelque part, Erza. On la trouvera ensemble alors ne baisse pas les bras._

_Elle acquiesça timidement, et Makarov tenta de la réconforter avec un sourire tendre avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. _

_\- Va te reposer, maintenant._

_Un signe de tête vertical fut sa seule réponse et il l'aida à s'allonger avant de la recouvrir des draps. Les yeux de la petite fille ne quittèrent pas les siens, et incapable d'affronter la solitude, elle demanda faiblement :_

_\- E-Est-ce que… tu peux rester avec moi ?_

_\- Bien sûr._

_Elle ne détourna pas le regard immédiatement, hypnotisé par celui de Makarov qui l'observait toujours avec bienveillance, et se jeta soudainement à son cou pour y déverser ses larmes de reconnaissance, reniflant bruyamment avant de balbutier son immense gratitude._

_\- M-Merci… Sans vous… sans vous je…_

_La surprise que son acte soudain lui causa ne dura pas longtemps et il l'étreignit à son tour, accueillant volontiers toutes les émotions qu'elle lui exprimait sans la moindre pudeur. Glissant affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux pour blottir sa tête contre sa poitrine, il ferma les yeux tout en resserrant gentiment son étreinte. Son cœur pulsant contre le sien, ses épaules frêles et son petit corps tremblotant dans ses bras le submergea d'un intense sentiment d'injustice, et il ne put retenir une larme de couler. _

* * *

Ses émotions étant encore trop agitées par les quelques mots qu'il venait d'échanger avec Lucy et Erza avant de quitter la guilde, Gray avait préféré prendre le temps de se nettoyer le cœur et l'esprit en vagabondant dans les rues de la ville plutôt que de se rendre directement à destination. Il marchait sans se presser, les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans ses poches dans une attitude décontractée même si cela n'était malheureusement qu'en apparence, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne faisait même pas attention aux directions qu'il prenait. Au point de passer plusieurs fois au même endroit sans s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait pas envie de se présenter dans cet état de nervosité et de fatigue évidentes que son hôte remarquerait sans le moindre effort. Même s'il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier où il allait être exceptionnellement épargné de la moindre remarque moqueuse de son indécrottable rival, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se montrer à lui aussi émotionnellement épuisé et instable. Natsu n'était pas assez insouciant pour ne pas relever les cernes qui témoignaient de son manque de sommeil, et même si le Dragon Slayer avait l'habitude de le voir ainsi chaque année à ce jour, il avait toujours détesté l'expression inquiète qui se matérialisait alors sur ses traits, le culpabilisant immanquablement à chaque fois. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir se creuser davantage s'il apparaissait devant lui encore plus nerveux et perturbé que d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas le voir s'inquiéter pour lui aussi spontanément et sans la pudeur habituelle qui caractérisait leur relation de rivalité alors qu'il était lui-même rendu vulnérable par ce qu'évoquait pour lui cette période de l'année. Sans compter que, ne pouvant pas dissiper le malaise de cette situation avec une remarque ou une insulte comme ils l'avaient tous deux toujours fait, il était obligé de l'affronter de face sans aucun moyen de fuir.

Il soupira sèchement, et le voile d'errance émotionnelle qui scellait sa vue et sa conscience se dissipa alors qu'il s'enquérait de l'endroit où il se trouvait pour la première fois depuis le début de sa petite promenade. Ses jambes l'avaient porté par automatisme tout le long de sa marche, alors il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elles l'avaient amené juste derrière la maison de son rival, dans la petite forêt qui la bordait. Il observa les alentours, et un pic de douleur aigu transperça son cœur et la culpabilité lui retourna l'estomac lorsque son regard accrocha une petite clairière d'herbe rase qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

L'image de lui se défoulant sur un enfant innocent flasha devant ses yeux et il serra les dents de colère et de dégoût. Il eut l'impression de voir sa victime s'écraser à plat ventre et lever la tête en tremblant, ses yeux humides le regarder avec douleur et incompréhension, la détresse déformant l'expression de son visage rongé par la désolation et l'épuisement, de sentir l'odeur de son sang, de sa sueur et de ses larmes s'infiltrer dans ses narines.

L'image illusoire finit par se dissiper, mais les émotions qu'elle avait suscitées ne le quittèrent pas et il demeura immobile à fixer l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Ce souvenir était d'autant plus lancinant maintenant qu'il savait combien Natsu souffrait déjà avant qu'il ne vienne le tabasser sans raison. Il aurait dû remarquer à quel point il était déjà épuisé et meurtri par la solitude qu'il était en train d'affronter à cause de la punition du maître, mais il avait été aveuglé par sa rage et n'avait rien voulu voir.

Il avait vraiment été monstrueux.

Il ferma les yeux pour calmer son cœur affolé, se répétant encore et encore que ce temps-là était révolu, mais il ne put empêcher son esprit d'errer dans les souvenirs qui avaient suivis ceux qui imprégnaient cet endroit précis, dans toute leur insanité et leur monstruosité. Il tenta de faire l'impasse sur la partie la plus sanglante de ces événements pour ne pas s'y noyer, s'accrochant à l'instant présent comme à une bouée, et par miracle les images furent violemment repoussées par la force de sa volonté. Elles ne firent qu'effleurer la surface de son esprit sans l'atteindre, mais le souvenir qui y était associé, lui, était bien présent.

Ce qui était presque pire que d'avoir frappé et humilié son rival, c'était le sentiment de victoire, d'euphorie et de justice qui l'avait étreint à l'instant même où Natsu avait tourné les talons pour s'enfuir. Il avait ressenti cet incroyable sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, d'être un sauveur, un bienfaiteur, alors qu'il n'avait fait que répandre le sang et les larmes, de tabasser sans pitié l'innocence et la bonté personnifiées. Bien qu'il eût regretté la façon dont il s'y était pris, il s'était imaginé être accueilli en héros pour avoir chassé le mal, être félicité et remercié, acclamé, pour ce qui avait été en réalité qu'un abominable bain de sang. Même après qu'il se fût réveillé à l'infirmerie de la guilde, ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté, il n'avait même pas eu conscience de l'atrocité immonde de ses actes.

Il était tombé de haut lorsqu'il avait réalisé que la guilde ne partageait pas ce sentiment et qu'ils le haïssaient au lieu de l'idolâtrer.

Et dans son hideuse insanité, il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi.

Il se souviendrait à jamais de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Makarov le lui avait expliqué, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte combien il était répugnant. Qu'il n'était pas un héros mais un monstre.

Les mots qui avaient été prononcés ce jour-là resteraient pour toujours gravés dans sa mémoire.

* * *

_La première chose dont il eut conscience fut l'engourdissement de tous ses muscles. Son corps entier lui sembla être transformé en gelée, pas plus sensible au froid qu'à la chaleur, et son esprit en veille était vide de toute pensée. Une sensation douce et chaude parvint finalement à percer sa carapace d'atonie pour caresser son dos, sa nuque et son torse, et il se sentait si bien qu'il ne dut qu'au son régulier d'une présence respirant à côté de lui de ne pas être déjà retourné dans le cocon confortable du sommeil. _

_Son sentiment d'aise fut émoussé par une pression désagréable qu'il sentit ensuite contre ses poignets, et son inconfort fut transmis aux traits de son visage, qui se crispèrent et se contractèrent en même temps que les muscles de ses bras qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Ce fait répandit de l'angoisse dans tout son organisme et il ouvrit ses paupières qui lui semblèrent terriblement lourdes, leur imposant une lenteur malvenue. Les couleurs lui apparurent une à une à mesure qu'il les relevait, réveillant peu à peu sa conscience somnolente. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la lumière ambiante malgré le temps passé dans l'obscurité du sommeil, et il put enfin se renseigner sur l'endroit où il se trouvait._

_Il devina la sensation douce qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil être celle des draps qui l'enveloppaient, et qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il reconnut le plafond de l'infirmerie et l'odeur de propre et de désinfectant confirma sa situation, faisant brusquement remonter des souvenirs cuisants à la surface. Il voulut se redresser mais cette tentative fut réprimée par ce qui semblait bloquer les mouvements de ses bras, et il baissa les yeux, surpris par cette étrange restriction._

_Celle-ci trouva aussitôt son explication lorsqu'il tomba inévitablement sur les sangles en cuir qui maintenaient ses poignets plaqués contre le matelas, et il tira instinctivement sur ses entraves, la panique commençant à prendre racine. Elles ne cédèrent malheureusement pas, l'obligeant à abandonner toute idée de s'en défaire, le laissant pantelant. S'il se trouvait à la guilde, pourquoi était-il attaché ?_

_Il demeura immobile quelques instants, son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime pour trouver une explication à ce traitement invraisemblable, mais n'en trouva aucune. L'incompréhension était totale._

_Il tourna doucement la tête pour examiner les environs, et sa confusion ne fut que plus intense lorsqu'il aperçut Makarov assis sur une chaise à son chevet, concentré sur un livre qu'il semblait lire avec contentement. _

_\- J-Jii-san ?_

_Le maître leva aussitôt le nez de l'ouvrage pour poser les yeux sur lui, et il le ferma d'un geste brusque avant de déclarer :_

_\- Ah, tu es réveillé._

_Le ton de sa voix était si froid que Gray frissonna, redoublant son incompréhension. Il remua inconfortablement, accentuant la pression des sangles contre ses poignets._

_\- J-Jii-san, pourquoi je…_

_\- Je n'étais pas sûr de l'état dans lequel tu te réveillerais, alors j'ai préféré prendre cette précaution._

_\- M-Mais…_

_Le regard glacial que Makarov vissait sur lui le fit taire instantanément, et il déglutit difficilement. Sa confusion atteignit un nouveau stade, l'expression sévère du vieil homme le déstabilisant complètement._

_\- Jii-san, tu… tu es en colère ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas en colère, Gray. Je suis furieux._

_Le garçon le fixa sans comprendre, commençant sérieusement à angoisser de ce qui lui avait valu ce ressentiment à son égard. Il avait libéré la guilde de l'influence de Natsu, avait réussi à s'en débarrasser pour de bon, il ne ferait grâce à lui plus de mal à personne. Alors pourquoi récoltait-il de la colère à place de la reconnaissance ?_

_\- J-Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Jii-san ?_

_Le maître fronça les sourcils, ajoutant à son expression déjà dure une note de déception et d'amertume._

_\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?_

_Gray n'osa pas verbaliser sa réponse et secoua simplement la tête à la négative, la gorge nouée par les prunelles féroces qui le foudroyaient._

_\- Ça te rappelle quelque chose si je te dis que Natsu est introuvable ?_

_La réalisation le frappa alors, remboitant les quelques indices récoltés depuis le début de la conversation pour reconstituer un tout soudain très clair, même s'il ne comprenait pas que le maître puisse être en colère à cause de ça. Il avait pourtant libéré la guilde d'un ennemi, il l'avait sauvé d'un être maléfique, ne devrait-il pas être félicité pour cette prouesse ?_

_\- C-C'est… c'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? Mais pourquoi ? La guilde est sauvée maintenant, non ?_

_L'expression de Makarov fut nimbée d'une surprise telle qu'elle surpassa aisément la colère et la remontrance qu'elle portait. Gray conclut qu'il ne savait pas ce que Natsu avait essayé de faire à la guilde et qu'il n'avait pas conscience de la malfaisance que l'autre garçon avait caché derrière son comportement exemplaire. Il en fut encore plus certain quand le maître demanda, l'incrédulité imprégnant chaque syllabe de ses mots._

_\- Sauvée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_\- B-Bah… il pourra plus faire de mal à personne s'il est plus là… J'ai réussi à nous en débarrasser, alors on risque plus rien, si ?_

_Les yeux du maître s'écarquillèrent d'un mélange d'ahurissement et d'épouvante, et Gray ne comprit encore moins son comportement. Le vieil homme baissa la tête pour poser son front contre sa paume, visiblement horrifié et désespéré._

_\- Bon sang, Gray… Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu…_

_\- J-Je ne comprends pas… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Le poing de Makarov se serra tandis qu'il relevait la tête, les plis de son visage contractés par un chagrin et une démoralisation que Gray ne sut pas sur quel compte mettre. Le garçon hocha la tête avec perplexité, attendant avec tension la réponse à sa question, qui vint rapidement lorsque le maître souffla dans un murmure presque inaudible :_

_\- Tu ne peux pas sérieusement demander ça… Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu as fait ?_

_\- M-Mais j'ai juste… j'ai juste protégé la guilde…_

_Gray se rendit alors compte combien le maître s'était retenu d'exploser de fureur depuis le début de leur conversation, car ses traits se tordirent dans un rictus aussi indescriptible qu'elle était féroce, tout comme le fut sa voix lorsqu'il tonna :_

_\- Sérieusement, qui crois-tu que Natsu soit ?! Il ne méritait pas ça ! Tu le saurais si tu avais essayé de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Gray ! Ce que tu as fait est inadmissible !_

_Ces accusations n'eurent pas les effets escomptés car au lieu de le ratatiner et le soumettre à la réflexion de ses actes, il fit remonter toute la rage et la haine qu'il avait toujours eues pour ce garçon abject et répugnant. Il se serait levé d'un bond si ses bras n'avaient pas été entravés lorsqu'il vociféra :_

_\- C'est pour vous que je l'ai fait, Jii-san, il essayait de vous manipuler ! Il se moquait de moi, de tout le monde ! Il faisait croire qu'il était notre ami, mais il mentait ! Pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte ?! Il a voulu se moquer de la souffrance des autres avec sa petite vie parfaite, et maintenant il sait ce que ça fait !_

_Une douleur cinglante sur sa joue l'interrompit brusquement et sa tentative infructueuse d'y poser une main lui rappela qu'il était toujours sanglé à son lit. Sa surprise ne put alors être exprimé que par ses yeux écarquillés, et il contempla avec une immobilité forcée la cause de cette brusque douleur. Makarov l'avait giflé._

_\- Ça suffit, maintenant tu vas m'écouter._

_Il ouvrit les lèvres mais réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il fixa son maître avec effarement, troublé par ses yeux humides, témoignage d'une tristesse qui lui fut incompréhensible._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de sa vie, hum ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est parfaite ? Donne-moi juste une seule chose que tu en sais._

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus à sa demande et toute l'adrénaline que son précédent accès de rage avait fait grimper retomba brutalement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, puis se refermèrent. Il se rendit compte… qu'il n'en savait absolument rien. Il ne savait même pourquoi il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais lorsqu'il y réfléchit, son ignorance insoupçonnée ne lui sembla pas être un problème en se souvenant de tous les sourires que Natsu avait exhibés face à sa souffrance._

_\- Tu vois, reprit Makarov avec une satisfaction qui ne lui plut pas. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Pas besoin. Il sourit tout le temps, il sait pas c'que c'est d'avoir mal._

_\- Tu te trompes._

_L'expression de Gray fut partagée entre colère et étonnement à cette affirmation que la voix du maître essayait de rendre indéniable. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, il ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant le doute s'était irrépressiblement insinué dans son cœur. La supposition que les mots du maître puissent être vrais lui donna la nausée, et il se sentit à la fois égoïste et sûr de lui, le déstabilisant totalement. _

_\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'aie amené ici, Gray ? T'es-tu seulement posé la question ?_

_\- J-Je…_

_Son esprit s'était tellement embourbé dans un entremêlement de contradictions qu'il en fut muet et incapable de réfléchir correctement. Une foule d'émotions n'ayant aucun rapport entre elles s'entrechoquaient impitoyablement, et il fut soudain terrifié par tout ce que les paroles de Makarov pouvaient signifier. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement, et comme aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche il poursuivit :_

_\- Je l'ai trouvé tout seul dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part, il n'avait probablement pas mangé depuis des jours. Je ne connais pas les détails et je ne sais pas pourquoi il était là ou ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait ni amis ni famille, alors je l'ai recueilli. _

_Le cœur de Gray battait la chamade, ces informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, qui tournait et vrombissait tellement qu'elle désintégra toute pensée qui pouvait tenter de l'atteindre. Toute réflexion logique dépérissait au contact du magma boueux de confusion qu'était devenu son esprit. Seule les images, lancinantes et désorganisées, de tout ce qui s'était produit entre lui et Natsu parvenaient à sa surface bien qu'il fût incapable de les analyser. Elles glissèrent sur ses émotions sans vraiment les atteindre, mais ses yeux étaient pourtant humides lorsque Makarov continua :_

_\- Je ne sais pas plus que toi pourquoi il n'exprime que de la joie en toute circonstance et je reconnais que c'est déstabilisant, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour se moquer de toi ou te faire du mal. Natsu te comprend sûrement mieux que personne, il sait ce que c'est que la douleur et la solitude, Gray. La guilde était tout ce qu'il avait, et maintenant il est tout seul dehors._

_Réalisant avant son esprit ce que signifiait ces mots, son cœur se comprimait encore et encore à mesure qu'il parlait, et la culpabilité lancinante enfouie dans ses entrailles n'eut même pas le temps de monter à la surface et d'être ressentie que la suite tant redoutée lui fut balancée à la figure. _

_\- A cause de toi il n'a plus nulle part où aller._

_Cette dernière phrase poignarda son cœur si sauvagement qu'elle lui coupa la respiration. Ses poumons se mirent à le brûler tandis qu'il haletait horriblement, le dégoût remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et l'encombra à tel point qu'il l'étouffa presque. Il avait… il avait…_

**_« S'il te plaît laisse-moi juste… laisse-moi juste rester avec vous… »_**

_Ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes, et un battement de cil la fit couler le long de ses joues pour imbiber l'oreiller d'eau salée. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tant le choc était violent, trop occupé à se battre avec les mots qui venaient de lui revenir en mémoire et ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment. Ils fusionnèrent avec ceux de Makarov pour former un tout épouvantablement lugubre qui lui retourna l'estomac de honte et de dégoût pour lui-même. Natsu avait souffert de la solitude autant que lui, et…_

**_« Ne fais pas comme si tu savais c'que ça fait ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est la vraie douleur ! »_**

_Une première image flasha. Elle voila ses yeux de rouge, tapissa ses phalanges et éclaboussa son visage d'hémoglobine, bourra ses tympans de hurlements déchirants. _

_Il avait fait couler le sang d'un garçon qui souffrait, un innocent._

_Une seconde surgit. Il vit le visage de sa victime inondé de compassion et de tristesse, chacun de ses traits déchirés de souffrance, ses yeux humides rivés sur le sol, entendit sa voix tremblante le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner à cette solitude qui devait lui être tellement effrayante._

**_« Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi peut comprendre à la solitude ?! »_**

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à la douleur ?! »_**

_Il l'avait rabaissé._

**_« C'est toi qui es pitoyable ! Tu ne vaux rien ! »_**

**_« Tu resteras à jamais un parasite et un déchet ! Le monde entier se porterait mieux sans toi ! »_**

_Il l'avait humilié._

**_ « Personne n'aura jamais besoin de toi ! Tu sers à rien ! »_**

_Il lui avait brisé le cœur._

**_« On veut pas de toi ici alors dégage ! Disparaît et ne revient pas ! »_**

_Et pour finir…_

_Sur la troisième image qui explosa dans sa tête, il le vit reculer d'un pas, son visage ruisseler de sueur, son corps trembler de terreur, ses lèvres frémir, ses yeux s'imbiber de larmes et le fixer avec imploration._

**_« DÉGAGE ! »_**

_Il l'avait jeté comme un déchet._

**_« Maintenant il est tout seul dehors. »_**

**_« A cause de toi il n'a plus nulle part où aller. »_**

_Il avait fait couler le sang d'un garçon qui souffrait, l'avait rabaissé, humilié, lui avait brisé le cœur et pour finir l'avait jeté comme un déchet. Il était maintenant tout seul dehors et à cause de lui, et il n'avait plus nulle part où aller. Toutes les monstruosités qu'il avait commises et leurs conséquences se résumaient avec ces quelques phrases._

_Natsu avait souffert comme lui, mais c'était encore plus que cela. Son comportement envers lui n'avait jamais été un moyen de lui faire du mal ou de le rabaisser, mais une façon de se protéger lui-même. Natsu avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre de toutes les manières possibles, allant même jusqu'à le supplier et lui promettre tout ce qu'il avait à offrir pour avoir le droit de rester, et tous ses efforts pour l'atteindre avaient été vains. Il avait refusé de reconnaître sa sincérité et de le croire même lorsqu'il avait eu sous les yeux la preuve irréfutable qu'il ne mentait pas. Son expression, son visage, ses yeux, ses mots, sa voix, tout en lui avait respiré la douleur et la peur véritables, mais il s'était bouché les yeux et les oreilles pour tourner ses émotions en dérision. Il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien et le pire, c'était que Natsu s'était alors considéré comme tel. A aucun moment il n'avait démenti ses insultes ou n'avait cherché à lui prouver qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il décrivait. En le traitant de parasite et de déchet, Natsu avait cru qu'il en était un. Dans le cas contraire il aurait forcément tenté de défendre son honneur._

_Ces sourires resplendissants qu'il avait tant maudits ne masquaient pas un visage abject, ils masquaient la douleur et la peine, tout comme la froideur et l'indifférence masquaient les siennes. Ce garçon qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été à ses yeux aveuglés de haine qu'un être mauvais et malfaisant devenait alors celui le plus courageux et respectable qu'il n'eut jamais vu. L'imaginer sans personne, délaissé et abandonné dans la forêt sans nulle part où rentrer lui écrasa le cœur d'autant plus qu'il en était le coupable. _

_Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité jusqu'à lui extirper un sanglot, et Makarov baissa les yeux avec tristesse et un soupçon de culpabilité, ayant la preuve sous les yeux que rien ne se serait produit s'il avait réagi bien avant et raconté tout cela à Gray plus tôt. Ces informations sur le passé de Natsu avaient fait disparaître toutes les souffrances qui avaient germé de sa haine injustifiée envers lui. Et même si cela n'apaisait pas celles nées de son propre passé, celles qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même en se méprenant à son sujet n'auraient jamais existé et n'auraient donc pas attisé celles qui étaient déjà en train de le détruire._

_Il se leva lentement de son siège, le visage sombre, et détacha les sangles qui entravaient les poignets de Gray, qui sanglotait toujours. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il eut terminé, et déclara d'une voix douce._

_\- Je suppose que tu comprends, maintenant. Natsu est un garçon bien et gentil, il n'a jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il surmonte courageusement tout ce qu'il a enduré et transmet généreusement cette force à ceux qui l'entourent. Il a fait de cet endroit un foyer encore plus chaleureux, mais tu as refusé de laisser la guilde atteindre ton cœur et apaiser tes souffrances. Tu t'es laissé sombrer dans ta douleur et tu as rejeté toutes les personnes qui tiennent à toi. Et malgré ça ils ne t'ont jamais abandonné, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte._

_Il s'arrêta un instant pour s'assurer que Gray l'écoutait, et même s'il ne le regardait pas et continuait de pleurer, il sut que ses mots l'atteignaient lorsqu'il vit que ses yeux s'étaient baissés de honte. Maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa titanesque erreur en ce qui concernait Natsu, il était beaucoup plus réceptif et il pourrait enfin percer la carapace qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Il profita de cette évidence pour tenter de le convaincre encore de remettre en question sa façon de gérer sa souffrance._

_\- Je sais combien tu souffres et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ton passé te fait vivre, mais tu ne peux pas laisser cette souffrance t'aveugler et te contrôler, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu la surmonteras. Tu ne feras que l'attiser, la transmettre à tous ceux qui t'aiment et qui ne veulent que ton bonheur. Et l'infliger à des innocents. Ce que tu as fait à Natsu en est la preuve. _

_Il laissa sa déclaration faire son effet, laissant le temps à Gray de l'assimiler, de la comprendre et de l'accepter. L'image d'une certaine petite fille abattue, tremblante et désespérée manqua de peu de lui arracher une larme lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, et il reprit avec un émoi apparent :_

_\- Je ne veux plus jamais voir Erza pleurer et trembler de cette façon et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites non plus. Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais en agissant ainsi. _

_Gray tressaillit à la mention d'Erza, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire souffrir, et la honte qui humidifiait déjà ses yeux se manifesta à travers tout son corps. Il avait cru l'aider en chassant Natsu de sa vie, mais il réalisait qu'il n'avait fait que la détruire davantage. Il avait été tellement concentré sur lui-même et sur son obsession à faire tomber Natsu qu'il avait égoïstement négligée les sentiments d'Erza à le voir agir ainsi, et son comportement odieux l'avait fait souffrir. Il savait pourtant qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle voulait l'aider, mais il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire et n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Il avait été monstrueux avec elle, et pourtant elle avait continué à se battre pour lui. Mais il n'avait rien voulu voir._

_Se sachant sur la bonne voie en observant l'expression douloureusement pensive et coupable du mage de glace, Makarov cultivait l'espoir que son état d'esprit actuel, ouvert et réceptif, lui permettrait enfin d'atteindre le noyau de ses sentiments et de réveiller son désir dormant de compagnie. Jusqu'à présent Gray avait continué à se refermer sur lui-même à cause de son obsession pour Natsu, et maintenant que le voile était levé et l'innocence du mage de feu prouvée, il écouterait peut-être enfin ses conseils. S'accrochant à cet espoir, il conclut d'une voix ferme et douce à la fois :_

_\- Laisse la guilde te transmettre sa force, Gray. C'est en se reposant, en veillant les uns sur les autres qu'ils ont tous pu aller de l'avant. Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, tu l'aurais vu si tu ne t'étais pas barricadé derrière de la froideur et de l'indifférence. Alors ouvre-leur ton cœur, ils sauront le réchauffer comme ils réchauffent déjà celui des autres._

_L'acceptation de Gray fut manifeste cette fois, l'expression corporelle du garçon s'imbibant puissamment d'un mélange d'affliction, de culpabilité et de soulagement. Son bras trouva sa place contre ses yeux déjà mouillés de larmes, ses sanglots de plus en plus intenses secouant son corps de tremblements violents. Les hoquets, les reniflements et les plaintes larmoyantes se succédaient indéfiniment, et ses poumons encombrés désordonnaient sa respiration._

_Il ne voulait plus de ce cœur glacé par la souffrance, il voulait être **réchauffé**. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il voulait être fort, pour lui-même et pour ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Il voulait le bonheur et le partager avec eux. Il ne voulait plus être aussi monstrueux, faire souffrir les autres. Il voulait être heureux et rendre les autres heureux. On venait de lui en montrer la porte, elle était là, à portée de main. Elle l'avait toujours été, et il ne l'avait jamais vue ou essayé de la voir. Il la voyait maintenant, lumineuse et rayonnante, et il voulait plus que tout la franchir. Derrière elle se trouvait la félicité qu'il avait toujours convoitée._

_Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard._

_\- J-Je… je… _

_Ses sanglots avalèrent le reste de ses mots, et Makarov ne ressentit bientôt plus pour Gray que de la compassion et du chagrin. Sa colère avait entièrement été engloutie par cette manifestation inconditionnelle de culpabilité et de détresse qu'il exprimait. Seul un soupçon de rancœur subsistait. Celui d'avoir peut-être fait disparaître Natsu à jamais de leur vie, et possiblement de ce monde même. Tant que ses erreurs n'auraient pas été réparées, Natsu retrouvé et ramené à la maison, il ne pouvait entièrement lui pardonner, quand bien même il avait sa part de responsabilité dans la dégénérescence de la situation._

_Pourtant il n'avait plus aucun désir de continuer à sermonner Gray, plus maintenant qu'il exprimait tant de regrets. Cependant il ne pouvait pas être trop indulgent, car peu importe combien il regrettait il allait devoir affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Le contraire serait injuste envers Natsu à qui il avait fait tant de mal. _

_Les pleurs et les tremblements du garçon diminuèrent en intensité, et Makarov attendit patiemment qu'ils ne fussent plus que de légers tressautements. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes apparurent alors lorsqu'il baissa le bras, et ses prunelles à présent visibles fuyaient celles du vieil homme comme la peste. _

_\- Q-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?_

_La voix de Gray respirait la peur et la tristesse, et Makarov dut presque se concentrer pour obliger sa voix à paraître intransigeante, l'envie de serrer le garçon dans ses bras devenant de plus en plus irrépressible à chaque sanglot qui lui était donné d'entendre._

_\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. C'est à Natsu de choisir quel prix sera à la hauteur de ce que tu lui as fait. En attendant…_

_Son regard semblait transpercer Gray tant il était autoritaire, dissimulant entièrement la moindre once de compassion qui pourtant emplissait toujours le cœur de Makarov. Le maître de guilde respirait la fermeté, mais sa voix était démunie de toute colère lorsqu'il verbalisa sa sentence._

_\- Tu vas participer aux recherches, et tu resteras sous surveillance constante. Tu dormiras et prendras tes repas ici. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_Les sanglots revinrent mais Gray acquiesça tout de même avant de cacher à nouveaux ses yeux honteusement effrayés derrière son bras et de souffler entre deux tressautements._

_\- J-Je suis désolé…_

_L'expression du maître s'adoucit légèrement, mais même s'il les savait sincères, il refusa d'accepter des excuses dont il n'était pas le légitime destinataire et répliqua :_

_\- Je suis sûr que tu l'es. Mais ce ne sont pas les regrets qui ramèneront Natsu, alors fais tout ce que tu peux pour le retrouver. Le pardon est quelque chose qui se mérite et ce n'est pas à moi de te le donner. _

_Il n'obtint aucune réaction particulière de son interlocuteur alors il n'approfondit pas le sujet et se contenta de conclure._

_\- Reste ici un moment le temps de reprendre un peu tes esprits. Descends dans le hall dès que tu seras prêt à te joindre aux recherches. Je vais essayer de calmer un peu les autres mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'ils te pardonneront._

_Il sortit sans attendre de réponse, laissant Gray seul avec sa culpabilité. Après avoir tant pleuré et s'être tant maudit et détesté, le garçon se sentait maintenant plus mort que vif, vide de toute émotion ou sensation. Tout était engourdi, son corps comme son mental, et il n'arrivait plus ni à penser ni à ressentir. _

_Il essuya les quelques larmes encore fraîches de ses yeux et se redressa pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Il attendit quelques instants de trouver la force de solliciter ses jambes pour se lever puis traça maladroitement son chemin vers les vêtements propres que Makarov avait posés sur une chaise. Il s'habilla par une succession de gestes lents et mécaniques et souffla profondément pour calmer son angoisse et aiguiser sa détermination._

_Peu importe à quel point il avait envie de se blottir dans un coin et devenir invisible, il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour retrouver Natsu et mériter d'être pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas ou s'il avait succombé aux blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. _

* * *

_Il faisait déjà jour lorsque Gray trouva le courage de rejoindre les autres dans le hall quelques minutes plus tard. La pensée d'affronter leur réaction lorsqu'il apparaîtrait devant eux le terrifiait et il savait d'avance qu'il serait incapable d'affronter leur regard, le sien étant déjà rivé sur le sol pendant qu'il descendait les escaliers. _

_Son cœur battant l'assourdissait lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière marche, et comme prévu il fut incapable de lever les yeux. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée, et même s'il ne pouvait voir qui que ce soit, il sut que tous les regards se posaient sur lui dès l'instant où les murmures des conversations se turent brusquement. Il attendit avec angoisse, tête baissée, que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole ou que les discussions reprennent en ignorant volontairement sa dérangeante présence._

_Le silence perdura un peu trop longtemps pour son cœur affolé, mais il ne se résolut pas à faire face à quiconque pour autant et continua d'attendre. Bien que personne ne prononçât mot, il entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction puis s'arrêter face à lui. S'attendant à recevoir un coup pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait, il crispa les paupières, les poings et les dents en attente de douleur, mais comme rien ne vint, il consentit enfin à lever les yeux._

_Il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre lorsqu'il croisa le regard fixé sur lui, dans lequel il lut tellement d'émotions différentes qu'il fut incapable de dire laquelle d'entre elles était réelle. Il résista à l'envie de baisser la tête à nouveau et soutint comme il put ces yeux perçants qui semblaient le dépecer virtuellement._

_\- Je pense que le maître t'a suffisamment sermonné, alors je ne vais pas en rajouter. Trois groupes sont déjà partis, il ne reste plus que nous. Tu vas te joindre aux recherches et tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi, vu ?_

_Gray acquiesça timidement à l'ordre de Macao, résistant difficilement à l'envie de pleurer. Ses yeux retrouvèrent rapidement leur intérêt pour le sol, et il entendit le mage de feu soupirer. _

_\- Allez, viens._

_Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les enfants qui formaient son groupe, et Gray le suivit sans rien dire. Il savait pertinemment que tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers lui, et il pouvait presque sentir la haine, la colère et la rancune dont ils brûlaient, le carbonisant symboliquement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fût plus qu'un tas de cendres inoffensives. Personne n'essaya de lui parler, ce qui fut presque pire que s'il avait été frappé ou insulté. _

_\- Bien, commença brusquement Macao, détournant les regards de Gray. Les autres sont allés chercher au Nord, à l'Ouest et au Sud de la ville, y compris en dehors des remparts. Nous irons donc à l'Est. Restez groupé le plus possible, c'est moi qui déciderai si une séparation est nécessaire à un moment donné. Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement. Gray, tu restes à côté de moi quoi qu'il arrive._

_Le mage de feu s'interrompit un instant pour s'assurer que ses mots avaient été bien compris, et les regards déterminés qu'il rencontra le satisfit. Préférant ne pas laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir à sa dernière phrase en attirant l'attention sur Gray, il ordonna._

_\- On y va._

* * *

_**Voilà ! Un tournant décisif dans l'intrigue de cette fic vu que Gray ouvre ENFIN les yeux et se rend compte des horreurs qu'il a commises. J'espère que c'est crédible, j'ai un peu peur d'être allée trop vite, son changement de point de vue est assez brutal. Le simple fait d'apprendre ce que Natsu a vécu avant suffit-il vraiment à le faire changer d'avis aussi vite ? Je vous laisse le soin de me le dire.**_

_**Il y a deux petites choses dont je suis peu sûre dans ce chapitre. Déjà il y a la gifle que donne Makarov à Gray qui me fait me poser des questions. Dans FT les personnages n'arrêtent pas de se battre (c'est Fairy Tail quoi :p) même enfant, mais ce que fait Makarov est quand même violent et je me demande si son acte n'est pas un peu choquant du fait que Gray soit un enfant. De même pour le fait qu'il l'a attaché à son lit. J'espère vraiment que c'est pas le cas. **_

_**La deuxième chose c'est le passage où Gray se remémore tout ce qu'il a dit à Natsu pendant leur dernière confrontation, je me demande si c'est pas un peu… niaiseux. Ou en tout cas un peu trop poussé dans le dramatique. **_

_**J'espère aussi que le fait de voir enfin Gray dans le présent vous a plu, même si c'est très bref. On en verra davantage plus tard mais il va falloir attendre plusieurs chapitres. En fait on verra pas le présent pendant un certain temps, que ce soit Gray et Natsu ou Erza et Lucy. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dès que vous lirez le prochain chapitre je pense. Le « thème » que je vais aborder à partir du 11 va durer plusieurs chapitres, et va être extrêmement dur. Quand je vous disais de vous accrocher pour ce qui va suivre, c'était de ça dont je parlais. Donc préparez-vous :).**_

_**Je vous dis donc à plus tard pour le prochain chap', j'ai vraiment hâte de vous le faire partager parce que je l'adore particulièrement.**_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	11. De retour en enfer

_**Pouet !**_

_**Bon voilà, on arrive à l'un des gros morceaux de cette fiction, qui va durer 5 chapitres. J'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché parce qu'ils ne vont pas être de tout repos. Je pense que ce chapitre donne déjà un bon aperçu de ce qui peut vous attendre. J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi je l'adore. Tout particulièrement celui-là.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : De retour en enfer**

_Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Sa course était celle d'une bête traquée qui serait déchiquetée et dévorée à la moindre inattention, le moindre relâchement, comme si le Diable lui-même le pourchassait pour lui supplicier la douleur, la honte, le désespoir et la haine qu'il méritait et qu'il fuyait lâchement. Il trébuchait régulièrement et de plus en plus souvent à mesure que l'épuisement et la douleur transcendaient la terreur et l'adrénaline, et que ses yeux se gorgeaient de plus en plus de larmes, si vives et abondantes qu'il ne voyait pratiquement plus rien. Une seule erreur le précipiterait dans la tombe symbolique d'une souffrance éternelle qu'il s'acharnait tant à éloigner de lui, mais elle était inévitable. En vérité il avait déjà les pieds dedans depuis le début, il s'évertuait simplement à l'ignorer pour trouver le courage de continuer sa vaine tentative de fuite et retarder indéfiniment l'impitoyable moment où il devrait faire face à la réalité et en porter tout le poids._

_Il ne pouvait ralentir, ou il laisserait tout ce qu'il essayait désespérément de distancer le rattraper._

_Il ne pouvait s'arrêter, ou il laisserait tout ce qu'il essayait désespérément de fuir le séquestrer et l'isoler dans un enfer duquel il ne sortirait jamais._

_Il ne pouvait ralentir, alors il ne ralentissait pas._

_Il ne pouvait s'arrêter, alors il ne s'arrêtait pas._

_Courir empêchait son esprit de penser, son cœur de se rompre, sa vie de s'écrouler, alors il courait._

_Ses poumons semblaient s'immoler, ses os s'effriter, ses entrailles se liquéfier. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, son crâne vrombissant, ses muscles engourdis par la perte conséquente de liquide vital qui continuait de s'écouler de ses multiples plaies. Tout en lui était épuisé, brisé, torturé au-delà du soutenable__._

_Mais il continuait de courir._

_Il trébuchait encore et encore, son corps le suppliant de le laisser s'écrouler, mais la terreur le rendait sourd à ses supplications et il se rattrapait toujours, s'accrochant désespérément à un arbre à proximité chaque fois qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il reprenait alors sa course, que l'exhaustion et la douleur rendaient toujours plus laborieuse que la précédente au point qu'il ne fît presque plus que trébucher à chaque irrégularité de la terre que ses jambes épuisées tentaient de franchir. Ses pieds ne se soulevaient plus qu'à peine du sol, zigzagant d'un arbre à un autre contre lequel leur propriétaire s'appuyait lourdement pour les obliger à le porter encore. _

_Sa limite avait été atteinte depuis longtemps, sa volonté et sa terreur étaient les seules barrières retenant son corps de l'abandonner. Chaque pas privait un peu plus ses poumons de leur air et chaque souffle semblait les écorcher vifs, il haletait horriblement, transpirait abondamment, le moindre mouvement était une torture._

_Mais il continuait de courir._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'un énième faux-pas ne l'envoie s'écraser dans la boue sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, la racine fautive s'enroulant autour de sa cheville pour la tordre brutalement._

_L'os qui se brisa lui arracha un cri de douleur tandis qu'il chutait lourdement sur le sol, suivi d'un autre, étranglé, lorsque ses côtes fracturées s'entrechoquèrent violement à l'impact, lui coupant le souffle un bref instant. Le choc le sonna le temps d'une seconde, mais la frayeur reprit aisément le dessus et le força à solliciter encore son corps charcuté. Dans un mouvement brusque de panique il parvint à poser son pied libre sur le sol et à déplier le genou pour tenter de se propulser en avant. La racine entravant sa cheville la tira en arrière et il retomba à plat ventre, un nouveau cri de douleur lui échappant à ce second choc avec le plancher. _

_Le désespoir commença à germer en même temps que des pensées parasites tentaient de percer une brèche dans sa volonté. Le refusant de tout son être, il tira de toutes ses forces pour se dégager des lianes, mais elles ne firent que se resserrer brutalement, comprimant l'os brisé beaucoup trop puissamment pour qu'il puisse y rester indifférent et continuer de se débattre. _

_L'adrénaline descendait à mesure qu'il restait prisonnier de cette situation dans laquelle il ne pouvait plus se lever et courir encore. Elle continua de décroître, et ses muscles qu'elle gardait à chaud s'atrophièrent, la douleur qu'elle engourdissait devint lancinante, les pensées qu'elle avait contenues déferlèrent, la désolation qu'elle avait muée en panique lui sauta à la gorge. Enfin elle disparut totalement, et Natsu ne fut plus que désespoir._

_Il ne tenta même plus de bouger et alors qu'il restait là, inerte, dans la boue et dans son propre sang, un sanglot perça le silence._

_Il était de nouveau tout seul. _

_Les larmes séchées par le vent et remplacées par la pluie furent recouvertes d'eau tiède et un bras tremblant vint recouvrir les yeux desquels elle se déversait. Ses frêles épaules s'affaissèrent et bientôt, elles furent tristement secouées par une multitude de sanglots déchirants._

**_« On veut pas de toi ici alors dégage ! Disparaît et ne reviens pas ! »_**

_Ces mots élargirent grandement le trou abyssal creusé dans son cœur et la sensation de vide qui s'y était engouffrée. Le vide d'une présence vivante pour combler le néant constant que la solitude avait créé. Le vide de la moindre source de chaleur et de réconfort pour soulager son cœur meurtri par la peur d'être à nouveau délaissé. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui épargner la douleur de n'être qu'un misérable déchet. Plus personne pour soigner la blessure béante que le départ d'Igneel lui avait infligée. _

_Cette évidence brisa tout son être en mille morceaux et il se recroquevilla dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler au monde son écœurante laideur. Allongé sur son flanc dans le magma bourbeux de sa propre déchéance, il cacha les yeux qui l'exhibaient et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, qui tremblait inlassablement. _

_On l'avait encore abandonné._

_Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'après avoir pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement, Natsu avait retrouvé suffisamment de forces et de volonté pour claudiquer jusqu'à une grotte à l'abri de la pluie orageuse qui continuait de gronder à l'extérieur. Assis au fond de celle-ci en position fœtale, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux qu'il avait blottis dans l'étreinte de ses bras, le garçon demeurait immobile et funestement silencieux, vidé de toute larme à verser et de toute émotion à exprimer. La douleur elle-même ne l'atteignait pas, et pourtant Dieu savait combien il avait mal._

_Il était simplement là. Un esprit absent dans un corps vide._

_Il n'avait même pas essayé de soigner ses blessures, qui continuaient de saigner même si ses capacités hors normes de régénération avaient déjà commencé à les cicatriser lentement. Son corps de Dragon Slayer rendait la guérison plus rapide et plus efficace, mais son jeune âge ne lui permettait pas de les guérir complètement, et les plaies les plus profondes ainsi que les fractures ne pourraient être refermées ou ressoudées correctement sans aide extérieure. Elles n'étaient pas non plus à l'abri d'éventuelles infections, qui seraient plus que probables dans l'environnement insalubre dans lequel il allait maintenant devoir survivre. En prenant en compte la quantité et la gravité de ses sévices corporels, s'ils n'étaient pas traités avec précaution ils finiraient inévitablement par le tuer. Natsu le savait mais il ne pouvait s'en moquer plus qu'à cet instant._

_Il voulait juste rester là, à l'abri du monde extérieur et même de son propre esprit. Il se fichait du reste, il n'avait envie de rien. Il n'avait pas dormi, il n'avait pas bu, il n'avait pas mangé, il n'avait même pas fait brûler de feu pour éclairer la pénombre de la grotte, se sécher ou se réchauffer. Il était épuisé, il avait soif, il avait faim, il avait froid, mais remuer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, ouvrir les yeux ou contracter le moindre muscle lui paraissait être un effort insurmontable._

_Des heures entières se firent engloutir de cette façon, rien ne vint perturber le silence mortuaire de la petite grotte. Dehors l'orage s'était tu bien qu'une fine bruine continuait de se déverser du ciel, dont les nuages gris commençaient peu à peu à blanchir. Le soleil naissant qui annonçait l'aube prochaine parvenait faiblement à percer la masse cotonneuse, un de ses rayons, encore jeune à cette heure précoce du jour, miroitant sa lumière chancelante sur la flore située en-dessous. Mais dans le cœur de Natsu, la pluie n'avait jamais cessé de tomber._

_Ses pensées, engourdies par ces heures d'errance passées dans l'absolu néant qu'était son esprit, commencèrent peu à peu à surgir de l'obscurité pour remonter à la surface, propulsant quelques frissons suppliants au corps amorphe qui les hébergeait. Elles persistèrent d'abord en vain, puis la fissure s'agrandit suffisamment pour les laisser s'y infiltrer. Lorsque leur hôte répondit enfin à leurs assauts, ce fut pour l'assaillir de parasites malvenus qui le secouèrent violemment, balayant son cocon de non-existence pour faire renaître sa souffrance infinie._

_Les mots de Gray se ruèrent si brutalement dans la brèche que ses parois explosèrent pour se fracasser contre son esprit, le heurtant avec une force telle que le corps de Natsu fut secoué d'un violent sursaut. Les nerfs atrophiés se reconnectèrent entre eux instantanément, réveillant enfin, définitivement, sa conscience en veille. _

_Il releva enfin la tête, et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide, ce vide qu'il avait déjà côtoyé si longtemps et qu'il connaissait par cœur. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Là où s'était trouvé son seul espoir de bonheur quelques semaines auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien. Rien que l'humidité, le froid et le silence. Son cœur se tordit, et les crocs de la réalité le dévorèrent, affamés de ses souffrances._

_Il était de retour en enfer._

_Toutes ses émotions endormies se libèrent simultanément, et les larmes revinrent souiller ses joues tandis qu'il fixait toujours l'horizon démunie de toute présence vivante. Malgré l'eau qui abondait de ses yeux et la tempête déchaînée qui le lacérait de l'intérieur, son visage demeura inexpressif, hypnotisé par le vide. Ses oreilles sensibles ne captaient que le vent paisible qui soufflait à l'extérieur et remuait gentiment les feuilles des arbres, aussi lancinant qu'il était calme et serein. Pas le moindre gazouillement d'oiseau, le moindre bruissement de feuille, le moindre jacassement d'un quelconque animal sauvage. Rien que les doux sifflements du vent._

_Il était seul._

_Il le serait éternellement cette fois. Cette grotte isolée devenait son seul foyer et le resterait, il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire, plus le moindre espoir d'en sortir. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse ou qu'il devienne, il ne serait bon qu'à être jeté. Chaque occurrence l'avait détruit un peu plus, et il avait tout essayé pour ne plus mériter d'être abandonné, mais il avait épuisé toutes les solutions imaginables. Il n'y avait plus rien à tenter, c'était fini. Peu importe qui il devenait, il ne mériterait jamais d'être aimé, il serait rejeté encore et encore._

_Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça._

_Malgré son cœur broyé il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et le sang qui la maculait attira son attention. Il n'en détacha pas le regard pendant de longues secondes, puis quitta enfin sa position fœtale pour se redresser légèrement et s'adosser plus confortablement contre la paroi de son insipide et misérable logis, gémissant de douleur à chaque mouvement. Il observa encore un bref instant le lointain, puis se concentra sur son corps en lambeaux._

_Il était entièrement trempé de pluie, de boue et de sang. Sa jambe gauche était profondément lacérée de la hanche au genou, sa cheville gauche et deux côtes fracturées, son épaule perforée par le pic de glace qui l'avait poignardé et son visage défiguré, écorché et bleui par les poings qui l'avaient rossé. Autant par les différents chocs dus à ses nombreuses expériences avec la gravité que par les monceaux de glace qui lui avaient été jetés, tout le reste de sa peau était écorché et entaillé à divers endroits, et les vertèbres de sa colonne vertébrale, qui avaient encaissées la plupart des impacts avec les rochers, les arbres ou le sol, craquaient horriblement à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et couverts d'eau, de sang et de terre, et ses cheveux trempés des mêmes substances poisseuses collaient à son visage et son cou. Il ressemblait plus à un morceau de viande qu'à un être humain._

_Son état pitoyable le fit grimacer de dégoût, autant par l'odeur nauséabonde et son apparence extérieure que pour la répugnante inutilité qui avait valu cette dernière d'être charcutée au-delà du reconnaissable. Il était un Dragon Slayer et il finissait dans un état pareil… Il était vraiment faible et pitoyable. Igneel devait être mort de honte._

_Penser à son père adoptif fut le meilleur moyen pour faire renaître ses larmes mais il les refoula courageusement, usant de son éternelle et incomparable volonté pour se convaincre d'aller de l'avant. Il ne voulait plus jamais décevoir le dragon à ce point, il essaierait d'être fort et courageux malgré les douleurs et les obstacles, pour qu'il soit fier de lui. _

_Après tout il avait déjà vécu ainsi pendant un an, alors il pouvait bien recommencer, non ? S'il était doué à quelque chose, c'était bien survivre. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la vie le condamnait à cette existence de solitude, il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir la gérer et y survivre. Alors c'était ce qu'il allait faire, en espérant que le temps lui ferait oublier ce qu'il y avait au-delà des limites de sa petite grotte et de la forêt lugubre qu'il habitait. Oublier que là-bas, le monde était chaleureux et lumineux, bien loin de la froideur et de l'obscurité qui régissaient le sien. _

_Sa détermination au moins partiellement retrouvée, il trouva l'énergie suffisante pour s'occuper au maximum de ses blessures, cette survie qu'il voulait maintenant conquérir étant largement compromise par celles-ci. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire pour les fractures de ses côtes sinon attendre, alors même si le simple fait de respirer était une torture il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait soulager. Il restait donc la blessure de sa jambe et celle de son épaule mais elles étaient couvertes et saturées de graviers, de terre et de sang séché qui les infecteraient rapidement s'il ne faisait rien. Il devait donc commencer par trouver un moyen de les nettoyer._

_Pour cela il allait déjà devoir faire en sorte de pouvoir se déplacer au moins suffisamment pour trouver le plus efficacement possible une quelconque étendue d'eau ainsi qu'à manger. Il n'arriverait à rien s'il devait mettre des heures pour parcourir seulement quelques bornes alors il devait avant tout soulager sa jambe charcutée et sa cheville cassée. Pour la première il savait exactement quoi faire, mais passer à l'acte allait être aussi difficile que l'expérience serait affreusement douloureuse._

_Retardant ce moment pour son plus grand soulagement, il commença déjà par retirer son tee-shirt trempé pour utiliser l'eau qui l'imbibait encore pour la nettoyer un minimum, suffisamment pour que ce qu'il allait faire ensuite ne gênât pas sa guérison future. Ne pouvant pas utiliser le tissu directement sur la plaie sans y rajouter la terre et la boue qui le souillait, il se contenta de l'essorer au-dessus d'elle et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur de glisser entre ses dents serrées lorsque l'eau imbiba la blessure. Il arracha ensuite un morceau de vêtement miraculeusement propre de son pantalon déjà déchiré et frotta vigoureusement, s'efforçant d'ignorer combien c'était douloureux en se répétant que cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qui l'attendait ensuite. Il fit la même chose lorsqu'il dut enfoncer ses doigts dans la crevasse sanguinolente afin d'y retirer les quelques saletés situées en profondeur que le morceau de vêtement n'avait pu atteindre._

_Il les retira lorsqu'il eut terminé et s'autorisa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il profita de ces instants pour examiner son épaule, et malgré la blessure plus petite et plus nette qui la perforait elle était aussi et surtout beaucoup plus profonde, et par conséquent beaucoup plus dangereuse. Le sang qui s'en écoulait était plus abondant que celui de toutes ses autres entailles réunies. Il devait donc stopper l'hémorragie d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais le gros problème était qu'il ne pouvait que difficilement atteindre son dos, où le pic de glace qui avait percé le devant de son épaule était ressorti. En attendant de pouvoir la nettoyer comme il l'avait fait pour sa jambe, il se contenta de la panser grossièrement avec son tee-shirt sale._

_Il expira un souffle angoissé, et se reconcentra sur sa tâche précédemment laissée inachevée. Il se motiva en se rappelant à lui-même que ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et leva la main gauche devant lui. Plus vite il se serait lancé, plus vite cette douloureuse épreuve serait terminée. _

_Il inspira profondément, rassemblant tout son courage pour se préparer à endurer son futur supplice, et lorsqu'il en eut collecté suffisamment il enflamma sa main. Il y concentra le maximum de magie qu'il put réunir pour rendre ses flammes les plus brûlantes possibles afin qu'elles puissent surpasser sa résistance innée à son propre élément, puis l'approcha nerveusement de sa jambe, tremblant comme jamais. Il serra les dents et ferma fermement les yeux, ses paupières frémissant de frayeur. Enfin, après une ultime inspiration, il posa d'un seul geste vif sa paume incandescente sur la plaie. _

_Il hurla de douleur dès l'instant où le feu entra en contact avec sa chair, les larmes surgissant instantanément tant elle était atroce tandis qu'il cognait volontairement son crâne contre la roche derrière lui, tremblant de tout son corps. Il abattit ensuite son front contre son genou replié en serrant les dents et le poing, la respiration horriblement laborieuse et erratique, résistant de toutes ses forces à la tentation extrême de retirer sa main pour faire cesser cette abominable torture. Il s'efforça de continuer la cautérisation de la plaie et d'ignorer la lancinance infligée par l'obturation de la crevasse béante et par les veines sectionnées et les chairs qui se ressoudaient, lui donnant l'impression de se liquéfier sous la chaleur bouillante de sa magie. Il dut accentuer la pression de sa main contre sa jambe meurtrie pour l'aider à réprimer son désir urgent de tout laisser tomber. _

_Ses poumons étaient au bord de l'asphyxie lorsqu'il arrêta tout, l'obligeant à prendre une inspiration précipitée que la douleur rendit rauque et branlante. _

_Il se redressa et s'affala contre la paroi de la grotte, les yeux toujours fermés, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration et son cœur affolés. La douleur était toujours lancinante, pulsant dans sa jambe à un rythme régulier comme des lames tranchantes qui la poignarderaient à répétition, mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il venait d'endurer et il parvint à se décontracter légèrement._

_Lorsqu'elle s'apaisa un peu, il put se mouvoir à nouveau et se pencha pour examiner la plaie récemment cautérisée, remarquant avec soulagement que l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée et la blessure refermée. D'apparence la cicatrice laissée était répugnante, composée d'un amas de cloques jaunâtres qui se serraient les unes contre les autres et qui s'étendaient sur une trentaine de centimètres, mais elle ne saignait plus. Cependant même s'il ne risquait plus de mourir d'anémie, les probabilités d'infection restaient élevées et il n'avait rien qui pourrait désinfecter efficacement la plaie. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'état actuel de ses moyens était de la nettoyer avec de l'eau propre, en espérant qu'il y eût un lac ou une rivière assez proche de sa position pour lui permettre de s'y rendre suffisamment rapidement._

_Il attendit encore un moment, bénissant la douleur pour au moins détourner les pensées douloureuses qui pourraient remonter à la surface et l'assaillir d'émotions cruelles. Il se concentra sur les pulsations qu'il sentait battre dans sa cuisse, qui diminuèrent peu à peu en intensité jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fussent plus que des grésillements désagréables. Enfin, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il déroula l'écharpe d'Igneel de son cou et la noua en guise de bandage autour de sa jambe purulente. _

_Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin prêt, il tenta de replier le genou et hormis la peau maintenant soudée qui fut tiraillée sous la tension de ses muscles, rien ne vint déranger son acte qu'il put alors poursuivre sans s'interrompre. Prenant soin de ne pas poser le pied sur le sol pour ne pas solliciter sa cheville cassée, il prit appui sur sa seconde jambe et sur le mur derrière lui pour se soulever lentement. Il grimaça et tituba à chaque étape de son acte mais persévéra jusqu'à ce qu'il fût debout, s'autorisant seulement une fois que cela fut fait à tester la résistance de l'os fracturé._

_Il posa précautionneusement son pied sur le sol sans y porter un quelconque poids, mais le retira aussitôt qu'il le sentit craquer et lui infliger une douleur perçante qui remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu'au mollet. Il soupira de frustration dès qu'elle se fut évanouie, et scruta la grotte à la recherche de quelconques objets qui pourraient lui servir de béquilles, mais conclut rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'au moins sortir de la grotte pour en trouver._

_Il souffla sèchement pour se motiver, et se dirigea vers la sortie en s'aidant des murs qu'il longea avec difficulté, poussant un petit gémissement de douleur chaque fois qu'il était forcé de poser brièvement son pied abimé sur le sol. Après une bonne minute de lutte acharnée il fit son premier pas à l'extérieur, et après s'être assuré que la voie était libre de tout danger, tituba vers l'arbre le plus proche de sa position dans l'espoir de trouver une branche, deux dans l'idéal, assez solide pour supporter son poids._

_La chance fut avec lui cette fois car il trouva rapidement ce qu'il convoitait. Ses béquilles improvisées acquises, il renifla l'air ambiant dans l'espoir de détecter une odeur indiquant la présence d'eau ou de quelconques poissons qui pourraient y habiter. Une fois encore la chance fut de la partie et il capta ce qu'il cherchait à quelques centaines de mètres de sa position._

_Dans l'incapacité de sauter de joie son cœur le fit pour lui, et il se hâta, autant qu'il lui était possible, dans la direction appropriée. _

_Malgré la pression que subissaient son épaule et ses côtes à chaque appui, le trajet se fit heureusement sans aucune douleur démesurée et le soulagement le détendit lorsqu'en effet, un lac se profila à l'horizon trente minutes plus tard. Une fois arrivée à destination il s'assit d'abord au bord de l'eau pour y tremper les pieds, le contact du liquide qui massa sa cheville abimée lui procurant un bien fou. _

_Il détacha l'écharpe d'Igneel de sa jambe et la noua autour de sa taille pour lui donner accès à sa blessure, et après une seconde dont il se servit pour s'encourager, il se glissa précautionneusement dans l'eau. Toutes ses entailles le lancèrent à son contact, mais il ne fallut pas plus d'une trentaine de seconde pour que les picotements lancinants se transforment en massages onctueux. Les remous de l'eau caressant ses blessures furent d'un apaisement certain, et pour la première fois depuis des heures, il soupira d'aise._

_Prenant soin de ne jamais poser les yeux sur son reflet, il frotta ses plaies pour les nettoyer, suivi de peu par ses cheveux dégoûtants et poisseux, s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche et en but quelques gorgées avant de ressortir. Son corps à présent mouillé rendit le vent glacial et il frissonna violemment, mais un déploiement de magie de quelques secondes suffit à le sécher et le réchauffer entièrement. Il ne pouvait bénir d'être un mage de feu plus qu'à cet instant._

_Enfin, il renoua l'écharpe d'Igneel à sa place et s'assit dans l'herbe humide, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait ensuite : à présent que son épaule était nettoyée, il allait devoir la cautériser à son tour. _

_Il aurait aimé attendre un peu avant de réitérer cette horrible expérience, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'offrir ce luxe. Maintenant que la plaie avait été débarrassée des saletés qui la bouchaient, elle n'en saignait que plus abondamment et il ne pouvait la laisser vider son corps de son sang._

_Il commença par s'emparer du morceau de bois massif qu'il avait ramassé sur le chemin dans ce but et l'enflamma comme une torche, utilisant comme précédemment des flammes les plus brûlantes possibles pour qu'elles puissent percer l'ignifugation innée de son corps de Dragon Slayer. Avant qu'elle ne se consume il se hâta à contrecœur d'approcher la branche de son dos en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule, inspira pour maîtriser les tremblements terrifiés de son poignet, et pressa l'extrémité enflammée de la torche contre la plaie._

_Il parvint à se retenir de hurler cette fois mais la douleur fut telle que les secousses de son corps faillirent de nombreuses fois lui faire lâcher l'instrument de torture et ainsi stopper prématurément la cautérisation. Les larmes, elles, n'avaient pu être réprimées et il avait fermé les yeux avec violence, s'acharnant de plus en plus à refouler son besoin urgent de faire cesser cette douleur innommable à mesure qu'il sentait la peau de son dos fondre sous la chaleur extrême. _

_Il arriva cependant un moment où il ne put plus la supporter et la branche enflammée retomba avec fracas sur le sol tandis que Natsu se penchait précipitamment en avant, la main qui avait tenu l'objet fermement appuyée contre son bras maltraité. Son omoplate semblait être martelée de coups de couteau répétés avec une violence telle qu'il ne sut pas d'où il trouva le courage de poursuivre son œuvre. Il avait conscience qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se remettre à la tâche s'il attendait alors il enflamma aussitôt sa main avant d'être tenté de changer d'avis et, toujours plié en deux, pressa cette fois sa clavicule. _

_Rien ne vint entraver ce second hurlement, et il fut si déchirant qu'il effraya une nuée d'oiseaux, qui s'envola en masse en une symphonie de sifflements aigus, quittant le spectacle de torture qui se déroulait en-dessous où Natsu continuait de s'égosiller. Les larmes dépassèrent la barrière de ses paupières fermement maintenues closes pour longer ses joues et sa respiration encombrée devint erratique et rauque. Ses doigts se cramponnaient si fortement à son épaule que ses ongles perçaient presque la peau de sa nuque, obligeant sa paume enveloppée de flammes de continuer à presser la plaie malgré la souffrance sans nom qu'il s'infligeait de cette manière. _

_Il sanglotait presque lorsque le supplice prit fin et il se laissa choir en avant, le front posé sur le sol et le corps entier secoué de tremblements frénétiques. _

_Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Même les cautérisations qu'il avait dû effectuer par le passé, y compris durant sa première expérience de survie avant d'être recueilli par Makarov, n'avaient été aussi infâmes. A côté, celle de sa jambe n'avait été qu'une promenade de santé. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'elle avait déjà bien trop corrodé sa résistance et que cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps de se réparer avant d'être resoumise à cette extrême pression. Elle avait maintenant totalement explosé, infirmant Natsu d'un état de faiblesse démesurée qui le confronta à de violents vertiges, et il s'effondra à plat ventre._

_Il s'évanouit une seconde plus tard._

_Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trente minutes pour reprendre connaissance. Son corps était si lourd et engourdi quand il revint à lui qu'il ne put bouger le moindre muscle avant plusieurs minutes, y compris ceux de sa conscience qui erra dans un magma de non-existence le temps de récupérer quelques repères. L'esprit encore ankylosé par son évanouissement soudain, il tenta de se redresser sur ses genoux en prenant appui sur ses mains mais la violente douleur qui pulsa dans son épaule le renvoya à terre en même temps qu'elle éveilla en sursaut sa conscience léthargique. Tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment lui revint brusquement en mémoire et il abandonna l'idée de se relever pour le moment._

_Toujours affalé à plat ventre, il referma les yeux et se reposa quelques instants, forçant ses poumons à prendre de longues et profondes inspirations. Bien que ces dernières fussent anormalement rapides, les effets de sa récente syncope s'amenuisèrent peu à peu à leur rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau solliciter son corps harassé._

_Il se redressa donc à l'aide de son bras indemne tout en prenant soin de ne pas bouger le second de quelque manière que ce fût, et il posa une main sur son épaule douloureuse dès qu'il se fut hissé sur ses genoux. Il attendit que sa respiration se soit assez calmée pour se mettre sur ses pieds, et après s'être assuré de pouvoir maintenir son équilibre il examina son épaule. Tout comme celle de sa jambe la blessure ne saignait plus et était recouverte de cloques, même si celles-ci étaient moins nombreuses conformément à la taille plus petite de la lésion._

_Il testa un mouvement ou deux du bras et soupira de soulagement en ne ressentant presque aucune douleur. L'épreuve était bel et bien terminée et il n'aurait normalement plus à y faire face maintenant que toutes les plaies ouvertes qui le charcutaient avaient été cicatrisées. Confiant quant à sa stabilité physique et émotionnelle, il scruta les environs et décida de commencer à réunir quelques réserves d'eau et de nourriture pour les jours à venir._

_Il fabriqua d'abord de quoi recueillir de l'eau. Suivant les conseils de survie qu'Igneel lui avait appris si longuement, il rejoignit l'arbre le plus proche et creusa le tronc en profondeur. Après avoir arraché les premières couches d'écorce pour atteindre la partie étanche de celle-ci, il détacha une partie de l'aubier, imperméable, dans l'optique d'en tapisser sa gourde artisanale et ainsi empêcher l'eau recueillie d'être absorbée par le bois. Il fixa chaque partie entres elles avec des lianes solides trouvées çà et là, formant une sorte de récipient rectangulaire doté d'un couvercle en écorce, et le remplit d'eau. Il s'assura ainsi de ne pas avoir à s'imposer des allers-retours aussi difficiles qu'ils seraient inutiles jusqu'à cet endroit. Avec cela il avait de quoi boire pour quelques jours._

_Il se redressa, et rebuté à l'idée de faire une pause qui permettrait à ses pensées et ses souvenirs de surgir, il se focalisa sur la seconde étape : manger._

_Dans son état il était impensable de chasser un quelconque monstre pour lui servir de nourriture, et se refusant catégoriquement de tuer le moindre animal innocent, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le rassasier, lui arrachant une grimace de profond dégoût. Cette forêt n'était pas la même que celle près de laquelle il avait vécu dans le passé, mais d'après Igneel ces fameux arbres possédant ce qui pourrait constituer son repas étaient communs. L'espoir d'en trouver dans celle-ci était alors plutôt conséquent._

_Après avoir récupéré ses béquilles improvisées il déambula entre les troncs, prenant soin de ne pas perdre de vue la direction de sa grotte. Confirmant les dires d'Igneel, il repéra rapidement toute une kyrielle des arbres salvateurs qu'il cherchait, et s'en approcha prudemment. Il s'agenouilla au pied de l'un d'entre eux, ramassa un morceau d'écorce en guise de pelle, et gratta la terre jusqu'à en déterrer les racines. _

_Il continua jusqu'à en faire apparaître trois suffisamment longues pour pouvoir en tirer cinq ou six rations chacune, et les découpa en plusieurs morceaux d'une dizaine de centimètres en utilisant une petite quantité de feu. Il fit bien sûr attention de ne pas les carboniser dans le processus en modérant sa puissance magique, usant du minimum requis pour les rompre d'une coupure bien nette. _

_N'ayant rien mangé depuis plus de soixante-douze heures à cause des jours de réclusion imposés par Makarov et l'arrivée fracassante de Gray avant sa fin, il était tellement affamé qu'il en dévora directement un certain nombre malgré ce goût ignoble qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Leurs propriétés magiquement nourrissantes le rassasièrent rapidement et lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit une gorgée d'eau de sa réserve pour diluer le goût de terre et de mousse qui emplissait sa bouche et s'accrochait à sa langue. La grimace répugnée qui avait altéré ses traits se détendit légèrement dès que liquide encore frais longea son œsophage irrité par les cris qu'il avait émis et le sang qui l'avait obstrué. _

_Il en coupa quelques autres pour remplacer celles qu'il venait d'engloutir, et une fois satisfait des réserves qu'il était parvenu à réunir en un minimum de temps et de déplacements, il refit le trajet en sens inverse, ramassant sur le chemin des branches et des feuilles qu'il pourrait utiliser pour faire brûler un feu de camp une fois revenu dans sa grotte. Il rejoignit cette dernière une dizaine de minutes plus tard, y jeta négligemment son chargement et s'écroula, épuisé. Il n'eut même pas la force de tapisser le sol de feuilles pour constituer une paillasse plus confortable ou d'allumer un feu et il se blottit dans un coin._

_Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour s'endormir._

* * *

**_Bon bah voilà. Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à revenir sur le point de vue de Natsu, mais en tout cas ça va durer sur plusieurs chapitres, c'est pour ça que je disais qu'on ne verrait plus les autres pendant un moment, que ce soit dans le passé ou dans le présent. Sachez d'ailleurs qu'à la base ça devait ne prendre que le début d'un chapitre mais en écrivant ça a fini par faire cinq chapitres entiers en comptant celui-ci. Ce que je ne regrette pas. _**

**_Bref ce pauvre Natsu en voit de toutes les couleurs et ce n'est pas près d'être terminé. Ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche de ce qui l'attend ensuite et ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Mais plaisant à lire je l'espère héhé. Je suis plutôt fière de celui-ci malgré sa courte longueur, il n'y a pas une seule ligne de dialogue et je pense avoir bien retranscrit l'horreur de la situation et rendre tout ça intéressant malgré le manque d'action à proprement parler. En tout cas moi ce chapitre me serre le cœur, notamment le début, et encore plus du fait qu'il ne doit pas avoir plus de 8 ans… C'est horrible. Et j'adore ça. _**

**_J'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite en tout cas, je me sens mal rien qu'en pensant à certains passages… Mwhahaha… Préparez-vous._**

**_Tcha pouet !_**


	12. Du déni à l'acceptation - Partie 1

_**Pouet !**_

_**Ouais je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier celui-là, mais disons que je n'étais pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour écrire quoi que ce soit. Dans tous les cas ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic aura toujours sa suite et je ne compte pas l'arrêter quel que soit le temps que je peux mettre entre certains chapitres.**_

_**Bref, voici donc enfin le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture.**_

**Alshert :** _Pouet ! Enfin quelqu'un qui laisse une review, mercii T_T. Je commençais en effet à désespérer. J'ai un peu plus de commentaires sur la version anglaise donc ça va quand même, mais bon je reste déçue de ne pas avoir plus d'avis que ça, surtout que je mets beaucoup d'énergie et de temps dans mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient du mieux possible. Bref cessons les lamentations, je te remercie du coup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :)._

_Je suis extrêmement contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Je ne suis pas du tout du tout une pro en psychologie et même si j'arrive très facilement à me mettre à la place des personnages (indispensable pour pouvoir décrire avec précision leurs émotions et sentiments), je ne me rends pas forcément compte quand quelque chose est peu crédible. Du coup j'aimerais bien savoir pour me rendre compte : lorsque tu dis que tu trouves l'aspect psychologique de cette fic tordue, veux-tu dire qu'elle est peu crédible ou juste particulièrement complexe ? J'avoue être curieuse de savoir._

_Sinon t'inquiète pas, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette fic et je peux te promettre qu'elle verra sa fin quel que soit le nombre de commentaires que je recevrai._

_Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Du déni à l'acceptation 1/3**

_Lorsque Natsu se réveilla le lendemain, son sommeil ayant curieusement été dépourvu de cauchemars relatifs aux événements récents, il mit du temps à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cela revint malheureusement aussitôt qu'il prit conscience de la dureté du sol sur lequel il était allongé et qu'il posa les yeux sur le décor grisâtre qui le cernait de tous côtés._

_Ah oui, il se souvenait. On l'avait encore jeté à la poubelle._

_En l'absence d'une quelconque activité capable de détourner ses pensées de ce que cela signifiait, la détermination et le courage dont il avait fait preuve la veille avaient totalement disparu. Il avait de quoi manger, de quoi boire, de quoi se réchauffer. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre sinon attendre, attendre, et encore attendre. Il ne pouvait même pas aller explorer pour se divertir, ses moyens de déplacements étant extrêmement limités pour le moment, et pour un bon bout de temps. _

_Il mangea une demi-portion de racine en guise de petit déjeuner, but une gorgée d'eau comme à son habitude pour en atténuer le goût graveleux, rassembla le bois amassé pour allumer un feu et finalement… se recroquevilla contre un mur et attendit._

_Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait. Au fond de lui il ne voulait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était revenu à cette existence misérable et insignifiante. Il n'était plus rien. Ni un être humain ni même un animal. Juste un déchu à exterminer, un parasite et un poison indésirable que le monde entier essayait de vomir, un amas de chair, de sang et d'os indigne d'être accepté parmi les respectables. Il n'y aurait jamais sa place._

_Il en était persuadé et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Que tout cela ne soit qu'un douloureux rêve duquel il se réveillerait bientôt, que Fairy Tail allait venir le chercher et l'accueillir à nouveau dans son chaleureux foyer, ou même qu'Igneel finirait par revenir pour le sauver de cette existence vide de sens. Que cette situation où il était seul et livré à lui-même allait soit disparaître, soit changer pour un avenir empli d'amour et de bonheur. Il le désirait si ardemment qu'il commençait peu à peu à s'en convaincre. Le malheur ne pouvait pas frapper tant de fois la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Cette pensée le soulagea un peu. Oui, il en était certain. Tout comme la première fois qu'il s'était battu pour survivre, il y avait forcément une lumière à atteindre au bout de ce tunnel de solitude. Il n'avait qu'à attendre._

_Alors il attendit. Un jour, deux jours, trois jours. Chaque minute inchangée corroda peu à peu ses espoirs, son cœur les abandonnait d'heures en heures, chaque réveil était plus angoissant que le précédent. Les aubes se succédaient, et il attendait toujours._

_Deux jours plus tard l'attente prit fin, et l'évidence perça sa bulle de déni._

_Il était seul et le resterait toute sa vie._

* * *

_A l'aube du sixième jour, Natsu dut se réapprovisionner en vivres. Ravivé d'une énergie venue de nulle part, il s'acquitta de cette tâche avec un empressement et une hargne tels qu'il gagna quelques blessures supplémentaires à force de tomber, aggravant les anciennes au passage. Il avait même volontairement foulé un de ses poignets en frappant un arbre qui lui avait résisté alors qu'il tentait d'en déterrer ses racines, pestant contre la nature elle-même d'être aussi obstinée à l'emmerder et à rendre toute cette chierie encore plus difficile. Il se blessait et se faisait mal continuellement, et il n'en avait rien à faire. La douleur l'aidait à oublier tout ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver dans cette situation._

_Il jeta rageusement ses provisions à terre lorsqu'il fut rentré, et après un coup de pied hargneux à l'amas de bois, encore neuf, qui constituait son futur feu de camp, il s'assit lourdement, balança ses béquilles contre le mur et s'affala sur sa paillasse de feuilles jaunies. _

_Pourquoi devait-il encore revivre cette horreur absolue ? Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang, pour être à ce point haï, par les gens et par le monde lui-même ? Au-delà de cette cage morbide il y avait un monde sans douleur à explorer, et il ne pourrait jamais en faire partie. Il était condamné à moisir seul dans ce monde de ténèbres perpétuelles, à pourrir dans sa prison de solitude pour l'éternité. A rester loin de tout ce qui pourrait l'en délivrer. Il ne serait jamais accepté nulle part, il n'était qu'un poison à éviter à tout prix. _

_Au fond peu importait pourquoi on lui faisait tant de mal. Il aurait simplement mieux fait de ne pas chercher à se défaire de ce destin, car cet espoir auquel il s'était désespérément accroché pour se convaincre de continuer à vivre et à survivre avait toujours été vain et il aurait dû s'en rendre compte et l'accepter. Il n'était qu'un imbécile d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait y échapper, et un lâche d'avoir essayé. Mais était-il vraiment le seul responsable ? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un, une force extérieure, qui l'avait condamné à souffrir d'abandons consécutifs ?_

_S'il n'avait pas connu ces semaines de bonheur, s'il n'avait jamais découvert qu'il existait quelque chose capable de le lui offrir, il ne souffrirait pas autant d'avoir été forcé de s'en séparer. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné tant de bonheur, si c'était pour le lui arracher ensuite ? Ce monde était pourri._

_Il se retourna sur son autre flanc, tendu. Il avait envie de tout bazarder, de se faire du mal et faire du mal au monde pour qu'au moins cette douleur infligée et la haine qu'on lui portait eurent une raison. Que cette existence nauséabonde eut un sens et une justification. Au moins il ne pourrait plus ni se dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce supplice ni se sentir aussi faible et pitoyable. Il pourrait alors vivre cette vie merdique sans se poser continuellement les mêmes questions._

_Le tout était de savoir si son existence était empoisonnée depuis sa mise au monde ou s'il était coupable d'une dégénérescence qui l'avait conduit à ce moment précis. Avait-il vraiment fait quelque chose pour être devenu méprisable, ou était-il simplement maudit ?_

_Il se posa cette question encore et encore, des jours et des heures durant. Le seul point positif à cela, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose sur laquelle se concentrer, quelque chose d'autre à penser que ce qu'il avait à jamais perdu. _

_Ce fut le huitième jour que ces questionnements se turent. La colère qui l'avait animé tout ce temps disparut, autorisant tout ce qu'il avait refoulé à l'envahir à nouveau. La douleur de ses blessures qui avait été engourdie par cette émotion étouffante n'eut jamais été plus lancinante qu'à cet instant et il regrettait déjà de se l'être infligée. Il se sentit plus idiot que jamais d'avoir autant perdu le sens commun, de s'être emmuré dans des questions auxquelles il avait la réponse depuis longtemps. Elle était inscrite depuis toujours dans les paroles de celui même que sa présence avait torturé, qui lui revinrent en mémoire sans qu'il ne tente cette fois de les balayer. _

**_« Tu pourris la vie de tout le monde, t'es qu'un parasite ! »_**

**_« Je te laisserai plus faire souffrir qui que ce soit ! »_**

**_« C'est tout c'que tu mérites ! »_**

_Se venger et maudire soi-même ou le monde entier n'avait pas de sens. La réponse était là depuis le début, enfouie dans les paroles de Gray qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Au fond il l'avait toujours su. Son existence même faisait souffrir tous ceux qui entraient dans son sillage, ces abandons consécutifs n'étaient pas uniquement l'œuvre d'un destin maudit. Il était lui-même une malédiction, quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait-elle vouloir de quelque chose d'aussi néfaste ? Si on le délaissait chaque fois, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison : il empoisonnait la vie des autres._

_Il n'avait donc eu que ce qu'il méritait._

* * *

_Plus d'une semaine. Ses espoirs avaient déjà été tués, suivis par la colère sourde qu'il avait ressentie pour lui-même et le monde entier. Il n'en restait plus rien, pas même une once tournoyant au fond de lui. Dans ce néant émotionnel qu'il devint, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour éviter d'accepter son destin, peu importe combien il se le demandait._

_Il savait que personne ne viendrait le sauver, il l'avait compris et accepté, mais… et si c'était à lui de faire en sorte d'être suffisamment respectable pour se mêler à la lumière de ce monde et sortir de ses ténèbres ? Avait-il vraiment tout essayé ? Ne restait-il pas quelque chose, quelque part, qui lui permettrait de ne plus mériter d'être enfermé à l'écart, de ne plus être nocif pour qui que ce soit ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait en ce monde, au fond, à part y habiter et y survivre ? Qu'avait-il accompli pour lui et dans son intérêt ? Rien du tout. Il n'avait fait que lui verser sa faiblesse, son écœurante impulsivité et ses larmes, il avait profité de plusieurs années de bonheur avec un être exceptionnel sans jamais rien donner en retour. Comment pourrait-il accéder au bonheur, s'il n'en payait jamais le prix ? Ce n'était pas uniquement sa laideur qui était à l'origine de sa misère actuelle. C'était son égoïsme, son avarice, qui avait poussé ce monde à le rejeter. _

_Alors il allait lui offrir tout ce qu'il possédait, ou plutôt tout ce qui lui restait. Il lui avait pris de l'eau et de la nourriture, alors puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui offrir sa vie, il donnerait son sang et sa sueur en échange. Comme Igneel le lui avait appris, il allait s'entraîner pour maîtriser sa magie, devenir plus fort. Assez fort pour être capable de défendre le monde de ce qui le menaçait et ainsi y mériter sa place. Peut-être pourrait-il alors être extirpé de son éternel calvaire, aimé et protégé du mal._

_La détermination naquit et l'espoir ressuscita. Il allait jouer cette ultime carte, elle était sa dernière chance de gagner la partie._

_Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il concrétisa cette décision. Heureusement sa cheville et la blessure de sa cuisse, même si elles étaient loin d'être guéries, ne le faisaient plus autant souffrir qu'avant. La perforation de son épaule ne s'était soignée qu'à peine et il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à marcher, mais il réussissait néanmoins à se passer de ses béquilles pour se déplacer, même s'il mettait beaucoup plus de temps sans et qu'il était plus douloureux pour lui de devoir reposer son poids sur sa jambe abîmée. _

_Cette fois cependant il ignora ce fait et les laissa volontairement sur place lorsqu'il sortit de la grotte. Il aurait beaucoup plus de chance que le monde reconnaisse son courage et ses efforts s'il souffrait en tentant de le satisfaire. Il devait lui montrer qu'il était capable de tout endurer pour y arriver, et qu'il avait réellement l'intention de lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait si cela lui permettait d'être digne d'obtenir le bonheur qu'il convoitait. Il ne savait pas combien celui-ci coûtait, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le peu qu'il possédait et qu'il pouvait donner serait suffisant pour le payer. Même s'il devait lui offrir sa chair, son sang, son âme, son libre-arbitre, son existence tout entière pour l'acheter, il le ferait sans hésiter. Tout pour ne plus être seul._

_Alors il s'entraina, sans relâche, s'écroulant d'épuisement et de douleur à chaque crépuscule. Sa magie fit des progrès phénoménaux mais son cœur, lui, continua sa longue descente vers l'abandon définitif de toute forme de fierté. Pas une seule fois après sa dure journée de labeur ne s'était-il senti satisfait de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il finissait tous ses entraînements à genoux, comment pourrait-il être utile à quoi que ce soit avec toute cette faiblesse qui lui restait ? Il avait donné son sang et sa sueur, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il commençait à se dire que même réunir toutes ses possessions ne le serait pas et qu'il avait lutté en vain._

_Il n'abandonna pas si facilement et décida de tester ses progrès de manière concrète : tenter d'éliminer un monstre. S'il pouvait y parvenir il aurait trouvé un moyen d'augmenter la valeur de sa vie, et il commencerait alors à en abattre un maximum, à commencer par ceux de cette forêt, pour augmenter cette valeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût assez élevée pour mériter d'obtenir ce qu'il convoitait. Lorsqu'il aurait suffisamment sué et souffert en mettant ses maigres forces à cette fin et sa vie en jeu, il aurait alors prouvé qu'il était capable de ne plus être un poison, qu'il pouvait avoir son utilité, être un bénéfice pour ce monde et plus une nuisance._

_S'accrochant à ce dernier espoir, il se prépara à son futur voyage au crépuscule du douzième jour, réunissant de quoi se nourrir et s'abreuver. Il se confectionna aussi une attèle pour sa cheville cassée afin de maintenir l'os le plus immobile possible et ainsi pouvoir la solliciter sans l'aide de ses béquilles. Cela ne suffirait pas à vraiment apaiser la douleur, mais il diminuait au moins les risques d'aggravation de cette façon, tout en ayant les mains libres pour pouvoir se battre. _

_Une fois qu'il s'estima prêt et que le crépuscule émergea, Natsu se coucha pour la nuit. Son sommeil fut agité par l'angoisse de ce qui pourrait se produire le lendemain, mais il parvint à se reposer suffisamment pour rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à ses futures cavalcades lorsqu'il s'éveilla à l'aube de ce treizième jour. _

_Il se leva sans perdre de temps, à la fois anxieux et excité par les expériences à venir qui pourraient peut-être, petit à petit, le sortir de la misère. Il mangea un morceau, éteignit le feu, ramassa ses rations de vivres et sortit. Dans l'incapacité de pouvoir suivre une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne put s'en servir pour savoir quelle direction prendre, alors il en choisit une au hasard et marcha tout droit._

_Il s'enfonça dans la forêt en prenant bien soin de ne pas s'approcher de Magnolia, préférant ne pas risquer de tomber sur un membre de Fairy Tail qui pourrait lui faire revivre cette expérience traumatisante et le chasser à nouveau. Ils ne voulaient clairement pas de lui, alors s'approcher d'eux relèverait du suicide et il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Du moins pas encore._

_Il secoua la tête pour balayer ces pensées morbides et se concentrer sur l'objectif en cours, guettant le moindre son ou mouvement pouvant indiquer une présence inhabituelle, mais tout ce qu'il capta pendant une heure entière fut le bruit du vent, des petits animaux courant dans les arbres ou les buissons et celui de ses propre pas. Il ne se découragea pas et poursuivit son exploration, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour se reposer et surtout surveiller ses diverses blessures. Celles-ci étaient douloureuses et le ralentissaient énormément, mais il constata que l'effort qu'il avait produit ne les avait pas aggravées et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient facilement et pas franchement réputé pour sa sagesse, son sang-froid ou son sens de la retenue. Ouais, bon, il n'était pas réputé pour grand-chose, en fait, puisque personne à part Igneel et Fairy Tail ne connaissait son existence. Mais en tout cas il ne comptait pas changer quoi que ce soit et n'allait sûrement pas renoncer aussi facilement, quels que fussent les risques._

_Une odeur étrange d'humidité nauséabonde interrompit ses pensées et il concentra son attention dans sa direction, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel à travers la masse compacte de la flore. Peu de temps après un grondement sonore résonna non loin de lui, lui arrachant un sursaut, suivi d'un fracas assourdissant qui réveilla son anxiété. Il ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner et avança prudemment parmi les arbres, le plus silencieux possible. Il était peut-être téméraire mais pas idiot au point de croire qu'il serait facile de terrasser le moindre monstre dans son état physique et magique._

_Il aperçut bientôt une petite clairière et s'en approcha pour se cacher derrière un arbre, espionnant les environs à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant expliquer le bruit qu'il avait entendu. C'est là qu'il le vit._

_Un monstre gigantesque._

_Il connaissait ces créatures, et plus que bien. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à l'un d'entre eux il avait failli finir dans son gosier et avait été blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger pendant des jours. Cette fois-là le monstre l'avait heureusement laissé pour mort et il avait pu rejoindre sa grotte en vie, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Il était à l'époque à peine capable d'enflammer son poing, alors chaque fois qu'il croisait une créature il n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que d'essayer de fuir. La plupart du temps il y était parvenu mais il lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois d'échouer, finissant alors dans un état plus que lamentable qui avait bien failli le tuer. _

_Après les entraînements de ces derniers jours il avait acquis un peu plus de maîtrise et de puissance, mais il doutait que cela fût suffisant pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'une telle monstruosité. Pourtant il hésita, estimant qu'il avait peut-être l'avantage de connaître ses points forts et ses points faibles et qu'il pouvait éventuellement se servir de cela pour prendre le dessus. De plus il était cette fois en plein de milieu de la forêt, qui hébergeait une multitude d'endroits où il pourrait se cacher si les choses tournaient mal. Cette créature était lente, n'avait presque pas d'odorat et se basait uniquement sur sa vue et son ouïe, alors s'il se cachait et ne faisait pas de bruit il devrait être capable de la semer si besoin, même avec sa mobilité réduite. Cela valait peut-être le coup d'essayer._

_Il n'eut de toute façon pas à hésiter longtemps, un élément inattendu entrant dans son champ de vision. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa ce que c'était._

_Un être humain. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux couleur cuivre rabattus en arrière jusqu'à sa nuque, de grande taille et au visage allongé habillé d'une barbe naissante. Deux yeux intelligents aux pupilles ébène et à la lueur bienveillante qui exprimaient une sagesse indéniable, un corps athlétique et puissant qui témoignait d'une force manifeste imposant le respect, des traits paisibles qui respiraient le calme et le sang-froid. Tout en cet homme inspirait la crainte tout autant que la confiance et la sérénité, et Natsu ressentit un sentiment étrange de sécurité couplé d'un besoin urgent de se précipiter dans son sillage. Il avait la sensation que plus rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal en sa présence, le réconfortant à tel point qu'il se surprit à penser avoir trouvé la solution à son calvaire._

_Le nouveau venu s'approcha du monstre avec un calme surréaliste, et Natsu ne put détacher son regard curieux de son imposante silhouette, le cœur battant d'un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque, d'un seul geste de sa main, la gigantesque créature fut balayée au loin et réduite en poussière l'instant qui suivit, donnant l'impression d'avoir simplement disparu d'un seul coup de toute vue._

_La bouche du garçon demeura ouverte un long moment, incapable de croire ce dont il venait d'être témoin et la puissance herculéenne de l'homme. La surprise céda ensuite sa place à l'émerveillement et l'admiration, faisant brûler ses prunelles d'une explosion d'envie et d'exaltation._

_Il s'apprêtait à se révéler au grand jour lorsqu'une seconde personne apparut de derrière un arbre, et il préféra au dernier moment rester caché pour observer. Le nouvel arrivant, tout aussi impressionné qu'il l'était, s'approcha de l'autre et s'inclina, visiblement reconnaissant._

_\- Merci infiniment, Gildartz-san._

_\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Ravi d'avoir pu aider._

_Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit de Natsu à cette réponse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir que l'homme se retourna dans sa direction, et son sourire éclatant disparut instantanément. _

_Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son torse nu et toutes les émotions et sensations précédentes se volatilisèrent dès lors qu'il remarqua ce qui ornait son pectoral droit*._

_La marque de Fairy Tail._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des images du bonheur qu'on lui avait arraché défilant dans sa tête alors que son cœur implosait d'une déception et d'une terreur dévorantes. Son agitation s'accompagna d'un bruissement bruyant de feuilles, qui fut suivi d'une voix autoritaire s'élevant de derrière lui, le faisant sursauter._

_\- Je sais que tu nous observes. Montre-toi._

_La frayeur le paralysa un instant, mais lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction, elle le propulsa en avant et il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. S'il l'attrapait il allait le frapper et l'expulser pour avoir fait souffrir les siens, comme Gray avant lui._

_Tout sauf revivre ça._

_Ses côtes brisées le martyrisaient à chaque souffle, son épaule perforée le lançait à chaque mouvement, sa cheville cassée et sa jambe entaillée le suppliciait à chaque pas, mais il continua de courir. Sa course était titubante, trébuchante et parsemée de hoquets de douleur, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. _

_Il fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun pas le poursuivre tandis qu'il fuyait et il ralentit pour se cacher dans un buisson en y plongeant la tête la première, la peur lui broyant l'estomac. Il n'était pas encore sûr que ce Gildartz ne l'avait pas suivi et dans son état, s'il restait à découvert il l'attraperait sans mal. _

_Il attendit des minutes entières avec angoisse, et aucun bruit que ce fût ne vint perturber le calme plat de la forêt. Il tendit l'oreille, étirant son ouïe surdéveloppée le plus loin possible, mais il ne décela rien de plus que les murmures omniprésents de la faune. Sans doute Gildartz avait-il conclut qu'il ne représentait aucun danger et l'avait-il laissé filer sans chercher à savoir qui il était ou pourquoi il les avait espionnés. Cela ne le surprit pas vraiment, vu sa force titanesque il n'y avait sans doute pas grand-chose qui puisse être dangereux pour lui._

_Il soupira de soulagement et sortit de sa cachette. Il jeta des coups d'œil hâtifs dans toutes les directions pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, puis se dirigea avec une prudence accrue vers sa grotte. La déception et la désillusion en découvrant la véritable identité de ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir être son sauveur étaient toujours aussi cuisants, mais si cet événement avait au moins eu un effet positif, c'était qu'il avait maintenant trouvé un moyen plus efficace de prouver au monde son utilité. _

_Aller en ville et en aider les habitants comme Gildartz venait à l'instant de le faire._

_Cette idée qu'il trouva lumineuse apaisa la désolation née du désabusement cuisant donc il venait de faire l'expérience et ce fut avec un entrain uniquement réfréné par son corps souffrant qu'il retourna dans sa tanière de roche. Il ne pouvait concrétiser son nouveau projet avant le lendemain, la nuit étant tombée sur le chemin du retour, alors il se contenta de préparer ses affaires pour son voyage comme il l'avait fait la veille et de dormir._

_Il se réveilla six heures plus tard, une trentaine de minutes environ avant l'aube. Comme le jour précédent il examina ses blessures, que ses cavalcades passées avaient très largement empirées, et hésita à attendre quelques jours pour partir avant de rejeter cette idée. Il avait déjà pris la décision de continuer peu importe combien il avait mal, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de décevoir qui que ce soit en abandonnant cette résolution. Il pouvait d'ailleurs remercier son corps particulièrement résistant et sa tolérance à la douleur que ses nombreuses expériences de survie avaient accrue. Sans eux il n'aurait jamais pu faire tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait depuis son bannissement jusqu'à présent. _

_Il poussa un soupir d'auto-encouragement et se leva pour rassembler ce dont il aurait besoin pour son voyage. _

_Il soigna également le plus possible son apparence physique afin d'éviter au maximum de faire fuir les gens qu'il croiserait, même si quoi qu'il fût il aurait toujours l'air malpropre et crasseux. Même après les avoir nettoyés à plusieurs reprises ses cheveux portaient toujours quelques traces de sang, ses vêtements troués et déchirés en étaient entièrement tachés, et même si c'était le sien il était fort probable que ceux qui le verraient n'en vinssent pas immédiatement à cette conclusion. Si cela devait arriver, dans le meilleur des cas les gens l'éviteraient ou le fuiraient, et dans le pire ils tenteraient de l'abattre, de l'attraper ou simplement de le chasser. C'était ce qui l'angoissait le plus mais il n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen de dissimuler les preuves de la boucherie qu'était son corps et le carnage qu'était son accoutrement. Son expérience avec Gray lui avait de plus prouvé qu'il était une calamité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'encourager autrui à voir au-delà de son apparence et de les convaincre de ses bonnes intentions, mais c'était un risque qu'il devait prendre._

_Il sortit lorsqu'il fut prêt, et scruta l'horizon tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où il devait se diriger._

_Il était hors de question de retourner à Magnolia où résidait Fairy Tail, alors il ignora les odeurs qui en provenaient pour se concentrer sur les autres, et il capta rapidement celles, lointaines, d'une ville située à l'ouest. Elles étaient trop étiolées pour qu'il puisse mesurer avec exactitude la distance qui l'en séparait, mais en se basant sur celle que pouvait couvrir son odorat et l'état des odeurs que ses narines captaient, il l'estima à une dizaine de kilomètres, soit à une ou deux heures de marche pour un homme ordinaire. Pour lui qui se déplaçait très mal, il lui en faudrait sans doute quatre ou cinq, mais il ne s'en découragea pas et se mit en route._

_Le premier kilomètre se fit sans incident notable, mais il était déjà épuisé et dut s'arrêter pour se reposer, pause dont il profita pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Il réalisa l'inutilité de cette précaution lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien pour les soulager et les empêcher d'empirer si elles devaient l'être, et son inspection ne fit alors que l'angoisser. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir y remédier une fois arrivé en ville, où il aurait évidemment beaucoup plus de chances de trouver de quoi se soigner qu'en forêt._

_Il lui fallut en effet plus de cinq heures pour voir les remparts d'un village se profiler à l'horizon. Il avait dû faire des pauses régulières durant le trajet pour soulager ses membres épuisés, et malgré la détérioration certaine de ses blessures il avait continué son voyage. Sa cheville s'était mise à saigner autour du bois que constituait son atelle, ses côtes semblaient s'entrechoquer entre elles et contre les parois de sa cage thoracique, sa jambe et son épaule être poignardées à répétition, mais il ne s'en plaignit à aucun moment._

_Pas assez inconscient pour débarquer au milieu de la ville comme une fleur avec son apparence de dépravé, il s'en approcha le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à atteindre une maison derrière laquelle il se cacha. Il inspecta du regard la ruelle la plus proche, et en la trouvant vide s'y faufila silencieusement._

_Il fit quelques pas précautionneux mais s'arrêta brusquement, son ouïe aiguisée captant des légers bruits de pas venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir qui ou quoi que ce soit il sentit une main l'attraper par le bras et la seconde suivante, un mouchoir imprégné d'une odeur enivrante couvrir sa bouche et son nez. Il essaya de se débattre mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent presque instantanément. _

_Puis, le noir complet._

* * *

_**Bon, je suppose que vous sentez les choses arriver avec cette fin… Et je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir coupé au pire moment possible pour vous xD. Et c'est ça qui est bon ! (Oui je suis méchante :p).**_

_**Le titre de chapitre doit aussi être plutôt éloquent quant à l'évolution de Natsu par rapport à ce qu'il va vivre. En fait ce n'était pas spécialement prévu à la base, mais en écrivant j'ai remarqué que ses sentiments et émotions évoluaient exactement selon ces fameuses phases d'acceptation de la mort (ici ce n'est pas la mort mais cela ne change par grand-chose). J'ai donc utilisé ça pour construire mon texte et organiser mes chapitres. Nous avons donc eu ici le déni, la colère et le début du marchandage.**_

_**Quant au contenu de ce chapitre je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à l'arrivée de Gildartz, j'espère avoir bien montré que c'est à partir de ce moment que Natsu a commencé à l'admirer et combien il se sent bien en sa présence. Je trouve d'ailleurs dommage que leur relation ne soit pas plus développée dans le manga. Il y a quelques trucs mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi, j'aurais aimé plus :p. **_

_**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter si ce n'est vous demander de laisser un petit avis, même court. Histoire de savoir que je publie pas tout ça pour rien.**_

_**Tcha pouet !**_


	13. Du déni à l'acceptation - Partie 2

_**Pouet !**_

_**Oui c'est moi ! Je suis vraiment désolée encore une fois pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de moral (qui n'ont rien à voir avec le Coronavirus, pas d'inquiétude). Quelle période spéciale, hein ? J'espère qu'aucun de vous n'a dû subir de perte et que vous supportez bien le confinement, pour ma part tout va bien. Confinement ou pas je passais déjà beaucoup de temps chez moi alors au final ça ne change pas grand-chose. Je m'occupe très bien et je ne m'ennuie pas, en fait y'a pas grand-chose qui change mis à part que je dois faire des courses moins souvent et acheter plus en quantité pour tenir plus longtemps sans devoir y retourner. Après c'est sûr que ça me manque de voir mes amis mais bon, rien d'insurmontable :). **_

_**Bref ! Moralement ça va beaucoup mieux, du coup je trouve le courage d'au moins publier ce chapitre, je promets pas que j'aurais celui de faire plus que ça. **_

_**Soyez prudent et restez en bonne santé ! Courage à tous et bonne lecture !**_

**Oura-chan :**_ Pouet ! Je suis extrêmement contente que ça te plaise ! A vrai dire je me souviens plus comment l'idée est venue, tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que J'ADORE la relation entre Gray et Natsu et qu'il me tenait à cœur de montrer les effets qu'a l'abandon d'Igneel sur Natsu, ou en tout cas qu'il devrait avoir. Pour ma part c'est quelque chose qui me touche énormément et même moi en écrivant j'en ai eu des pincements au cœur. J'ai étrangement plus de peine pour lui que pour Gray, qui pourtant a beaucoup souffert aussi. Peut-être parce que Natsu est le personnage que je préfère toute série, film, manga ou livre confondu. C'est mon p'tit bébé hihi._

_Bref merci infiniment pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Du déni à l'acceptation 2/3**

_Une douleur cinglante sur sa mâchoire réveilla brutalement sa conscience endormie, et Natsu se réveilla en sursaut. Avant même d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit il tenta de se reculer instinctivement de la source de cette brusque et incompréhensible douleur, mais son dos rencontra aussitôt un mur qui l'empêcha de s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux captèrent alors trois visages qui le regardaient d'en haut et le cernaient de chaque côté, lui fermant toute porte par laquelle s'enfuir. La peur lui tordit les entrailles lorsqu'il remarqua que ces trois types arboraient une expression arrogante et menaçante qui lui prouva qu'ils ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Elle atteignit encore un autre niveau lorsqu'il essaya sans succès de ramener ses bras devant lui pour se préparer à se défendre, et qu'il prit conscience de ce qui l'en empêchait. _

_Ses poignets étaient solidement ligotés dans son dos, maintenus de force derrière lui par la corde épaisse qui les attachait, et d'autres comprimaient ses bras en s'enroulant comme des serpents tout autour de son buste pour les empêcher de s'en écarter. Les nœuds étaient si serrés qu'elle sciait sa chair et coupait sa circulation sanguine, engourdissant ses bras et ses mains au point de ne presque plus les sentir._

_Il se plaqua davantage sur le mur contre lequel il était assis. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ces gens pouvaient bien vouloir de lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'un second coup cueillit son visage._

_\- Allez, gamin ! On se concentre !_

_Le garçon dut retenir son corps de trembler trop intensément sous la terreur qui lui retournait l'estomac, ainsi que ses larmes face à l'infortune qui ne cessait jamais de le frapper. Pourquoi, quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, ne récoltait-il toujours que des coups et des insultes ? Pourquoi le malheur s'acharnait-il sur lui à ce point ?_

_Encore une fois ses pensées furent interrompues par un pied en pleine figure, qui à ce stade était déjà ensanglantée._

_\- Pas le moment de chialer, morveux. Tu vas répondre à nos questions maintenant, compris ?_

_Le ton sinistre et menaçant de sa voix le glaça d'un incontrôlable frisson et il ne put que lever ses yeux humides et terrifiés vers son agresseur, qui s'accroupit devant lui. Ecrasé par sa présence imposante, Natsu se ratatina encore plus et tourna énergiquement ses poignets dans son dos dans une tentative désespérée de se défaire des liens qui les ligotaient, mais les nœuds ne firent que se resserrer, coupant définitivement sa circulation. Fermant vigoureusement les yeux pour se concentrer tout en tremblant de panique, il chercha ses flammes au fond de lui, mais elles ne lui répondirent pas et restèrent bloquées dans ses entrailles, incapables d'en sortir. L'homme remarqua sa vaine tentative lorsqu'il le vit remuer et qu'il entendit les cordes crisser derrière lui._

_\- On sait que t'es un mage, gamin. Pas la peine d'essayer d'utiliser ta magie, ces cordes sont là pour la sceller._

_Natsu dut se résigner et il déglutit difficilement. Il voulut sa voix assurée et menaçante, mais elle fut trop tremblante à son goût lorsqu'il demanda : _

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_Pour toute réponse son tourmenteur l'attrapa durement par les cheveux pour planter ses yeux perçants dans les siens, arrachant à sa victime une grimace de douleur._

_\- Dis-nous ce que tu sais de ce Gildartz Clive._

_Natsu écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant clairement pas à entendre ce nom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme les intéressait, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur faire croire qu'il le connaissait ? Était-ce Gildartz lui-même qui leur avait demandé de s'assurer qu'il ne savait rien de compromettant sur lui ? Ou peut-être était-ce un moyen de se venger de ce qu'il avait fait à sa guilde ?_

_\- C-C'est lui qui vous a demandé de faire ça ? A cause de ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Les trois hommes se concertèrent du regard, visiblement surpris, et s'échangèrent un signe de tête entendu. Celui qui agrippait toujours ses cheveux le lâcha alors qu'il reconcentrait son attention sur lui._

_\- Exactement. _

_Natsu baissa les yeux, sans savoir s'il en était déçu ou indifférent. Comme tous les autres mages de Fairy Tail ce Gildartz semblait être quelqu'un de bien, et être exécré par quelqu'un comme lui l'affligeait d'un puissant pincement au cœur. Mais en même temps c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il n'avait pu être à la hauteur de ces êtres presque parfaits, s'il était nuisible. Fairy Tail n'y était pour rien, leur haine et leur rancœur à son égard, y compris celles de Gildartz, lui semblaient tellement légitimes qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment à regretter d'en avoir été expulsé. Il l'avait déjà accepté tantôt : il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. _

_Si Gildartz voulait se venger de ce qu'il avait fait, il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il n'allait pas leur rejeter la faute alors qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était que de la sienne, et surtout il n'allait pas se venger de leur vengeance, elle était plus que justifiée. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de leur prouver, de prouver à Gildartz, qu'il n'essaierait pas de les approcher pour leur empoisonner la vie, et qu'ils n'avaient par conséquent plus rien à craindre de lui, qu'ils avaient juste à l'ignorer pour le tenir à l'écart de leur famille. Les convaincre qu'il avait l'intention de rester loin d'eux et qu'il ne leur ferait donc plus jamais de mal. _

_\- Dites-lui que ça sert à rien de me chasser. Je resterai loin, je compte pas revenir vous embêter. _

_\- Hein ? Je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais on s'en fiche de ça, débile. _

_Le garçon hocha la tête, surpris._

_\- Il vous a demandé de me taper pour vous venger et m'empêcher de revenir, c'est pas ça ?_

_\- Nous venger de quoi ? Revenir où ? Tu commences à me taper sur le système, gamin. _

_\- Vous… vous faites pas partie de la guilde ?_

_La veine déjà battante sur la tempe de son interlocuteur se creusa en même temps que son impatience auparavant réprimée prenait forme dans son expression, et il cracha, irrité :_

_\- Bon ça commence à bien faire, arrête de tourner autour du pot ! La question est claire, non ? Que sais-tu de lui ?_

_Natsu en comprenait de moins en moins mais il répondit tout de même, avec autant de conviction que possible._

_\- Je sais rien._

_Ce fut un poing qui cette fois entra en collision avec sa tête, qui pivota violemment sur le côté à l'impact. Un filon de sang coulait de ses lèvres et le long de sa tempe lorsque son agresseur l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux en saisissant son menton entre ses doigts._

_\- Ne mens pas. On t'a vu l'espionner hier, alors réponds._

_\- Je sais pas !_

_Un second coup de sa main libre s'abattit contre sa joue encore intacte, lui octroyant à son tour un bleu violacé, et extirpa à Natsu une plainte à peine contrôlée de douleur. _

_\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Peut-être que ceci te rendra la mémoire, hum ?_

_Les doigts qui agrippaient son menton se resserrèrent et obligèrent le regard de Natsu à se poser sur un coin sombre de la ruelle, où l'un de ses collègues jeta quelque chose à terre devant lui de façon à ce que le garçon n'eût d'autre choix que de le contempler. L'horreur contorsionna ses traits lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait._

_Une petite fille d'environ son âge, qu'ils avaient attachée comme il l'était lui-même, venait d'être balancée sur le sol sous ses yeux épouvantés, s'écrasant durement à terre avec un cri de douleur étouffé par le bâillon qu'ils avaient fourré dans sa bouche. Son corps déjà couvert de bleus et d'entailles tremblait monstrueusement, témoignant de la terreur sans nom de son hôte qui releva faiblement la tête vers lui. Son visage était ruisselant de larmes et ses prunelles imploraient la clémence de ses ravisseurs et l'aide de Natsu qui ne put que la regarder, impuissant, le supplier de son regard terrifié de venir à son secours. _

_Pétrifié et horrifié par ce qu'il commençait à comprendre, Natsu entrouvrit ses lèvres frémissantes et balbutia avec une angoisse aucunement réprimée, refusant de croire ses propres suppositions :_

_\- Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites…_

_Hormis celui qui forçait le petit Dragon Slayer à rester témoin de cet horrible spectacle, leurs bourreaux restants ricanèrent odieusement en s'approchant de la petite fille, qu'un pied rageur heurta rudement dans le ventre, redoublant ses larmes en même temps qu'un hurlement de douleur surgissait de ses lèvres à travers les bouts de tissu qui étouffaient sa voix. Ils continuèrent de la frapper sans vergogne devant un Natsu scandalisé, qui ne put supporter de voir ça une seconde de plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il hurla, suppliant ses agresseurs de cesser le massacre._

**_\- A-Arrêtez !_**

_Contre toute attente les deux brutes obéirent, et le troisième ordonna d'une voix glaciale en se tournant à nouveau vers lui._

_\- Alors dis-nous ce que tu sais. Joue au plus malin avec nous et on tue la petite._

_Sa panique atteignit son apogée à cette menace, décuplée par la certitude qu'il était parfaitement incapable de satisfaire leurs attentes, sachant qu'il n'avait absolument pas les réponses qu'ils espéraient de lui. _

_\- J'en sais rien, je le jure ! Je sais juste qu'il fait partie de Fairy Tail, c'est tout ! S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal !_

_L'homme ne répondit pas et le fixa d'un air grave destiné à l'intimider, mais un de ses alliés intervint en posant une main sur son épaule._

_\- J'crois qu'il sait vraiment rien d'autre, Russ. On ferait mieux de filer d'ici avant que quelqu'un rapplique._

_\- Fait chier._

_Russ soupira de frustration et lâcha son captif avant de se relever, libérant celui-ci de sa domination écrasante, le laissant misérablement vautré contre son mur. Se désintéressant totalement de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant indigne de son attention, la brute se tourna vers ses alliés et lâcha, exaspéré :_

_\- On s'arrache, les gars. _

_Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et suivirent leur compagnon, non sans un dernier coup cruel dans la tête de la petite fille, que le choc envoya s'écraser contre un mur, la plongeant dans l'inconscience. Toujours affalé contre le mur, Natsu contempla son visage ensanglanté tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, d'abord paralysé sur place, comme hypnotisé par ses traits encore tirés par la peur et la douleur et par les larmes encore fraîches qui ruisselaient contre ses joues. De cette épouvante naquit peu à peu une fureur dévorante qui grimpa ensuite exponentiellement, s'étendant à son expression qui se tordit de rage. Malgré le manque d'équilibre causé par ses poignets toujours emprisonnés dans son dos, il se releva en s'aidant du mur derrière lui, contre lequel il s'appuya._

_Ces monstres avaient utilisé une enfant innocente pour leurs abjects desseins, ils l'avaient frappé jusqu'au sang, et pire de tout, ils en avaient ri. Il ne **pouvait pas **les laisser partir sans rien faire, ils **devaient **payer le prix de leurs actes immondes._

_\- Revenez-là, espèce d'enfoirés ! J'vais vous rétamer !_

_Les trois hommes se retournèrent, surpris, et Russ lança avec une irritation non dissimulée :_

_\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, p'tit con ?_

_\- J'ai dit que j'allais vous défoncer !_

_S'armant d'un sourire narquois et d'un regard noir jeté sauvagement sur sa proie, Russ s'approcha de lui d'un pas lourd et répliqua d'une voix froide respirant la cruauté._

_\- Tu tiens vraiment à crever, toi. Comme tu voudras. Tu vas morfler._

_Natsu ne se laissa pas impressionner, la colère surpassant sans mal la peur qui l'avait précédemment réduit à la passivité et la soumission. Ses grelottements terrifiés avaient mué en séismes fulminants, et à cette émotion explosive, le sol se mit à trembler avec véhémence. Russ s'arrêta net, statufié par la pression écrasante qui émanait du petit Dragon Slayer, dont le pouvoir magique continuait d'augmenter en intensité jusqu'à fendre la roche tout autour de lui. Il ne semblait même plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait lorsque son corps se revêtit brusquement de flammes bouillonnantes qui fouettèrent sauvagement l'air, assoiffées de vengeance. Leur chaleur dévorante fit fondre les cordes qui entravaient les poignets de leur propriétaire, dont on ne vit bientôt plus que deux perles rouges brasillant rageusement à travers le rideau de feu écarlate qui le dissimulait._

_Les spectateurs effarés de la scène ne firent pas le moindre geste, cloués sur place par la puissance phénoménale de cette magie démentielle qui explosait sous leurs yeux stupéfiés. Russ suait de chaud autant que de peur à cette vue monstrueuse et à ce témoignage invraisemblable d'un pouvoir sans commune mesure. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu pareille magie. _

_Tandis que ses amis reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits il demeura immobile, incapable de détacher les yeux de Natsu, et ce fut d'une voix craintive qu'il bafouilla :_

_\- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_\- On n'a pas le temps, Russ ! Faut se barrer !_

_Ce dernier fut parcouru d'un sursaut de cognition qui autorisa ses muscles à se mouvoir, mais ils ne firent d'abord que se tendre tandis qu'il observait toujours le spectacle incandescent qui se jouait devant lui._

_\- C-Ce gosse… _

_\- Russ !_

_Il revint à lui pleinement cette fois et il jura avant de suivre ses alliés en courant, quittant les lieux en quelques secondes._

_Natsu ne tenta pas de les poursuivre, complètement submergé par sa propre magie qui le réduisait à l'état de rage pure qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Sa conscience émergea peu à peu à travers les émotions aveuglantes qui embrumaient sa raison, et sa magie se conforma à ce nouvel état, régressant jusqu'à ne devenir que des braises crépitantes. Les flammes disparurent, laissant apparaître un Natsu exténué qui tomba durement sur ses mains et ses genoux, haletant._

_Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la confusion, et son corps était violemment secoué par l'explosion de magie qui venait de s'achever, le laissant pantelant. Sa propre puissance l'avait écrasé, son corps d'enfant était trop fragile pour supporter une telle pression, et il s'en trouvait maintenant totalement épuisé. Il avait presque l'impression que ses os allaient tomber en poussière, son crâne vrombissant éclater en morceaux et son cœur se rompre._

_Il ne put pas prendre le temps de stabiliser ses émotions ou de se reposer, l'urgence revenant pulser dans ses veines en se souvenant de qui s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se releva brutalement, son mouvement hâtif lui faisant tourner la tête un instant et tituber légèrement, puis se précipita vers la petite silhouette toujours effondrée non loin de lui._

_Il se jeta à genoux à son chevet et posa précipitamment deux doigts contre sa jugulaire pour vérifier son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant son souffle, bien que faible, pulser sous ses doigts, et se hâta de se saisir des cordes qui liaient ses mains. Les siennes étaient légèrement tremblantes mais il parvint quand même à défaire les nœuds, libérant la victime de leur emprise. Il les jeta au loin sans la moindre précaution, et il se préparait à dénouer son bâillon lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités se diriger dans leur direction. _

_\- M-Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!_

_Il leva aussitôt les yeux dès que la voix parvint à ses oreilles, se préparant à implorer l'aide du nouvel arrivant, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir son visage qu'il fut séparé de force de la petite fille par deux mains qui le poussèrent sèchement, l'obligeant à s'éloigner d'elle. Il atterrit durement à terre, et sursauta de surprise lorsque l'homme qui venait de les rejoindre tonna, jetant sur lui son indéniable colère._

_\- C'est toi qui as fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?!_

_Natsu fut horrifié par cette injuste accusation et répondit instantanément pour se défendre, bafouillant ses explications avec précipitation : _

_\- Non ! I-Il y avait ces types et-_

_\- Il n'y a que toi ici ! Je t'ai vu utiliser cette magie ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, vermine ?!_

_Désespéré par son éternelle inaptitude à convaincre autrui de son innocence comme il l'avait déjà vécu avec Gray, il se releva et se hâta à nouveau de balbutier, suppliant son interlocuteur de le croire._

_\- C-C'est pas moi, je le jure !_

_\- La ferme, sale morveux ! Hors de ma vue !_

_Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux sous le désespoir et l'effroi qui lui empoignaient férocement le cœur face à la haine qui imprégnait ces paroles et dont il avait déjà tant de fois été la cible. Il recula d'un pas, effrayé par ce que cela signifiait, mais le mot qui suivit fut celui qui acheva de le déchirer en deux. _

**_\- Dégage !_**

**_« DÉGAGE ! »_**

_Sa gorge se noua tellement fort qu'elle lui coupa la respiration, la voix de Gray se mêlant à celle de l'homme pour former un entremêlement d'émotions lancinantes qui fit jaillir ses larmes. Tandis que les traits de son visage se liquéfiaient sous la désolation étouffante qui écrasait ses poumons il recula d'abord d'un pas, l'émotion redoublant ses tremblements tandis que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Les deux voix se superposaient dans une cacophonie tonitruante qui lui vrillait les tympans en même temps que le cœur, et il ne put que s'immobiliser sur place. Un sursaut de panique perça son atonie et comme **ce jour-là**, il tourna soudainement les talons et courut._

_Même la douleur de ses diverses blessures ne ralentit sa fuite et il continua de courir, les larmes si abondantes qu'elles l'aveuglaient presque. L'histoire s'était répétée, il avait encore fait souffrir quelqu'un et en avait subi les conséquences. Il était encore en train de fuir un désastre qu'il avait causé, et même si cette fois-ci la peur n'était pas la raison de cette course effrénée, il ne put s'arrêter de courir. Jusqu'à ce que sa jambe endommagée ne cédât sous son poids et qu'il tombât lourdement à terre._

_Le choc passé il n'essaya même pas de se relever, trop ébranlé pour en avoir l'envie ou la force. Il s'était même arrêté de pleurer, et bien que ses larmes fussent encore vives il se sentit soudain vide de tout sentiment sinon la honte et la dévastation. Ses yeux se fermèrent précipitamment et son bras vint les recouvrir, davantage dans un désir de cacher sa laideur honteuse au monde entier que pour exprimer une quelconque émotion. Il renifla bruyamment mais aucun sanglot ne secoua ses épaules et il se mordit les lèvres, tentant d'en contrôler les frémissements générés par ce sentiment d'échec cuisant qui le dégoûtait tant de lui-même. _

_Son poing se serra avec force, les images des événements précédents intensifiant drastiquement la répulsion qu'il éprouvait pour sa propre vie. Il faisait toujours n'importe quoi, il se laissait chaque fois submerger par ses émotions et se mettait à suivre bêtement ses désirs sans tenir compte de rien. Il faisait souffrir chaque personne qu'il croisait, il l'avait toujours su, mais il s'était quand même lâchement laissé bercer d'illusions, s'était convaincu qu'il pouvait être différent alors qu'il n'avait toujours été bon qu'à nuire à tout le monde. Il contaminait tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui par sa seule présence, il ne valait rien. Il était un poids, un indésirable, une maladie._

_Il se haïssait._

_Il se haïssait **tellement**._

_Son bras se pressa encore un peu plus contre ses yeux à cette mordante émotion, mais son poing serré se relâcha en même temps qu'il acceptait la souillure de sa propre existence et de ce qu'elle impliquait. Toute tentative de fuite devait lui être formellement interdite, tout désir de délivrance devait être éternellement scellé au fond de lui et ne jamais en sortir. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : les abandonner. Pour que plus jamais son existence nocive ne propage sa gangrène autour de lui._

_Ce fut le cœur lessivé que Natsu se redressa sur ses genoux et avec une faiblesse émotionnelle extrême qu'il s'assit contre un arbre, vide de tout espoir. Ses genoux se replièrent jusqu'à son menton, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse dans un désir vain de se protéger de ce sentiment de déchéance qui l'encrassait. Il se sentait nécrosé et sale, et cette sensation lui fit courber l'échine, s'incliner définitivement devant cette solitude sans fin à laquelle il était condamné. S'y soumettre et s'y enfermer pour de bon sans jamais plus essayer d'en sortir. Il avait été présomptueux et lâche de croire qu'il était capable d'y échapper, de mériter d'en être libéré._

**_« Pas la peine de nous faire croire que tu peux changer, tu resteras à jamais un parasite et un déchet ! »_**

_Le froid mordant qui le gela de l'intérieur le fit sévèrement grelotter dans l'étreinte de ses propres bras, entre lesquels il se recroquevilla encore plus. Il enfouit cette fois son visage entre ses genoux, au bord des larmes, la voix qui continuait d'exploser dans sa tête l'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans les abîmes de son interminable souffrance. Ce fut le vent qui souffla soudainement qui lui apporta avec un empressement cruel ce qui résumait tout ce qu'il venait d'admettre et de déplorer._

**_« Le monde entier se porterait mieux sans toi ! »_**

_Son désespoir ne put plus être contenu, et le néant se transforma en un déferlement d'agonie qui l'empoigna de ses doigts glacials. Il avait si mal, il aurait voulu être réduit en poussière, retourner dans le néant, pouvoir s'arracher le cœur pour que tout s'arrête._

_Il n'avait pas de quoi payer le prix d'une existence sans douleur, sa vie n'aurait jamais assez de valeur pour l'acheter quoi qu'il fasse, rien de ce qu'il possédait ne l'équivalait. Ses pitoyables efforts étaient sans conséquence, sans importance, ils n'égaliseraient jamais le prix du bonheur peu importe la quantité de sang et de sueur qu'il offrirait. Il avait cru pouvoir changer, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. _

_Sa vie ne vaudrait jamais rien._

* * *

_La semaine qui suivit fut démunie de toute forme de conscience. Allongé et recroquevillé sur sa paillasse dans un coin de sa grotte, Natsu n'avait pas bougé depuis des jours, pas même pour manger ou boire, s'enlisant dans un néant où même la douleur ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ses yeux inanimés étaient grand ouverts, fixant avec absence un point défini de la grotte sans le quitter, incapables d'exprimer quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'indifférence. Tout s'était figé ; les sentiments, les émotions, les douleurs, la vie elle-même étaient gelés dans le temps, la seule entité terrée là n'en ayant plus aucun. Il n'y avait qu'une enveloppe vide et creuse protégeant un esprit éteint, une armure contre tous les malheurs de ce monde cruel, un rempart entre la vie et son réceptacle. _

_Durant ces deux semaines qui avaient suivi son expulsion il avait ressenti une succession de plusieurs violentes émotions. De la colère, une angoisse brute, une fulgurante culpabilité et même quelque espoir fragile mais cruellement insoutenable. A présent tout cela était complètement desséché, aspiré hors de son être comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là du tout, et Natsu n'était alors plus rien d'autre qu'un corps dépouillé de tout. N'existait plus que ce chagrin suffocant qui engourdissait tout ce qui restait de lui. _

_Le désespoir était écrasant et étouffant, il comprimait ses poumons et l'empêchait presque de respirer, il drainait toute son énergie physique et mentale, absorbait sa volonté pour engloutir toute envie de se mouvoir. Même le simple de fait de penser était un effort insurmontable, il ne lui restait que la certitude que sa vie n'avait plus aucun but, aucune raison de se poursuivre. _

_A quoi bon ? Il était complètement seul, isolé de toute source éventuelle de réconfort, de toute chance de bonheur, de tout être qui pourrait l'accepter ou même l'aimer. Il était maintenant emprisonné, scellé pour l'éternité dans une cage isolante pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire de mal à personne, confiné dans un espace étouffant dont il était le seul prisonnier, abandonné dans un monde vide. Si vivre était aussi inutile et douloureux, pourquoi ne pas simplement tout laisser tomber ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une quelconque espèce d'importance, comme si son absence allait être regrettée par quiconque, comme si sa disparition ne serait pas une bonne chose. Si sa vie était un poison pour les autres et un supplice pour lui-même, à quoi bon s'acharner à la préserver ? La laisser s'éteindre serait une bénédiction, pour le monde autant que pour lui-même, alors autant l'abandonner, il ne pourrait plus contaminer cette terre et ceux qui la peuplaient. Il pourrait obtenir le repos qu'il désirait tant. _

_Il ne souffrirait plus, tout simplement._

_Des larmes imbibèrent ses prunelles inexpressives et coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues jusqu'au sol tapissé de feuilles, et pourtant aucune émotion ne transcenda leur inertie. Elles continuaient de fixer les restes du feu de camp éteint depuis des jours sans s'en détourner, clignant de temps à autre dans l'unique but de ne pas se tarir jusqu'au flétrissement. Son esprit mort était totalement inconscient de l'affliction qui broyait pourtant déjà son cœur. Celui-ci pleurait et hurlait de douleur, mais à aucun moment son hôte n'y répondit, sourd à ses implorations et insensible au supplice qu'il endurait. Ce corps qui l'hébergeait était gelé de l'intérieur, et peu importe les signaux infâmes de douleur que l'organe palpitant lui envoyait, il ne sentait et ne ressentait plus rien. _

_Il avait fait souffrir de nombreuses personnes, et de cette culpabilité était né l'espoir._

_Il avait espéré changer suffisamment pour racheter ses crimes, et de cet espoir était née la détermination._

_Il avait été déterminé à donner une valeur à sa vie, et de cette détermination était né le désir._

_Il avait désiré le bonheur sans se préoccuper des conséquences, et de ce désir était née la culpabilité._

_De la culpabilité était né l'espoir, de l'espoir la détermination, de la détermination le désir. Et du désir était née la culpabilité. Cette boucle immuable s'était rompue, et il n'en restait maintenant plus rien. Sans eux il n'était qu'une coquille vide, il n'espérait plus, ne désirait plus. Sa sensibilité à ses propres émotions et au monde extérieur reviendrait forcément plus tard, si du moins il ne mourait pas de faim avant, mais pour l'instant, cet abîme de désespoir ne laissait place à rien d'autre que le **néant**._

_Il aurait préféré ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste pour être sûr qu'il en était encore capable, plutôt que cette suffocante impression de non-existence. Que cela fût de la colère, de la culpabilité, de la résignation ou même de la douleur, tout serait plus réconfortant que ce **rien**. Ce qui était totalement insensé. Puisqu'il le dépouillait de tout, ce vide émotif devrait le laisser totalement indifférent, non ? Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce désir aveuglant de le voir disparaître, ce besoin cuisant d'existence ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur que cela n'arrive jamais, d'être définitivement condamné à errer dans ce néant ? Comment pouvait-il être si désespérément abattu, et ne rien éprouver du tout en même temps ? Comment ce fait pouvait-il l'accabler tant alors qu'il se sentait si affreusement vide ? Ça n'avait pas de sens._

_Il était surréaliste de voir à quel point ses émotions écumaient de souffrance tout en étant totalement sclérosées._

_De nouvelles larmes recouvrirent les premières, et elles parvinrent cette fois à percer sa cuirasse de non-existence, la seule émotion qu'il ressentit alors infectant tout son être, son essence même. Une affliction dévorante qui dévasta tout sur son passage tandis qu'elle infiltrait ses veines et se propageait dans tout son organisme, diffusant son venin partout où elle le pouvait. Toute autre émotion restait pourrie, flétrie, réduite à l'état de pitoyable **chose**. Il n'y eut que cette désolation._

_Ses yeux se fermèrent pour la première fois depuis des heures face à cette toute nouvelle émotion, et bien qu'elle fût la seule qu'il parvenait à ressentir pour le moment, son cœur fut totalement écrasé par son seul poids. Ses battements s'accélèrent à mesure que la pression exercée sur lui s'intensifiait, le comprimant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à bloquer l'accès à tout air. _

_Natsu se mit alors à haleter fortement tandis qu'une main venait se presser contre son cœur broyé, comme s'il voulait l'arracher de sa poitrine. C'était le premier geste qu'il faisait depuis cinq jours qu'il sombrait vers ce si désiré sommeil éternel, et jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi éprouvant de contracter un muscle. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention mais il avait bien trop mal, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se soumettre à ce besoin irrépressible de soulager l'insoutenable douleur que lui infligeait son cœur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir y rester stoïque, continuer à attendre sa mort sans réagir, mais son instinct de survie s'était mis en travers de son objectif et le forçait maintenant à tenter de se soustraire à ce destin pourtant tant souhaité. En commençant par, même si son esprit ne le voulait pas, tout faire pour stopper le supplice que subissait son cœur sous la lancinance de l'unique émotion qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer à travers sa carapace de non-être._

_Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les autres apparurent une à une, décuplant la douleur qui se répandit à tout son corps, le secouant d'épouvantables frissons. Il s'acharna à régénérer sa bulle de protection contre toute cette torture, mais elle avait déjà éclaté en mille morceaux, irréparable. Il ne pouvait plus fuir son châtiment. _

_Ses paupières commencèrent à frémir sous la force avec laquelle il les gardait closes tandis qu'il se débattait désespérément contre sa respiration et son cœur affolés. Puis son visage grimaçant de douleur se détendit peu à peu à mesure que le chaotique entremêlement d'émotions se dénouait, pour former un ensemble ordonné où chacune d'entre elles trouvait sa place, se démêlant les unes des autres. _

_La conscience, les sentiments et les sensations lui furent réinjectés, cessant sa tempête enragée sur le pauvre garçon._

_Elles étaient toutes revenues. Toutes, sauf l'espoir, l'optimisme, la sensibilité et même la colère et le regret, tout ce qui nécessitait la moindre dépense d'énergie ; il n'avait même plus la force de penser ou de bouger un muscle. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau entier, ou presque entier, il ressentait la peur, l'épuisement et la douleur, mais il avait beau avoir retrouvé son existence et tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, il n'avait pas plus envie de vivre qu'avant. Il était las et fatigué d'exister, tout ne lui inspirait que de l'indifférence. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose._

_Que tout s'arrête._

* * *

_**Voilà… Désolé, c'est un peu déprimant pour ce genre de période déjà déprimante mais bon, vous me connaissez, je suis pas du genre à faire des histoires avec des papillons et des arc-en-ciel xD.**_

_**En tout cas… ce pauvre Natsu se fait encore rejeter après s'être fait martyriser sans raison, pauvre boud'chou. Le moment juste après sa fuite me fait particulièrement mal au cœur, le fait qu'il ait une aussi basse opinion de lui-même est horrible je trouve T_T. Bref pas très joyeux toussa.**_

_**Rien à ajouter si ce n'est que je vous souhaite à tous de rester en bonne santé, et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura diverti pendant votre confinement haha. Même si ce n'est malheureusement pas pour très longtemps.**_

_**A la prochaine tout le monde !**_


	14. Du déni à l'acceptation - Partie 3

_**Pouet !**_

_**Ça y'est voici le chapitre 14 ! Un peu plus de légèreté dans celui-là et il est moins déprimant, les choses s'arrangent un peu pour notre pauvre Natsu. Cela dit je ne veux pas vous spoiler, mais… ça va malheureusement pas durer. Pauv' boud'chou. Je crois que le jour où je ne serais pas cruel avec lui n'arrivera jamais.**_

_**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

**Alshert : **_Merci encore pour ton commentaire, désolé si je t'ai déprimée. Personnellement ça me serre le coeur mais dans le bon sens du terme, et après coup tout va bien. J'espère que tu as quand même passé un bon moment et que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, comme je l'ai dit plus haut il est plus léger. Bonne lecture à toi et merci encore de commenter!_

**Jinnie2.0** : _Wow, merci pour tous ces commentaires! Je suis contente d'avoir pu raviver ton intérêt pour Fairy Tail. Personnellement même si la fin du manga m'a extrêmement déçue également, je suis toujours complètement à fond dessus, et notamment sur Natsu. Je dois avouer que s'il n'était pas là je me serais peut-être désintéressée du manga aussi. _

_Ce n'est absolument pas bizarre de laisser un commentaire même si l'histoire est finie (d'ailleurs elle ne l'est pas comme tu sembles le penser), mis à part ceux qui ne sont constitué que d'une phrase juste pour encourager la personne à continuer. Crois-moi tu feras plaisir à tous les auteurs en les commentant, que l'histoire soit déjà terminée ou non et peu importe depuis combien de temps elle est publiée._

_Je suis ravie que tu apprécies en tout cas et surtout que tu a été particulièrement émue, c'était clairement le but. Moi-même en l'écrivant ou en le relisant mon coeur se serre énormément pour ce pauvre Natsu, c'est un sujet qui me touche beaucoup même si ce n'est absolument pas du vécu. _

_Je suis particulièrement fière du chapitre 4, cet effet de symétrie et le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune ligne de dialogue me satisfont grandement. C'est le premier chapitre dans lequel j'adopte le point de vue de Natsu et il fallait que je mette en place le décor, les détails qui au final constituent l'intrigue principale de l'histoire, et aussi générer de l'empathie pour Natsu afin que ce qu'il va vivre plus tard vous semble encore plus violent. Oui je suis sadique xD._

_Je suis extrêmement satisfaite d'avoir su t'émouvoir à ce point car c'est totalement le but de cette fiction, c'est pour cette raison que j'insiste autant sur l'horreur de la situation et de ce que ressentent les personnages. Et oui en effet, je vais très loin pour ça, j'assume totalement ma cruauté :p._

_Ça me rassure que la vitesse avec laquelle Gray change d'opinion sur Natsu ne t'ait pas gênée et qu'elle te paraisse cohérente, c'était quelque chose qui m'inquiétait un peu. Maintenant que Gray se calme un peu ses souffrances n'ont pas encore totalement disparu, pour l'instant il a simplement accepté de se faire aider par la guilde. Il a encore du chemin à parcourir pour être vraiment libéré de ses démons et pour commencer son évolution vers celui qu'on connait maintenant. C'est la même chose pour Natsu, même si contrairement à Gray il n'a pas encore eu de répit du tout et qu'il a encore pas mal d'épreuve à surmonter pour en arriver à s'épanouir comme il le mérite. _

_En tout cas oui, Natsu mérite un bon, gros, ÉNORME câlin. Tu sais déjà qu'il ne va pas mourir puisqu'on le voit dans le présent mais en tout cas il n'est pas passé loin d'en venir à cette extrême, que ce soit volontairement ou non. Sinon à un moment tu as dit "**A chaque fois qu'il dit un mensonge j'ai envie de le claquer"**, de quels mensonges tu parles ? Désolé j'ai pas compris ce que tu as voulu dire._

_Bon voilà je crois avoir dit tout ce que je voulais partager, merci infiniment pour tous ces fabuleux commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Excellente lecture et merci encore !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Du déni à l'acceptation 3/3**

_C'était le dix-neuvième jour, et Natsu n'avait toujours pas bougé. Depuis le quinzième il n'avait ni quitté sa couche, ni mangé, ni bu, et la soif plus que tout autre chose le tuait aussi lentement que douloureusement. Sa bouche était horriblement desséchée, sa gorge brûlante, le moindre mouvement -pour le peu qu'il en faisait- était une tache insurmontable et un immense supplice, et ses yeux, également à cause du manque total de sommeil, étaient cernés de noir. Tous ses muscles étaient noués et avaient diminué de la moitié de leur volume, ses pieds et ses mains étaient glacés par le manque de fluidité de sa circulation sanguine, sa tête explosait de vertiges et de douleurs battantes, et surtout, sa conscience errait de plus en plus dans la confusion et sombrait petit à petit dans le néant. Si son corps n'avait pas été si particulièrement résistant il serait parti depuis longtemps dans l'autre monde, et pour son plus grand malheur il était donc toujours en vie. C'était la première fois qu'il maudissait le fait d'être un Dragon Slayer. _

_Il n'abandonna pas pour autant, et continua d'attendre sans bouger que la faucheuse vienne trancher sa vie et l'emporter une bonne fois pour toute._

_Bientôt. Encore quelques heures et tout serait enfin fini._

_Il ferma les yeux pour la énième fois dans l'espoir d'être emporté dans le sommeil, mais peu importe combien il l'implorait, celui-ci rejetait toujours sa conscience épuisée, lui refusant le repos dont elle avait tant besoin. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de la déconnecter de l'instant présent, le supplice infâme que lui infligeait son cœur la ramenait à l'infecte réalité, la retournant à la potence sur laquelle elle ne pouvait ni vivre, ni mourir. Agonisante, elle ne faisait alors qu'errer quelque part entre la vie et la mort, qu'attendre désespérément qu'on mît un terme à sa souffrance. Que cela fût en la sauvant, ou en l'achevant. _

_Ses paupières se rouvrirent, découvrant deux prunelles larmoyantes de désespoir. Cela faisait plus de cinq jours qu'il l'avait abandonnée, et la vie refusait toujours d'accepter son départ et de le laisser tranquille. La douleur qu'elle lui infligeait devenait plus abjecte chaque jour à mesure des tentatives de plus en plus en féroces qu'elle abattait sur lui pour l'empêcher de la quitter définitivement. Elle sentait qu'elle le perdait alors elle s'accrochait à lui avec acharnement, lui suppliciant une succession de douleurs toujours plus vives que son existence, même brisée de toute part, ne pouvait pas ignorer. Toujours pas._

_Cette fois-là comme toutes les autres, la vie l'attira de nouveau à elle malgré ses efforts pour se défaire de ses griffes acérées et il fut renvoyé dans une nouvelle spirale de souffrances. Qui ne s'arrêterait que s'il parvenait enfin à atteindre les bras de l'Ankou lors de sa prochaine tentative de se soustraire à la douleur devenue insurmontable._

_La dernière ayant été aussi infructueuse que toutes les précédentes, les yeux grands ouverts sur la solitude grisâtre qui le cernait de tout côté, Natsu continuait d'attendre, d'espérer, et de souffrir. _

_Le temps d'un battement de cil, et le vide qu'il fixait ne le fut soudain plus. Malgré sa faiblesse extrême et la douleur que cela lui infligeait, il se redressa légèrement sur un coude, les yeux écarquillés. _

_Là, à un mètre de lui, à l'entrée de son pitoyable et sombre logis, il y avait quelqu'un. Il n'en voyait qu'une minuscule ombre mais Natsu savait que ce n'était cette fois pas qu'une représentation illusoire de ses désirs comme il en avait déjà eu des dizaines depuis qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de survivre. Cette présence vivante était bien réelle._

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'ils observaient cette soudaine et improbable source de vie. Son être tout entier sembla renaître de ses cendres à la vue de cette apparition miraculeuse, le remède à sa solitude devenant soudain si palpable que toutes ses souffrances présentes parurent s'immoler et disparaître. Sa conscience agonisante fut débarrassée de toute la douleur, la peine et la peur qui l'avaient embrumée de confusion, son esprit lavé de toute pensée parasite et son corps affranchi de toute sensation dévorante. Quelque chose s'agrippa à son cœur gelé, le réchauffant à peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il le sentît de nouveau battre dans sa poitrine._

_Pour la première fois depuis presque trois semaines, il ne se sentit plus seul. _

_La petite silhouette s'avança lentement, et avant qu'il ne pût réaliser à qui elle appartenait, un son mielleux en provint, perçant le silence._

_\- Moooo._

_Le ton était plaintif, et Natsu pencha la tête avec une légère surprise. Deux petits yeux curieux contemplèrent l'être devant lui, que celui-ci lui rendit. Ils s'observèrent sans bouger pendant de longues secondes, et aucun d'eux ne produisit le moindre bruit, se jaugeant du regard avec une grande curiosité._

_C'était la première fois que Natsu voyait pareille créature. Ce n'était ni un monstre, ni un dragon, ni un être humain, et pour peu qu'il en sût, il n'avait jamais vu d'animal semblable à celui-ci. Il ne faisait pas plus de trente centimètres de hauteur, son corps était recouvert d'un pelage noir à l'apparence soyeuse, deux oreilles dressées sur sa tête et tournées dans sa direction, deux petits yeux dorés et brillants fendus d'une pupille ébène fine comme un cil, quatre pattes duveteuses terminées par de jolis chaussons blancs, une longue queue remuant gentiment derrière lui. _

_\- Mooooo._

_Ce second son provenant de la minuscule créature réveilla sa conscience errante et le tira de sa contemplation curieuse. Un déclic se créa dans son esprit et les paroles d'Igneel lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette petite chose était…_

_\- Chat._

_Il sursauta presque au son de sa propre voix, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. La soif l'avait rendue extrêmement rauque et branlante, ses cordes vocales n'ayant plus été utilisées pendant cinq jours consécutifs, et la peur se manifesta lorsque le chat recula avec un tressaillement craintif._

_\- A-Attends, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, chat._

_Sa voix fut plus stable cette fois, et la teinte suppliante et douce qui y était audible sembla apaiser la créature car elle quitta sa posture défensive. _

_\- Tu es tout seul aussi, hein ?_

_L'animal ne produisit aucun bruit en réponse mais hocha légèrement la tête, mouvement auquel, pour une raison obscure, le garçon émit un petit rire. _

_\- Ne fais pas cette tête, petit chat. Je suis aussi surpris que toi, tu sais._

_Le chat s'approcha encore, et bien que sa démarche fût toujours hésitante et que ses yeux guettaient avec appréhension le moindre danger potentiel, il semblait plus serein. Natsu se redressa en position assise et l'animal s'arrêta à son geste, cette fois sans réaction de crainte. Il se contenta de le fixer pour s'assurer qu'il ne représentait aucun danger et reprit sa marche. Le garçon s'efforça de rester tranquille pour ne pas l'effrayer et sourit._

_\- Tu vois ? Tu risques rien ici. Il…_

_Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la pensée de ce qu'il allait dire, les larmes imbibant ses yeux baissés._

_\- Il y a personne à part moi._

_Contre toute attente, l'animal se frotta gentiment contre sa jambe lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, écarquillant les yeux de Natsu qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à être la chanceuse cible d'une quelconque marque d'affection, ni de sa part ni de celle de quiconque. Le contact de sa vie contre la sienne l'embauma d'un cocon de soulagement et de sérénité tel qu'il eut l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté ces derniers jours n'avait jamais été. Même ses questionnements inépuisables et les réponses hypothétiques qu'il s'était acharné à leur trouver lui furent soudain absurdes, comme s'il s'était rendu compte en un simple instant qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. _

_Peut-être… avait-il eu tort de croire qu'il était condamné à rester complètement seul. Peut-être n'était-il simplement que destiné à vivre et survivre dans la nature et à rester loin des êtres humains. Il était incontestablement une monstruosité pour eux, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de se lier à d'autres êtres vivants ? Il avait bien été lié à un dragon, il fut un temps, alors même s'il n'était au final pas plus digne de cette race que de celle des humains, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne serait jamais digne de personne ? Et s'il pouvait l'être de ce chat, et même d'autres créatures de cette forêt ? Et si en vérité, sa place avait toujours été ici, loin de ses semblables, humains comme dragons, mais proche de tout le reste ? _

_Son avenir s'était toujours trouvé ici, dans le seul endroit où les vivants des lieux l'acceptaient sans le rejeter._

_Enivré par son désir de ce contact vivant dont il avait été si longtemps privé, il leva lentement une main et l'approcha précautionneusement de l'animal, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il semblait sur le point de battre en retraite. Curieusement, ce fut celui-ci qui combla les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de sa main, blottissant sa petite tête soyeuse dans sa paume avec un miaulement de contentement._

_Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde aux joues de Natsu pour être inondées de larmes. Jamais depuis la disparition d'Igneel avait-on été si désireux d'entrer dans son sillage, si contenté d'établir un lien avec son existence pourtant censée être inacceptable et dégoûtante. Quelqu'un avait accepté sa présence et l'avait souhaitée, quelqu'un avait sciemment fait frôler son existence avec la sienne en un contact dépourvu de toute méfiance, de toute haine, de toute malveillance. _

_Quelqu'un avait voulu faire de lui son ami, et la douleur étouffante de la solitude… disparut._

_Son bras se plaqua rapidement contre ses yeux trempés, son dos se courba et enfin, un sanglot glissa de ses lèvres tremblantes, suivis de plusieurs autres. Il se sentait soulagé, libéré, réchauffé. **Vivant. **Plus vivant que jamais._

_\- Mooo…_

_Le gémissement plaintif de la créature et la caresse soyeuse qu'il sentit contre son ventre le fit relever les yeux, qu'il posa sur la petite silhouette à présent assise entre ses jambes croisées, ses pupilles brillantes levées vers lui comme s'il cherchait à le réconforter. Le garçon essuya promptement ses larmes et ne put s'empêcher d'établir un nouveau contact avec son nouvel ami, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire à l'avenir, comme si cette présence réconfortante pouvait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Il posa une main sur sa tête et caressa affectueusement l'animal, un sourire à la fois triste et serein accroché à ses lèvres._

_\- M-Merci, chat._

_Il se tut quelques secondes, décelant dans sa phrase quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il identifia alors ce que c'était et déclara soudainement._

_\- Moo._

_Le chat réagit à ce mot avec son propre et si inhabituel miaulement, et Natsu poursuivit._

_\- Tu t'appelles Moo._

_Il tressaillit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, presque choqué par sa soudaine et improbable utilité, et un sentiment de fierté l'envahit instantanément. Il avait servi à quelque chose, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il venait de donner un nom à quelqu'un comme Igneel lui avait donné le sien._

_Il sourit de toutes ses dents, contrastant avec les larmes encore fraîches qui miroitaient sur ses joues. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux et fier de lui. Il se surprit à penser… que son existence n'était peut-être pas si nocive que ça. _

_Un vertige particulièrement violent secoua son esprit et ses doigts se durcirent sur le pelage de Moo qui poussa un petit glapissement contrarié. Il plaqua son autre main contre son crâne douloureux et crispa la mâchoire pour tenter d'endiguer le phénomène. Lorsque les battements aigus qui tambourinaient dans sa tête se calmèrent, il la redressa et avança une main fébrile devant lui. Il attrapa le récipient rempli d'eau, dont il engloutit précipitamment presque tout le contenu. _

_Sa décision et ses désirs se confirmèrent alors. Il avait de nouveau envie de vivre dans ce monde. Avec Moo._

_Tandis que des larmes de soulagement et d'espoir dévalaient encore une fois ses joues, il attrapa ensuite quelques racines qu'il dévora à leur tour aussi vite qu'il le put, comme si une seconde de trop l'arracherait à la vie qu'il souhaitait maintenant préserver plus que tout. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il eut fini, les larmes toujours vives, fixant les restes de la nourriture qu'il venait d'engouffrer avec une hargne inattendue. Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant ce qu'il venait de faire, et son esprit en fut si troublé qu'il ne sut plus comment réagir à présent que toute possibilité de mort imminente avait été engloutie avec son repas. Puis quelques forces, bien que minimes, lui revinrent, et il se tourna vers Moo qui maintenant se léchait le pelage, passant régulièrement une petite patte hâtive au-dessus de ses oreilles._

_La vue de l'animal débloqua la conscience indécise de Natsu, qui le contempla avec attention. Son regard glissa d'une partie à l'autre du corps de la créature, s'arrêtant sur divers détails qui lui serrèrent le cœur._

_Moo était atrocement maigre._

_Cette évidence transforma ses incertitudes en détermination. Puisqu'il ne pouvait maintenant que vivre, et qu'il avait les moyens pour que son existence eût un sens, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ? Il n'avait peut-être pas le pouvoir d'être utile à qui que ce soit d'autre, mais il avait celui d'aider Moo. Vivre dans la dignité, même dérisoire… lui était accessible._

_Il se redressa, le regard pétillant de volonté et d'assurance. Il s'accrocha fermement sur la nouvelle source d'énergie qui alimentait sa détermination fraîchement ressuscitée._

_\- Tu as faim, Moo ?_

_La créature leva le nez vers lui et miaula. Prenant cela pour un « oui », il s'empara d'une de ses racines, la dernière qu'il possédait, et la tendit à Moo._

_L'animal renifla l'objet mais s'en détourna aussitôt, clairement pas intéressé par cette sorte de bâton marronasse recouvert de mousse crasseuse. Natsu dirigea son regard sur sa racine et la contempla avec déception, triste que son seul moyen de satisfaire les besoins de son nouvel ami soit inutile. _

_\- Je suis désolé, Moo. C'est tout c'que j'ai…_

_Son sentiment d'inutilité revint aussitôt, mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et réfléchit activement à un moyen de ne plus l'être. Ses réflexions le poussèrent même à envisager l'idée d'utiliser la chair d'un autre animal, sachant pertinemment que ce serait la seule et unique chose capable de rassasier son compagnon. A quoi cela servirait-il de s'acharner à ne pas se nourrir d'animaux si ce refus en tuait un autre, tuait Moo ?_

_Il prit rapidement sa décision et se leva avec une difficulté due à son corps maltraité, autant par les blessures qui le recouvraient toujours et son épuisement qu'à la malnutrition qu'il lui avait volontairement infligée. _

_\- On va te trouver à manger, Moo. Je te le promets._

_Il s'empara de ses béquilles et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, sous les yeux hésitants de Moo qui l'observaient s'éloigner. Natsu se retourna vers lui et demanda avec un sourire encourageant._

_\- Tu viens ?_

_Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à l'animal pour trottiner jusqu'à lui et le sourire du garçon s'élargit. _

_Il n'était définitivement plus seul._

* * *

_De retour dans sa, non, **leur** grotte, Natsu posa leurs toutes nouvelles provisions sur le sol, plus satisfait que jamais. Il avait refait le plein d'eau, de racines et de bois pour le feu, mais il avait surtout eu le courage de pêcher quelques poissons pour Moo, qui avait semblé tout particulièrement aimer ça. Il en avait ramené quelques-uns à la « maison », procurant à Moo de quoi se nourrir pour les jours à venir. Il s'était laissé convaincre d'en manger un, qu'il avait préalablement grillé à l'aide de sa magie, mais s'était résolu à ne plus le refaire et de se contenter de ses racines et de fruits afin d'épargner autant de vies que possible. Il n'utiliserait que le strict nécessaire à sa survie et à celle de son compagnon, et rien d'autre. Si Moo ne pouvait survivre qu'en mangeant de la chair animale, les choses étaient différentes pour lui._

_La nuit était tombée depuis deux heures lorsqu'ils s'installèrent autour du feu préalablement allumé par Natsu. Celui-ci s'assit contre son mur, et Moo vint aussitôt le rejoindre pour s'allonger sur ses genoux, se blottissant confortablement contre lui. L'animal ronronnait paisiblement tandis que Natsu caressait son pelage, et il s'endormit au bout d'un moment._

_Le garçon scruta les flammes avec absence, suivant leurs contours vacillants et observant les braises crépiter puis s'éteindre sur le bois. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, tentant de faire point sur sa vie et sa raison d'être. _

_Se laisser mourir n'était pas la solution, il en était certain à présent. L'arrivée de Moo avait extirpé son cœur de sa spirale autodestructrice et son esprit mort avait finalement ressuscité, pourtant il n'en sut pas pour autant quoi faire à part survivre et s'occuper de Moo. Peut-être sa vie n'avait-elle que cette utilité, et même si c'était douloureux, il n'était au moins plus complètement inutile. Si son devoir était de sauver ces deux uniques vies, il l'endosserait avec fierté. Il ne fuirait plus._

_Il continua d'y réfléchir des heures durant, se remémorant de force tout ce qu'il avait subi jusqu'à ce jour, y compris les expériences qu'il avait vécues au sein de Fairy Tail, lui broyant de nombreuses fois le cœur. Il repensa à Igneel, à Erza, à Gray, à Gildartz, aux mages noirs qui l'avaient capturé et frappé, à Moo. À tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, pensé, expérimenté depuis le jour le plus lointain dont il se souvenait. Il tenta de trouver un sens à chacun de ces événements, ce qu'ils signifiaient, la raison pour laquelle la vie lui avait fait subir toutes ces épreuves. _

_Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Gray et s'y accrochèrent assidument. Comment allait-il, que faisait-il maintenant qu'il était enfin libéré de sa présence ? Les souffrances qu'il lui avaient infligées avaient-elles disparu ? Les blessures qu'il avait ouvertes dans son cœur étaient-elles guéries ? Si c'était le cas, il n'osait imaginer combien il devait être heureux. _

_Cette pensée le fit tressaillir de réalisation. Lorsque que lui souffrait, Gray était heureux. Lorsque lui était heureux, Gray souffrait. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt._

_Il comprenait maintenant. Pour que certains puissent être heureux, d'autres devaient souffrir, c'était une des règles de ce monde. Il avait été désigné pour en maintenir l'équilibre, le condamnant à une souffrance éternelle. Il **devait **être offert en pâture à la solitude, son destin avait toujours été de la nourrir et ainsi l'empêcher d'enfoncer ses crocs affamés dans le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre. Comme beaucoup de personnes avec lui, il devait être sacrifié. Chaque existence torturée et dévorée était autant de vies sauvées en échange. Le sacrifice de la sienne sauvait celle de Gray. _

_C'était son destin, l'unique raison à sa naissance. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui._

_Pourtant l'apparition miraculeuse de Moo et l'acceptation de cette règle inviolable qui régissait ce monde et scellait son destin ne le tirait pas des griffes de la terreur qui l'écorchait de l'intérieur, bien qu'il fût déterminé à survivre aussi longtemps que possible pour que personne ne doive être sacrifié à sa place et porter le fardeau qui lui revenait. S'il se libérait de ses chaînes et fuyait son devoir, c'était Gray qui serait envoyé à sa place afin de rétablir l'équilibre que son absence entre les murs de sa prison avait déréglé. Le monde du bonheur et celui de la souffrance devaient compter le même nombre de vies. _

_Chaque personne existant dans le premier était liée à un prisonnier du second, sans la présence duquel elle pouvait être heureuse. Son existence était liée à celle de Gray._

_Le monstre était retourné dans sa cage. Maintenant qu'il était réenfermé dans la prison de laquelle il s'était évadé et qu'on l'y avait de nouveau enchaîné, Gray pouvait être heureux. Il essayait de se contenter de cette satisfaction._

_C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'Igneel lui avait appris tout ça. Il lui avait enseigné comment être plus fort, comment survivre seul, pour qu'il puisse jouer ce rôle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester à ses côtés, il avait simplement voulu faire de lui le parfait sacrifice pour rétablir cet important équilibre et était parti une fois sa tâche achevée. Ajouté à tous les événements qui s'étaient succédé après son départ, cet objectif était définitivement atteint. _

_Il avait été désigné par le monde pour être sacrifié, il n'y avait que cette explication. Ces épreuves avaient été destinées à le modeler, à forger son caractère et à endurcir son esprit, sa volonté, pour être capable d'endosser son rôle et y survivre. Il était passé par toutes étapes de sa confection, avec survécu à chacun de ces douloureux défis mis sur sa route dans ce but, et maintenant, l'arme était définitivement forgée. Il pouvait jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. Il était prêt. _

_C'était son destin depuis toujours, et il l'acceptait._

* * *

_Une semaine s'écoula. Natsu avait maintenant pleinement accepté sa nouvelle vie, ne l'obligeant plus à ressusciter sa détermination à continuer de subir toute cette solitude en se remémorant, presque toutes les heures, les raisons qui l'avaient convaincu de ne plus fuir son destin. Il n'avait plus besoin de se souvenir de ce qu'il accomplissait pour pouvoir continuer de vivre dans cette étouffante atmosphère, il se posait de moins en moins de questions, et même Fairy Tail avait cessé de supplicier son esprit à des souvenirs aussi lancinants qu'ils étaient à la fois heureux ou difficiles. Ils s'amenuisaient jour après jour à mesure que l'ennuyante routine qui composait ses journées s'installait, et s'étaient dilués dans les nouveaux qu'il créait avec Moo à tel point qu'il avait déjà oublié un certain nombre de choses sur cette guilde et ses membres. _

_Il se souvenait bien sûr des éléments les plus marquants, mais certains noms n'étaient plus que des têtes sans visage auxquels il ne pouvait plus associer de voix, et hormis ces moments, bons comme mauvais, qui avaient marqué son cœur au fer rouge, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu au sein de cette communauté. Il se souvenait de la joie d'être entouré, de la peine de causer autant de mal à Gray, de sa détermination à être accepté de lui et de cacher tout ce qui pourraient les conduire à l'abandonner -tache qu'il avait pitoyablement échouée-, de la douleur d'avoir encore été rejeté et rendu à la solitude… mais tous les jours banals qu'il y avait passés n'étaient plus que des trous noirs. Fairy Tail n'était plus pour lui qu'un fouillis d'émotions, de sensations et d'images floues. _

_Il espérait pouvoir définitivement oublier avoir fait partie de cette guilde, le nom même de celle-ci et tout ce qu'il avait perdu en étant expulsé. Un jour, proche ou lointain, Fairy Tail, Gray, Erza, Makarov et tous les autres ne seraient plus qu'une succession de syllabes sans signification, des mots sans importance. Il allait devoir vivre avec le poids de leur souvenir jusqu'à ce moment béni où son cœur et son esprit en seraient libérés._

_Il ne ressentait plus aussi impitoyablement qu'avant la douleur d'avoir été abandonné, mais elle n'en restait pas moins présente. Cette légère amélioration n'était due qu'à ses toutes nouvelles convictions qui signifiaient que chacun de ces abandons avaient été une nécessité. Sans ces expériences, aussi traumatisantes avaient-elles été, il n'aurait jamais pu donner à sa vie le sens qu'elle se devait d'avoir depuis sa naissance, elle serait restée éternellement inutile et nuisible. Elles lui avaient permis de comprendre, petit à petit, douleur après douleur, où était sa place dans le monde, à quoi son existence pouvait être utile. Alors d'un certain côté, il ne serait rien devenu sans elles. _

_C'était en se persuadant de cela qu'il pouvait maintenant continuer d'avancer dans la vie malgré la lourdeur extrême de ce boulet qu'il traînait à son pied et qui contenait toutes ses souffrances passées et présentes._

_Il devait une grande partie de sa résistance et de sa volonté à Moo. Le chat avait été si présent depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré qu'il avait réchauffé son cœur chaque jour un peu plus, le soulageant d'une conséquente part du fardeau qu'il portait sur ses épaules. La monotonie même devenait colorée en sa présence, l'ennui se transformait en amusement, la solitude en chaleur. Il était la représentation même de sa raison de vivre. _

_Il mentirait s'il affirmait que la compagnie de Moo était suffisante pour faire totalement disparaître sa solitude et le supplice que celle-ci lui infligeait, mais elle lui permettait au moins de la contrôler pour qu'elle ne l'engloutisse pas. Sa présence l'apaisait sans le soigner totalement, mais elle n'en restait pas moins indispensable à sa survie morale. Sans lui il se serait déjà écroulé sous le poids de son impitoyable destin, il ne serait actuellement qu'à peine vivant, qu'une carcasse inerte et brisée. Grâce à lui son cœur commençait enfin à guérir des nombreuses plaies béantes qu'on y avait gravées à chaque étape de son existence. En espérant qu'il n'en subirait pas de nouvelles._

_Puisqu'il avait enfin accepté son rôle, il avait espoir que le test était définitivement terminé et qu'il l'avait réussi avec suffisamment de talent pour ne plus qu'on le confronte à un autre supplice. Il les avait tous surmontés, mais il avait eu tellement de mal pour arriver là où on voulait l'emmener qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas de nouveau être mis à l'épreuve pour tester la stabilité de la détermination qu'il avait finalement acquise. Il la sentait lui-même très fragile et prête à tomber en poussière au moindre évènement trop douloureux, alors il avait peur de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver dans le futur. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer que le destin avait fini de le flanquer devant des situations et des tortures infernales. Il n'était pas sûr d'y survivre si cela devait se produire._

_Jour après jour cette crainte de souffrir d'une nouvelle catastrophe s'estompait, et la compagnie de Moo y était pour beaucoup, même si dans un certain sens elle exacerbait ses peurs. Il avait déjà perdu Igneel et Fairy Tail, il ne supporterait pas de perdre à son tour son seul ami actuel. Il avait la sensation que l'animal ne l'abandonnerait jamais comme les autres l'avaient fait, mais dans le milieu hostile et insalubre dans lequel ils vivaient, aucun d'eux n'était à l'abri d'un accident qui pourrait en venir à les séparer. Si Moo devait disparaître de sa vie il ne le supporterait pas, et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il serait capable de faire dans cet horrible cas._

_Natsu secoua la tête pour chasser cette terrifiante pensée, et se concentra sur son compagnon qui dormait sur l'herbe à côté de lui. Profitant du beau temps et de la chaleur estivale qui seraient voués à disparaître lorsque l'hiver frapperait à leur porte, les deux amis s'étaient installés dans l'herbe confortable près d'une rivière, savourant les rayons tendres du soleil qui réchauffaient leurs deux corps. Estimant qu'il n'avait que trop dormi, le garçon se leva et se prépara à son entraînement journalier._

_L'ennui était quotidiennement présente malgré la compagnie de Moo, alors dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se mettait à entraîner son corps et sa magie, qui avaient pâti de son inactivité maladive récente. Sans compter ses blessures toujours aucunement guéries, ces cinq jours de non-vie totale avaient massacré sa condition physique à tel point qu'il avait été difficile de bouger pendant les premiers jours qui avaient suivi sa résurrection par Moo. Sa magie en avait été perturbée également, l'absence d'émotions qu'il avait expérimentée l'ayant muselée trop longtemps pour qu'elle n'en fût pas affectée. Dès lors qu'il était sorti de son état stationnaire de dépression intense, il avait ressenti ce besoin pressant de renouer avec elle, celle-ci étant devenue sinistrement absente et silencieuse. _

_Elle était là, il la sentait, mais elle restait tapie dans son organisme comme si elle refusait de lui accorder son intérêt. Cette pensée lui parut idiote, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir tenté de l'abandonner, de l'avoir ignorée et de ne pas s'être occupée d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Il faisait l'expérience de sa magie comme il ferait celle d'une amitié avec un être bien vivant, et il se demandait presque s'il n'hébergeait pas en lui plus que de la magie. Cette dernière ne faisait pas que lui offrir des pouvoirs, elle avait son caractère, ses humeurs, ses envies, généralement directement liés aux émotions que ressentait son hôte à tel ou tel moment. Elle semblait triste lorsqu'il était triste, déterminée lorsqu'il était déterminé, en colère lorsqu'il était en colère… et en même temps, elle avait aussi son propre libre-arbitre, elle ne faisait pas que suivre bêtement ses émotions. Elle pouvait surgir lorsqu'elle le sentait en danger, ou se mettre en colère contre ceux qui le rendaient triste ou qui lui faisaient du mal. Elle **vivait **en lui. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte combien il avait besoin d'elle, il n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même lorsque son essence ne touchait plus la sienne. _

_C'était pour cela qu'il avait tant envie de la sentir à nouveau à son écoute, de se réconcilier avec elle, c'était le but premier de tous ces entraînements. Son état physique n'était de toute façon pas en mesure de supporter une sollicitation trop intense, alors il se contentait du minimum et se concentrait en premier lieu sur sa relation avec ses flammes. Il les sentait de plus en plus à l'écoute à mesure qu'elles sortaient petit à petit de leur grognerie bougonne pour s'ouvrir de nouveau à lui. Il conversait avec elles tous les jours et ne se décourageait pas même lorsqu'elles se renfrognaient et refusaient de lui répondre, et son acharnement avait porté ses premiers fruits la veille lorsque, après un long monologue de leur hôte, elles avaient finalement daigné effleurer ses émotions avec les leurs. Depuis cet instant, il les sentait plus présentes, plus enclines à lui pardonner l'attitude ingrate qu'il avait eu à leur égard._

_Son entrainement physique, lui, n'était pas aussi probant et encourageant, même sans compter l'importante masse musculaire qu'il avait perdue durant ces jours où il avait cessé de vivre. Les blessures plus petites administrées par Gray et qui avaient fini par guérir avaient été remplacées par celles que lui avait offertes son expérience douloureuse avec les hommes de Gildartz, les os qui avaient été brisés ne s'étaient aucunement ressoudés et lui infligeaient une douleur toujours aussi aigue, et la plaie cautérisée de sa jambe et de son épaule commençait peu à peu à s'infecter, lui donnant régulièrement des pics fébriles cuisants qui pouvaient l'infirmer pendant des heures. Son corps particulièrement résistant parvenait encore à faire disparaître cette fièvre au bout d'un certain temps, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à la chasser, chacune d'entre elles devenant de plus en plus longue à soigner. Encore une fois, s'il n'avait pas été un Dragon Slayer il n'aurait pu surmonter tout cela et serait mort depuis longtemps, mais il doutait que son organisme puisse tenir ce rythme éternellement. Il allait devoir d'une manière ou d'une autre réussir à soigner ses blessures une bonne fois pour toutes, avant qu'elles ne finissent par le tuer. _

_Il avait d'abord trop sollicité son corps brisé lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de tuer un monstre puis d'aller en ville, pas assez ensuite lorsqu'il avait essayé de mourir, et la succession de ces deux erreurs l'avait considérablement affaibli. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait ces deux choses mais il savait néanmoins qu'il ne pouvait changer le passé et s'évertuait alors à trouver un moyen de les réparer. Il savait que retourner en ville était son seul espoir de guérir, mais depuis sa dernière expérience avec les humains il avait peur d'y retourner, alors il tentait de les soulager du mieux possible en attendant d'en trouver le courage. L'expérience avec Gildartz et ses alliés était trop fraîchement présente dans son corps et son esprit pour lui permettre de prendre le risque qu'elle ne se reproduise. Chaque fois qu'il s'était mêlé aux humains les choses avaient mal tourné et il en avait terriblement souffert, alors il préférait prendre le temps d'oublier ces événements et les peurs qui les accompagnaient avant d'agir._

_Ce jour-là, Natsu se contenta d'un entraînement simple principalement basé sur sa relation avec sa magie, le pic de fièvre du matin même l'empêchant de trop surmener son corps s'il ne voulait pas finir par aggraver son état déjà terriblement précaire et s'évanouir. Il avait particulièrement du mal à se tenir debout aujourd'hui, notamment à cause de sa jambe qui ne cessait de lui rappeler chaque seconde combien elle était amochée, alors il préférait ne pas se surmener._

_Satisfait par la simple consolation qu'il avait réussi à produire des flammes plus puissantes et plus stables que la veille, il s'arrêta là et se rassit à côté de Moo, que le vacarme de son entraînement avait bien sûr réveillé. L'animal l'observait sans réagir, maintenant parfaitement habitué à l'apparition pourtant violente du feu produit par Natsu. Le garçon le caressa brièvement et s'allongea avec un soupir d'ennui, ne sachant aucunement quoi faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et ainsi ne pas ressentir trop fortement la solitude dans laquelle il vivait à présent. Comme s'il avait senti son angoisse et son mal-être, Moo frotta sa tête contre sa joue, clairement en demande de petites gâteries affectueuses. Natsu sourit et accéda à sa requête en le gratouillant gentiment entre ses oreilles, acte auquel la petite créature ronronna vigoureusement. _

_\- Heureusement que t'es là, hein, Moo ?_

_Un miaulement adorablement « Moo-ien » fut sa réponse, et le garçon émit un petit rire amusé._

_\- T'es vraiment pas commun, tu sais ? Heureusement pour moi, tu serais pas resté avec moi si t'étais comme tout le monde._

_Il déclarait souvent cela pour exprimer sa reconnaissance envers son compagnon pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et pour se tenir encore à ses côtés, mais en vérité il doutait de plus en plus de sa propre affirmation. Moo était incontestablement spécial pour lui car il avait été le premier être de cette terre à l'accepter et lui offrir volontairement son amitié, mais il se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas simplement une caractéristique inhérente à son espèce. Chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir vivre dans la nature son existence s'était entièrement intégrée dans la faune et la flore environnantes en une symbiose quasi parfaite, et cette fois-ci n'avait pas fait exception. Même si Moo l'était maintenant à un niveau bien au-dessus des autres animaux, la nature et ses habitants -autre que les monstres- avaient toujours été des alliés de poids et ils ne lui avaient jamais fait faux bond. De plus sa présence ne déréglait jamais, en aucun cas, l'équilibre naturel de son habitat, fusionnant avec elle pour constituer une entité à part entière. Alors il commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait juste pas le profil pour habiter ailleurs et qu'il était simplement fait pour s'entendre et se lier avec des êtres comme Moo. _

_Au rythme de toutes ces réflexions récurrentes, Natsu réalisait de plus en plus qu'il tenait davantage de l'animal que de l'être humain. Où qu'il aille la nature l'acceptait toujours dans son cercle comme s'il était fait pour y résider, l'accueillant en son sein sans jamais l'abandonner contrairement à ses semblables, humains ou dragons. Il comprenait où était sa place, et elle n'était avec aucun d'eux. Car il n'était ni tout l'un, ni tout l'autre. Une sorte de monstre hybride dégoûtant, qu'aucun des deux côtés n'accepterait jamais comme l'un des leurs. Il était une honte pour les humains d'être à moitié dragon, et une honte pour les dragons d'être à moitié humain. Il était trop différent pour faire pleinement partie d'une de ces deux espèces, alors au fond, il trouvait parfaitement normal et logique qu'il fût rejeté par chacune d'elles. _

_Cette conviction l'apaisait plus qu'elle ne le contrariait, en vérité. Il souffrait de l'idée qu'il fût trop laid pour être accepté là où se trouvait le remède à sa solitude, mais il parvenait à se satisfaire de la certitude que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il serait systématiquement rejeté par tout le monde. La nature et les créatures qui l'habitaient ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas fait, et si certains monstres l'attaquaient, ce n'était pas dans le but de se débarrasser de lui parce qu'ils trouvaient son existence dangereuse et nocive. Ils suivaient simplement un instinct qu'ils ne pouvaient contrôler, ils avaient besoin de chasser des proies pour accomplir le rôle qui le monde leur avait attribué. Tout comme il avait besoin de survivre et de rester à l'écart de tout bonheur pour accomplir le sien. La vie était ainsi faite et personne n'y pouvait rien._

_Il soupira à nouveau et se redressa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à fermer l'œil. Moo poussa un petit glapissement plaintif tandis que la main de Natsu quittait son pelage, cessant ses caresses tant désirées par le petit animal. Le garçon ricana encore à cette réaction qu'il connaissait par cœur._

_\- T'en as jamais assez, hein ? Désolé mais je crois qu'il va bientôt y avoir un orage, je sens l'humidité augmenter. On devrait rentrer pour aujourd'hui._

_Il ne pouvait savoir s'il le comprenait mais étrangement, Natsu s'en fichait. La simple sensation de parler à quelqu'un et d'être écouté, même si son interlocuteur ne pouvait répondre avec des mots et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, était d'un réconfort certain. Alors il lui parlait quand même de tout et de rien, pouvait même le faire pendant des heures, racontant ses jours heureux avec Igneel, ses aventures, ce qu'il avait ressenti, pensé, espéré à chaque étape de sa vie, et Moo réagissait toujours à sa voix et à ses paroles. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était véritablement satisfait de l'écouter parler, qu'il participait à cette conversation pourtant à sens unique, qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la signification de ses mots. Il pouvait alors évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et dans la tête, poser à plat tous ses questionnements, ses doutes, ses peines et ses peurs, les extérioriser et ainsi se sentir apaisé par la libération de toutes les émotions confinées en lui. Il lui était arrivé de pleurer et même de rire pendant ses récits, et cela lui avait chaque fois fait un bien fou._

_Un coup de patte de Moo qui s'amusait à pourchasser un papillon le tira de ses réflexions, et il se moqua amicalement de ses échecs répétés en ricanant, ce qui ne découragea pas le chat dans ses tentatives pour autant. Au bout d'un moment le garçon se joignit à lui pour l'aider dans ses projets, gloussant idiotement chaque fois que l'insecte se dérobait et que lui et son compagnon en venait alors à brasser le vide dans un mouvement ridicule. Il encourageait Moo à ne pas abandonner, lui affirmant qu'ils allaient y arriver, mais cet espoir fut réduit à néant lorsque, tandis que leur cible s'éloignait hors de leur portée, les deux amis trébuchèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se retrouver ridiculement affalés sur le sol._

_Natsu s'esclaffa à l'absurdité de la situation et rit à gorge déployée, sous les yeux de Moo qui, étalé sur son torse, l'observait avec une déception boudeuse qui redoublait les rires du garçon. Lorsque celui-ci se fut calmé, le bonheur qu'il venait de ressentir si fortement l'enveloppa tout entier, et une profonde quiétude fit renaître sa reconnaissance éternelle envers ce petit être plein de vie. Il souleva gentiment son ami dans les airs, à hauteur d'œil, et sourit de toutes ses dents, plus heureux que jamais. La seconde suivante Moo se trouvait blotti dans ses bras, sa petite tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, et enlacé dans une émouvante étreinte._

_Des larmes de joie ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaître sur les joues de Natsu, qui n'aurait jamais pu espérer être aussi heureux un jour._

_Moo était l'être le plus incroyable qu'il eut jamais rencontré. En un instant il avait effacé toutes ses souffrances pour quelques minutes de gaité, de détente et de joie salvatrices, l'avait extirpé de ses questionnements sans fin pour un court mais inestimable moment de bonheur. Tous les mots du monde ne sauraient exprimer avec l'intensité qui leur était due la flamboyance de ses sentiments pour la petite créature._

_Il aimait vraiment Moo de tout son cœur._

* * *

**_Hop, un peu de bonheur pour ce pauvre Natsu, quand même ! J'espère avoir été touchante durant sa rencontre avec Moo, et que j'ai bien su retranscrire à quel point il est important pour lui. Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous avez cru que c'était quelqu'un de la guilde ou quelque chose comme ça, s'il y a eu un peu de suspens à ce moment-là ou si vous avez tout de suite deviné que ce n'était pas un être humain. Cela dit je n'ai pas mis longtemps à vous en informer donc bon. _**

**_Il commence à accepter sa situation et ce qu'il pense être son destin, mais va savoir si c'est vraiment une bonne chose puisque cela l'incite de continuer à rester loin des autres, à s'isoler du monde civilisé. D'ailleurs, j'espère avoir été assez clair sur le fait que ce que je raconte sur ce destin n'est absolument pas une vérité, mais simplement ce que Natsu en pense, qui est d'ailleurs plus qu'aberrant. _**

**_Bon voilà, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer maintenant. En tout cas les moments déprimants ne sont pas encore terminés. Bientôt !_**

**_Je vous laisse, à bientôt tout le monde !_**

**_Tcha Pouet !_**


End file.
